Venganza a tinta roja
by Santo de Geminis
Summary: Perseguidas por un enigma, dos hermanas huyen de su país natal siguiendo las últimas indicaciones dicha por su padre. Siendo quizás una casualidad, ciertos caballeros dorados se ofrecen a ayudarlas, que más que una misión, esas chicas serán un dolor de cabeza para ellos; y más, cuando un pasado oscuro desea llevárselas. / Dos hermanas se ven envueltas en el mundo yaoi de TLC. Slash
1. ¿Llegamos al Santuario?

Notas: Bienvenidos lectores, les saludan las autoras. Les traemos esta pequeña historia, con OCs incluidos. Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco: Romane (yaoi, siempre será yaoi señores) suspenso, humor y acción. Esperamos que lo disfruten, así como nosotras lo disfrutamos escribiendo.

Parejas principales: Dégel x Kardia, Albafica x Manigoldo, Shion x Dohko.

Parejas secundarias: Asmita x Defteros y Sisifo x El Cid.

* * *

**Venganza a tinta roja.**

Capítulo 1.

¿Llegamos al Santuario?

—x—

La lluvia azotaba la región de Grecia sin piedad alguna. Las calles encharcadas, estaban más turbias de lo normal con la persecución que acechaba a las chicas; cuyo destino era el ya no tan distante Santuario. No sabían exactamente cuánto llevaban así, pero eran conscientes que su paso había aminorado con la ropa empapada que les restaba movilidad, eso y el hecho de que una de ellas ya había sido herida.

—Tranquila, Julieta. —dijo su hermana llevándola en su espalda—. Te prometo que no te dejaré morir, aunque me cueste la vida… Te protegeré, te lo prometo.

—Isabelle… —respondió Julieta forzando su voz que apenas logró formar esas palabras. Estaba convaleciente y extremadamente débil—. Déjame… esos monstruos nos matarán a ambas.

Isabelle dejó salir una risilla, transparente, casi brillante.

—¿Bromeas? Nunca te dejaré, hermana. —Reforzó su fuerza en las rodillas de Julieta—. De nada sirve llorar o lamentarse… —Aún seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras la lluvia arremetía contra ellas.

—Pero…

—Sólo tenemos que luchar hasta que nuestra alma grite victoria.

Los espectros seguían persiguiéndolas con ansias de devorar hasta el fervor de sus huesos. Isabelle vislumbró un pequeño escondrijo en su corrida, era exactamente la división entre dos casas. Corrió con todo lo que dieron sus pies para esconderse allí, sin que los espectros se percataran. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, recostó a Julieta en el piso y se acercó al borde de la pared para observar por el rabillo del ojo si los espectros habían desaparecido. No vio ninguna presencia, sólo la soledad de las calles y cómo eran reprimidas por la lluvia.

—¡Julieta! ¡Se fueron! —Se acercó a ella con una gran satisfacción, estaba tan feliz que quería llorar. Se hincó sobre sus rodillas junto a ella—. ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Julieta sonrió con alivio. Se reclinó hacia adelante, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Isabelle envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias, Issi. —Abrigó en sus brazos a su hermana, quien respondió de la misma forma con la diferencia de que empezó a llorar. Julieta acarició el cabello alborotado de su hermana—. Ya, ya. Ya pasó, ¿sí?

Julieta limpió las lágrimas de Isabelle, quien asintió ligeramente.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿en verdad creyeron que se escaparían de nosotros? —Una voz chillona similar a la de una rata emergió de la oscuridad que las acechaba—. ¡Yo, un servidor del señor Hades, no desperdiciaré sus almas al devorarlas!

Isabelle se levantó enseguida, pero sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Tenía miedo, quería huir, pero nunca dejaría a su hermana.

—¡Issi, vete! —ordenó Julieta poniéndose en pies con ayuda de la pared—. Yo lo entretendré. Tú aprovecha y escapa.

Isabelle no retrocedió, se colocó junto a su hermana. O se van juntas o mueren juntas.

—Recuerda lo que nos enseñó nuestro padre… —dijo, tomando el trozo de una tubería abandonada en unas de las esquinas del callejón—. Sin importar las circunstancias…

—Hay que sacarle el _pecho _a la vida. —finalizó Julieta con una sonrisa.

—Lástima que las mías no son tan grandes. —se lamentó Isabelle, palpando su busto.

—Con algo de relleno podrás amortiguar el choque. —Le giñó un ojo Julieta llevando un mechón de su oscura y corta cabellera detrás de su oído, pensando en que hasta las más mínimas cosas les preocupaban incluso en esa situación.

Así eran ellas, esa era su hermandad. Julieta siempre apoyaría a su hermana incluso en la situación más insignificante, y sabía que Isabelle respondería de la misma forma.

«_El legado de nuestro padre vive en nosotras, sus luchas ahora son nuestras, y la victoria que él dejó inconclusa…. Nosotras la terminaremos. ¡No nos rendiremos!_»

Ambas hermanas arremetieron contra el espectro. Sus corazones ardían y en su interior un universo se estaba creando, estaba latiendo. De sus auras un destello azul empezó a brotar, anunciando el despertar de esos _cosmos_ tras una situación desesperada, pero que ellas desconocían totalmente.

Estaban asustadas por no poder hacer nada, pero aún así, sintieron que podían hacerlo todo. Podían morir, era la mayor posibilidad, pero eso no las hizo retroceder. Isabelle, como siempre de impaciente y tenaz, asestó la rodilla en el estómago del espectro con todas sus fuerzas. Julieta, a pesar de estar débil, la adrenalina en su interior emergió arrodillándose al suelo, creando una barrida con sus pies y derribando al espectro. Ambas retrocedieron en un salto veraz. El espectro cayó perdiendo el aliento, pero con la rapidez con la que fue derribado, se levantó.

—¡No me subestimen, mocosas! —Tomó por el cuello a las hermanas arrojándolas sin piedad contra un muro dejándolas sin aliento.

El espectro se acercó a ellas, cabreado hasta las bolas por haber sido derribado por unas simples mocosas. Puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Isabelle agarrándola por su cabello cobrizo ondulado, enredó su puño en la maseta de pelo levantando su cuerpo de un tirón.

—¡Tú serás la primera en morir! —Tomó en sus manos el frágil cuello de la chica y empezó a cerrar el puño en torno a él—. ¡Ruega por tu vida, cucaracha!

Isabelle empezó a luchar por liberarse, pero la fuerza aplicada contra ella era descomunal.

_"Una situación desesperada merece medidas desesperadas."_

«_Padre…_»

Se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su vista al cuerpo inconsciente de Julieta. Sus ojos mostraron furia al mirar de cerca al espectro.

—Mi orgullo estará de pie incluso si me espera la muerte. —Escupió el rostro del espectro y en un santiamén levantó sus piernas para envolver el cuello del espectro.

Afirmó todas sus fuerzas en sus rodillas, ardiendo su cosmos recién despertado. Eso sirvió de una manera eficaz para que el espectro luchara por liberarse mostrando cómo en las rodillas de Isabelle se perdía la vida de ese monstruo. Cuando sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían y, el espectro las recobraba. En ese instante, observó una sombra frente a ella.

—¡Julieta! —jadeó Isabelle.

Julieta terminó la labor que inició Isabelle, tomando en sus manos el cuello del espectro. Entre ambas con un movimiento ágil y anticipadamente ensayado rompieron el cuello del espectro, cayendo al suelo los tres cuerpos; uno sin vida y los otros sin fuerzas.

En ese momento otros dos espectros aparecieron en la entrada del callejón. Isabelle casi inconsciente observó cómo los demonios corrían hacia a ellas con un destino seguro; acabar con sus vidas. Pero en ese momento, antes de que el golpe unísono las alcanzara, una capa de hielo las envolvió a ambas deteniendo en seco el puente hacia la muerte. Detrás de los espectros aparecieron dos hombres, uno de largo cabello verdoso y ojos color lila, y el otro era de cabello alborotado azulejo y ojos del mismo tono. Ambos portaban armaduras... ¿Doradas?

En el instante que lograron detallar a los recién llegados, el hombre de cabello azul inyectó con una rapidez inverosímil su uña escarlata en los dos espectros, quienes a los segundos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El hombre empezó a reír con sorna, propiciando patadas a los espectros. En cambio, el chico de cabello verdoso se acercó a las hermanas con semblante sereno y calmado, se arrodilló frente a ellas con una pequeña rasgadura de labios que a penas y podía notarse. O quizás era una alucinación.

—Lo hicieron bien —dijo con suavidad a Isabelle. Se escucharon unos insultos al aire y el hombre de cabello verde echó un vistazo al otro hombre, que seguía torturando con risas estridentes a los cuerpos inertes de los espectros—. Kardia, ya. Es hora de irnos.

Kardia reaccionó ante las palabras del chico y le observó con incredulidad.

—¿Volverás a quitarme el dulce sabor que me proporcionan mis trofeos, Dégel? —cuestionó desafiante, pero Dégel mostró una mirada de advertencia ajustando su entrecejo con ligereza mostrando señales de molestia—. Tomaré eso como un sí. —Rió nervioso y se acercó a su compañero masajeando su melena, quedando frente a las hermanas—. Estas chicas… —Observó el cuerpo inerte del primer espectro junto a ellas y su rostro mostró fascinación—, tienen una llama excitante que enciende mi corazón.

—Que yo apagaré si te acercas demasiado —advirtió Dégel, desvaneciendo la capa de hielo. Tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Isabelle e instó a Kardia a tomar el de Julieta—. Vamos a llevarlas al Santuario.

—Como digas, señor don tranquilidad. —Tomó el cuerpo de Julieta con un movimiento grácil, quedando en cuestión de segundos frente a Dégel quien le había dado la espalda. Éste le observó incrédulo, mostrando la incógnita en su rostro que su compañero se molestó en responder—. ¿Me vas a ignorar por estas chiquillas, Dégel?

Dégel guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando pensar en _cómo_ diablos maquinaba la mente de Kardia; para que se le ocurrieran ese tipo de ideas.

—Kardia, son sólo unas niñas.

—Eso no quita que me ignores.

—Sí, pero no sé a qué se deben tus celos. —Dégel aún sosteniendo a Isabelle terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos, teniendo como separación los cuerpos de las hermanas—. Suelo ignorarte la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kardia mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

—Prefiero ser ignorado por tus libros. —sentenció con mordacidad, firmando sus palabras en los labios gélidos de Acuario.

Dégel no se esperó otra cosa y correspondió sin protestas. Kardia a pesar de tener una actitud infantil, no dejaba de ser apasionado.

—Eres tan inseguro —dijo Dégel casi en un susurro sobre los labios carnosos de Kardia, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en busca de otro beso.

—Es inevitable. Estás bastante bueno y, en un ranking de belleza creado en el Santuario a espaldas de la mayoría, tu nombre encabeza la lista. —Dejó una pausa para ver la reacción divertida en el rostro de Dégel, y divertida se refería a que sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente—. En pocas palabras —prosiguió con diversión—, eres considerado como uno de los santos más ardientes. —finalizó ahora con ligera molestia.

—La mayor atención recae en Piscis, Kardia.

—Sí, pero a Albafica le vale una hectárea y parte de otra.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me interesa?

—No sé. Quizás eres más sensato que él y podrías, ¡¿Qué se yo?! ¿Pensarlo? —Kardia desvió la vista a uno de los evaporados cuerpos de algunos espectros hasta que sintió cómo su mentón fue sostenido, obligándolo en un modo sutil a regresar su vista.

Los dedos gélidos de Dégel sostenían su mentón con una de sus manos y con la otra a la chica que al parecer era bastante liviana. Su mirada violeta se incrustó en la suya haciéndole retractarse de lo que dijo por lo felina que era.

—Kardia… —Empezó de modo amenazante con garras de molestia en cada palabra.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Escorpio, antes de que Acuario pudiera asesinarlo con el frío de sus palabras—. Ya, vámonos.

Dégel se lo pensó un instante cuando Kardia le dio la espalda. Hablar con él acerca de ese ranking y, su nueva inseguridad en esas circunstancias no aliviaría el peso de dicha averiguación. Ya después de esa misión le aclararía en qué dirección estaba fijada su vista; y era el objetivo fijo.

**II**

Los Santos de oros dieron retorno al Santuario con las chicas en sus brazos. Dégel permaneció callado todo el tiempo, a diferencia de Kardia que duró casi todo el camino quejándose por llevar a una cría en brazos. Pero Dégel ignoraba las quejas por parte de su compañero, su cabeza sólo tenía espacio para pensar en lo molesto que sería atravesar los doce templos con las niñas en sus brazos. No le preocupaban los comentarios o las molestias, pero le incomodaba que alguno quisiera intentar algo con algunas de ellas. Llegaron a las puertas del Santuario y la travesía a través de los doce templos comenzó en **Aries.**

Kardia se había resignado finalmente en transportar en brazos a Julieta, pero avanzaba a un paso apresurado como si estuviera compitiendo algún tipo de carrera. Sus ganas de acabar el asunto de las hermanas lo antes posible era inminente y claro. Por su parte, Dégel caminaba a paso normal llevando a Isabelle con sumo cuidado temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle. Se detuvo antes de llegar al monte de los templos con rostro severo y riguroso. Tomó una pausa prudente antes de ingresar en el templo obligando a Kardia a hacer lo mismo, jalando su hombro justo cuando éste se disponía a entrar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Escorpio con cierta molestia.

—Tengo dos cosas que decir —contestó Dégel con frialdad al tiempo que proseguía con la culminación de su oración, sin darle tiempo a Kardia en preguntar cuáles eran sus malditas quejas _de nuevo_—: Uno, ten más delicadeza mientras llevas en tus brazos a la chica. Puedes lastimarla, intenta una vez en tu vida darle valor al título de caballero que antecede tu nombre.

Kardia chasqueó la lengua bajando la vista al cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro y acomodó la cabeza de Julieta en su hombro para darle mayor comodidad.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Shion está en su templo —finalizó Dégel, aligerando su rostro cuando Kardia accedió a su primera queja. Pero claro, con Kardia las cosas nunca serían fáciles.

La segunda queja provocó otra vez la impertinencia e impaciencia del caballero de Escorpio retomando nuevamente su personalidad, volviendo a retomar su paso apresurado.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —respondió Kardia con un semblante de indignación y molestia—. Aunque a mí nunca me pides permiso para entrar a mi templo.

—Así como tú tampoco pides para entrar al mío.

La entrada de Aries se mostró finalmente ante ellos y como era de costumbre se escucharon los característicos martillazos y el choque de otras herramientas contra el metal de las armaduras. Shion se encontraba en su templo y estaba trabajando.

Pero de un momento a otro los martillazos fueron suplantados por los pasos del santo anunciando su cercanía.

—Buenas noches, Shion. —saludó Dégel con cordialidad y Kardia sólo alzó un poco su cabeza en son de saludo.

—Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó el joven santo en cuanto visualizó los brazos de los caballeros siendo ocupado por dos cuerpos—. ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?

—¿Tenemos que responder tu interrogatorio para poder pasar? Nos estamos mojando aquí afuera. —respondió Kardia entrando en el templo antes de que Shion si quiera terminara la pregunta.

—Estas chicas fueron perseguidas por espectros —comenzó a explicar Dégel—. Pero…

—¡Explicarle toda la historia tomaría demasiado tiempo! —reclamó Kardia aumentando el tono de voz que, provocó el despertar a una de las hermanas.

Los parpados de Julieta temblaron y, finalmente se abrieron.

—¿Qué… es esto? —preguntó Julieta tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero en lugar de eso, sus ojos distinguieron los brazos del caballero que la cargaba—. ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Dónde estoy? —Empezó a revolverse en los brazos de Kardia quien intentaba no perder el ajuste de sus brazos para no dejarla caer—. ¡¿Dónde está Isabelle?!

—Aquí —contestó Dégel alzando un poco a la chica para mostrar la ubicación de ella a los ojos de Julieta.

Julieta empujó a Kardia logrando zafarse de sus brazos y corrió en dirección a Dégel.

—Por favor, dígame que mi hermana está viva. —Se dirigió a Dégel a pesar de no dedicarle la mirada por estar sosteniendo la mano de su hermana.

—Tranquila, señorita. Su hermana está viva —respondió Dégel intentando aligerar la conmoción de Julieta—. Sólo está inconsciente.

Julieta visualizó el cuello de Isabelle y notó el anillo rojizo que empezaba a tornarse más oscuro.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó intentando recordar todo.

—¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! —dijo Kardia acercándose a la chica—. Ya puedes caminar sola, ¿cierto? Porque no pienso llevarte en brazos de nuevo.

—¡Tampoco es que lo hubiese pedido! —Julieta se giró hacia Kardia con rostro enfurecido.

—Deberías agradecer, mocosa pendeja, ¡te salve la vida de los espectros!

Julieta se quedó en shock un instante.

—¿Espectros?

—Sí. Tú y tu hermanita le partieron el cuello a uno, ¿lo recuerdas? —añadió Kardia con intolerancia.

En ese instante se escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor, haciendo que Julieta y Dégel bajaran la vista. Isabelle estaba removiendo su cuerpo ligeramente, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

—¡Issi! —exclamó Julieta con sumo alivio.

Isabelle terminó de abrir los ojos enfocando su vista.

—¿Julieta? —preguntó regresando de la inconsciencia.

—Sí… —Julieta acarició los cabellos de su hermana. Dégel se sintió enternecido por la escena, en cambio Kardia estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando? —preguntó confundido Shion, intentando entender la situación—. ¿Espectros?

—Las chicas fueron atacadas por espectros —respondió Dégel alzando la vista a Shion, sin duda había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Ambas hermanas recordaron los hechos. Habían derrotado a un espectro, pero eso no era lo más intrigante, sino esa extraña energía que brotó de su interior. Ambas lo habían sentido, pero ninguna había reconocido esa sensación anormal que recorrió sus cuerpos antes de la aparición de los caballeros.

—Disculpe, señor verde… —Isabelle alzó la vista topándose con el rostro de Dégel, quien le dedicó una mirada de alivio y, algo confundida por el sobrenombre que le puso la chica—. ¿A dónde nos trajeron?

—Estamos en el Santuario de Athena —contestó Dégel cuidando su tono de voz a diferencia de Kardia, no quería terminar de despertar de esa forma tan descomunal a Isabelle.

En ese instante la mente de Julieta evocó las palabras que habían provocado la partida de ella y su hermana fuera de su pueblo.

«_Deben ir al Santuario. Allí encontrarán todas las respuestas._ »

—¡I-Isabelle! —la llamó Julieta con emoción.

—¡Yeeey! —exclamó Isabelle con la misma emoción—. Llegamos finalmente… Aunque, me imaginé que sería como una catedral —Detalló el templo de Aries con la vista—, y esto no tiene pinta de eso.

—¿Su objetivo era venir aquí? —preguntó Dégel tomando por sorpresa a la chica que seguía en sus brazos.

—Nuestro padre nos pidió venir aquí.

—¿Su padre? ¿Dónde está él ahora? —continuó el acuariano atando los cabos que estaban sueltos.

Ambas chicas parecieron tristes un instante, bajando la cabeza.

—Él ha muerto. —contestó Issi teniendo un repentino cambio en su tono de voz, lleno de total amargura—. Y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

—Issi. —Julieta aferró su mano a la de su hermana, haciendo que ella le observara—. No es necesario contar tantos detalles.

—¿Esconden algo? —secundó Shion.

—Claro, unas bragas sumamente sexy que le robé a una señora en el mercado. —argumentó Isabelle, haciendo que Kardia riera con fuerza.

—¡Me caes bien, pendeja! —Se acercó a Isabelle observándola con una sonrisa exuberante. Le dedicó una vista hacia su compañero de armas—. Dégel, a ella si la llevo sin quejarme.

Dégel enarcó una ceja. Shion ignoró a Kardia y reiteró su pregunta a Julieta con la mirada.

—No es nada. —Intentó fingir Julieta, pero esos ojos castaños eran difíciles de evadir—. E-Estamos felices de estar aquí, eso es todo...

Dégel depositó a Isabelle en el suelo con sumo cuidado y la dejó ir, hasta que ésta pudo sostenerse en pie por sí sola.

—Creo que antes de proseguir, deberían contarnos toda la verdad. —subrayó Dégel.

—No hay nada que contar, ya se los dijimos todo. —Intentó zanjar el asunto Julieta.

—¡Oigan, mocosas! —gritó Kardia cansado de tanta plática sin llegar a nada—. ¡Las salvamos de esos espectros! ¡Así que si no quieren que las tire allá afuera, hablen de una vez!

—¡Hey! ¡No le hables así a mi hermana! —Isabelle caminó hasta Kardia observándolo con desafío.

—¡Espera, Issi! —Intentó detenerla su hermana.

—Me vale una mierda que me hayas salvado —continuó, ignorando las quejas de su hermana—. Si le vuelves a levantar el tono de voz de a mi hermana... —Su cosmos volvió a encenderse alertando a los tres caballeros—. Mi pie pisará tu rostro.

Kardia sintió una ebullición en su interior. Los ojos de la chica lo hicieron arder.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, mocosa? —Enfrentó a Isabelle sacando su uña—. ¿Te crees grande por matar a un simple espectro?

Isabelle sonrió con mordacidad.

—¿Crees que es mi primera vez en…?

—¡Isabelle, basta! —interrumpió Julieta con enfado, encendiendo también su cosmos alertando una vez más a los caballeros. Isabelle cedió a la mirada desafiante de Julieta.

Dégel tomó nuevamente la palabra.

—Está claro que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, y parece que deberán hacerlo ahora.

—¡Hablen de una maldita vez! —espetó Kardia—. Me está emocionado esta situación.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer ser sacerdotisas? —preguntó Isabelle con tono burlón, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina; no convenciendo para nada a los caballeros.

Julieta pudo notarlo y se dirigió a los tres caballeros con seriedad.

—Tenemos asuntos que cumplir aquí.

—¿No era que no íbamos a decir los detalles? —preguntó Isabelle con su típica sonrisa.

—¡¿Acaso estoy revelando uno?! —Julieta giró su cabeza enfurecida en dirección a su hermana.

—¡Decir la muerte de nuestro padre es uno! —contraatacó Isabelle, juntando su frente con la de su hermana.

—¡Déjame recordarte que fuiste _tú_ quien lo dijo! —Recordó Julieta.

Isabelle recordó que había sido ella y, en vez de responder, soltó una carcajada.

—Ups.

Dégel, asombrado, dejó salir una sonrisa. Esa situación le parecía tan familiar.

—Isabelle, Julieta —llamó a las hermanas quienes mantenían una pelea de miradas, una feroz como la de un depredador y la otra burlona y peligrosa—. Están en el Santuario y, nosotros somos caballeros de Athena. Están a salvo aquí. No tengan miedo, nosotros no le vamos a hacer daño, todo lo contrario, queremos ayudarlas. Pero para ello necesitamos que nos digan qué está pasando.

Ambas hermanas miraron a Dégel buscando algún indicio de falsedad, pero su mirada cristalina era demasiado trasparente como para ocultar tal cosa. O la seguridad que había era terriblemente hermosa. Antes de hablar intercambiaron una mirada.

—Está bien, está bien. —accedió Isabelle con resignación.

—Espera, Issi. —Julieta detuvo a Issi por la muñeca, haciéndole dirigir la atención nuevamente a ella—. Aún ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres.

—¿Y para qué diablos quieres saber sus nombres? ¿Quieres ligar con alguno, es la cosa?

—¡¿Ah…?!

—Soy Dégel de Acuario. —Fue el primero en atender antes de que se iniciara otra disputa en las chicas, hizo una ligera inclinación a modo de reverencia.

—Kardia de Escorpio. —prosiguió el otro caballero haciendo alarde de su uña escarlata.

—Yo soy Shion de Aries, dueño de este templo —dijo el último caballero—. Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Es importante que nos digan toda la verdad.

Isabelle miró a su hermana. Ambas sabían que no llegaría a ningún lado evadiendo a los caballeros, ellos eran dueños de esos templos y por tanto los únicos capaces de ayudarlas a conseguir su objetivo. Julieta suspiró e Isabelle sonrió al saber que eso significaba que su enfado había pasado; dando paso a la resginación.

—Está bien. —dijo al fin—. Les contaremos todo.

—Desde hace varios años, nuestra familia ha sido el blanco de cierta persona... —comenzó a explicar Isabelle, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

—Espera, Issi, es mejor que yo se los explique. Eres un asco explicando.

—Gracias hermana, la familia es el apoyo todo el tiempo. —Rió Isabelle.

Julieta le lanzó una mirada filosa que, Isabelle con sorna, se dignó a ignorar. Kardia rió también, esa chiquilla sí que era compatible con él. Julieta soltó un resopló cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni Issi ni yo estábamos al tanto de la situación. Nuestra madre nos fue arrebatada a causa de una enfermedad cuando aún éramos muy pequeñas. A partir de ese entonces nuestro padre nos crió y nos entrenó en combate para que nadie nos hiciera daño. Sin embargo, fuimos atacadas... Y nuestro padre... —Hizo una pausa dolorosa, a pesar de que ya hacía un año del episodio, aún le dolía demasiado. Shion posó una mano en el hombro cuando ella bajó la cabeza, ocultando las pequeñas lágrimas que clamaban por salir—. Antes de morir, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí y que encontraríamos todas las respuestas. Pero no teníamos ni dinero ni información acerca del Santuario. Así que nos tomó un año poder estabilizarnos y venir. Aparte de eso, no sabemos nada. —Concluyó.

—¿Por qué el Santuario? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con este lugar? —preguntó Shion.

—¿No escuchaste? —Le devolvió la pregunta Isabelle—. No sabemos nada más, nuestro padre nunca nos habló de este sitio.

—Suena interesante. —Sonrió Kardia con picardía—. Dos chiquillas osadas aquí en el Santuario para cumplir el deseo de muerte de su padre.

—Kardia, si no vas a comentar nada _constructivo_ —recalcó Dégel—. Por favor, abstente de hacerlo.

—Ustedes acaban de decir que nos ayudarán, ¿cierto? —preguntó Julieta—. ¿Lo harán? ¿Pueden ayudarnos a encontrar lo que nuestro padre nos encomendó?

Los tres santos guardaron silencio un instante. Las chicas frente a ellos eran delicadas y estaban solas. Pero ambas poseían un cosmos poderoso. Ellos pudieron percibirlo, uno lo suficientemente tenaz para interesar a Kardia, intrigar a Dégel y alterar las armaduras que yacían en el templo de Aries.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder. —contestó Dégel revelando una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de ser casi imperceptible era amable y sincera.

—Las armaduras en mi templo me dicen que sin duda hay algo aquí que está relacionado con ustedes... —mencionó Shion observando sobre su hombro las armaduras tras de él—. Algunas de ellas son muy antiguas, así que saben cosas que nosotros no.

Las chicas parecieron interesadas en sus palabras, ¿las armaduras hablaban?

—¡Já! Otra vez con esas cosas tuyas. —habló Kardia pasando de largo a Shion, luego se volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Y qué te dicen las armaduras cuando estás con Dohko?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al joven santo. Las chicas los miraron confundidas, pero Dégel alcanzó a Kardia y le atestó un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te conteste, Kardia de Escorpio? —le preguntó Dégel con una mirada que en vez de transmitir frialdad transmitían aires homicidas en contra el caballero de Escorpio.

—No. Todo bien, señor verde. —le contestó Kardia con una sonrisa nerviosa y al mismo tiempo cínica.

—Oh, ¿viste eso? —Preguntó Isabelle a su hermana sin la más mínima discreción.

—Sí... —le contestó Julieta—. Disculpa. —Se dirigió a Shion mientras se acercaban los otros caballeros—. ¿Quién es Dohko?

—¿Y por qué te pusiste nervioso? —agregó Isabelle mirándole sonriente, cruzada de brazos.

—E-Es el caballero de Libra, y un amigo mío.

—¿Amigo? —subrayó Kardia con la misma sonrisa, que Dégel creyó haber eliminado.

—Esperen. Nos estamos alejando del punto. —dijo Julieta—. ¿Cuál es la garantía de que nos ayudarán?

—Julieta, cállate. Esto se está poniendo bueno. —intervino Isabelle.

—¡Alguien que me entiende, joder! —alardeó Kardia haciendo que Dégel empezara a bajar la temperatura del templo cuan más aumentaba su enojo—. Parece que alguien está perdiendo la calma...

Shion y Julieta siguieron su debate, ignorando los antecesores comentarios.

—¿No es suficiente con nuestra palabra? —preguntó Shion y Julieta de nuevo hizo contacto visual con esos ojos difíciles de evadir.

—Bueno, es algo, pero... —contestó—. Pero, maldición, deja de verme así, ¿quieres? ¡Eres demasiado atractivo y tu mirada me distrae!

Isabelle rió divertida ante la repentina honestidad de su hermana, al igual que Kardia al ver que no era el único en molestar a Shion.

—Sigues sin gustarme. Pero esa estuvo buena, mocosa.

—¡Oye! —llamó nuevamente Isabelle encendiendo su cosmos por inercia y acercándose a Kardia con aura amenazante, pero en un momento se tambaleó en un mareo.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó Julieta tratando de alcanzarla, pero por suerte Dégel se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para sostenerla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sosteniéndola con firmeza.

—Me siento rara... —contestó Isabelle.

—Issi... —Se acercó Julieta. Dégel observó cómo las piernas de Isabelle estaban temblando y no dio más extensión al asunto.

—Creo que se debe a que ha usado demasiado su cosmos sin el entrenamiento adecuado. —explicó tomando a la chica en sus brazos de nuevo.

—Tch, que mocosa tan débil. —se quejó Kardia con una sonrisa—. Me habría gustado pelear con ella.

—Y yo que creía que me iba a llegar algo… mensual.

—¡Issi, por todos los dioses del Olimpo! —exclamó Julieta palpándose la cara, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que no había mostrado; al menos no como su hermana.

Shion se sorprendió. ¿Eran tan unidas?

—Pero, ¿estará bien? —preguntó ella, nuevamente retomando el hilo de la conversación—. No es necesario que la lleve, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Hermana, déjame disfrutar del momento perfecto en que un hombre sexy te lleva en brazos, por favor. —Sonrió Isabelle—. Esto sólo pasa una vez en la vida.

—Sí, estará bien. —le contestó Shion acercándose para ver el estado de Isabelle—. Sólo necesita descansar—. Y no es necesario que la lleves, nos ofenderías si lo hicieras. Además, tú también deberías hacerlo.

—Bueno hermana, tienes para elegir —añadió Isabelle, dando un pequeño recorrido con el dedo a los dos santos de Escorpio y Aries—. El tipo de cabello azul con cara de imbécil o el Señor Herrero.

—¡¿Oye, a quién le dices cara de imbécil, mocosa?! —Kardia se acercó a Isabelle, donde la chica fingió tener miedo encogiéndose en los brazos de Dégel, quien desafío nuevamente a su compañero con la mirada—. ¡Deberías tener más respeto!

—Oh, claro. Entonces, qué le parece ¿señor cara de imbécil? —Miró hacia arriba buscando la mirada de Dégel—. Le queda bien, ¿verdad?

Dégel sonrió.

—Le queda perfecto.

—¡Hey! ¡Dégel! ¡¿De qué lado estas?!

Entre tanto Kardia peleaba con Isabelle y, era casi congelado por Dégel, Shion se acercó a Julieta y le ofreció sus brazos.

—Yo puedo llevarte si gustas. Tómalo como un voto de confianza.

Julieta sintió algo extraño al tener al joven tan cerca. En un impulso lo empujó a un lado unos centímetros.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? —le preguntó—. Supongo que será difícil hacer que Dohko deje de fijarse en ti, ¿cierto?

Shion sonrió de lado, eran unas chicas muy extrañas, pero sinceras y con un propósito firme. Isabelle rió desde los brazos del santo de Acuario. Éste las miró algo confundido, deteniendo a Kardia por la cabeza en su afán de llegar a Isabelle.

—Hermana... ¿estás flirteando*? —le preguntó Isabelle con una sonrisa.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que sea tan atractivo —respondió Julieta sintiéndose repentinamente cansada. Shion notó la debilidad en su cosmos y se posó detrás de ella para llevarla en sus brazos—. ¿Q-qué? ¿Señor Shion?

—Vamos, tú también estás débil. —concedió el caballero.

—¿Su "amigo" Dohko no se enoja? —preguntó Isabelle a Dégel recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Dégel sonrió negando con la cabeza y Kardia arrancó a reír de nuevo.

—No creo que a Dohko le guste que lleves a una chica sexy en tus brazos, Shion.

Julieta se sonrojó de tal manera que Issi no ocultó para nada su reacción empezando a reír con un poco más de fuerza.

—¡Un instinto femenino! ¡Ya era hora, hermana! Y yo que creía que tú no poseías esos dotes.

—¡Mira quién habla! —Julieta se tapó el rostro con las manos, haciendo sonreír una vez más a Dégel y a Shion.

—¡Yo tengo bragas de color verde con circulitos y de tanga! —finalizó con una sonrisa enternecida.

—No presumas cuando no has visto las mías... —murmuró Julieta para sí.

Dégel sonrió un poco incómodo pero acomodó un poco mejor en sus brazos a Isabelle que estaba empezando a mostrar signos de sueño.

—¿Se siente bien? —susurró con suave tono como un padre habla a su niña. Aunque si vamos al conteo, Isabelle y Julieta poseían una edad de dieciséis a diecisiete años.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos buscando la fuerza perdida en el sueño.

—Bueno, vámonos. —dijo Dégel dándole rumbo a sus pies—. ¡Kardia, deja de jalarle el pelo a Isabelle!

Kardia dejó de reír formando un pequeño puchero. Se irguió nuevamente y caminó hasta Julieta.

—Oye, yo te estoy llevando. Vente a mis brazos. —Le extendió los brazos, donde Julieta sólo los vio y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shion.

—No, yo no quiero ir con el señor cara de imbécil.

Eso sin duda hizo reír a Shion, y Dégel mostró una fugaz sonrisa pasando por el lado de Kardia que se había quedado en blanco.

«_Esa maldita mocosa…_»

Los caballeros salieron del templo de Aries con las chicas en sus brazos rumbo a **Tauro.**

—Sí que será una larga noche. —suspiró Dégel.

Shion sonrió.

—Sin duda alguna.

Continuará.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Julieta e Isabelle son hermanas mellizas, es decir, nacieron el mismo día pero no son exactamente iguales. En este fic no habrá romance entre las chicas y los caballeros, ellas solo será espectadoras del yaoi sublime en el Santuario y demás.

_Glosario:_

-Flirtear: Mantener una relación amorosa superficial, sin que suponga compromiso alguno (es decir, coquetear).

Notas de las autoras: Los capítulos se publicaran todos los sábados o domingo. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Ascenso exasperante

Notas: ¡Hola de nuevo lectores! Antes de empezar les avisamos que habrá un pequeño Lime entre Manigoldo y Albafica. Y mención de la relación que mantienen Acuario y Escorpio ^^

Esperamos que sea de su agrado, disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Ascenso exasperante.

—x—

La travesía hacia la cámara del Patriarca continuó con la casa de Tauro. Dégel aún llevaba a Isabelle en sus brazos y Shion tomó la labor de llevar a Julieta, mientras Kardia los seguía a unos pasos más atrás con una clara expresión de aburrimiento y decepción.

—¡Hola, muchachos! —Los recibió el santo de Tauro con entusiasmo, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando vio a las chicas en brazos de los caballeros—. ¿Y esas niñas?

«_Otra vez…_»

—Ellas fueron atacadas…—Iba a explicar Dégel cuando Kardia se adelantó _de nuevo._

—¡Olvídalo, señor Verde! ¡Tardaremos años en llegar si le explicas la situación a cada santo!

—¿Señor verde? —preguntó Aldebarán dirigiendo su mirada a los otros dos.

—Debemos llevarlas con el Patriarca. Es importante. —explicó Shion tratando de respetar el deseo de privacidad de las hermanas.

—Hmmm… —murmuró el santo mayor—. ¿Y necesitan ayuda con algo?

—No, grandote. —le contestó Kardia dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Sólo hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? Antes de que las mocosas despierten de nuevo.

—Está bien. —le contestó Hasgard—. Pero antes, Kardia de Escorpio...

—¿Ah? —Se volvió el caballero al escuchar su título.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué hacía esto en las afueras de mi templo? —le preguntó el imponente Tauro extendiéndole un libro de pasta gruesa, con un agujero justo en el centro.

—Ese libro…—Lo reconoció Dégel para la mala suerte de Kardia—. Lo he estado buscando durante semanas.

—Lo supuse. —afirmó Aldebarán.

—Hey, hey, ¿y qué te hace pensar que tiene algo que ver conmigo? —Intentó excusarse Kardia.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que tu relación con los libros de Dégel no es la mejor. —le contestó Aldebarán con total honestidad—. Además, ese fino agujero en el centro coincide con tu uña escarlata, ¿no te parece?

—No necesariamente...—contestó Kardia sintiendo que su temperatura corporal aumentaba y no era precisamente por la fiebre—. Además…

—Kardia. —lo llamó Dégel congelándolo con sólo la voz.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Se apresuró a decir Kardia.

—Me concede que lo hagas.

—¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas tú estabas buscando ese libro?

Dégel ni siquiera se inmutó en asentir. Kardia prosiguió nervioso.

—Bueno esa vez, esa vez yo supuse que estaría en mi templo porque fue la última vez que lo vi en tus manos. Pero sinceramente no me molesté en buscarlo, lo vi como una señal del destino en que por fin ese maldito libro se perdiera solo.

Shion se limitó a sonreír. Kardia prosiguió su relato.

—Entonces, en un momento de ocio me puse a jugar tiro al blanco con las cosas inservibles en mi templo… y… pues… —tartamudeó al ver una ceja levantada en el rostro severo de Dégel—. ¡Te juro que no quería agujerarlo! Aunque no niego que pensé quemarlo, tirarlo al mar, esconderlo, pero nunca agujerarlo. —Dejó salir una pequeña risa—. Aunque no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

Dégel siguió sin soltar algún gesto o palabra que no mostrara signos de molestia.

—Así que decidí esconderlo en Tauro. Ya que casi nunca sueles alargar tu estadía aquí, y eso significaría que no lo buscarías en este templo. —Aldebarán observaba en silencio la explicación de su compañero—. Y como creías que estaba perdido, eso me daría tiempo para… comprarte el maldito libro.

Dégel mostró una ligera sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

—Me costó conseguirlo, y más contigo pisándome los talones. —Metió su mano bajo su capa y, cuando la volvió a sacar tenía el mismo libro de pasta gruesa con portada roja sin agujero en su centro. Bajó unos cuantos escalones, quedando frente a Dégel y le extendió el libro—. Pero en un descuido tuyo, pude conseguirlo. Y quería colocarlo en tu templo en un lugar donde pudieras topártelo y no sospecharas nada.

—Kardia… —Dégel se quedó consternado.

—Oh, qué bonito, ¿quién diría que el señor cara de imbécil tendría sentido común?

—¿Señor cara de imbécil? —preguntó Aldebarán, nuevamente cruzado de brazos.

—¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡Te despertaste! —gritó Kardia a los brazos de Dégel.

—¿Cómo no despertarme? El señor verde va a congelarme con su temperatura corporal —contestó Isabelle alzando la vista al rostro de Dégel—. Señor Verde… ¿podría ser tan amable de aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo? Ya que veo que puede controlarla a placer. Usted va a crear una paleta de Isabelle y esa no sería una forma bonita de morir. —Intentó levantar las piernas—. Ya me entumeció las piernas.

Dégel volvió a sorprenderse, sintiendo una vergüenza con la chica.

—¡Mis disculpas, señorita Isabelle! —Intentó excusarse. Julieta se removió y Shion bajó la vista acomodándola en sus brazos.

—¿Señorita Julieta? —mencionó Shion en voz baja.

—Señor Herrero, no le conviene despertar a mi hermana. Claro, si sabe lo que le conveniente. —Sonrió nuevamente Isabelle.

—¿Señor Herrero? —Aldebarán no podía estar más confundido.

—Cállate, grandulón —Kardia fijó su vista en el santo de Tauro—. Esa mocosa del demonio que ves en brazos de Dégel, nos puso sobrenombres a todos. Aunque no tengo ni puta idea porque el "señores".

—No creas que es por signos de respeto —habló finalmente Julieta sin molestarse en abrir los ojos—. Todo lo contrario.

—Lo supuse. —Sonrió Dégel.

—Aunque a usted sí, señor Dégel. Usted me cae bien —respondió Isabelle. Luego se dirigió a Kardia—. A diferencia de otros.

—Oh, vamos, se hizo responsable —dijo Julieta mirando a Kardia con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, por lo menos lo intentó —dijo Isabelle y luego extendió los brazos a Kardia, quien la miró con incredulidad. Iba a rechazarla, pero sin darse cuenta, la chica brincó de los brazos de Dégel a los suyos.

—¡O-Oye, cuidado! —Alcanzó a decir extendiendo sus brazos para sostenerla.

Dégel también se abalanzó hacia adelante por si en un descuido los reflejos de Kardia no reaccionaran con la suficiente rapidez. Cosa que era imposible, en realidad.

—¡Isabelle! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¿Matarte antes de llegar a la cima de esto? —gritó Julieta.

Isabelle ignoró todos los comentarios y fijó su vista en Dégel que la miraba algo confundido.

—Estaré un rato con él. Usted debe estar cansado por llevarme tanto tiempo —Sonrió con inocencia y, con sus brazos abrazó el cuello de Kardia cerrando los ojos en el proceso—. Eres muy cálido. Es irónico como eres el opuesto al señor verde y te lleves tan bien con él. —susurró al oído de Escorpio.

Kardia se sorprendió y sintió un vez más el cosmos apagado de la chica. Masajeó la cabeza de la chica y susurró palabras que sólo Isabelle pudo escuchar.

—Recupérate rápido, para que peleemos.

Dégel sintió una pequeña molestia en como Kardia acunó en sus brazos a Isabelle, luego de percatarse de lo estúpido que era la idea, apresuró en calmarse. Estar tanto tiempo con Kardia debía causar esos efectos secundarios.

—Tu hermana es algo... impredecible —dijo Shion a Julieta quien se limitó a sonreír.

—Sí, lo sé... Pero siendo impredecible, imperativa y con un tornillo flojo, es mi luz —dijo finalmente acomodándose de nuevo en el cuello de Aries.

Shion sonrió y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—La verdad no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto —dijo Aldebarán rascándose la cabeza acercándose a Shion en busca de un poco de cordura—. Pero parece que se divierten.

—Supongo que sí —afirmó Shion al observar a Julieta cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

Dégel se acercó a Kardia y se cercioró que Isabelle estuviese "dormida". Pero por si acaso hubiese el efecto contrario, habló en voz sumamente baja.

—Si la dejas caer o algo por el estilo —Se acercó a su oído amenazante al escorpión—. Te encerraré en el ataúd de hielo una semana, con una abstinencia de un mes.

Kardia iba a gritar algo, pero todos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon pasos que anunciaban la llegada de alguien más al templo de Tauro.

—Aspros. —mencionó Aldebarán reconociendo la presencia que venía a sus espaldas.

—Aldebarán, ¿qué sucede aquí? —preguntó con tono de advertencia en su voz—. Puedo escucharlos discutir desde mi templo —finalizó con cierto cambio en su tono de voz al ver a los tres caballeros y a las chicas que no pertenecían al Santuario.

—No sé mucho de la situación. —le contestó Tauro ladeando la cabeza en confusión—. Sólo que las niñas deben ir con el Patriarca.

—Sólo para saber, ¿cuántos de ustedes son? —preguntó Julieta a Shion, abriendo los ojos nuevamente y retomando el habla antes de que alguien se adelantara.

—Doce. —respondió el caballero.

—Ohoo, tiene sentido si sus nombres son seguidos por los signos del Zodiaco —atestiguó Isabelle sin esconder su curiosidad por conocer al resto.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante que daban tratarlo directamente con el Patriarca? —preguntó Aspros con desconfianza e ignorando los comentarios de las hermanas.

—Fueron enviadas aquí y es posible que el Patriarca sepa algo con respecto a este asunto. —explicó Dégel cuidando sus palabras ante la perspicaz mirada del santo de Géminis.

—¿Enviadas? —inquirió en un tono atemorizante y sin dignarse mirar a las chicas objeto de su conversación

Isabelle tembló al sentir una porción del cosmos de ese hombre. Sumergió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Kardia, perdiendo su rostro en la melena azuleja. Kardia se percató en como la chica se aferró más a su cuello con repetidos temblores que no se debían precisamente al frío que le transfirió Dégel.

—Sí. Bueno, entre más rápido hablemos con el Patriarca, más rápido sabremos de qué se trata esto. —intervino para dar cierre a las pobres explicaciones que no funcionarían con Aspros—. Así que igual que Aldebarán, sólo hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar.

—Escorpio. —nombró Aspros con recelo ante la exigencia del santo que ya lo pasaba de largo—. Es una rareza ver cómo sostienes a una cría y un libro en tus manos. Dos cosas que nunca creí ver —le dijo, y Kardia recordó que aún sostenía el dichoso libro en la otra mano—. Ojalá la influencia de Acuario obre sus efectos en ti... Y que no sea al revés —agregó volviendo su mirada a Dégel, quien se acercó a su compañero y le quitó el libro de las manos, para darle libertad de llevar a la chica con más comodidad.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Kardia deteniendo su andar.

—Creo que dice que eres una mala influencia. —explicó Isabelle con una sonrisa.

—¡Tú cállate, mocosa!

—No hables, niña, si no te he permitido hablar —le habló Aspros a Isabelle.

Julieta abrió los ojos y su mirada mostró enojo, a diferencia de Isabelle que mostró una torcedura de labios.

—¡Já! ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? —respondió Isabelle mostrando una vez más las garras —. ¿Harás que me calle?

—¡Así se habla, mocosa! —secundó Kardia incentivándola.

—Isabelle… —llamó Julieta al ver cómo el rostro de Aspros, se transfiguró en sobremanera.

Dégel caminó unos pasos adelante interponiéndose en medio, obstaculizando la vista directa a Isabelle.

—Vámonos —dijo molesto.

—Los dejaré pasar. —advirtió el caballero de Géminis—. Pero me mantendré alerta.

Shion se despidió de Aldebarán con un gesto y pasó por un lado de Aspros seguido de Dégel, quien acompañó a Kardia. Julieta miró sobre el hombro de Shion y en modo de burla le guiñó el ojo al santo de Géminis.

—¡Oyeee! ¡Déjame ver! —Isabelle se revolvía en los brazos de Kardia, quien reía juguetonamente y le tapó los ojos. Aunque sus intenciones eran claras, lo hizo lucir un juego. Pero, en realidad, estaba protegiendo a Isabelle.

«Y eso es sólo la segunda casa...», pensó Acuario.

—x—

Casa de Géminis.

Atravesaron el templo vacío sin problemas, ya que su protector se había quedado pasos atrás. Julieta observaba el lugar intrigada; sentía que había alguien sigilando sus pasos, y estaba segura que los caballeros podían sentirlo también. Quería compartir su pensamiento con su hermana, pero se dio cuenta que su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Isabelle le había quitado el casco a Kardia y observaba la cola del escorpión. Agarró el aguijón y empezó a reírse.

—Neh, señor Kardia con cara de imbécil. —empezó juguetona y su sonrisa se esbozó más grande al ver la molestia de Kardia—. ¿Me dejas empeñar esta cosa?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —respondió Kardia con severidad—. ¡Mejor dámela! ¡Eso es un peligro en tus manos!

—Mira quien lo dice. —agregó Dégel con una fugaz sonrisa y Shion no pudo evitar compartirla.

Isabelle seguía en su labor de molestar a Kardia, subiendo el brazo evitando que el santo de Escorpio lo tomara de vuelta.

—Oh, vamos será por una buena causa.

—¿Y cuál es, señorita Isabelle? —preguntó Dégel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bragas extremadamente sexys para mi hermana y para mí. O quizás una prenda de ropa completa que no sea hecha por mi hermana. —finalizó con su tono característico y buscó a Julieta con la mirada—. ¿No lo crees, hermanita? Aquí podemos comprarnos esas medias altas de mallas. ¡Seremos la sensación en los bares!

—Agradece que pudieras ponerte la versión barata de los vestidos bonitos de las tiendas caras —refunfuñó Julieta—. Además, serían mejor unos tacones; para cuando bailemos en la barra.

—¿Barra? —preguntó Kardia.

—¿Medias altas de mallas? —añadió Dégel a la incógnita planteada.

—¡¿Bares?! —exclamó Shion.

—Sí. —asintió Julieta con tranquilidad—. Aunque es relativamente, es llamado _Pole dance._

—Es un deporte que nació es nuestro país, Inglaterra. —finalizó su hermana—. Aunque, actualmente, es practicado en bares.

—Pero... Espera —Dégel intentó ordenar sus ideas—. Si trabajan en un bar...

—No malinterpreten las cosas —habló Julieta, observando el rostro impactado de Shion donde, con cuidado, rozó la mejilla de ella. Mientras pequeñas gotas de cristal empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos—. Nunca hemos vendido nuestros cuerpos...

—Su pureza...—artículo Shion sintiéndose impotente.

—La perdimos —informó Isabelle devolviendo el casco de Kardia a su cabeza.

Todos abrieron los ojos en par.

—Issi, no creo que...

—¿Qué caso tiene guardarlo, hermana?

—¿De qué hablas, mocosa? —preguntó Kardia intentando entender la situación.

—Lo que oyes —manifestó ella, encorvándose de hombros—. ¿Acaso crees que el hombre que irrumpió en nuestra casa se llevó sólo la vida de nuestro padre? Nuestra historia es una linda fantasía, para asustar a los niños por las noches.

Julieta terminó cediendo al dolor que se ahogaba en sus parpados y empezó a llorar. Shion la abrigó en sus brazos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Escorpio sólo sintió la cólera arder en sus venas y afirmó por inercia su agarre sobre Isabelle. Dégel caminó hasta su _parabatai_y le extendió los brazos a la chica, quien sin protestas volvió a los brazos de Acuario y se abrigó en su cuello, ocultando su rostro de plata.

El santo de Escorpio se alejó del grupo y asestó su puño contra uno de los pilares del templo, creando un fuerte estrépito junto con la cacofonía del cemento, ceder ante la fuerza que impregnó en su puño.

—Encontraremos al bastardo que les hizo daño…—dijo con amargura—. Y nos encargaremos de hacerlo pedazos. —agregó fijando su vista en Isabelle quien tenía los ojos cristalizados en el cuello de Dégel y luego a Julieta quien seguía derramando lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por Shion—. Así que no tienen por qué llorar, mocosas. Ese bastardo, no se saldrá con la suya.

—Por favor, señorita Isabelle, señorita Julieta, no lloren —consoló Dégel aunque por dentro sintiera la molestia hacerle una enorme travesía—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese hombre.

Shion asintió a lo dicho por sus compañeros y las hermanas se miraron.

—Maldición, odio llorar en público…—murmuró Julieta limpiando sus lágrimas y haciendo reír nuevamente a su hermana, quien hizo lo mismo con el dorso de su muñeca.

—De nada sirve llorar sobre leche derramada hermana. Sólo nos dará dolor de cabeza.

—Nuestro padre era bastante obstinado con eso, Issi —Recordó Julieta—. Sin mencionar lo que nos dijo en su lecho de muerte.

Shion sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—¿Qué les dijo?

—N-Nos dijo muchas cosas, en realidad. —Julieta se vio nuevamente intimidada con la mirada de Aries, era tan irresistible.

—Sin importar lo duro que las trate la vida, sigan adelante por sus sueños —Se adelantó Isabelle al ver a su hermana nuevamente sonrojada por su nuevo amor—. Las posibilidades siempre llegarán…

—Para aquellos que aman soñar… —culminó Julieta con una pequeña sonrisa. Recordar a su padre era incluso un consuelo.

—Parece que su padre era muy sabio. —dijo Dégel observando a Isabelle, quien ahora le tocó la labor de sonrojarse siguiendo las mismas pisadas que su hermana.

«_Mierda…_»

—S-Sí. Mi viejo era muy hablador.

Julieta dejó salir una risilla.

Kardia suspiró al ver que ambas se veían más calmadas. Sin duda, el motivo que las había llevado a abandonar su país y llegar al Santuario era algo importante. Algo que debían averiguar lo más pronto posible, para darle punto y final a esa historia de terror que apenas abría sus páginas. Salieron finalmente de Géminis para ir a Cáncer.

—Ahora esto sí se pondrá molesto —suspiró Shion mostrando un rostro de consternación y resignación al pensar en el hombre que los aguardaba en el templo.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Julieta.

—Ya lo sabrán —respondió Dégel cerrando los ojos y juzgar por su rostro, Isabelle imagino que estaría sonriendo.

—¡Oigan! ¡No hablen así de mi compadre! —objetó Kardia, al ver los rostros desanimados de sus hermanos de armas.

—Ya me hago una idea. —Rió Isabelle.

—x—

Casa de Cáncer

Cuando llegaron al pórtico, Shion y Dégel se detuvieron a llamar, pero Kardia hizo caso omiso a ese absurdo protocolo y entró sin chistar.

—¡Oye, maldito cangrejo! —llamó al dueño del templo—. ¡Vamos a pasar!

No hubo respuesta y Kardia chasqueó la lengua.

—Gracias a los dioses. —suspiró Shion aliviado.

Dégel observó el alivio de Shion.

—No te alegres tanto Shion, debe estar en Piscis.

—Se debe estar divirtiendo. —Rió Kardia y Julieta sonrió con ligereza.

Y sin lugar a dudas, Kardia tenía razón. Manigoldo tenía mejores planes que estar protegiendo a un templo, si no hay de quien protegerlo.

—x—

Casa de Piscis

—¿Qué haces aquí, Manigoldo? —preguntó el protector de templo, recostado a un pilar observando como su compañero de armas terminaba de subir las escalinatas de su templo.

—¿Ocio? —contestó éste, dejando escapar una risa suave.

—Déjate de estupideces. —Albafica desvió la vista a los templos bajo el suyo, con cierta molestia de tener que repetir lo mismo todo el tiempo—. Puedes regresar por donde viniste.

Manigoldo terminó de subir el escalón que le faltaba para que sus pies estuvieran totalmente en el terreno de Piscis.

—Sólo vine a traerte algo —concedió rendido, esa noche no lograría nada al parecer. Su compañero tenía alto los niveles de defensa.

Albafica enarcó una ceja. Pero no despreció el hecho de que Manigoldo residiera cerca de su espacio. Esperó a que Manigoldo terminara de cumplir el carrete de acciones que él no debería permitir, pero la intriga también hacía obra en su cuerpo.

—Hasta ahí, está bien —dijo cuándo la presencia de Cáncer estaba amenazadoramente cerca.

Manigoldo rió y extendió su mano abriendo ligeramente el puño, dejando a relucir un par de guantes.

—¿...? —Albafica observó detenidamente los guantes, intentando descifrar el porqué de ellos.

Manigoldo no pudo tragarse la carcajada y rompió en risa viendo el rostro de duda de Albafica.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con la mirada felina.

Cáncer se limpió la lágrima que se escabulló y carraspeó un poco entonando su voz.

—Nada, Alba-chan. —Se excusó, recuperando la postura y la apacible voz cantarina—. Es sólo que me causas bastante ternura.

—¿...?

Manigoldo evitó no reírse, pero esbozó una sonrisa. Se quitó la armadura de las manos, dejando su bronceada piel a relucir. Introdujo sus dedos en el primer guante ajustando el espacio conforme a los dedos y de la misma forma hizo con la otra mano.

Albafica seguía en silencio.

—¿Ves, Alba-chan? —Alzó ambas manos mostrando la intacta tela de los guantes.

—Sigo sin entender que pretendes —respondió Albafica cortante.

Manigoldo rió bajito y su sonrisa seguía rasgada.

—Es para esto.

Acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Albafica, que por estar ensimismado al muro, no pudo alejarse. Sintió la tela rozarle la piel y, lo gratificante que fue, no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

—Con esto no podrás decirme que no puedo tocarte. —Sonrió.

—Manigoldo...—Albafica se quedó sin palabras. Los dedos empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos.

Sintió la misma suavidad descender por su cuello. Empezando a acercarle lentamente, sintió el cálido aliento rozarle los poros. Quería alejarlo, pero algo más fuerte en su cabeza le gritaba otra cosa. Entreabrió los labios y Manigoldo los recibió. Saboreó con exuberante lentitud las comisuras, profundizó un poco más el beso, cuando Albafica ladeó la cabeza mejorando el encaje entre sus labios. Todo se dio muy lento y para cuando se alejaron, ya ambos querían prolongarlo una vez más.

—Es hora de irme —dijo Manigoldo con suavidad. Se alejó queriendo arrinconar una vez más a Albafica contra el pilar, pero sentía unos cosmos en su templo dándole pocas opciones de quedarse y acosar a su compañero hasta que cediera a una noche juntos. Para cuando se dio vuelta, una mano sostuvo la suya.

—No… tienes que irte...

—Albafica...—Manigoldo giró el rostro y observó el de Albafica con claros parches carmesí, su voz salió como si un yunque cargara cada palabra.

—No tienes que hacerlo —repitió un poco más claro.

Manigoldo retrocedió sus pasos e incrustó nuevamente a Albafica al pilar abrazándolo fuertemente.

«_Al diablo los cosmos, saben cómo llegar_ », pensó el santo de Cáncer.

Albafica respondió con recelo. Pero sus brazos a pesar del miedo cursaron la espalda de su compañero, y sus pensamientos compensaron sus acciones.

«_Tu atención, tú cuidado… La forma en que buscas mi aceptación…_»

Se alejaron creando una pequeña brecha, pequeña, pero el fin que tenía era sencillo: Mirarse el uno al otro.

«_Me consumen por completo…_»

Manigoldo buscó los labios de Albafica lentamente, ampliando su sonrisa hasta llegar a la cercanía extrema.

«_Hasta el punto de volverme loco por ti…_»

—Te detesto.

Manigoldo sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de Piscis.

—Lo sé.

Y sin más, reiteraron su encuentro silenciando las palabras en un beso, acariciando el cabello celeste y la dulce piel nívea.

—Te quiero, Alba. —Manigoldo escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Albafica, su olor era tan celestial.

—Lo sé…—Intentó alejarlo, pero los brazos le apresaban crudamente. Suspiró, y de alguna forma en lo más hondo de su ser, sintió alivio de tener a ese idiota como compañero—. Nadie que no tuviera un tipo de afecto hacia una persona, haría este tipo de cosas.

Manigoldo empezó a reír.

—Has entendido mi propósito. —Se alejó creando una lejanía pequeña entre ambos, que Albafica se jactó de romper para abrazarle por el cuello.

—Sí, y es hora de que entiendas el mío. —Esbozó una sonrisa. Manigoldo le rodeó las caderas para atraerlo un poco más a él—. Eres tan persistente. Me gusta y odio eso de ti…

—¡Una declaración! Moriré hoy lo más probable.

Albafica respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Se atrevió a preguntar al oído de su compañero, quien no oculto la sonrisa que se rasgó en sus labios.

—Acuario, Escorpio y Aries vienen en camino —respondió Piscis.

—Están en mi templo. —Sonrió lamiendo las comisuras de Albafica—. Aún les faltan siete templos por cruzar y van a paso de tortuga. Podemos hacer algo divertido antes de que ellos lleguen, ¿qué dices?

Piscis se lo pensó unos instantes, para luego él mismo sostener las manos de Manigoldo y atraerlo al interior de templo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Eres tan irracional... —pretendió reprochar Albafica, como si no lo estuviera conduciéndolo a su habitación—. Además, siento otras presencias que vienen con ellos.

—Yo también, pero ya lo sabremos cuando estén aquí. Vamos a jugar un poco.

Albafica no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejando la vana idea de forcejear vanamente.

—Más vale que seas rápido.

—¿De qué te quejas, Alba? —Sonrió Manigoldo—. Si eres el que más disfruta de los dos.

—Veamos quién disfruta si te dejo a medias en esta sesión. —finalizó con una pequeña molestia.

—¡¿E-Es broma, cierto?!

Su compañero no respondió hasta que llegaron a su habitación, Cáncer volvió a reiterar su pregunta a sabiendas que Albafica nunca jugaba con dejarlo en abstinencia.

—Quién sabe. —Esbozó una sonrisa terrorífica acostándose en su cama, cayendo bajo el peso de Manigoldo una vez que se privaron de sus armaduras.

—Y dices que yo soy el irracional...—murmuró Manigoldo sobre los labios de su compañero.

—Yo no soy el que se metió con una rosa envenenada —Le sonrió aceptando el beso de Manigoldo en sus comisuras, mientras éste se acomodaba entre sus piernas para realizar su travesía al interior del cuerpo de Piscis.

—En eso tienes razón. —concedió—. Pero, ¿quién dijo que me arrepiento?

Albafica sonrió con timidez. Hubo un silencio compartido, donde el único ruido fue el pequeño gemido que dejo salir Piscis para cuando su compañero se sumergió en su cuerpo. Volvieron a besarse entrelazando sus dedos. Estar unido a Piscis era sin duda lo mejor que la había pasado en su puta vida.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Albafica. —gimoteó en una sonrisa, cuando las embestidas avivaron su ritmo.

—Puedo… hacerme una idea de tus sentimientos —Suspiró en medio de las estocadas que le propiciaba Manigoldo. Se irguió con ayuda de sus brazos sonriendo con dulzura—. Puede que se asemejen a los míos.

—x—

Casa de Leo

Mientras el templo de Piscis era absorbido por los suaves gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas de la parejilla, los otros tres santos que cruzaban el Santuario llegaban a la casa de **Leo.** Ahí encontraron al joven Leo sentado contra uno de los pilares mientras observaba con mucha atención sus manos.

—¿Podemos pasar, Regulus? —preguntó Dégel con respeto, pero al no obtener respuesta insistió de nuevo—. ¿Regulus?

—¿Eh? —reaccionó al fin—. Dégel, Kardia, Shion... y... compañía, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada. —se apresuró a aclarar Kardia antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera explicar la situación por enésima vez—. Debemos llevarlas con el Patriarca. Eso es todo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Regulus con su habitual curiosidad.

—Es un asunto complicado. —respondió Dégel antes de que Kardia activara su uña escarlata contra Leo.

—Oh, es lindo —reconoció Isabelle observando a Regulus quien también la miró, pareciendo estudiarla.

—¿Él también es uno de ustedes? —preguntó Julieta con incredulidad.

—Así es. —le contestó Shion—. Es el más joven de los caballeros dorados.

—Ese cosmos extraño... —prosiguió Regulus—. ¿Proviene de estas chicas? —preguntó lo que ni Aspros había preguntado.

—Es por eso que debemos llevarlas con el Patriarca —le explicó Dégel.

—Oh, ya entiendo. —dijo Leo poniéndose de pie—. Pero…

—¡Aaargh! —gritó Kardia en desesperación—. ¡Suficiente! —dijo casi devolviéndolo al suelo por lo cerca que pasó de él al dirigirse al interior del templo.

—¿Por qué llevan tanta prisa? —preguntó de nuevo el chico manteniendo el equilibrio que el santo de Escorpio casi le quita.

—Debemos llegar con el Patriarca lo antes posible para saber qué haremos con ellas—le explicó esta vez Shion.

—¿Qué somos? ¿Especímenes? —preguntó Isabelle enarcando una ceja.

—¡Están cerca, eso sí! —exclamó Kardia en un grito cuando las palabras de Isabelle alcanzaron su tímpano.

—No hay muchas chicas en el Santuario. —dijo Regulus pensativo, para luego sonreír—. Será interesante tenerlas aquí

—Disculpa la insolencia de Kardia. —Dégel bajó la cabeza y se adentró a Leo.

—N-No hay problema, señor Dégel. —se excusó el joven Leo.

—¿Ves, Julieta? —Isabelle llamó a su hermana por el hombro de Dégel—. El _señor_ es simbología de respeto.

—Lástima que tú no lo aplicas en ese ámbito. —Sonrió su hermana.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Eh, nada.

—x—

Casa de Virgo.

—¡Oye, Asmita! —gritó Kardia ya entrando en la total desesperación.

Asmita de Virgo apareció después de unos minutos, recibiendo a los tres santos.

—¿Qué se te ofrece por la casa de Virgo, Kardia de Escorpio? —preguntó neutral el santo de Virgo.

—¿A parte de que me dejes pasar? —respondió con tenacidad—. Nada.

Asmita sonrió con cierta sospecha, atravesando sin mirada el apuro de su compañero.

—¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Kardia? —preguntó Asmita—. Estás más exasperado de lo normal.

Dégel apareció segundos más tarde con Shion siguiéndole el paso.

—Hola, Asmita. —Sonrió Acuario al ver el protector del sexto templo—. ¿Nos dejas pasar?

—Dégel, bienvenido. —correspondió el afable saludo, hasta que sintió la presencia en las manos de su compañero—. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Se acercó a Isabelle y ésta se encogió en sus brazos, cuando Asmita intentó agarrarle el cabello.

—¡Julieta! ¡Un señor de rubio quiere tocarme! ¡Soy débil ante los rubios! ¡Y para variar es sexy!

—Maldición, los rubios son los más peligrosos. Y no cabe duda que lo es… —murmuró su hermana—. Y este tipo es extraño... ¡Señor Dégel, por favor, deténgalo!

—Él no le va a hacer daño, señorita Isabelle —Dégel no pudo contener una pequeña risa—. ¿Y cómo que es débil ante los rubios? Shion también lo es, y me pareció no ver esa reacción.

—Así dicen muchos, Señor Verde. —contraatacó la chica, pero después de lo dicho dirigió su mirada a Shion confundida—. ¿Es rubio?

Julieta subió la vista al cabello de Shion y, efectivamente, era rubio.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Asmita con cierta curiosidad genuina, que suele ser aplacada con la observación y el análisis rotundo.

—¿Por qué no abre los ojos? —preguntó Isabelle a Dégel con la mayor discreción que le fue posible, no mucha.

—Porqué no puedo ver aunque los abra —le contestó Asmita con una sonrisa gentil.

—Oh, lo siento. —se disculpó Isabelle.

—No hay nada que perdonar —contestó Asmita con su habitual tranquilidad—. La curiosidad puede convertirse en un don si es tratada correctamente.

—Ese es el problema, señor rubio. —intervino Julieta—. La curiosidad de mi hermana definitivamente no es sana.

Isabelle ni si quiera intentó negarlo.

—Ahora, díganme, ¿qué las ha traído al Santuario? —les preguntó a las hermanas y Kardia estrelló su mano en su cara frustrado con tantas interrogantes.

—Nos trajeron el señor Dégel y el señor Kardia cara de idiota. —le explicó Isabelle señalando a los dos aludidos—. Luego el señor Herrero se nos unió porque mi hermana lo acosó.

—¡Yo no acosé a nadie! —reclamó Julieta consciente de que seguía en los brazos de Shion a quien no volteó a ver mientras hablaba e Isabelle reía—. Sólo dije que era atractivo y luego él dijo que vendría para que confiáramos en él.

—Oh…—subrayó Asmita con una sonrisa divertida, que extrañó a Dégel junto con Shion. Y por supuesto, que no sirvió para calmar las ansias de Kardia—. Y puedo sentir su recién despertado cosmos rugir desde su interior...

—¿Cosmos? —preguntó Isabelle.

—Por ahora es débil —reconoció—. Pero es prometedor. Supongo que su misterioso propósito logró despertar su séptimo sentido y es por eso que Kardia y Dégel optaron por traerlas aquí, ¿cierto?

—Así es. —afirmó Dégel sorprendido de la facilidad de deducción de Asmita.

—Bueno, ahora que sabes por qué estamos aquí, sólo déjanos pasar, ¿quieres? —pidió Kardia con una clara molestia que no pasaría hasta que llegaran a la Cámara del Patriarca.

—¿Me piden que los deje pasar sin saber toda la verdad? —volvió a las preguntas el santo de Virgo—. No puedo permitir que lleguen con el Patriarca con tan vagas explicaciones.

—Se lo diríamos todo si lo supiéramos —le dijo Julieta en un tono amargo—. Pero la verdad es que ni nosotras estamos seguras de nuestra situación.

—Su padre las envió aquí, pero ellas no sabían de nuestra existencia ni había oído hablar del Santuario antes —explicó Shion cuando Julieta no dijo nada más.

—Ya veo —reflexionó Asmita—. Esperan resolver sus dudas en el Santuario. Sin embargo... Este recinto que debería mantenerse invariablemente estable no lo ha sido siempre. Deberán tener paciencia —La palabra hizo que Kardia casi gritara—, para encontrar la verdad que buscan.

—¿Entonces nos dejarás pasar o qué? —preguntó Escorpio con su uña lista y en espera.

—¿Qué conexión guardan con el Santuario? —dijo al aire Asmita y luego les sonrió—. En verdad espero que logren esclarecer todas sus dudas.

—¡Al fin! —soltó Kardia tras un largo suspiro.

—Se más respetuoso, por favor —le regañó Dégel—. Asmita lo fue con nosotros, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Sí, pues da gracias que no le pregunté a dónde va cuando sale misteriosamente del Santuario —replicó Kardia.

—A la isla Kanon —dijo sin la menor alteración y retomando su postura de meditación—. Suelo visitar a un viejo amigo.

—Discúlpalo Asmita.

—No es necesario que te excuses, Dégel. Prepara tus disculpas para cuando llegues a Sagitario —dijo, ya empezando a perderse bajo la oscuridad del pasillo—. Él si les exigirá explicaciones concretas.

Dégel se lo pensó un instante. Convencer a Sísifo de excusas sin base propia era casi una misión imposible, inclusive para él. Atravesaron el templo de Virgo casi en corrida si seguían el paso que llevaba el santo de Escorpio.

—Shion, Kardia —llamó Dégel deteniéndose en la salida. Los aludidos detuvieron sus pasos, uno con curiosidad y el otro con hartazgo—. Tratemos de ser lo más concisos posible, sin revelar mucho sobre la señorita Isabelle y su hermana. —Bajó la vista a Isabelle y le habló en tono consolador—. Señorita Isabelle, cuando lleguemos frente a un señor con armadura dorada al igual que nosotros, pero con alas en la espalda y éste le haga preguntas, debe ser breve y puntual.

Isabelle asintió. Julieta observó y después de pensarlo un poco se dispuso a preguntar.

—¿Quién es Sísifo, señor Dégel?

—Es quien lidera las tropas doradas.

—¿O sea, a ustedes? —preguntó Isabelle.

—Exactamente. —concluyó Shion.

—Muy bien, ya terminado el discurso... ¿pueden moverse? —bufó Kardia sin ocultar su molestia—. Esta llovizna me tiene los huevos fríos.

—¡Kardia! —Levantó el tono de voz Dégel.

—Parece ser que esa es la frase que suele decir más, señor Dégel —Sonrió Isabelle—. Es lindo cuando el nombre de alguien sea lo que más dice en un día. Excepto en tu caso, Julieta —Miró a su hermana—, cuando me llamas así, ya sé que viene un sermón cerca.

—¿Acaso crees que Dégel, no? —ironizó Kardia, alzando una ceja.

Dégel lanzó una mirada filosa y Kardia optó por continuar su camino, no sin ocultar su maliciosa sonrisa.

«Seis templos más… Aquí vamos»

Continuará.

* * *

Notas de las autoras: Primero que nada, agradecemos sus reviews. Esperamos que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo y esperamos sus hermosas reviews para éste también.

Diccionario:

_Pole dance: _También conocido baile del tubo o barra: es una forma de baile erótico cuyos orígenes se remontan a la Inglaterra. Se trata de un baile sensual utilizando como elemento un poste o caño vertical sobre el cual el/la bailarín/a realiza su actuación

Aclaraciones: Cuando Asmita dice "Isla de Kanon", no es que ya Defteros esté definitivamente en la isla. Porque él se va, cuando muere Aspros y como pudieron ver, ese señorito aquí está vivo. Pero en el gaiden de Def se ve que el entrenaba en diferentes islas, y bueno, en algún momento debió conocer la isla de Kanon y familiarizarse con ella, para irse a vivir allá después de la muerte de Aspros ^^


	3. Disputa excesiva

Notas: Buenas lectores, primeramente gracias a los lectores que se han tomado la linda molestia en compartir su gusto por esa historia. Un gran agradecimiento por parte de las autoras. Lo segundo es, que en este capítulo se empieza a revelar un poco más del pasado de las hermanas y mucho más. Es hora que ustedes mismos empiecen a sacar sus conclusiones mientras se desarrolla este capítulo.

Aclaraciones: Nuestro querido Rugulus de Leo, tiene apenas 13 años en esta historia. Ya que fue más o menos a esa edad cuando adquirió su armadura o quizás hasta más joven. Recordemos que él fue compañero de Yato, y ambos entraron a la misma edad. Solo que Rugulus es un niño prodigio por naturaleza, superando sus habilidades logrando así tener la armadura a tan temprana edad.

Otra cosa que hay que mencionar; es que esta historia está adaptada dos años antes de la guerra santa. Ya que a parte que Aspros está vivo y nuestro pequeño Leo aun es peque. Originalmente cuando inicio la guerra santa el pequeño leoncito tenía solamente 15 años.

¡Sin más, disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Disputa excesiva.

—x—

**Casa de Libra.**

Sin medir más palabras llegaron a la siguiente casa, **Libra**. Como siempre, Dégel hizo una pausa prudente en la entrada, pero esta vez fue Shion quien tomó la delantera adentrándose en el templo para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

—¿Shion? —lo llamó extrañado Dégel.

—Ah, olvidé mencionarlo —contestó—: Dohko fue enviado a una misión por el Patriarca. No regresará hasta mañana.

—Hm, y yo que creí que era la "confianza" que se tienen. —dijo Kardia en tono burlón.

—No todos son tan maleducados como tú, Kardia. —le lanzó Dégel pasándolo de largo.

—¡Oye, tú tampoco pides permiso para entrar a mi templo! —reclamó el aludido.

—Oh, entonces ésta es la casa del famoso Dohko. —dijo Julieta mirando al rededor.

—Tu competencia, hermana. —agregó Isabelle con su típica sonrisa—. Yo siendo tú, empezaría a bajarme las faldas.

—¡Señorita Isabelle! —exclamó Dégel con una ligera impresión de sonrojo.

Shion también presentó una modestia leve.

—Por favor, no empieces a inventar cosas de nuevo. —suspiró Julieta ensanchando la sonrisa de su hermana.

Avanzaron atravesando el largo pasillo en dirección de la salida del templo, pero entre uno de los pilares algo llamó la atención de Isabelle.

—Oiga, señor verde, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó señalando en la dirección donde reposaba el objeto.

Dégel volvió su vista a donde señalaba la mano de la chica en sus brazos y vio un recipiente con una cantidad exagerada de vendas de entre las cuales se asomaba lo que parecía ser un martillo.

—No lo sé. —Admitió dando vuelta a sus pasos para acercarse un poco más.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Kardia casi derrotado.

Shion siguió a Dégel para mirar más de cerca lo que había captado su atención, pero su expresión fue de sorpresa al reconocer los objetos.

—¡Ese martillo! —dijo captando la atención de Dégel y las chicas.

—Puede bajarme si quiere. No quiero volver a aterrizar en el suelo. —le dijo Julieta encogiéndose de hombros, pero al ver a Shion dudar agregó con una sonrisa—. Claro, deberá llevarme de nuevo una vez que termine.

Shion accedió depositándola en el piso y se agazapó para tomar la herramienta en sus manos.

—Antes de partir a su misión, Dohko pasó a mi templo para contarme sobre la misión. —Comenzó a explicar—. Y mientras arreglaba algunas armaduras, me lastimé con este martillo. Dohko me obligó a detenerme y llevó un montón de vendas para curarme.

—Qué lindo es su _amigo._—le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa, mientras Kardia parecía que iba a morir por el asco de tanta cursilería.

—Debió haberlo escondido por eso. —concluyó Shion, sin despegar la vista del objeto.

Isabelle hizo afán de bajarse también de los brazos de Dégel, quien dudosamente la dejó ir.

—¡Yo quiero ver! —Isabelle se acercó a Shion observando el martillo metálico con intriga, Julieta hizo lo mismo—. ¿Usted arregla las armaduras que cargan puestas, señor Herrero?

—Isabelle, el sobrenombre que le tienes al señor Shion, puede responder a tu pregunta. —respondió Julieta con una sonrisa. Su hermana dejó salir otra, que fue compartida por todos.

—¿Sabe? —Observó a Shion—. Usted se parece mucho a mi Julieta.

Julieta pareció enrojecerse y, por un momento, deseó que el martillo le cayera en la cabeza a su hermana antes que dijera algo vergonzoso.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —Shion la observó con atención, mientras Dégel se cruzó de brazos y Kardia se sentó en el suelo exasperado.

—Les gusta arreglar cosas, lo que nosotros creemos que ya no sirve y debe ir a la basura. Ustedes ven el tesoro en esas chatarras muertas y le dan vida de nuevo. —Sonrió con lucidez—. Es hermoso, ¿no cree?

—Isabelle…—Julieta se sorprendió y una lágrima casi la traiciona.

Shion sonrió y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Ves hermana? Son tal para cual. —Admitió Isabelle retomando su sonrisa—. Aunque yo creí que te casarías conmigo. —finalizó con un pequeño puchero.

Julieta empezó a reír con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Cuando permitan el incesto en Inglaterra, nos casaremos sin duda. —contestó sonriente.

Kardia empezó a reír, y Dégel sonrió.

—Estas mocosas me caen bien.

Dégel asintió y se acercó a Isabelle.

—Señorita, ¿puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve de nuevo? —preguntó con su habitual calma, pero esta vez con un toque de paternidad.

—Quiero caminar un rato. —Se irguió completa mostrando las curvas de su cuerpo que el acuariano no había alcanzado a detallar—. ¡Subir escaleras mejorará mi abdomen y piernas! ¿Cuánto no es eso? Pero no sé mi hermana...—Echó un vistazo a Julieta que seguía arrodillada junto a Shion—. Ella capaz quiera seguir en brazos del gran señor Herrero.

—¡Isabelle! —la llamó Julieta cuando su hermana se estiró nuevamente exponiendo su tobillo, revelando bajo la fina tela del pantalón de seda bajo la gabardina un extraño tatuaje—. Pero, ¡¿qué demonios?!

Isabelle direccionó su vista a donde la tenía fijada su hermana y reconoció la exaltación. Tragó saliva.

—T-Te juro que te lo iba a contar, July...

Pero Isabelle no logró concluir su excusa. Debido a la furia que empezó a crecer en el interior de Julieta, una extraña luz empezó a emerger de sus manos de forma gravitacional que, para cuando estalló, envió a su hermana contra uno de los pilares alterando a los tres santos. Dégel corrió en dirección de Isabelle, mientras Kardia se quedó de pie con los ojos abiertos y Shion se acercaba a Julieta para evitar que lanzara otro ataque.

—Maldición, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan impulsiva? —Se quejó Julieta y de su mano aún emanaban brillos fugaces.

—Tranquilízate. —dijo Shion en cuanto llegó a su lado—. Si utilizas tu cosmos de esa manera, puedes lastimarte.

—Señorita Isabelle, ¿está bien? —peguntó Dégel una vez que estuvo frente a la chica, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

—Mira quién lo dice, hermanita. —murmuró Isabelle poniéndose de pie sin la ayuda del santo—. ¡Por lo menos podrías preguntarme por qué carajos me lo hice! —gruñó al tiempo que ardía su cosmos e ignoró la presencia de Dégel. Ajustó sus hombros e hizo un movimiento circular con la cabeza—. Ven, arreglemos esto seriamente.

—Me parece bien. —masculló Julieta en cuanto se dejaba venir sobre su hermana.

—Claro, siempre y cuando no estés oxidada. —Se burló Isabelle.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyeron los santos antes que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las chicas mantenían un combate. Isabelle esquivó la patada que le había lanzado Julieta agachándose en el proceso, dándole mayor enfoque a la parte baja de su hermana donde asestó un golpe en su abdomen; para luego de una patada enviarla contra el pilar contrario.

—¡Ugh! No deberías dejar aberturas como esa, hermanita.

—¡Señorita Isabelle! No gana nada discutiendo de esa manera. —Trató de persuadirla Dégel, sin éxito alguno.

Shion trató de auxiliar a Julieta, pero ésta lo ignoró al igual que había hecho su hermana con el otro santo.

—Deja de burlarte... ¿me estás diciendo que tuviste una buena razón para hacerte ese tatuaje? —preguntó Julieta limpiándose un pequeño rastro de sangre del labio.

—Quizás sí. —respondió Isabelle, encorvando los hombros—. Si me escucharas, podrías saberlo.

—¿Ahora vas a reclamarme atención? —Se quejó Julieta poniéndose nuevamente en pies—. ¡No soy tu madre! Ella murió hace muchos años, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡No metas a mamá en esto! —Enfureció su hermana, rodeándose de una fuerza casi palpable que hizo avanzar un paso a Dégel.

—Señorita...

—No. —Se escuchó a la espalda de Dégel, giró la cabeza y sobre su hombro, estaba la mano de Kardia—. Déjalas. Necesitan arreglar sus asuntos y nosotros no somos quiénes para intervenir.

—¡Pero podría ser peligroso! —dijo Shion angustiado por la situación.

—De alguna manera deben aprender a controlar su cosmos y esta situación; parece ser una buena ocasión para dejar que las mocosas experimenten con él. —Insistió Kardia con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que las hermanas tenían la misma tenacidad al momento de pelear.

Shion y Dégel intercambiaron miradas. Era verdad que no tenían autoridad sobre las decisiones de las chicas, pero su seguridad también era importante.

—Intervendremos si la situación lo amerita. —subrayó Dégel esperando que no fuera necesario recurrir a eso.

Shion regresó su vista a las hermanas, quienes aún mantenían su discusión verbal.

—¡Nunca te pedí que actuaras como mi madre, así que puedes dejar de hacerlo! —espetó Isabelle, reduciendo la distancia con la de su hermana. Empezaron a rodearse como dos depredadores en acecho.

—¡Si dejaras de actuar como una chiquilla, lo haría! —replicó Julieta esquivando el puño que se le vino de lleno, pero su hermana no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, le tomó de la otra mano haciéndole ceder ante su contrincante, por el dolor tan abrupto que sintió.

Isabelle le tenía el brazo aferrado a su espalda con una fuerza que Julieta desconocía, casi hasta el punto de dislocarlo, obligándola a estrellarse contra la pared con su mano derecha en su espalda.

Shion se alarmó al ver como Isabelle acorraló a Julieta, quien segundos más tarde le propinó una patada en la espinilla haciendo que la liberara de ese torniquete. Para luego propiciarle un codazo en el estómago, dejando sin aliento a Isabelle.

—Estas mocosas sin duda no son normales. —agregó Kardia emocionado—. Ese modo de pelear es insólito para simples civiles. Debieron tener un entrenamiento previo.

Julieta se dio vuelta fugazmente quedando frente a ella, donde en esa instancia Isabelle brindó una barrida enviándola al piso.

—No deberías cantar victoria antes de que suene la campana, querida hermanita. —le dijo posicionándose encima de ésta, lista para lanzar el ataque a esa corta distancia—. Tal vez si tú dejaras de actuar _como si fueras_madura, no sería tan difícil.

Dégel y Shion dieron un paso al frente preocupados, mientras Kardia reía con emoción recostado al pilar con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya lo veo todo. —Dejó relucir su uña, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Así son las apuestas: Shion a favor de Julieta y Dégel a favor de Isabelle.

Los santos observaron con enojo al escorpión, quien sonrió ladinamente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la disputa de las hermanas el comentario de Isabelle sin duda molestó a Julieta, que logró detenerla al estampar sus manos contra las de ella. Con las manos entrelazadas ambas luchaban por empujar a la otra; Isabelle para mantenerla en el suelo y Julieta para quitársela de encima.

—¡Nunca dije que lo fuera! —gritó al tiempo que ambas activaban la extraña energía que se concentró en sus manos, por ser la parte de su cuerpo que parecía necesitarlo más en ese momento.

—Debemos intervenir. —Alertó Dégel al sentir los cosmos arder peligrosamente.

—Déjalas, Dégel. —Detuvo nuevamente Kardia—. Se están divirtiendo.

—Eres una mocosa tan necia —musitó Julieta.

—Al menos no soy una mujer tosca que oculta sus sentimientos todo el tiempo. —le contestó Isabelle—. Me saca de quicio que actúes así.

Sin esperar más, ambas liberaron su ataque aún con sus manos entrelazadas, por lo que ambas técnicas colisionaron, casi enterrando a Julieta en el concreto y enviando a Isabelle a varios metros de distancia; que antes de impactar contra el suelo metió ágilmente una de sus manos, dando un pequeño giro que sirvió para recobrar el equilibrio.

Dégel corrió en dirección de Isabelle y Shion donde estaba Julieta.

—¡Señorita Isabelle! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Isabelle rechazó por segunda vez la mano de Dégel, poniéndose a duras de pie.

—Estoy bien, señor Dégel. —le dijo ocultando la herida de su costado—. Son sólo raspones.

Dégel no pareció muy convencido, sobre todo cuando notó la sangre que emanaba del costado de Isabelle.

—Eso no parece un raspón, señorita. —repuso observando la sangre manchar las manos de Isabelle.

—¡Claro que sí! —protestó ella—. Si cierra un ojo, lo verá como un raspón.

Dégel sonrió agazapándose para ver con mayor exactitud la herida. Al mismo tiempo Shion auxilió a Julieta.

—¡Señorita Julieta! —Shion se hincó junto a ella y notó que estaba semiconsciente, ladeando con lentitud la cabeza. Metió con sumo cuidado sus manos bajo el cuerpo de ella alzándola, para sacarla del agujero que se hizo en el suelo.

—Maldición, Issi, ¿desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? —preguntó la chica en los brazos del santo.

—¿Acaso crees que el dinero que llevaba a casa, era sólo por mi trabajo de medio tiempo? —respondió con un enojo mordaz—. Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua, señorita súper madura Julieta. A veces las cosas no suelen ser lo que aparentan; un simple insecto puede domar a un lobo salvaje.

Kardia parpadeó al escuchar esas palabras y Julieta no se quedó atrás en su confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Lo que oyes, mientras tú te encargabas de los quehaceres de la casa, yo me partía la cara _literalmente_, en una taberna de boxeo para mujeres. Eso era obviamente para llevar el dinero suficiente para ambas. ¿O cuál era tu hipótesis de cómo llegamos a trabajar en la barra del bar _Santa Ana_? ¿Simple suerte? No, hermanita. —Julieta se impactó en los brazos de Shion, mientras Dégel la observaba con algo de sorpresa—. Uno de los dueños vio mi elasticidad en una de mis peleas y me contrató para algo mejor que pelear por dinero. Yo le dije que tenía una hermana con la mismas características que las mías y, es por eso que nos contrataron. —Respiró suavemente, tomando el aire que Julieta le había robado—. Yo siempre entregué mi vida para que siguiéramos teniendo la vida más o menos cómoda que teníamos. Porque trabajar horas extras en la mansión de la señora Elizabeth, donde trabajabas como su sirvienta, ni siquiera nos alcanzaba para una cena decente. —Julieta no respondió, se veía demasiado pálida—. Ambas hacíamos cosas a espaldas de la otra y actuamos a ojos ciegos y oídos sordo, ¿no? —continuó—. Porque tú confiabas en mí... Y yo en ti...

Kardia se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Dégel y Shion luchaban por controlar sus emociones. Julieta se bajó de los brazos de Shion y corrió en dirección a su hermana, en dos ocasiones perdió el equilibrio, pero eso no la detuvo de llegar junto a ella.

—¡Issi! —Rodeó el cuello de Isabelle en un fuerte abrazo—. Yo sabía... Yo sabía que había algo más en ese cuento que me decías de que los hombres te golpeaban mientras trabajabas de mesera... Era un pretexto simplemente ridículo... Cuando llegabas con esos moretones en el cuerpo o algunos hueso rotos... Yo sabía...

Isabelle no respondió, en cambio, abrazó a Julieta con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía la herida de su costado.

—Al principio fue así...—habló después de un silencio—: Y después de partirle la cara a un viejo mugriento que intentó propasarse conmigo, el dueño del bar me contrató para esas peleas. Como tenía el entrenamiento de papá, pensé que sería pan comido. —Dejó salir un suspiro y mostró una sonrisa, que a diferencia de las otras, iba cargada de tristeza—. Y qué equivocada estaba. Por eso entrenaba más de la cuenta. No quería que el peso de nuestro hogar cayera sólo en tu espalda.

—Nunca fue así, Issi, nunca me sentí defraudada por ti...—le recalcó Julieta, acariciándole la mejilla—. Rayos, siempre has sido una busca pleitos.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron confundiendo a los santos presentes. Kardia sonrió también desde su sitio, caminó hasta ellas y las abrazó con fuerza.

—Así se hace mocosas. No se dejen pisotear por nadie. —Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y por inercia correspondieron. Ya que de ese _modo_su padre las abrazaba después de cada entrenamiento—. Tomemos las vendas y vayamos a mi templo. Ahí podremos curar sus heridas.

Dégel asintió y Shion se acercó a Julieta para volverla a llevar en sus brazos, su cabeza estaba golpeada y no monitoreaba con exactitud los movimientos de sus extremidades.

—Ah, pero agarró gusto de cargar a mi hermana, señor Herrero. —Se burló Isabelle retomando su sonrisa alegre.

—¡Isabelle! —vociferó su hermana sonrojada, cosa que también afectó a Shion.

Eso arrancó una carcajada a Kardia, que se encaminó a su templo. Ahora la prioridad era detener el sangrado en el costado de Isabelle y en la cabeza de Julieta.

—x—

**Casa de Escorpio.**

Dégel ayudó a caminar a Isabelle, quien se negó a ir en sus brazos a diferencia de Julieta que no tuvo otra opción por no poder caminar sin perder el equilibrio. Avanzaron a paso veloz para abandonar la casa de Libra y surcar los peldaños hacia la siguiente casa, **Escorpio**. Al divisar la puerta, Kardia sonrió y se volvió a su compañero de armas.

—¿También debo pedir permiso para entrar a mi templo, Dégel?

Eso hizo reír a Isabelle, donde después de su momento, se quejó por el dolor que provocó en su costado.

—No hay tiempo para tus bromas de mal gusto, Kardia. —contestó el Acuario abriendo él mismo el paso para adentrarse al templo.

—Tch, ¿qué pasó con lo de ser educado, señor Verde? ¡Pídeme permiso para entrar a mi templo!

Shion siguió a Dégel quien los condujo a través del templo como si fuera el suyo; tanto tiempo había pasado ahí, que ya le era normal avanzar con familiaridad por los pasillos. Llegaron a un espacio pequeño pero bien equipado con una camilla y en una mesa con varios instrumentos medicinales, que servirían para detener el sangrado y desinfectar las heridas. Originalmente esa sala fue creada para Kardia y su problema del corazón.

—Colóquenlas ahí. —aconsejó Kardia rebuscando entre la desordenada mesita.

Los caballeros las ayudaron a tomar lugar en la camilla, una al lado de la otra, mientras el escorpiano regresaba con las manos ocupadas.

—Pónganles esto. —Les entregó un frasco con alcohol y un par de pañuelos—. Iré por agua.

—Que caritativo. —Se expresó Dégel con una sonrisa torcida, mientras vertía un poco del líquido en los pañuelos.

—¡Cállate, señor Verde!

—Ah, lo siento, señor Kardia con cara de idiota. —musitó, con una risa poco habitual.

—¡Te escuché, Dégel!

En cuanto Dégel disfrutaba su polémica con su compañero, Julieta se acercó a Shion.

—Eso dolerá, ¿cierto? —preguntó sintiendo un ligero mareo por el golpe en la cabeza.

—No más que los ataques que se lanzaron. —contestó el protector del templo, volviendo con unas cubetas con agua y una manzana en la boca.

Dégel se acercó con un pañuelo a Isabelle, donde la chica al ver las intenciones, se alejó del santo de Acuario.

—¡Alcohol!

—Sí. Es una sustancia desinfectante. —Sonrió el acuariano, pero Isabelle se alejó de la gasa cubriendo su herida con una de sus manos—. Señorita Isabelle, necesito que me muestre su herida...

—Estoy bien, señor Dégel. —Mostró una sonrisa afable, malvadamente sarcástica.

—No me engañará con esa sonrisa, señorita. —respondió éste, con tranquilidad.

—¡Rayos! Entonces...—Se acercó al oído de Dégel y esa cercanía alertó a Kardia al momento—. ¿Puede ponerse en un ángulo que mi hermana no me vea?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dégel alzando las cejas—. ¿Vergüenza?

—Oh, no. Nada de eso. —Dejó salir una pequeña risa agitando su mano en negación—. Creo que Julieta conoce mi cuerpo, incluso mejor que yo.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya lo sabrá.

Dégel asintió con una sonrisa y acató la petición de Isabelle; obstruyendo con cuerpo la vista hacia ella. Por su parte, Julieta se volvió un poco, para que Shion colocara el pañuelo sobre la herida en su cabeza, pero apenas hizo contacto con la abertura en su piel se alejó.

—¡Eso duele! ¡Dijiste que no dolería más que los ataques! —le gritó a Kardia.

—¡Porque no duele más que eso, mocosa llorona!

Julieta iba a gritarle algo más, pero al sentir la mirada de Shion sobre ella calló.

—¿Duele mucho? —preguntó preocupado, logrando que ésta se sonrojara de nuevo.

—¡Lo haces de nuevo! —le reclamó con un inminente sonrojo—. Esos ojos...—suspiró derrotada—: Está bien. —Permitió volviendo su cabeza para que Shion pudiera seguir con la curación—…Quizás ya no duela tanto.

—Mentira hermana, te debes estar muriendo por dentro. —Rió Isabelle.

Shion sonrió y continuó la labor mientras Julieta aún se quejaba. Por su parte Dégel entendió a lo que se refería la chica que estaba atendiendo; una vez que se levantó la camisa, visualizó una venda en su costado, manchada con sangre reciente. Sintió las ganas de preguntar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Isabelle al ver la interrogante de santo, dijo:

—Julieta me abrió la herida que me había hecho una de las mujeres que derroté en el bar. Cuando se enteró que me fui para bailar _Pole dance_, me emboscó en el baño. —susurró sigilosamente—. Me tocó volver a ponerla en su sitio y, claro, no salí precisamente ilesa.

—Usted es una cajita de curiosidades. —respondió serenamente comenzando a vendar el costado de Isabelle, mientras ésta se quedaba quieta una vez que el sangrado cedió—. ¿Y por qué no le dijo a su hermana?

—Porque habría tenido que explicarle de dónde la conocía.

Dégel juntó los fragmentos y dio cierta razón a la chica. Una vez culminada la labor de tratarlas, se escuchó la voz de Kardia molestando como siempre.

—Aún así, debo decir que su pelea fue todo un espectáculo. —Recordó masticando la manzana que había traído—. ¿Quién pensaría que unas mocosas como ustedes podrían usar su recién despertado cosmos a ese nivel?

—No lo hagas sonar como algo entretenido, Kardia. —señaló Dégel—. Ahora es un hecho que Sísifo nos bombardeará con un sin fin de preguntas.

—Ya veremos cómo las esquivamos. —contestó Kardia despreocupado—. Admite que fue entretenido ver a esas pequeñas fieras destruyendo el templo de Libra.

Dégel lo miró con enfado y Shion suspiró.

—¿Y qué carajos significa? —preguntó Julieta volviendo repentinamente al tema de la discordia, observando a Isabelle mientras los tres santos dialogaban entre ellos.

—Ni idea. —reveló su hermana acomodándose la camisa—. Era el escudo de nuestro padre.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Él me lo dijo, y también que debía recordar ese escudo a cualquier costo. —explicó con simpleza.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió otra mejor idea que tatuártelo? —le preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

—Tengo mala memoria, lo sabes.

—¡Igual no es motivo para tatuártelo! —espetó su hermana, volviéndose con enojo.

—No vamos a empezar. —Isabelle se bajó de la camilla en un pequeño salto con su semblante era severo, tomó su gabardina y se la echó al hombro—. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Julieta guardó silencio. Eran contadas las veces que Isabelle mostraba esa faceta. Ella siempre sonreía y, al igual que ella, cuando se enojaba parecía una persona totalmente diferente, mostrando miradas felinas y garras afiladas por su padre.

—¡¿Volvieron a enojarse?! —gritó Kardia al ver la distancia que había entre las hermanas con semblantes enojados—. ¡Las descuidamos un segundo y...!

—Kardia, basta. —silenció Dégel volviendo a su aura neutra—. Es hora de irnos.

Isabelle sosteniendo su costado caminó hasta el acuariano y dio una palmada en su hombro.

—Señor Dégel, de aquí en adelante puedo caminar sola.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó el santo para nada sorprendido y la chica asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de tener sólo horas conociéndola, Dégel ya sabía diferenciarles las sonrisas. No por nada se había ganado el título al caballero más inteligente.

—Bueno, si te desmayas y caes escalinatas abajo, ni sueñes que me regresaré a buscarte. —agregó Kardia tirando los residuos de la manzana a la basura.

Esperaba que Isabelle contraatacara, pero sólo asintió y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué mosca le picó? —preguntó Kardia a su parabatai, que como respuesta se encorvó los hombros.

—Está enojada conmigo. —explicó Julieta tratando de bajarse de la camilla, por lo que Shion caminó hasta ella para ayudarla—. Gracias...—Volvió a mirar a los santos que la observaban buscando una explicación—: Cuando está enojada suele meterse en un exilio hasta que se le pasa.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Shion ayudándola mantener el equilibrio; ser incrustada al suelo sólido, traería malas noticias para su espalda.

Julieta esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Para no herir a alguien ya sea verbalmente o físicamente.

« _Igual que Piscis.._. », Pensaron los tres santos.

—Cuando está en ese estado, es mejor dejarla sola.

—x—

**Casa de Sagitario****.**

Todos habían respirado hondo para enfrentarse a la casa de Sagitario y su guardián. Debido a los múltiples golpes que había recibido, Julieta no podía caminar aún por sí sola, a diferencia de Isabelle, que caminaba de última y no se molestaba en seguir al grupo. Dégel esperó a que Shion y Kardia le rebasaran, esperando que la británica le alcanzara para ir a la par con ella.

—¿Le molesta si camino a su lado? —preguntó cordialmente.

La chica levantó la vista de las escalinatas y observó al caballero.

—Señor Dégel...—nombró un poco sorprendida por la atención por parte de Acuario—. ¡C-Claro! No tiene que pedirme permiso.

Dégel mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Qué bueno.

—¿Nos acercamos al líder de ustedes? —Alzó la vista, donde el siguiente templo empezaba a tomar forma.

—Sí, por favor, recuerde lo que le dije.

Isabelle sonrió.

—Trataré de no meter la pata. —Se permitió reír un poco—. ¿Cómo está Julieta?

—Estará bien. —le respondió—. Aunque usted misma debería cerciorarse de ello.

Ella desvío la vista.

—Estoy enojada con ella.

—¿Puedo preguntar, por qué?

—Ella...—Tomó una pausa significativa en sus palabras—, ella cree que yo no soy lo suficientemente capaz de medir mis actos y eso me enoja.

Dégel guardó silencio un segundo.

—Todo lo contrario, señorita. Su hermana sabe de lo que usted es capaz, y es por eso que se preocupa.

Isabelle sintió una corazonada, pero no la suficiente. Quizás Dégel tuviera razón, pero ella era terca y no daría su brazo a torcer aunque no tuviera la razón. Cuando su enojo disminuyera, hablaría con ella. Puede ser que ella misma tenía razón cuando le había dicho que si se disponía a escucharla entendería, pero para que eso funcionara; tenía que decirle tantas cosas...

—Más tarde. Tal vez cuando logremos salir del siguiente templo, puede que hable con ella. —Le sonrió Dégel para restaurar la confianza de la chica.

—Lo haré. —Le sonrió también Isabelle.

—¡Hey! —les gritó Kardia desde la entrada del siguiente templo—. Ya llegamos y yo no pienso entrar solo a la casa de cupido.

—Kardia...—lo llamó Shion, pero éste lo ignoró mientras seguía apurando a Dégel e Isabelle—. ¡Kardia!

—¿Qué quieres? —Se volvió al fin Dégel sólo para toparse con Sísifo parado a la entrada con una mirada expectante y, obviamente, sin aura de bienvenida. No llevaba puesta su armadura, pero su mirada imponente hacia que no le fuera necesaria—. A-Ah, Sísifo.

—Kardia de Escorpio, Shion de Aries y Dégel de Acuario, ¿quieren explicarme qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Sísifo con cierta autoridad que, no se vio opacada por su evidente molestia.

—Oh, él es el famoso Sísifo. —murmuró Isabelle y el santo la miró.

«_¡Qué sexy! ¡A-Actúa natural, Isabelle! ¡Natural!_», se gritaba la chica por dentro.

—Buenas noches. —Le sonrió—. Pasemos a mi templo. —ordenó permitiéndoles la entrada—: Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Los tres santos desfilaron siguiendo a Sísifo que los condujo a una pequeña estancia donde todos pudieron tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa de mármol redonda. Dégel estaba al lado de Isabelle con Kardia al lado opuesto cruzado de brazos; Shion al lado de Julieta, quien estaba junto a su hermana y Sísifo tomó el último asiento en medio de Aries y Escorpio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el dueño de la casa, cuando nadie empezaba a explicar.

—Kardia y yo fuimos enviados a Italia por el Patriarca, como se nos fue encomendado —comenzó Dégel tras aclarar su garganta en señal de que nadie tomaría la palabra—. Debíamos encargarnos de algunos espectros que rondaban el lugar. Y eso hacíamos cuando nos percatamos que se concentraban en un pequeño callejón. Al acercarnos fuimos testigos del ataque que provocó que estas señoritas despertaran su cosmos inconscientemente. Es por eso que resolvimos traerlas al Santuario.

—¿Y la batalla en la casa de Libra? —lanzó Sísifo, yendo al punto que más le interesaba.

—Todo el mundo se pelea de vez en cuando. —repuso Kardia sin molestarse en mirar al santo que permanecía al lado suyo—. ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

—¿Qué tiene de raro? —repitió el arquero—. Destruyeron parte del templo.

—Todo el mundo destruye templos. —Sonrió Kardia burlándose de Sísifo, quien sólo le observó severamente.

—Si tanto le preocupa el daño, podemos pagarlo. —sugirió Julieta—. Isabelle, planea otras peleas, debes pagar el daño.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Claro, tú fuiste la que empezó todo. —Observó Julieta desafiante—. Y debes hacerte responsable.

Isabelle se levantó de la silla con aura amenazante. Shion y Dégel se alertaron, pero éste último al ver la sonrisa de Julieta dedujo que tenía un plan. Provocar a su hermana era sencillo y hacerla enojar pan comido. Enojar a Isabelle era lo mismo que cuando se enciende una mecha, hasta que no estallara no dejará de quemar. Y esa llama era la que necesitaban para zafarse de las preguntas del guardián de Sagitario.

—Chicas, no me refería a eso.

—Perfecto, Sísifo, ahora tú vas a detener a las mocosas. —advirtió Kardia—. Buena suerte.

Sísifo observó a Kardia, luego a las hermanas.

—Levántate, Julieta. Te sacaré unos órganos y los venderé para pagar el daño.

—¿Y crees que voy a quedarme tranquila para que lo hagas, Issi? —preguntó accediendo a la orden de levantarse con los ojos cerrados y las manos palpadas en la mesa.

—Pues entonces lo haremos de la manera difícil.

—Esperen. —Volvió a intervenir Sagitario levantándose también—. No tienen que pagar el daño de templo y, aunque tuvieran que hacerlo, esa no es razón para pelear.

—No se preocupe, señor Sísifo. —le dijo Julieta—. Acabaremos con esto pronto, aún tenemos que llegar con el Patriarca.

—Bueno, asumo que _ambas_ deben llegar con él, ¿cierto? —Insistió al ver que las hermanas comenzaban con el juego del acecho.

—Sí, pero no necesariamente en buen estado. —concedió Isabelle haciendo un movimiento con el dedo.

Lo más veraz es que para cuando Sísifo volvió dirigir su mirada a las hermanas, ellas ya estaban del otro lado de la mesa; teniendo una pequeña polémica de puños. Julieta con dobles intenciones, Isabelle para desahogar su rabieta.

Julieta tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el puñetazo que le venía directo, pero debido a los mareos que aún la aquejaban, descuidó su costado; el cual Isabelle pateó casi con gusto. Infligiendo daño en el mismo lugar donde su hermana se lo había hecho.

—Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. —sonrió Isabelle.

—Ni lo sueñes. —contradijo apresándole la pierna—. Crees que hacer quehaceres no requiere condición física?—Le preguntó al tiempo que estiraba la pierna para acortar la distancia y apoyar su brazo derecho en el hombro de su hermana.— ¿Cuántas escaleras crees que tenía la casa de la señora Elizabeth? —agregó impulsándose para saltar por encima de Isabelle y al dar vuelta en el aire propinar una patada a su espalda, haciéndola caer de rodillas al tiempo que ella aterrizaba desde el aire.

Isabelle empezó a toser un poco, para luego taparse la boca para evitar escupir sangre que lamentablemente se escurrió entre sus dedos. Dégel se alertó, él sabía que su condición física estaba más afectaba de lo que aparentaba a simple vista y, esa pelea, sólo podía empeorarla.

—Sin duda te sirvieron de algo esas escaleras. —murmuró Isabelle levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas—. Pero no contra mí, hermana. ¿Con cuántas mujeres crees que me topé con las mismas condiciones de ser _ama de casa?_

—¿Condiciones? —preguntó aturdido el santo de Sagitario.

—Isabelle al parecer tiene experiencia en el área de combate, por tener ciertos encuentros en una taberna de boxeo para mujeres. Al parecer su padre era una clase de luchador o al menos eso creemos. Les enseñó a pelear y, según vimos en la casa de Libra, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es excepcional. —explicó Shion casi en un suspiro—. Julieta tiene la experiencia que les enseñó su padre, pero no tan pulcra como su hermana.

Por un momento Sísifo pareció tener la explicación que buscaba, pero no la necesaria para calmar sus dudas, sino avivarlas. De un momento a otro, Isabelle se había impulsado con su cosmos y estaba frente a Julieta, quien apenas esquivó el siguiente golpe cargado de fuerza formando una barrera con los antebrazos. Sísifo estaba confundido. ¿Quiénes eran exactamente esas chicas? ¿Qué querían en el Santuario? Y más importante aún, ¿qué las llevaba a pelear tan despiadadamente?

La atmosfera empezó a sentirse más cargada por parte de Julieta, anunciando que su cosmos también se había encendido. Isabelle se alejó a tiempo para evitar ser impactada, no caería por eso de nuevo. Se posicionaron a unos metros de la otra mirándose con irritación y frustración.

—¿Sabes qué no has aprendido a hacer, Julieta? —mencionó recogiendo su cabello—: Aprender a entenderme.

—¡Si quieres que te entienda entonces dime lo que estás pensando! ¡¿Porque me ocultaste tantas cosas?! —reclamó Julieta preparando su siguiente ataque que se concentraba en una luz brillante e inestable—. Nunca. Isabelle, nunca he creído que hayas descuidado tus responsabilidades, ni que me hayas dejado sola.

—Julieta...—Isabelle pareció conmovida, pero su semblante cambió de nuevo, fortaleciendo la concentración de cosmos que sería su siguiente ataque—. Porque... ¡Tú crees que yo no puedo tomar decisiones correctas! ¡Piensas qué no sé medir mis actos!

—Escucha. —Julieta afiló la mirada—: Sé que eres jodidamente impulsiva, depredadora por naturaleza, conflictiva y hasta algo infantil; pero también eres extraordinariamente leal y, sobre todo, te eres fiel a ti misma... Jamás romperías una promesa ni dejarías que alguien más sufriera a causa tuya... ¡Por eso es que me preocupa lo que hagas! ¡Porque siento que voy a perderte en cualquier momento, idiota! —gritó alzando deliberadamente la voz—. ¡¿Es que no entiendes que mi vida se acaba si te pierdo?! —Su cosmos empezó a arder con un brillo estelar. Los santos volvieron a sorprenderse—. ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!

—¡Yo también! —soltó Isabelle, rodeando a Julieta—. ¡Pero entiende que no debes mantenerme alejada de todo sólo por miedo! ¡Yo sé defenderme perfectamente!

Julieta se abstuvo de atacar. Volvió a reparar su compostura y fijó su vista en su hermana.

—Tienes razón, quizás sólo hago las cosas correctas desde mi perspectiva, pero para eso te tengo a ti, Issi, ¿quién más va corregirme si te pierdo? —Sonrió casi con tristeza, creando una fuente de luz en su mano derecha.

Cuando ambas energías se almacenaban más y más, Sísifo se alarmó.

—Julieta... ¿quieres que te corrija cuando soy un desastre? —La energía llegó a un punto de ebullición y con un fuerte estrépito anunció el ataque.

La misma explosión que había destrozado el templo de Libra y que Julieta esperaba ver no sucedió. Segundos antes de que los ataques colisionaran, Sísifo los neutralizó con su cosmos.

—Entiendo. —manifestó Sísifo tras un prolongado silencio, luego que se disipara el humo que había sucumbido sobre ellos tras la segunda colisión—. Entiendo que tengan diferencias a pesar de ser hermanas. —Señaló recordando el pasado por un instante—. Pero esa no es razón para lastimarse de esta manera. —Se acercó a Isabelle y le ofreció su mano para ponerla de pie—. Si hay algo en lo que no estén de acuerdo...—La condujo hasta donde estaba Julieta, a quien también ayudó a levantarse—, lo mejor es hablar al respecto. —Concluyó uniendo las manos de las hermanas con la suya.

—¿Usted tiene un hermano? —preguntó Isabelle sin poder contener su curiosidad a pesar de la situación.

Sísifo asintió.

—Tuve un hermano —Su mirada paso a tener una chispa de tristeza al recordar que su hermano ya no estaba a su lado—. Murió hace unos años, y ahora estoy a cargo de su hijo.

—¿Si? —Volvió a preguntar la chica, con una pequeña mirada de inocencia—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Es el santo de Leo, Rugulus —respondió, volviendo a tomar el control de la situación—. Aún está muy joven, pero tiene una habilidad para crecer innata.

—¡Súper genial! —espetó Isabelle, enterneciendo un poco a Sísifo—. Es increíble, tío y sobrino en el mismo lugar...—Volvió a retomar su sonrisa—. Yo no me despegaría de usted.

—¡Isabelle!

—¡No lo dije con malas intenciones, Julieta!

Sagitario tocó la cabeza de Isabelle, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Tal vez, pero a un caballero no lo define ser un prodigio, sino la experiencia que puede adquirir en el campo de batalla.

Ella asintió.

—Señor Sísifo. —llamó Julieta, haciendo que el aludido le dirigiera su atención—. ¿Sabe si su hermano conoció a un hombre llamado Niel?

Sísifo pareció un poco sorprendido.

—Es posible, pero no lo recuerdo a la perfección. —contestó—. Lo vi un par de veces cuando acompañé a mi hermano en algunas misiones a Italia, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ni puedo afirmar que estamos hablando de la misma persona.

Ambas hermanas se miraron.

—Era nuestro padre. —reveló Julieta después de compartir miradas con los santos de Aries, Acuario y Escorpio que las observaban con atención. Sísifo mostró una ligera sorpresa al mirar sobre su hombro y, los tres santos asintieron a la pregunta sin palabras.

—Está de más decir que fue asesinado. —agregó Isabelle soltando la mano de Sísifo, empezando a caminar en dirección a Dégel, quien la esperaba con los nervios un poco agitados en su interior. No le gustó, en lo más mínimo, que escupiera sangre—. Por algo que tiene relación con el Santuario.

Sísifo suspiró con desgano.

—Vayan. El Patriarca los espera.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Kardia casi huyendo del templo.

Julieta sintió un gran alivio y dejó que su cuerpo fuera derrotado por el cansancio.

—¡Señorita Julieta! —Se alarmó Shion intentando llegar a ella, pero fue Sísifo quien amortiguó la caída con sus brazos. Corrió hasta ella y su semblante le atemorizó un instante.

—Sólo está inconsciente. —dijo el arquero teniéndola en sus brazos—. Ha sido un día duro para ambas. —Fijo su vista en Isabelle, quien al parecer cayó rendida en los brazos de Dégel, y éste la miraba con una sonrisa que era compartida por Kardia; que al parecer había dicho una clase de broma que no alcanzó sus oídos.

Shion asintió y tomó de los brazos de Sísifo a la hermana.

—Gracias, Sísifo.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas finales: En ese capi no hubo romance entre nuestros caballeros, salvo de la mención nuevamente de la relación que habita entre Dohko y Shion. Sin embargo, para el próximo revelaremos que ocurre en la casa de Piscis *3* y un extra que tendremos de Sisifo x El Cid.

Gracias por leernos, y hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. ¿Coincidencia?

Notas: Lamentamos el retraso, hubieron ciertos inconvenientes en como publicar el capi y si lo hacíamos en días de semana se descontrolaría el modo de subirlo los fines de semana. Pero, ¡aquí esta! En este cap, tendremos un "romance meloso, confesador, dramático y excesivo" entre Alba y Mani. Bien, sabemos que Alba es sentimental y Mani todo un as en el romanticismo. Aquí tenemos los resultados.

Advertencia: Romance dramático.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

¿Coincidencia?

_Mientras tanto en la Casa de Piscis…_

—x—

El _"vamos a jugar un poco"_ de Manigoldo se había extendido a una palabra mayor, escrita quizás en cuatro hojas de papel con tinta china; agotadora pero con excelentes resultados. Habían entrado en una especie de ciclo donde cada vez que acababa uno, instantáneamente iniciaba otro; un sin fin de sensaciones que encendieron, ardieron y consumieron sus cosmos hasta que cada una de sus respiraciones corporales llegaron a gritar ¡Basta!

Una nueva experiencia compartida por ambos en la casa de Piscis donde Manigoldo hizo una nota mental, la resaltó en colores fosforescentes y la pegó en su mente para no olvidarla: **A Albafica le estimulaban los guantes.**

—Dime algo, Alba-chan. —Rompió el silencio que se hizo una vez que sus respiraciones habían vuelto a la normalidad—. ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

—Es una pregunta difícil —contestó Albafica, cuya espalda ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de Manigoldo y su cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro—. Realmente no lo sé... Pero si quieres puedo decirte lo que no me gusta de ti, me parece que hay más detalles por donde abordar.

—No, gracias. Lo haces todo el tiempo. —Rió Manigoldo, tenía sus manos en el abdomen de Albafica acariciando tenuemente la sabana que cubría sus pieles desnudas. Albafica suponía que esas caricias eran para él—. Pero debe haber una razón como para hacer esto conmigo y no con nadie más.

—Pude ser que tengas razón. —concedió Albafica jugando con los dedos aún enfundados de Manigoldo.

—O quizá es sólo que soy muy bueno en esto.

Albafica correspondió el enlace de manos que creó Manigoldo.

—No seas arrogante. Y si sólo fuera eso, no me preocuparía por ti más de lo que debería, como tampoco hablaría contigo más de lo que debería. Así que descarta esa absurda idea que tienes en la cabeza.

—A ver, a ver, ¿acabo de escuchar una confesión? —alardeó Manigoldo con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Estás admitiendo que me quieres?

—Hmmm... No lo sé. —murmuró con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios que a diferencia de la de Manigoldo, tenía un poco más de malicia.

Cuando Manigoldo preguntaba eso, algo en su interior sentía una calidez inmensa, casi imperceptible, pero demasiado a gusto como para pasarlo por alto. Sentía las ansias de gritárselo a voz estelar, de que todo el Santuario se enterara que amaba a ese hombre, sin embargo, nada era color de rosa y algo le decía que se lo guardara y esperara el momento conciso para decírselo.

Quizás era cursi, pero para Albafica, esa parte de él era la parte donde se permitía ser romántico y soñador. Pensaba que esas palabras debían ser guardadas sólo para decirse en momentos sumamente especiales, y en su interior sentía que ese no lo era precisamente.

—Dijiste "si sólo fuera eso", lo que significa que hay algo más, ¿no? —Manigoldo lanzó otra pregunta con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. Iba a hacer que Albafica lo admitiera, se cortaría una pelota si en esa oportunidad no lo conseguía. Debía hacer que admitiera que lo amaba con locura, como él también lo hacía.

—Malinterpretas, amor. —Rebatió Albafica colando sus dedos dentro del guante que aún enfundaba la mano de su compañero—. Sólo estás asumiendo que hay un significado más grande en lo que dije antes.

—¿Asumiendo? ¿Malinterpreto? —El rostro de Manigoldo era incrédulo, pero con su mano libre enredaba algunos de los cabellos celestes entre sus dedos—. ¿Y qué hay de las veces que en plena sesión me aprisionas entre tus brazos y me susurras mil cosas al oído? ¿También vas a decirme que eso no tiene significado?

—No necesariamente. Quizás sólo fue el momento. Quizás sólo quería... —Hizo una pausa en la que finalmente retiró el guante de la mano de Manigoldo. Se giró sobre la cama para estar frente a frente, y sonrió lascivamente—…Provocarte más.

El italiano sintió que un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Albafica iba ganando.

—Créeme, funciona —Rió un poco, sonriendo tan candentemente que Albafica se sintió un poco incómodo. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios y se bajó del regazo de su compañero, tirándose a un lado en la pequeña e individual cama, donde a duras cabían los dos. Tomó una de las almohadas y recostó allí su cabeza, dándole la espalda a su acompañante por supuesto—. ¡¿Qué mierdas?!

Albafica rió en sus adentros, pero eso era lo que estaba esperando y estratégicamente había planificado. Cerró sus ojos en espera de que la mente de Manigoldo ideara una reacción analógica. Y así fue.

Manigoldo se reclinó hacia Albafica, quien seguía acostado medio de lado dándole la espalda justo en el borde de la cama. Después Removió algunos de sus largos cabellos que estorbaban cerca de su oído y dejó caer ahí una pequeña reseña de palabras improvisadas que inundaron su cabeza espabilando sus sentidos.

—¿Quieres saber que me gusta de ti? —preguntó suavemente, pasando un brazo por el torso de Albafica y éste asintió débilmente aún con los ojos cerrados—. Me gusta tus ojos —Empezó delineando el contorno del lagrimal que aún seguía cerrado, pero Piscis soltó una pequeña risa por las cosquillas que sintió cuando el roce del pulgar de Manigoldo acariciaba sus pestañas—: Resaltan ese azul celeste que te hace pensar, ¿cómo coño puedo perderme en el cielo de su iris y ahogarme en el vacío de su pupila?

Albafica abrió los ojos. Como dándole la oportunidad a Manigoldo de observarle su preciado iris una vez más.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —continuó acariciando cada hebra con los dedos, peinando la parte inferior del cabello que caía por los hombros de Piscis—: Es tan suave como un almohadón de seda y libre como las aves del cielo.

Albafica seguía callado como tumba, a pesar de estar sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero. Sentía como si esas líneas le hicieran despegar de su cuerpo. Esos halagos extrañamente inusuales le estaban agradando. Después de un lapso de tiempo, con los parpados nuevamente cerrados y sin palabras preguntó Albafica: ¿Y qué más?

—Me gusta tu torso. —Sus manos caminaron hacia la curva inclinada, desde los hombros de Albafica hasta el lugar que Manigoldo se degustó en mencionar—. Es increíble cómo tienes las caderas. —Seguía hablando incontinente al oído de Albafica, sin ser realmente capaz de controlar las emociones que sentía—: Es increíble cómo poseen la anchura de un hombre y al mismo tiempo tengan la curvatura de una mujer.

Albafica volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que Manigoldo le había soltado y se había incorporado con cuidado. Giró su rostro y se percató que Manigoldo observaba el techo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, nunca la había visto. Él se había dado cuenta que Albafica le observaba ligeramente incorporado y sonrió.

—Es una belleza que alcanza niveles excéntricos, poco usuales y casi celestiales.

Albafica enarcó una ceja.

—No te molestes, por favor. —Aclaró Manigoldo—. No lo digo en el sentido que todos se refieren o al que estás acostumbrado.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una belleza complementaria. —respondió acercándose al rostro de Albafica, acariciando parte de la mandíbula con el pulga—. Es esa belleza en la que descubres ese afán enamoradizo que vive en nuestro interior y que, por obviedad, se vuelve loco ante ella.

—En pocas palabras, sólo dices que mi belleza, ¿te excita? —Albafica tenía una voz tensa, pero en ese momento mostraba signos de suavidad; ese afecto incondicional que tenía aquel hombre que sacrificaba su existencia sólo para proteger a sus amigos—. ¿En qué te diferencias de los otros?

Manigoldo soltó una estridente risa aún sin responder a sus preguntas.

—Lo sabía.

Manigoldo dejó de reír y, esperó calmarse para poder hablar adecuadamente.

—No, pero _esa_ supongo es la interpretación que le das por mi personalidad, ¿no?

—Sí. —atinó Piscis sin piedad.

Manigoldo se encorvó de hombros y aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire y luego la soltó como si hubiera un humo invisible que dibujaba diferentes figuras abstractas.

—Te explicaré con este ejemplo sencillo. —Señaló mostrando su palma, ya que Albafica había quitado el guante de su mano derecha. Albafica asintió nuevamente—. Dame tu mano.

Después de dudar un poco, Albafica acató el pequeño mandato, aunque técnicamente se habían acostado y su compañero seguía con vida. No había de que preocuparse, o al menos no por el momento. Extendió su mano hasta que su compañero la recibió con elegancia, como si le hubiese concedido alguna pieza de baile.

—Lo sabía. —dijo después de observar expectante los dedos, dorso y muñeca de Albafica.

—¿Qué cosa?

El italiano sonrió. Y en ese momento, Albafica se dio cuenta de algo: Había un enigma en su interior que arremetía en las paredes de su pecho, cuando Manigoldo sonreía de esa forma, le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón.

—Cuando tomo tu mano de esta manera, siento que terminamos de armar el rompecabezas que forma mi vida. —Hizo una pausa en la que asintió para sí—. Es ese momento donde te das cuenta que esa persona complementa tu existencia, incluso cuando sólo toma tu mano. Esa es tu belleza hacia a mí, es la belleza que yo veo en ti... El modo en que me haces verme completo cuando estoy a tu lado. —Sonrió y cerró su mano entorno a la de Piscis—. El modo en que me moldeo a tu gusto, sólo por hacerte feliz.

Albafica le observó cómo en un estado de trance, sin percatarse de que de sus ojos pequeñas gotas descendían; como el oro que mayormente les cubría. Se dio cuenta _sólo_ cuando Manigoldo limpió la humedad de sus mejillas. Cubrió la mano de éste con la suya y las mantuvo en su rostro.

—Eres tan dedicado, Manigoldo.

—¿Me crees alguien capaz de ingeniarme esas palabras sin que se me olvidaran, Albafica de Piscis?

Albafica sonrió un poco.

—¿Entonces?

—Dije lo que siento en un momento improvisado. Me salió de puta madre, ¿no? Pero vamos, ambos sabemos que no se volverá a repetir de igual forma, por lo _incapaz_ que es mi mente. —Sonrió casi en broma, pero sus palabras tenían la seriedad de tomar por el cuello el tema de la guerra santa si era necesario—. Pero en este momento improviso con palabras técnicas y lejanas de mi lenguaje obsceno; para poder transmitirte todo lo que siento por ti. Practicadas obviamente, el viejo me ayudó. —Dejó escapar una risa suave y su acompañante casi pudo compartirla—. Pero si quieres lo más natural de mí, puedo decir que sería: _"Maldita sea, Albafica, me traes loco como una puta que ha quedado insatisfecha y aunque su paga fue una mierda, quería repetirlo incluso sin paga. ¿Pero qué mierdas importa? El cliente no volverá y ella se quedará con la concha floja y aguada. Al final sólo es un maldito placer que sólo será saciado por el cliente que se burló de ella ante sus ojos. Y aún acostándose con docenas de hombres, seguirá ansiando el pene del cliente que sólo la provocó. ¡Puta sea la pubertad! "_

Albafica no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

—Vaya.

—¿Sabes quién eres tú?

—¿El cliente?

—¡Exacto! —Atribuyó con exaltación—. Me dejas a medias con sólo tu mirada, ¡Imagínate! Y cuando quiero abrazarte con fuerza me dices: "No me toques". ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es? "No te acerques". ¡Carajo! Ni una patada en las bolas duele más que eso. Es como quedar a medias en una excitante sesión de sexo con la reina de Inglaterra cuando tenía veinte años. ¿Pero sabes? Esa wey ya tiene unos ciento cincuenta años, así que desear algo que no está moldeado a ti es caseramente absurdo, ¡pero! Deja de serlo si yo me moldeo a ella. —Respiró un poco, parecía que las palabras salían sin ser pre-meditadas, que ingeniosamente estaban teniendo influencia en Albafica—. ¿Así que cómo me moldeo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo—. ¡Fácil! Primero debo lograr encenderla, calentarla, excitarla, el mejor sinónimo que te guste. —Albafica ladeó la cabeza encontrando esa escena divertida—. Cosa que puede ser imposible, pero con este cuerpo sensual que me gasto hay esperanza… y luego… —Pensó un poco más—. Mierda, no. No me puedo moldear a esa vieja. Pero toma ese ejemplo, si me gustara, haría como hago contigo… —Sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a Albafica lo peligrosamente cerca como para robarle el aliento—. Puedo entrar en las aberturas olvidadamente abiertas, así como tú, dejas las tuyas.

Albafica no pudo evitar sonreír, esa noche su rostro estaba iluminado con la curvatura de sus labios. Antes de hablar pensó un poco en cómo seguir el curso de la conversación, y fácilmente logró crear una respuesta:

—Excitar a la reina es difícil... ¿Incluso para ti? No creo, yo creo que soy un poco más extremista que ella. Y lo has logrado, idiota. Es…conmovedor que en esa cabeza hueca tuya, haya ese sentido de humanidad hacia la persona que te guste. Hay esperanza. —Pellizcó la mejilla de Manigoldo—. Ahora, con el tema del cliente… —Carraspeó un poco, buscando el tono poeta que le había impuesto Cáncer, pero era obvio que sólo era un sarcasmo vagamente fingido, ya que para Albafica iba en serio en cierto aspecto—. Mi continuidad es ésta: _"Pero después el cliente regresó en busca de esa dama a la que tú; llamas puta.__Porque inconscientemente no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, ya que ese modo de aceptación sincera, era algo que el cliente nunca esperó encontrar, y que extrañamente siempre deseó"._

—Me alegra haber tenido suerte —Contestó sonriente Cáncer.

—¿Suerte?

—Tuve que moverme mucho para que ese cliente regresara —afirmó dejando un beso en la mano de Albafica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde por una enésima vez, ambos reían suavemente.

—Volviendo al tema... Hace rato te dije que podía contar las cosas que no me gustan de ti… —Recordó Albafica imperceptiblemente sonrojado, aunque no sabía si era por su reciente y culminado orgasmo o por otra sensación nueva causada efectivamente por Manigoldo—. Porque… creo que contándolas todas, y cada una, puedo sacar hasta el más insignificante gusto que siento por cada una de ellas. —Le observó con tanta profundidad que por un minuto Manigoldo se sintió estrangulado por ese intenso iris—. Y algunas siento que son dedicadas y,_ sólo_ utilizadas cuando estás conmigo, es hermoso. Los guantes quizás sólo fueron un objeto que se te ocurrió para que te dejara tocarme, pero lo cierto es, que los guantes nunca tocaron mi piel... —Tomó la mano de Manigoldo que seguía en su mejilla y la bajó hasta su pecho donde específicamente estaba su corazón—. Tocaste algo más.

Manigoldo se sorprendió, alzando las cejas no tan salvajemente como quiso, pero si lo suficiente para mostrar una sorpresa abrumadora. No en la definición literal de la palabra, sino esa palabra que utilizas para interpretar algo que no puedes explicar con una palabra sencilla y, buscas otras palabras que significan lo contrario pero es lo que más se asemeja a lo que sientes. Bueno, algo así.

Se acercó al rostro de Manigoldo y besó dulcemente sus labios.

—Esa es la belleza que tú me dedicas…

Ambos sonrieron y, volvieron a besarse.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo? —preguntó Albafica suavemente.

Manigoldo gritó un potente "Sí" dejando salir una risa.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa. —Albafica delineó el contorno de la sonrisa reciente en las comisuras de su acompañante—. Pero, supongo que ya no me pude abstener a degustarme en ese pequeño placer que me concede la vida.

Manigoldo sonrió nuevamente y le tomó las caderas con suavidad para luego girarlos a ambos de modo que quedara encima de él. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, pudo notar ese brillo especial en los ojos de su compañero de batallas y muchas otras aventuras. Ese brillo que tenía la dicha de saborear cada vez que lo tenía así de cerca.

—Me has provocado nuevamente —agregó al notar que el pisciano, no había soltado aún su mano.

—¿Sí? —Alzó una ceja, maliciosamente. Levantando un poco su cabeza para alcanzarle la mejilla.

Cáncer le contestó con un beso. Aprisionó sus labios, los acarició con los suyos y luego se abrió paso en su boca. Albafica no hizo nada por detenerlo, al contrario, le dio la bienvenida mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Manigoldo y con su mano libre le acariciaba el rostro.

—¿Me quieres, Albafica? —preguntó cuándo se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Quizás. —Sonrió y su compañero lo imitó.

La mano con la que acariciaba su rostro se deslizó por su cuello y lo atrajo hacía sí, pegando la frente de Manigoldo con la suya. Lo miró un par de segundos, ¿necesitaban más pruebas que esa? Ya sabían la respuesta y ninguno de los dos necesitaba oírla realmente porque esas palabras ya se sentían en su carne, se respiraban casi, sin necesidad de ser dichas. Manigoldo despegó su frente acercando sus labios a los contrarios, se apoderó de ellos nuevamente.

—x—

**Casa de Capricornio**

Tras abandonar el templo de Sagitario, los tres santos y las chicas prosiguieron subiendo los peldaños en dirección a la siguiente Casa; de la cual esperaban salir lo más pronto posible. Ahora tenían la seguridad de que las hermanas no habían mentido, el asesinato de su padre estaba relacionado al Santuario.

No sabían a qué medida, ni mucho menos a quién o qué se estaban enfrentando y, era por eso que necesitaban del consejo de Patriarca y de su aprobación para realizar una investigación lo antes posible. Las hermanas debían ser protegidas y entrenadas adecuadamente, esas eran las prioridades.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada divisaron a El Cid de pie en la entrada. Él los observó con una mirada estoica, reconociendo tanto a los santos como a las chicas que los acompañaban.

—Buenas noches, El Cid. —Saludó Dégel, Shion hizo una breve reverencia y Kardia permaneció de brazos cruzados.

—Buenas noches. —contestó el caballero en su usual tono neutral.

—Queremos pasar. —dijo Kardia siendo demasiado directo.

El Cid volvió su mirada hacia él y Kardia sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al enfrentarse con ese aburrido rostro.

—Debemos ir con el Patriarca. —explicó Shion subiendo un peldaño más, pero el silencio del Capricorniano era exasperante—. Debemos llevar a estas chicas con él.

El Cid miró a las chicas unos instantes. Parecían dormir y tenían la ligera impresión de juzgarse como "frágiles y débiles"; una fachada temible si era subestimada. Por fortuna, él ya había sentido sus cosmos en dos aparentes batallas en su recorrido, una de ellas justo en la casa contigua y la otra en Libra. El hecho de que estuvieran allí parados, le indicaba que Sísifo les había permitido el pase y, autorizado para ver al Patriarca.

Mientras El Cid realizaba todas las valoraciones posibles, pudo notar la punta del pie de Kardia moviéndose sin cesar y que no era el único inquieto; tanto Dégel como Shion presentaban síntomas de una ansiedad leve. Supuso que al haber estado presentes en ambas batallas, ellos pudieron percatarse de lo destructivo que parecía ser el cosmos de las chicas.

—¿Y bien? —habló Kardia haciendo uso de todo su cosmos para no estallar ahí mismo.

—Pueden pasar —Permitió con simpleza apartándose de la entrada.

—Muchas gracias, El Cid. —Retribuyó Dégel con una reverencia y se adentró en el templo seguido de Shion y Kardia.

El Cid los observó alejarse y perderse en los pasillos de su templo. Quizás fuera de mala educación no escoltarlos hasta la salida, pero tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar con el dueño de la casa anterior... **En privado.**

_**Casa de Sagitario (paralelamente)**_

—¿Sísifo? —llamó al protector del templo, que aunque debía llamar por costumbre, sabía que su amante ya le esperaba en sus aposentos.

—Pasa, Rodrigo. —Avisó el protector del templo, dejando levemente unas cejas fruncidas en el rostro agrio de El Cid.

No le gustaba ser llamado por su nombre de pila, pero extrañamente sintió una contradicción. Su nombre, ese nombre que él abandonó, sonaba hermoso en los labios de Sísifo. En esa perfecta voz que poseía, al menos para él, era fascinante, supuso que a eso le llamaban "te gusta ese _alguien_". Terminó de adentrarse en el templo, encontrando a Sísifo sorpresivamente sin su armadura puesta y en el salón principal, observando los pequeños daños colaterales en las baldosas del templo.

—¿Tan hábiles son? —preguntó con sorpresa que no reflejó su rostro, pero sí sus palabras.

—Creo que más que hábiles, su propósito es sorprendente. Su forma de pelear era bastante similar… a la de un santo de plata. —respondió agazapado, tocando una baldosa rota con una de sus manos—. Si entrenan como es debido, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alcancen nuestro poder.

—Exageras, Sísifo. —El Cid llegó a su lado, pero no se reclinó como su compañero.

—No, Rodrigo. —Sacudió la cabeza dando una última palmada a la baldosa para luego erguirse finalmente—. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es impecable, pero lo más sorprendente; es lo poderoso e inestable de sus cosmos. Crece y decrece de una forma inusual, bastante extraña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sísifo mordió la piel de su dedo pulgar, ajustando sus ideas. Su rostro mostraba inquietud.

—Que más que el simple despertar de esos cosmos, hay algo más fuerte detrás.

El Cid se acercó a Sísifo, tomando la mano que tenía en su boca para despegarla de esos labios y, llevarla a los propios dejando un suave beso. Sísifo aligeró su rostro.

—Ya ese asunto está en nuestras manos, no te agobies. —le dijo—. Ya tienes suficiente con el cuidado de Regulus y su debido entrenamiento.

—Ese es el problema —contradijo el arquero—: Sospecho que esos cosmos no son como los nuestros. —Se acercó a su compañero con la cabeza abajo, y El Cid lo atrajo en un abrazo—. Ese poder no es casualidad, ni mucho menos sucede con frecuencia.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí. —Levantó su mirada castaña llena de preocupación—. Herencia.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, muchas cosas tienen sentido entonces. —Reflexionó—. Porque si hablas de herencia, me imagino que tu preocupación viene al "no es cualquier herencia". —agregó con su habitual seriedad, pero aún con una nota de afecto por estar apresando a Sísifo en sus brazos.

El cuerpo del arquero estaba tenso y, podía jurar que él mismo tenía algunos músculos tensos ahora que empezaban a entender la gravedad del asunto.

—Es una herencia dorada, Rodrigo.

El Cid levantó ligeramente el cuerpo de éste para hacerle llegar a sus labios. A pesar de la compleja situación que los abordaba, ese pequeño segundo robado, recobró un poco más de tranquilidad en el cuerpo de Sísifo. Rodeando el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos y dejándose caer su peso sobre los fornidos brazos, se besaron con ingeniosidad, con la discreción que ambos poseían.

—Estoy cansado. —musitó Sísifo aún en los brazos del Capricorniano, quien le besó la frente segundos después.

—Ven, vamos a tu habitación. Estoy seguro que tu cansancio se aliviará con esto. —dijo al parecer sonando como una broma.

Sísifo alzó levemente las cejas, un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí… —Asintió después de un silencio. Levantó la vista y sonrió dejando salir sus penas en esa sonrisa—. Quizás sólo necesito estar contigo.

El Cid aún con su rostro inexpresivo regresó sus pasos y le tomó de las manos. Recordó sus enseñanzas caseras cuando vivía en España, quizás practicarlas ahora no estaría mal. Así que postró una rodilla en el suelo y besó la mano de su _compañero_ con finura. Levantó la vista y habló en tono condescendiente.

—Yo también lo necesito, Sísifo.

—x—

**Casa de Piscis.**

Después de su amorío en la cama, Albafica empezó a ajustar la armadura a su cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, sacudir un poco su cabello para que volviera a tomar su complexión original. Claro, eso fue después de patear a Manigoldo fuera de la cama para que hiciera lo mismo. El cosmos de sus compañeros estaban peligrosamente cerca, y la pelea en Sagitario como en la de Libra tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas por ellos. Eso les hizo ponerse alertas y, finalmente tomar cartas en el asunto para cuando los cosmos llegaron a Capricornio.

Albafica salió a las afueras de su templo, mientras su compañero lo seguía a regañadientes, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas posibles. Se recostó a uno de los pilares, cruzado de brazos, y Manigoldo se sentó junto a él con las rodillas dobladas y las manos sobre ellas. Esperaron tranquilamente intercambiando ligeras palabras, donde de vez en cuando Manigoldo le volvía a hacer sonreír. Esperar a sus compañeros no era malo después todo, aún podía hacer reír a ese ensimismado hombre. Los santos aparecieron segundos más tardes con rostros agotados, a excepción de uno, que como era habitual en él y el Manigoldo, siempre sonreían.

—¡Albafica! —nombró Shion en un tono más alto de lo normal.

—Hola, Shion. —contestó con elegancia el aludido—. Bienvenido. —Observó a Dégel y luego a Kardia y, de la misma forma inclinó la cabeza—. Bienvenidos, Dégel, Kardia.

—¡Alby-chan! —gritó Kardia, recobrando su humor y observando a Manigoldo—. ¡Maldito Cangrejo!

—¡Háblame, maldito escorpión de mierda! —respondió de la misma forma Manigoldo—. ¡Me hacías falta!

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí haciendo de las tuyas, con mi tercio aquí presente! —Echó un vistazo a Albafica, que desvió la vista apenado.

Manigoldo volvió a reír y le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Kardia! —Como siempre el tono de regaño era el de Dégel, que junto con Shion esperaba bajo los pilares la autorización para pasar—. Disculpa, Albafica.

—No te preocupes —otorgó Piscis con una serenidad impresionante. Se movió un poco hasta el pilar, abriendo el paso a la entrada de su templo—. Adelante, pueden pasar.

—¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Albafica! —Kardia le pasó el brazo por el cuello—. ¡No tengo que gritarte para que me dejes pasar!

Albafica removió el brazo de Kardia con sutileza, pero inmediata y se alejó lo más que pudo. Había aprendido a calmar sus niveles de defensa, pero esos santos siempre atravesaban esa línea que tanto les trazaba en sus narices.

—Supongo que debo sentirme halagado.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión, escorpiona? —le preguntó Manigoldo a Kardia.

Cuando Dégel y Shion se alejaron de la oscuridad que transmitían los enormes pilares del templo de Piscis, notaron que ahora los cuerpos de las chicas estaban ligeramente despiertos por el escándalo que montaron. Kardia esperó a que los cuerpos se vislumbraran a los ojos del resto de los santos para así poder señalarlas.

—Pues esas jodidas mocosas, me tienen la vida hecha un culo. —Las señaló con el dedo mostrando diversión y a la vez desagrado.

Albafica y Manigoldo guiaron sus vistas a las chicas en los brazos de sus compañeros, al detallar los rostros, se asombraron de una manera inaudita.

—¿Julieta? —reconoció Manigoldo, apenas, y controlando su asombro.

—¿Isabelle…? —la nombró Albafica, sorprendido de la misma forma.

—¿Las conoces, Manigoldo? —preguntó Kardia consternado también al notar el asombro de sus amigos.

—Albafica… ¿conoces a estas chicas? —preguntó Shion también absorto en la sorpresa.

Dégel también estaba sorprendido pero guardó silencio, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y prefería guardar la compostura. Por otra parte, las chicas al ser llamadas terminaron de despertarse y, al reconocer las otras presencias, sonrieron emocionadas.

—¡No jodan! —gritó Isabelle al detallar a los hombres que las llamaron.

Julieta sonrió de manera inocente, sorprendentemente feliz también y ambas se bajaron corriendo de los brazos de los santos en dirección a los otros. Manigoldo fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió también en dirección a ellas.

—¡Mis perras! —gritó emocionado, y ambas chicas se abalanzaron hacia su cuerpo—. Joder, ¡Mis mocosas de mierda!

—¡Señor Manigoldo! —llamó Julieta en el proceso que corría hacia el santo de Cáncer.

—¡Mani-chan! —Isabelle se abrazó fuerte al cuello del santo y éste las apresó a ambas contra él.

—¡Por los dioses! —Manigoldo tenía en su rostro un nivel de alegría que en su puta vida había mostrado, a los ojos de todos. Shion observó a Albafica y en su rostro también había rastros de sorpresa y gusto. El santo de cáncer se separó de ellas y las observó—. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí, mis mocosas andrajosas?

Ambas sonrieron y, Albafica se acercó a ellos.

—Juli, Issi, tiempo de no vernos. —dijo con voz suave y paternal.

"¡¿QUE?!" Eran las palabras plasmadas en los rostros de Kardia, Shion y Dégel. Sin darse cuenta preguntaron en unísono:

—¿Se conocen?

Los aludidos giraron sus cabezas en su dirección, Albafica asintió y las chicas también.

—¡Claro! —Afirmó Manigoldo—. ¡Tengo dos mujeres!

—Como si permitiera que te les acercaras. —respondió Albafica con las manos en la cintura. Luego volvió a mirar a sus compañeros—. Sí, las conocimos hace un año y medio; en una misión que tuvimos en Inglaterra.

Isabelle se abalanzó sobre Albafica por la espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Fica-niichan! —Su voz sonaba casi como un gimoteo.

Albafica iba a reaccionar casi instintivamente, pero Isabelle fue bajada de su espalda cuando Julieta, la jaló por el cabello.

—¡Mujer! ¿Cuántas veces tiene que decirte que no lo toques? —Isabelle hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Albafica—. Aún no entiendo dónde aprendiste esos honoríficos japoneses.

—Una amiga de papá era japonesa y me los explicó.

—¿Sí? —Recordó Julieta—. ¡Cierto! —La miró con severidad—. También nos enseñó a decir "buenas noches" y a no saltar sobre la gente.

Albafica se acercó extrayendo la capa de su espalda y cubrió a las hermanas con ella. Se arrodilló frente a ellas y posó sus manos sobre sus cabezas. Hubo otro asombro...

—¡¿Q-que?! —Señaló Kardia con las cejas extremadamente alzadas—. ¡Albafica creó un contacto humano! ¡Dégel, voy a morir!

—Kardia, cálmate. —Suspiró el acuariano.

Todos parecían escépticos a lo que observaban sus vistas, a excepción de Manigoldo que reía sonoramente.

—Me alegra tanto que estén a salvo. ¿Recibieron mis cartas? —preguntó Piscis dulcemente, y las hermanas se lanzaron a los brazos del santo con fervor e imperceptiblemente, volvieron a llorar en sus brazos. El santo pensó en cómo apartarlas al momento, temía hacerles daño pero lo sujetaban cuatro brazos. Y sería imposible librarse sin forcejear.

Manigoldo le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

_—Quédate cómo estás, no les vas a hacer daño. No estás sangrando, hombre_ —le susurró por cosmos.

—¿Cartas? —preguntó Dégel para sí mismo, cosa que Kardia alcanzo a oír.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó el escorpiano, añadiendo otra pregunta a la lista.

—¿Albafica… paternal? —se preguntó Shion. Vaya lista se estaba creando…

Manigoldo al ver los rostros de sus compañeros empezó a reír y se acercó a Albafica quien seguía abrazando a las hermanas que lloraban en sus hombros.

—¿No sabían? —habló en tono burlón—. ¡Albafica y yo somos padres adoptivos!

—¡No me jodas, maldito cangrejo! —gritó Kardia, acercándose a las chicas con exuberante asombro.

—Está claro que, _de nuevo_, hay cosas que debemos hablar. —intervino Dégel en tono serio.

Albafica iba a decir algo, pero no sabía a dónde dirigir su atención, si a las chicas o a sus compañeros. Las separó de sí, con cuidado, para verles los rostros y limpiar ligeramente las lágrimas.

—Issi, Juli, ¿qué pasó? —les preguntó aún de arrodillas ante ellas—. ¿Dónde está el señor Niel?

Shion se acercó a Albafica.

—¿Conociste a su padre? —Alguien sería tan amable de responder esas preguntas… Shion necesitaba respuestas.

Albafica levantó la vista y asintió.

—Es un señor bastante amable, muy al pendiente de sus hijas. —Dirigió la vista a las hermanas que seguían calladas—. Observamos algunos de sus entrenamientos, fue algo impresionante.

—Señor Albafica… —Julieta fue la primera en hablar—. Lo que podemos adelantarle es que nuestro amado padre…

Shion posó una mano en el hombro de Julieta para brindarle del apoyo que ella necesitaba. Albafica al ver los rostros no quiso predecir el resto de la oración.

—Está muerto… —finalizó Isabelle.

Manigoldo y Albafica abrieron los ojos en par hundiéndose en el asombro de esa última palabra. Intercambiaron miradas fugaces, donde Cáncer se acercó a su compañero y también se arrodilló.

—¿Fueron ellos…? —intento deducir, con la irritación empezando a calentar su sangre.

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Dégel.

Isabelle levantó la vista y, limpiando la última lágrima, sonrió.

—Es una larga historia.

Albafica y Manigoldo se observaron nuevamente. Se levantaron ayudando a las hermanas a hacerlo también. Había mucho de qué hablar, pero claramente ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Ya hablaremos de todo. —dijo Albafica también ligeramente enfadado.

Julieta asintió y quitó la capa que estaba sobre su hombro y el de su hermana. Y se la extendió su mano para entregar la capa fragante de Piscis, pero él no la acepto.

—Ténganla por ahora. Ambas están temblando —Se alejó un poco por instinto y observó el templo que se alzaba más allá de ellos—. Vayan con el Patriarca, si desean hablaremos después o mañana con más calma.

—¡Definitivamente! —gritó Kardia.

Manigoldo también se extrajo la capa y se la otorgó a Isabelle. Las abrazó una vez más, llenando los espacios gélidos con su calor.

—No importa lo que haya pasado, ustedes saben que cuentan con nosotros. ¡Patearemos el culo de ese malnacido!

—Te extrañé mucho, Mani-chan. —expresó Issi abrazándolo—. Los extrañábamos mucho… y, los necesitábamos también…

Albafica apretó los puños. Y la misma frustración que ellos sentían, la sentían sus compañeros. Aunque para ellos, que no sabían toda la historia, sería duro cuando se enteraran de los verdaderos y completos detalles de esa pequeña historia de terror. Los tres santos se habían momento de escuchar la parte que ahora sabían, pero, qué pasaría cuando… averiguaran que había lazos de por medio... Y que debido a eso, ellas habían sido lastimadas gravemente. Dégel no quería ni imaginarlo.

Isabelle se adentró al templo cuando sintió la mano de Dégel tocarle el hombro. Shion hizo lo mismo con Julieta.

—Cuídalas, Shion. —suplicó Albafica en tono serio, y en su mirada había una preocupación que sólo se le puede ver a un hermano mayor.

—No tienes que decirlo, Albafica. No eres el único que se ha encariñado con las ellas. —respondió éste con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye, maldito escorpión! ¡Te propasas con alguna de ellas y te pateo el culo! —advirtió Manigoldo a Kardia, quien sólo chasqueó la lengua y continúo su andar.

—No serías el único, Manigoldo. —Secundó Dégel con una fugaz sonrisa.

—El campo de rosa fue removido temporalmente, así que podrán pasar tranquilamente. —finalizó Albafica.

Todos asintieron.

Continuará.

* * *

Créditos: La frase "Supongo que ya no me pude abstener a degustarme en ese pequeño placer que me concede la vida." Procede del libro "Bajo la misma estrella"

Para cualquier duda, un MP es bienvenido. Esperamos que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a las tres personitas que nos siguen^^ nos motivan a seguir. Próximo capitulo ¡Templo del Patriarca! y en romance tendremos a: Degel x Kardia &amp; Shion x Dohko *O*

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Reunión caótica

Notas: En este capítulo, habrá un pequeño romance entre Dégel y Kardia pero se verá trágicamente interrumpido.

Advertencias: ¿Filosofía? Y un cap más largo de lo normar ^ ^ Además de lágrimas y eh... Muchas, MUCHAS lágrimas xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Reunión caótica

—x—

En su ascenso por el empinado camino sin rosas, las hermanas permanecieron calladas desde que dejaron a Piscis y Cáncer atrás. Abrazando las capas que cubrían sus cabezas, como obteniendo el calor que sus queridos protectores les brindaban, aún sin estar presentes. Albafica y Manigoldo estaban en ese lugar, eso era sinceramente un consuelo y un alivio para ellas.

—¿Cómo conocieron a nuestros compañeros, Julieta? —preguntó Shion caminando a su lado, quien más que buscar un tema de conversación, quería que las chicas cambiaran ese semblante abrumado y triste.

Julieta reaccionó a las palabras del santo, estaba tan absorta en el olor agradable que propiciaba la capa de Albafica, que se olvidó de su alrededor.

«_Recordar nunca es un buen pasaje cuando fue tu boleto a la huida_»

Intentó ocultar su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa falsa como solía hacer su hermana, pero desgraciadamente a ella no le salía tan fácilmente.

—Tu sonrisa es horrible. —intervino Kardia mirándola de reojo.

—¡C-Cállate!

Isabelle sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Julieta, pero al parecer _ella_ era mejor actriz, pensó Julieta; sinceramente, no sabía que fuera tan difícil ocultar todo tras una estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —reiteró Shion, sonriendo con empatía y bastante intrigado en cierta forma.

—Hermana, aprovecha, te sacan conversación. Es un buen método para ligar a un chico, conócelo. —dijo Isabelle recobrando su semblante y, al mismo tiempo, recobrando el rostro severo de Julieta—. Ya lo vi todo, morirás sola y con treinta gatos. —Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y junto sus cabezas—. Aunque yo te regalaré un perro para romper el linaje.

Julieta tuvo un tic en el ojo y se quitó el brazo de su hermana.

—Que caritativa, hermana. La familia es el apoyo todo el tiempo. —repitió el discurso que Isabelle una vez dijo.

Dégel esbozó una sonrisa y Julieta carraspeó antes de hablar, tomando una entonación adecuada.

—Los conocimos en un mercado, cuando ayudábamos a nuestro padre a vender unas cosas y, el señor Manigoldo pareció interesado en un objeto de nuestra mercancía. —Comenzó a narrar—: Papá había ido a buscar cambio para el dinero que nos habían dado y, en eso, unos espectros, o como les llamen ustedes, aparecieron repentinamente. Fue en ese momento que el señor Albafica usó una de sus rosas y, bueno, supongo que lo mató porque desapareció. —Recordó no muy feliz, no es que fuera uno de sus mejores recuerdos—. Para cuando nuestro padre llegó y observó lo que había ocurrido, les ofreció alojamiento en nuestra casa. Ellos accedieron y pasaron la noche en nuestro hogar.

Los santos escuchaban atentamente la historia. Realmente les había sorprendido que se conocieran, pero la intimidad que se tenían era lo más desconcertante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se sorprendieron cuando les vieron las armaduras? —comentó Dégel, ayudando a Isabelle en el ascenso que cada vez era más empinado.

—Ellos no las usaron cuando los conocimos. —respondió la chica tomando la mano de Dégel con la suya y, con la otra sosteniendo su costado, el dolor que había sido sedado estaba despertando—. Sí traían unas cajas en sus espaldas, pero papá dijo que eran cajas de música y ellos lo corroboraron.

Los santos intercambiaron miradas rápidas, pero no añadieron ningún comentario al respecto. Llegaron finalmente al templo del Patriarca y se adentraron sin mayores problemas, donde Isabelle se aferró a la capa de Manigoldo como si lo estuviese agarrando a él. Su corazón parecía ir a una velocidad excesivamente rápida, los nervios le estaban matando, y Julieta pareció notarlo.

—Tranquila, hermana. —le susurró sin que los santos que ya iban por delante las escucharan.

—Eso intento, July. Pero la mención de ese "Patriarca" me da mala espina.

—Sólo hablemos cuando tengamos que hacerlo, así todo saldrá bien. —Le agarró la mano y sonrió—. Estamos juntas al fin y al cabo, ¿sí?

—O sea que si tenemos que hacer golpe de estado, ¿estarías apoyándome?

Julieta le guiño el ojo.

—Hasta el fin.

—¡Kya, July! ¡Te amo! —Isabelle se abalanzó a su hermana abrazándola fuertemente—. Me encanta cuando dices esas cosas. ¡Acepto casarme contigo!

—P-Pero no te he pedido matrimonio. —intentó responder Julieta mientras su cara era enterrada en el busto de su hermana.

—Oigan, mocosas. —las llamó Kardia—. Muévanse y dejen su incesto para después, ya vamos a llegar.

Las chicas sonrieron, empezando a observar con curiosidad las gigantes y elegantísimas columnas que adornaban las afueras del Templo Patriarcal. Las Casas de los santos tenían su propio estilo cada una, pero ninguna era tan elegante como ese templo. La larga alfombra color vino les indicaba el camino que debían recorrer hasta la entrada principal, Shion se adelantó para tocar a la puerta, seguido de las chicas y dos pasos atrás Dégel y Kardia.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y todos pudieron observar al imponente hombre, sentado en aquel trono; el gran Patriarca. Los tres santos hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de entrar, Julieta e Isabelle los observaron incrédulas e imitaron torpemente el acto. Fueron guiadas por Shion, que les indicó con una seña que entraran. Sus guardianes actuales las siguieron mientras Aries cerraba la puerta para resguardarlos a todos en la segura privacidad del recinto.

—Dégel, Kardia, Shion. —habló el Patriarca con calma, mientras los tres se colocaban frente al trono con una rodilla en el suelo, dejando a las chicas unos pasos detrás para que él pudiera observarlas.

—Pregunta… —Isabelle murmuró suavemente, queriendo hablarle sólo a su hermana, pero era obvio que el silencio en la habitación resultaba delatante—. ¿Debemos arrodillarnos frente al señor don Patriarca súper genial para poder hablar con él?

—Me estaba preguntando justo lo mismo. —respondió Julieta observando el trono del Patriarca, que parecía una especie de Rey del siglo XV y los caballeros sus súbditos.

El Patriarca mostró una sonrisa.

—No es necesario que se arrodillen. —dijo y ambas hermanas de alguna manera sintieron el alivio ahogarlas. Después bajó la vista a los Santos postrados a sus pies—. Los he estado esperando, santos de Athena.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Kardia levantándose—. Pues entonces eso nos ahorra parte de la explicación.

—¡Kardia! —le regañó Dégel y Shion negó con la cabeza.

Isabelle iba a decir algo, pero Julieta le sostuvo la mano para indicarle que, quizás era mejor, guardar silencio. El dichoso Patriarca no se veía tan amistoso como cuando les habló a ellas y, más con ese imponente casco dorado.

Dégel y Shion se levantaron cuando el Patriarca dirigió su vista a las hermanas.

—Estas señoritas necesitan de nuestra ayuda, Patriarca. —Tomó Dégel la palabra—. En la misión que nos fue encomendada, nos topamos con un grupo de espectros y al detenerlos encontramos a estas jovencitas, Isabelle y Julieta. —Las presentó respectivamente—: Ellas al parecer han desarrollado la habilidad de activar sus cosmos, sin embargo, no saben aún cómo usarlo debidamente. Además...

—Al parecer hay algo que las une con el Santuario. —intervino Kardia. No iba a permitir más pausas—. O bueno, a su padre. Ellas tampoco saben qué es, pero quieren averiguarlo.

—¿Y su padre dónde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó el Patriarca directamente a las chicas.

Hubo una pausa que ni Kardia se atrevió a apresurar.

—Muerto. Tres metros bajo tierra —contestó Isabelle sin su usual y ligera sonrisa, y Julieta apretó el agarre en su mano.

—Ya veo. Lo siento mucho. —El Patriarca se levantó al fin de su trono, bajando con lentitud las escaleras que los separaban. Se retiró el casco revelando el rostro que antiguamente perteneció también a un caballero—. No tienen por qué estar nerviosas, las ayudaremos. —Les sonrió ofreciéndoles su lado más amable—. Soy el Patriarca del Santuario, mi nombre es Sage. —Luego su semblante se volvió más severo cuando miró a Kardia—. ¿Las trataste bien?

—Sí, claro... —respondió el aludido con falsa seguridad ante la mirada de todos.

—No del todo. —creyó murmurar Isabelle.

—Pudo ser más amable. —agregó Julieta en voz baja.

—¿Dégel? —cuestionó Sage.

—Aceptó llevar en brazos a una de ellas. —quiso argumentar por el Escorpio, pero sabía que más tarde recibiría una reprimenda—. Logró contenerse bastante.

El Patriarca observó a las hermanas buscando con la mirada la corroboración de las palabras de Dégel.

—Yo creo que su conducta no es cuestionable, señor Patriarca Sage. —Se encogió de hombros Isabelle, llamando la atención de Kardia y Dégel—. Digo, no siempre debes tratar de fingir algo que no eres. Y el señor cara de imbécil nos trató bien a su modo.

Julieta asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad, señor Patriarca. O sea, pudo ser más amable, cordial, caballeroso…

—Sutil también, hermana. —añadió ésta.

Kardia sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por la sien. No sabía si intentaban ayudarlo o terminar de enterrarlo quince metros bajo tierra.

—Exacto. —corroboró Julieta—. Pero, nos protegió cuando debió. Y nos ayudó cuando lo necesitamos. Es una buena persona.

—No como el señor Dégel y el señor Shion, pero me cae bien. —finalizó Isabelle—. Además, él prometió regalarme su casco, ¿verdad?

—En tus sueños, mocosa.

El Patriarca se guardó sus pensamientos, mostrando una mirada más flexible.

—Más tarde hablaremos al respecto. —advirtió un poco más aliviado—. ¿Y tú Shion? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues... —Su mirada se dirigió a las chicas por un segundo—. Cuando Dégel y Kardia llegaron a mi templo ellas estaban inconscientes y al despertar estaban muy desconcertadas y con muchas dudas. Les ofrecí acompañarlas como un voto de confianza.

—Además Julieta ya no quería ir en los brazos del señor Kardia, porque no era tan atractivo como el señor Shion. —Agregó Isabelle señalando a su hermana.

—¡I-I-Isabelle Townshend! —gritó Julieta terriblemente sonrojada. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al Patriarca, casi con ganas de matar a su hermana ahí mismo—. Discúlpeme, por favor. Yo fui la que le dijo al señor Shion que nos acompañara. Es mi culpa, le pido que me disculpe.

El Patriarca alzó las cejas. Los tres santos se alertaron, esos eran signos de sorpresa que ese hombre casi nunca revelaba. Había vivido tantos años, tantas experiencias, visto tantas cosas, que casi nada le sorprendía.

—¿Townshend? —preguntó bastante intrigado.

—Sí… Es nuestro apellido. —afirmó Julieta.

—Isabelle Townshend y ella es Julieta Townshend, a sus servicios —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Si desea un baile súper sexy, puede llamarnos. Tenemos una tarifa que no se podrá resistir.

Julieta le pateó la espinilla, intentando mostrar un rostro calmado. Obviamente fallando en el intento.

—Le pido que la disculpe, señor Patriarca. Es muy impertinente, mi pobre hermanita.

Sage observó atento la situación.

—¿Por qué la sorpresa? —Isabelle se dirigió al Patriarca, después de incorporarse del dolor que le propicio su hermana—. Además de ser el primer hombre extranjero que lo pronuncia adecuadamente.

El Patriarca empezó a tomar más en serio el asunto con la pronunciación de ese apellido, pero aun mantuvo el silencio como respuesta. Su rostro riguroso no mostraba buenas señales.

—¿Ocurre algo, Patriarca? —Se acercó Dégel lentamente.

Él los observó un minuto y, luego a las hermanas.

—¿De casualidad su padre se llamaba Niel Townshend?

Las hermanas se sorprendieron al instante, corriendo a su lado sin la más mínima discreción.

—¡¿Lo conoció?!

Sage suspiró al juntar las piezas.

—Sí. —Alzó la vista nuevamente, y prosiguió—: Aunque yo lo conocí como Niel de Sagitario. Un viejo amigo.

Todos los santos abrieron los ojos en par. El Patriarca posó sus manos en los hombros de las hermanas.

—Es el nombre que mencionó Albafica, Dégel. —Recordó Kardia hablándole de cerca a su compañero.

—Al parecer, sí lo conocieron.

El Patriarca oyó la pequeña conversación, pero prefirió optar sólo por escuchar. Se dirigió nuevamente a las hermanas.

—Mañana les contaré lo que sé sobre él, y ustedes me contaran lo ocurrido.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —refutó Julieta.

—Porque deben descansar. —Sonrió. Luego direccionó su vista a uno de los subordinados detrás de él—. Atla, por favor. Escolta a las hermanas a la zona de reclutamiento. Mientras arreglamos esta situación, lo mejor será que aprendan a manejar sus cosmos.

El niño caminó hasta ellas, pero se detuvo a medio paso cuando Shion se interpuso.

—E-Espere, Patriarca. —objetó—. No tenemos divisiones de hombres y mujeres en los reclutas.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—Alguno… podría intentar algo con alguna de ellas. —Shion no estaba nada conforme con esa idea.

—Oh, vamos. —contestó Sage tocando las cabezas de las hermanas y acarició sus cabellos—. Ellas al parecer saben defenderse bastante bien.

—Síganme, por favor. —habló el niño. Las hermanas empezaron a caminar observando por última vez a los caballeros.

Kardia desvió la vista y Dégel tenía la suya oculta bajo la sombra de su cabello.

—Si alguno de los reclutas intenta propasarse con ustedes, patéenle el culo. Yo me encargaré de librarlas de los cargos. —dijo en alto en santo de Escorpio, aun sin dirigirle la vista.

Las hermanas sonrieron, y sin más desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo. Una vez solos, el Patriarca se dirigió a los santos.

—Mañana habrá una reunión matutina para hablar acerca de este tema. Quiero detalles de todas las formas y de todos los involucrados. Incluyendo a Albafica y Manigoldo.

Los tres santos asintieron.

—Descansen por hoy.

—**x—**

—No estoy conforme con esta situación, y más que ahora que sabemos que Julieta e Isabelle son hijas de un santo de oro. —dijo Shion mientras descendían los escalones y recorrían el camino sin rosas.

—Yo tampoco. —concordó Dégel—. Pero no podemos cuestionar las decisiones del Patriarca.

—Ya cálmense los dos, parecen un par de madres preocupadas. —lanzó Kardia de atrás—. Isabelle y Julieta son fuertes, lo pudimos observar. No se dejarán tocar por nadie.

Shion y Dégel se mantuvieron callados. Cuando llegaron a Piscis, su guardián los esperaba.

—¡Oye, Kardia! ¡¿Dónde están Julieta e Isabelle?! —Y al parecer no estaba solo.

—El Patriarca ordenó que se alojaran en la zona de reclutamiento. —contestó Kardia molesto de tener que repetir la misma cantaleta.

—¿Zona de reclutamiento? —preguntó Albafica acercándose un poco a sus compañeros; no tanto, cabe recalcar.

—Sí, al parecer serán aspirantes a Santos. —confirmó Dégel—. Mañana habrá una reunión para tratar el tema.

—Ya veo…

—Por cierto —Shion se dirigió a Albafica —, ¿ustedes sabían que su padre era un santo de oro?

Manigoldo y Albafica guardaron silencio.

—Si ya lo saben, ¿para qué quieres saber si nosotros lo sabíamos? —contraatacó Manigoldo rascándose la cabeza.

—Porque queremos saber qué están ocultando. —sentenció Dégel cruzándose de brazos.

—**x—**

Después de haber oído todo la versión de Albafica y Manigoldo, Dégel se sentía más inquieto y, más sospechando que le habían ocultado los detalles más importantes. Estaba finalmente en su templo, pero aún así se sentía ajeno a él; la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Dejó su tiara junto a sus lentes sobre la mesa, cerca de su cama. Aunque realmente nunca la llevó puesta.

Empezó a despojarse de la armadura, para cuando sintió unos brazos poseerse por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia atrás. No sólo reconoció el calor corporal de esa persona, sino por esa calidez tan única y acogedora.

—¿No deberías estar ya en tu templo? —dijo atándose el cabello en una coleta de caballo—. Me parece que hubo demasiada diversión para una sola noche.

Kardia aferró sus manos en la cintura de Acuario y rió suavemente en su hombro.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

—Estoy muy cansado, Kardia.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que quiera quedarme contigo? —refunfuñó alejándose sorpresivamente y parándose frente a él.

Dégel le observó con lentitud, topándose con unas mejillas infladas por parte de su compañero.

—Porque cada vez que te quedas, lo que menos hacemos es "descansar". —Le recordó—. Y no me mires así, porque sabes a qué me refiero.

—Yo también estoy cansado. —debatió Kardia—. Pero, hoy quiero compartir cama contigo. Sin hacer cosas pervertidas.

Dégel se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto a su compañero, mientras éste permanecía cabizbajo. Se acercó un poco levantándole el mentón, dejando un suavemente beso en sus labios. Se alejó cauteloso, dejando a un santo de Escorpio excesivamente sorprendido.

—¿Y dices que soy yo el que empieza con las cosas pervertidas, señor verde? —le dijo en cuanto lo arrinconaba a la pared para volver a besarlo.

—Yo nunca dije eso. —Negó Dégel respondiendo a la cercanía—. Yo dije que "lo que menos hacemos es descansar". —Rozó el mentón de Escorpio con el pulgar, abriéndole ligeramente la boca—. Plural. Por ende, me incluyo.

Kardia esbozó una sonrisa excesivamente grande y terminó robándole más de un beso a su compañero. Llevó una mano hasta su cabello, desatando la recién hecha coleta.

—Me gustas con el cabello suelto.

—Estaba esperando que lo desataras. —bromeó Dégel con una ligera sonrisa.

Se recostaron en la cama mientras compartían besos furtivos, terminando de quitarse las armaduras y gozar del contacto de sus pieles y como las temperaturas se confrontaban entre ellas. Kardia abrió el paso en las piernas de Dégel, aun manteniendo un ritmo voraz entre sus bocas. Pero cuando la cabeza de Dégel tocó la almohada y Kardia se recostó a su lado, el cansancio cantó victoria y ambos quedaron cabalmente dormidos. Dejando a un lado sus intenciones de poseerse por esa noche. Sí que había sido una noche dura, incluso para Kardia.

—**x—**

La mañana los encontró profundamente dormidos pasadas las horas usuales en que los santos acostumbraban levantarse, bueno, la mayoría de ellos; en el caso de Dégel; gustaba de la reconfortante sensación que brindaba el levantarse antes de que el sol se asomara por completo en el horizonte, esperarlo de pie a la entrada de su templo, saludarlo y regresar a su alcoba a beber algo caliente para equilibrar el frío habitual de su recinto y reavivar sus sentidos. Sí, las mañanas tranquilas en Acuario…, claro, eso debía tomarse en cuenta para cuando Kardia no rondara los alrededores como un león en acecho. Sino todo eso se relegaba a un segundo, tercer o cuarto grado, dependiendo de cómo hubieran pasado la noche.

Pero en esa mañana en particular pasó a un récord de quinto grado. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y como si en la noche su templo hubiera colapsado cayendo la mitad de los escombros sobre su cuerpo. Pero ese dolor no era el único, sintió un peso extra sobre el suyo, uno extrañamente cálido, que palpitaba y respiraba. Uno que comprobó al vislumbrar unos cabellos de azul intenso cuando sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. Kardia. Kardia encima de él, cómodamente dormido aún con los ojos sellados y la boca entreabierta.

Dos cosas le molestaron. Uno: Su cuerpo no iba a rendir igual ese día. Y dos: Incluso desde esa posición, Kardia se veía ridículamente atractivo.

Intentó sentarse, pero el cuerpo sobre el suyo le impedía tanta movilidad. Optó por desenterrar su brazo derecho y alcanzar la cabellera de Kardia. Tiró de ella ligeramente y el gesto parecido a un puchero le hizo torcer una sonrisa, como si no estuviera siendo literalmente aplastado por él y, como si no fuera imperativo levantarse para asistir a la junta con el Patriarca.

_...Patriarca…_

Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse de manera violenta, casi incorporándose al momento sino estuviese atrapado entre las sabanas y el cuerpo de su compañero.

—Kardia. —Lo empujó en un intento de sentarse, siendo devuelto al colchón por el insistente peso extra—. ¡Kardia, despierta! —Lo sacudió y estiró su cabello a lo que Kardia apenas y se movió.

—5 minutos más, señor verde... —murmuró.

—¡Kardia! —advirtió Dégel y el ojo derecho del Escorpión se abrió unos milímetros—. Debemos ir a la Cámara del Patriarca ahora mismo. Recuerda que ordenó una reunión. —Recordó buscando con la vista su armadura, encontrándola pulcramente ordenada en un rincón de la habitación. Al contrario de la de su compañero, que estaba al lado de la suya, pero regada por el suelo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y buscando una mejor comodidad en el pecho de Dégel.

—Pasan de las once… —constató mirando el pequeño reloj que yacía en la mesa cercana.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Kardia se levantó de un salto y como si no hubiera pasado la noche medio asfixiándolo —. ¿Por qué carajos no me despertaste antes?

—Porque yo también estaba dormido y porque _tú_ impedías mi movilidad. —contestó colocándose la armadura—. Además, ¿por qué tendría yo que despertarte?

—Porque estamos en tu templo y porque sabes que nunca me levanto tan temprano. —rebatió Kardia como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Explícame dos cosas. —Dégel terminó de colocarse las botas—. ¿Qué obsesión tienes por dormir en mi templo, como si no tuvieras uno propio? —Le miró con una mirada fulminante—, y ¿cómo puedes dormir tanto tiempo _encima de mí_?

Kardia soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿No es obvio? —Tomó su casco y se le acercó por detrás—. Me gusta tu templo porque tú estás aquí. —Dejó un beso en su mejilla—. Y discúlpame por no saludar al señor sol todas las mañanas, pero en verdad no es lo mío.

—Al parecer te gustó el juego de palabras de la señorita Isabelle.

—Es la mejor forma de molestar a alguien de una forma discreta —Sonrió Kardia de forma lasciva—. La mejor en toda de la historia.

Dégel sonrió sin querer. Si tan sólo Kardia supiera que más que el señor sol, era él quien iluminaba sus mañanas, sus tardes e incluso sus noches. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que Kardia se había disculpado por la cosa menos importante.

—**x—**

—¿Por qué sigues con esa cara de estreñido, Dégel? —preguntó Kardia mordiendo una manzana mientras caminaban a paso veloz por los pasillos—. Anoche no hicimos nada, sólo dormimos. ¿No era lo que querías?

—Sí, pero no que durmieras precisamente sobre mí. —respondió Dégel terminando de llegar a las puertas del templo del Patriarca. El dolor de espalda le estaba matando, sin contar la tortícolis que bailaba samba en su cuello y bajaba hasta su espalda.

Como contestación Kardia empezó a reír, pero regresó sus pasos y para cuando el acuariano levantó la vista ya lo tenía en frente. Extremadamente cerca. Su mirada penetró en sus ojos, y por un momento se sintió desarmado.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe?

Dégel se sintió más molesto de lo que ya estaba, sabía que lo menos que sentía ese insolente era la necesidad de disculparse. Soltó un golpe a su cabeza y pasó de largo.

—Yo lo intenté. —Kardia se encogió de hombros.

Dégel tocó un par de veces a la entrada del recinto patriarcal y luego abrió los portones, mientras su compañero terminaba el último bocado de su manzana.

Y sí, los últimos en llegar a la sala fueron inesperadamente Dégel y, menos sorprendente, Kardia. Para cuando entraron, los demás santos ya estaban acomodados de pie, los primeros seis del lado derecho, los restantes del izquierdo. Con una rápida reverencia y uno que otro comentario murmurado por los compañeros más inquietos, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

Sage los miró a todos un instante antes de hablar; los doce caballeros con sus imponentes armaduras repartidos a cada lado y, al frente, junto a las escaleras, Isabelle y Julieta vestidas ahora con unas túnicas blancas, adornadas con un cinturón por encima de sus caderas, las cuales fueron proporcionadas obviamente por el Santuario. Nunca tendrían el dinero suficiente para comprarse tan siquiera el cinturón.

—Buenos días a todos. —anunció Sage para empezar—. Los he reunido para que estén al tanto de la situación y prevengan que haya extraños rumores difundiéndose por todo el Santuario, claramente, ya presentes en los pasillos.

Todos asintieron mientras Julieta e Isabelle sostenían sus manos al igual que el día anterior. Ya habían conocido a todo los santos, pero verlos ahora a todos reunidos vistiendo sus armaduras doradas era enteramente distinto y unas diez veces más intimidante.

—July, ¿éstas son las mismas personas que conocimos ayer?

—Creo que sí. —contestó su hermana achicando los ojos para verlos mejor—. Perdí mis lentes anoche.

—No me gusta estar parada aquí adelante, enfrente de todos y con estas túnicas raras. Es muy holgada y subiendo las escaleras se me vio hasta el alma.

Julieta intentó no reírse.

—Agradece que nos prestaron esto, si no aún usaríamos la misma ropa empapada de anoche.

—Pero son muy grandes. —se quejó Isabelle levantando su brazo, mostrando el tamaño excesivo de la manga haciendo contraste con la delgadez de su brazo—. Creo que aquí caven dos personas, incluyéndome.

—Lo sé. —Observó Julieta notando la cantidad de tela fruncida con el cinturón—. Más tarde intentaré arreglarlas, no te preocupes.

—Claro, la señorita súper costurera más sexy de toda Inglaterra debe relucir sus dotes con su hermana, a quien casi convierte en niña vudú cuando aprendía a usar la aguja.

—Pues la señorita súper modelo que no se quedaba quieta tuvo esas consecuencias.

Isabelle sonrió y Julieta le sonrió de vuelta. En esos momentos difíciles de verdad extrañaban a su padre, pero al estar juntas se sentían reconfortadas. Regresaron su vista al frente y luego hacia el Patriarca que ya estaba hablando con los santos mientras ellas hablaban lo suyo, menos importante.

—Estas señoritas se quedarán en el Santuario el tiempo que sea necesario. —continuó el Patriarca—. No puedo revelarles los detalles a todos puesto que aún no estamos al tanto de la situación completa. Pero quería que estuvieran todos presentes, para que no se extrañen de verlas aquí ni de su relación con algunos de ustedes. Quiero que las traten bien —Sonó como advertencia—, y que las respeten. —Doble advertencia.

Los doce asintieron mientras las chicas permanecían en su sitio con caras de expectación y algo de aburrimiento mezclados.

—Ahora, voy a pedirles a todos los involucrados que permanezcan aquí y a los demás que se retiren y continúen con sus actividades rutinarias. Si hay alguna novedad los llamaré de nuevo. Gracias por venir.

Poco a poco los santos rompieron su formación. Manigoldo fue el primero en avanzar hacia el frente con las manos detrás de su cabeza, lo seguía Albafica a cierta distancia con su típico rostro sereno. Kardia y Dégel se acercaron también. Cuando Sísifo estaba dudando entre sí quedarse a escuchar a pesar de que el Patriarca pidió sólo a los involucrados quedarse, escuchó la voz del Patriarca.

—Sísifo, tú también te quedas.

Parpadeó unos instantes y miró a El Cid que estaba a su lado antes de mirar al Patriarca, éste asintió en confirmación de que había escuchado bien.

—Te veré más tarde. —le dijo, y éste asintió esperando unos segundos más en su lugar, mientras aún la mirada de Sísifo estaba dirigida a él.

Aspros observó ferozmente a las hermanas, en específico a la que lo había confrontado, pero ésta le pasó de largo junto con su hermana. Ambas sonrieron al ver a Albafica y Manigoldo acercarse e iban a correr hacia el segundo, sin embargo, Isabelle fue la primera en detenerse al notar extrañamente familiar; la armadura que portaba Sísifo.

—Esa armadura la he visto en algún lado... —Empezó dubitativa—. ¡Oh! ¡Dioses!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, _ni siquiera una vez_, se abalanzó a la espalda de Sísifo, quien por tener toda su atención dirigida al santo de Capricornio; se vio catapultado al piso. No logró percatarse del aura que le vino con todo por la espalda, que se enganchó a él cruzando sus piernas en el estómago y las manos en el cuello. Logrando un hecho inverosímil, Isabelle logró derribarlo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó Julieta, sin entender la reacción violenta de su hermana.

Sabía que debía de haber un motivo importante. Era impulsiva, era cierto... Pero atacar… ¡A un jodido santo de oro! No, no hay excusa. Cuando fue a reaccionar para detenerla, visualizó la armadura de Sagitario deteniéndose en el acto. ¿Esa armadura no era…?

En cuanto a Isabelle, sostenía con firmeza al santo de Sagitario contra el suelo, con todos sus compañeros como público.

—¡¿Por qué tienes la armadura de papá?! —Afirmó la fuerza en sus piernas y en el cuello del santo, queriendo lograr al menos una respuesta en los segundos que ganó tomándolo por sorpresa—. ¡¿Se la robó?!

Sísifo despegó su cara de la baldosa e intentó incorporarse con Isabelle en su espalda, no es que la chica pesara mucho. Pero, al ver movimiento de elevación en los brazos del santo y en sus propias rodillas, Isabelle sustituyó el agarre de cuello de sus brazos por sus piernas, trancándole la respiración, y con sus manos terminó bloqueando la movilidad de las rodillas del caballero.

—Señor Sísifo, desde esta perspectiva su trasero es sexy. —se mofó la chica doblegando las piernas del santo—. Ahora, responda a mis preguntas.

Esa escena deslumbró los ojos del Patriarca, inmovilizando en un hecho imposible al santo de Sagitario. Claro, hay que tomar en cuenta que Sísifo no podía reaccionar de forma violenta contra esa chiquilla; era un caballero, después de todo.

Julieta llegó al lado de Isabelle, quitándose el cinturón, haciendo parecer que detendría a su hermana. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario; pisoteó las manos de Sísifo, y con su cinturón empezó a atarlas.

—Lamento el trato, señor Sísifo. —Se disculpó con aparente calma—. Pero usted debe responder nuestras preguntas.

—Algo que aprendí, que a un enemigo fuerte, sólo se les sorprende una vez. —añadió Isabelle frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Hable de una maldita vez!

Sísifo apenas articuló unas palabras, ahogando cada letra donde los talones de la chica seguían enrollándose como una boa en su tráquea. Mientras ésta aseguraba sus manos con su propio peso, todos los santos mantenían los ojos abiertos ante la inusual escena.

El Cid observó circunspecto la situación, viendo a su amante con el rostro incrustado en el suelo, siendo retenido por dos chiquillas, donde una vez más le dio la razón: Ese poder y, esa clase de habilidad sólo se debía a una herencia dorada.

El Patriarca esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa; horrorizando a Dégel e impactando a Albafica, mientras Kardia y Manigoldo estaba a punto de estallar de risas.

—Kardia, Manigoldo. —los llamó el Patriarca, ganándose una vez más el silencio—. Intervengan.

Los dos santos asintieron, conteniendo las risas hasta el borde de ver lágrimas en sus ojos. En un parpadear, Manigoldo tomaba la cintura de Isabelle y Kardia la espalda de Julieta, separándolas con algo de esfuerzo de Sísifo, quien empezó a toser suavemente acariciando el pequeño ardor en su propio cuello. El Cid caminó hasta él tendiéndole una mano para que lograse incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien, Sísifo?

El santo viéndose a sí mismo, casi pudo reír, pero sólo cerró los ojos en una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias, El Cid. —Tomó la mano que le tendía para levantarse del suelo. Observando a las hermanas que se revolvían en los brazos de sus compañeros—. Realmente me tomaron por sorpresa.

El Patriarca tuvo la obligación de levantarse y controlar la situación.

—Señorita Isabelle, señorita Julieta. Por favor, cálmense. Les puedo asegurar que Sísifo es el menos involucrado en la muerte de su padre.

—¡¿Y por qué tiene la armadura?! —atacó Julieta desatándose del lazo que crearon los brazos de Kardia.

—¿Anoche no se la vieron puesta? —preguntó el Patriarca a las chicas, pero fue el mismo Sísifo quien intervino.

—No, Patriarca. —Inclinó la cabeza—. Acababa de regresar del entrenamiento y me la quité cuando fui a bañarme. Para cuando ellos llegaron a mi templo, no me había dado tiempo de colocármela.

Hubo un silencio prologando.

—¿Por qué el señor Sísifo usa la armadura de nuestro padre? —Esta vez Isabelle formuló la pregunta. Bajando el grado de su voz y su superficial enojo, sonando sumamente seria—. Entonces… ¿el señor Sísifo es nuestro padre, en su versión más joven?

—Hermana… ¿no puedes buscar un _porqué_ más coherente?

—Esa es la armadura de Sagitario. —aclaró Sage—. Una vez le perteneció a su padre y ahora su portador es Sísifo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —inició la pregunta Sísifo, aunque sus pensamientos afirmaron lo que su subconsciente sospechaba y El Cid asintió ligeramente al concluir los pensamientos de su compañero.

—¿Nuestro padre fue un caballero dorado? —la concluyó Julieta igual de incrédula que Isabelle.

—Ahora que lo menciona... —Isabelle volteó a ver a su hermana con voz retardada mientras intentaba recordar y al mismo tiempo hablar—. Anoche cuando dijo el nombre de papá, dijo específicamente "Niel de Sagitario", así como el señor Dégel y el señor cara de imbécil se presentaron.

—Ustedes sufren de mala memoria, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kardia, cruzándose de brazos.

Julieta ignoró a Kardia. Subrayó las últimas líneas de su hermana e intentó rebuscar en su memoria un indicio.

—Tiene razón... —Se sorprendió de sus propios recuerdos. Zarandeó a Isabelle por los hombros, mientras el recuerdo se armaba en su cabeza—. ¡El señor Ilias llamó a nuestro padre de esa forma!

Sísifo no contuvo su sorpresa, El Cid le posó una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo.

—¿Ilias… de Leo?

El Patriarca ajustó su entrecejo, mientras todos los presentes parecían estar en concorde con mantener un silencio estacionario.

—Al parecer, esos dos se traían algo entre manos. —calculó el Patriarca haciendo leves muecas con la boca—. Pero lo que sea que hubiesen estado planeando preguntárselos es una tarea difícil.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Albafica, siendo el primer valiente en romper el silencio que incluso Kardia había optado por cumplir.

—Ambos están muertos. —concluyó observando de reojo al santo de Piscis.

Los demás en la sala tuvieron la sorpresa como respuesta, salvo Dégel y Kardia, que ya sabían la historia. Sísifo fue el primero en volver a tomar su postura acercándose a las hermanas, pero fue Isabelle quien le habló.

—Lo siento, señor Sísifo. No quería atacarlo de esa forma. —Se disculpó—. Y disculpe por disfrutar la vista que proporcionó su trasero.

—¡Isabelle! —Julieta sabía que era verdad… lo de la _buena vista_, pero no tenían que comunicárselo a todo el mundo.

—¡Es la verdad! No te hagas que no lo viste. —Sonrió Isabelle guiñándole el ojo, luego dedicó su mirada al santo—. Señor Sísifo, ¿no ha considerado ser pedófilo? ¡Yo me ofrezco como práctica!

Sísifo parpadeó, volvió a parpadear y otra vez más, antes de intentar responder. Julieta observó ferozmente a su hermana cuando vio el silencio incómodo entre todos, y otros santos (más que todo Kardia y su cómplice Manigoldo) estaban ahogando las carcajadas en el estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes ligar con el señor Shion y yo no? —Torció una sonrisa dirigiéndose de nuevo al santo—. Señor Sísifo, ¿sabe jugar tiro al blanco? —Empezó a reír—. Yo apunto y usted...

—¡Zeus, ten piedad de mí y que me parta un rayo! —exclamó Julieta mirando con aires homicidas dirigidos completamente hacia su hermana. Luego se dirigió a Sagitario, disculpándose cordialmente. Claro, eso fue después de atestarle un golpe en la cabeza a Isabelle—. Disculpe a mi hermana, por favor. Y a mí también, por… amordazarlo.

Sagitario esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. —Volvió a la seriedad del asunto, _alguien_ debía hacerlo. Respiró hondo antes de preguntar—: ¿No recuerdan haber escuchado o visto algo, que hubieran dicho o hecho esos dos?

Isabelle negó con la cabeza y Julieta empezó una nueva búsqueda en los espacios recónditos de su memoria. Buscando la respuesta a la pregunta de Sagitario; si era importante, debería recordarlo. Aunque para ella en ese momento fueron palabras sin sentido, ahora con todo los hechos ocurridos ese sentido debía recobrarse.

—Creo que una vez los escuché hablando cuando preparaba la cena... —Inició sosteniendo su mentón, obligándose a recordar—, y ellos... estaban hablando de unas frutas que habitaban en el infierno… O algo así.

Hubo otro silencio. El Patriarca sabía que desde tiempos memorables, Sagitario y Leo habían tenido una relación fraternal que había surcado sus linajes. Si Ilias y Niel, aún estando en su retiro tenían reuniones casuales, no creía que fuese para charlar sobre la salud de sus propios hijos. Desde su trono observó el panorama, Manigoldo y Albafica estaban sumidos en el silencio; Dégel y Kardia se mantenían a la raya y, Sísifo junto a su parabatai cerca de las chicas.

—Julieta, Isabelle. —nombró a las susodichas con voz ronca y una mirada terriblemente seria—. Me parece que algunos de los presentes merecen una explicación de todo.

Las aludidas observaron a los santos de Piscis y Cáncer.

—¿Podría ser en privado, señor Patriarca? —preguntó Julieta sintiendo el dolor nuevamente—. Imagino que usted también debe conocer la... confiablidad de ciertas cosas.

—O-Oi, Julieta. —Isabelle le tomó por el hombro con algo de nerviosismo, no era normal que su hermana fuera la irracional—. No creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle al señor Patriarca.

—No le estoy faltando el respeto. —Julieta frunció el ceño mostrando una mirada fría—. Sólo quisiera que mantuviéramos nuestra patética historia con un poco más de tacto.

Empezaba a sonar molesta. La muerte de su padre, llegar al Santuario, enterarse de cosas que ya no estaba segura si les convenía saber... Hicieron corto circuito en su sistema nervioso.

—Sé que sólo somos para ustedes una misión más, un trabajo más para quienes se hagan cargo. —continuó—. Pero, ¿saben algo? yo ya estoy cansada de todo esto. —Se giró hacía Albafica y Manigoldo y ellos podrían haber jurado que estaba a punto de llorar—. Saber que nuestro padre nos mintió todo este tiempo con quién era en realidad... y con quiénes eran ustedes en realidad —Negó con la cabeza—, ¿Quiénes somos? No, ¿qué somos? Para ustedes es normal mencionar esos "cosmos" y "poderes", pero, ¿se han puesto a pensar en nosotras...? ¿En qué pensamos al respecto?

Dégel apretó los dientes. La verdad, no lo había pensado. Todos los santos intercambiaron miradas, incluyendo el Patriarca, que sólo observó con cuidado.

—Lo sabía… —murmuró Julieta volviéndose y, sin más palabras, salió corriendo del salón.

—¡Hey! ¡Julieta! —le gritó Manigoldo.

—¡Ven acá, mocosa! —Julieta apenas escuchó el grito de Kardia.

Atravesando la puerta, Shion los esperaba afuera cruzado de brazos junto a Dohko. Observó cómo una corta cabellera salió fugaz del salón con lágrimas en sus ojos y la reconoció al instante.

—¡Julieta! —Se apresuró a seguirla, pero antes se detuvo al ver la expresión atónita de Dohko.

—Perdón, Dohko. —Se disculpó con preocupación en su mirada—. Anoche ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Dohko atinó una mirada de completa desorientación para luego sonreír como siempre. Se acercó y soltó un pequeño beso en los labios de Aries.

—¿Si amas algo déjalo ir? —Jugó con la expresión de su compañero sonriendo como era de costumbre.

Shion sonrió sosteniéndole la mano.

—Te espero en mi templo. Te daré la "bienvenida" que mereces. —dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Dohko soltó un sonido gutural de emoción, soltando con lentitud la mano de Shion.

—**x—**

Más adelante, Julieta escuchó los pasos que la seguían. Creyó haber llegado lo suficientemente lejos, pero, de nuevo, Shion parecía hacerlo a propósito.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se detuvo y le preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. —dijo Shion al fin alcanzándola—. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente?

—¿Por qué...? —repitió Julieta para sí—. Déjame preguntarte algo primero, cuando dijiste que tomara como un voto de confianza que nos acompañaras por los templos, ¿era sólo para que les contáramos la verdad?

—Desde luego que no.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno, en parte quería que nos dijeran la verdad, pero era porque queríamos ayudarlas.

—No hables en general, por favor. —pidió la chica—. Últimamente todos han sido deshonestos... Odio cuando la gente miente. —agregó recargándose en un pilar.

—Yo no les he mentido. —Se acercó Shion, pero Julieta le dio la vuelta al pilar confundiéndolo, parecía que estaba huyendo.

—A la gente le gusta enfrascarse en mentiras todo el tiempo. —Pareció divagar la chica—. Creer que todo estará bien mañana aunque hoy se vea nublado, que si eres positivo las cosas saldrán mejor... Y un montón de estupideces como esas… —Hizo una pausa para mirar los alrededores—. "Nadie hará las cosas por ti", papá nos dijo eso una vez y tenía mucha razón. Ustedes no solucionarán nuestro problema, lo haremos nosotras... Solas como siempre.

—Eso no es verdad. —repuso Shion—. Prometimos ayudarlas y eso haremos.

Julieta negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando hablo de ser realistas, Issi siempre se queja. —Sonrió—. Y no la culpo... ¿Realidad o fantasía? ¿Cuál crees que sea la más importante, señor Shion?

Aries se extrañó por la pregunta.

—Ambas. —respondió y Julieta no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa—. Ambas son igual de importantes.

—Eres de las pocas personas que me han dicho eso... —Julieta limpió sus lágrimas odiándose por haberlas expuesto—. Una vez se lo pregunté a papá... y él me dijo "sin fantasías la realidad sería demasiado cruda y sin realidad no podríamos tener fantasías". Issi lo sabía, pero yo no lo entendí hasta que nos quedamos solas... —Hizo una pausa dolorosa—. Pasar la vida soñando es tentador, ¿no crees? Pero lo cierto es que... La realidad sería muy cruel si no anheláramos nada y sin la cruel realidad no anhelaríamos nada. —Pareció reflexionar sus palabras una vez más—. Mis anhelos tuvieron sentido entonces. Y más que nada anhelaba saber la verdad.

—¿Sabes el riesgo que conlleva eso?

—Ahora lo sé. —Julieta se encogió de hombros—. No esperaba que hubiera vivido engañada tanto tiempo. Pero soy el tipo de persona que prefiere enfrentar las cosas de frente... y acabar con ellas lo antes posible. Por eso no me gustan las mentiras, disfrazar las cosas no va a solucionarlas. Eso es no saber distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mentir? Y no sólo él... —murmuró—. Y yo como estúpida pensando que si era sincera también los demás lo serían... —Más lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia—. Maldición... ¿podrías dejarme sola un rato?

Apenas terminó la pregunta sintió unos brazos rodearla.

—Claro que no. —le dijo Shion—. Déjame decirte algo que me dijo mi maestro una vez. Le reclamé porque me había ocultado un asunto sin importancia, pero me molestó el hecho de que lo hiciera. Entonces él me dijo: "¿Sabes, Shion? A veces la gente prefiere guardarse algunas cosas porque saben que la verdad lastimará a la otra persona". —Detuvo sus palabras cuando midió los movimientos de la chica—. Yo le dije que no tenía caso, porque eventualmente la persona podría enterarse, pero él dijo: "Quizás sí, pero esa persona debe tener en cuenta que la otra no tenía la intención de lastimarla y que ella, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano, también tiene derecho a tener debilidades y equivocarse. No todos ven el mundo igual que tú. Se necesita valor para enfrentarte a las cosas de frente".

Julieta no dijo nada, las traicioneras lágrimas hacían de las suyas y no quería hablar con la voz entrecortada.

—Tu hermana y tú son fuertes. —continuó—. Han sido capaces de enfrentarse a todo esto solas, hasta ahora.

Julieta asintió.

—Sólo prométeme una cosa. —dijo ella—. Que aparentarás que esto nunca pasó y no lo comentarás ni con el señor Dohko.

Shion sonrió, asintiendo.

—**x—**

Isabelle observó cómo su hermana había corrido fuera del salón. ¿Dejar que alguien la viera llorar? No, primero muerta que desaliñada. Sonrió pero con seriedad, esa sonrisa de arrogancia que sólo muestra en casos excéntricamente especiales.

—Dejen que Shion se haga cargo de ella. —dijo el Patriarca cuando vio las intenciones de varios de los santos en ir tras ella. Observó a Isabelle, su mirada tranquila y los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda le desconcertaban un poco—. Parece que ambas tienen diferentes formas de controlar sus emociones.

Isabelle giró su rostro en dirección al Patriarca, con una sonrisa torcida. Manigoldo se sorprendió.

—Se equivoca, señor Patriarca. No malinterprete a mi hermana y no me malinterprete a mí. —Volvió su mirada a la entrada donde Julieta había desaparecido—. Yo sólo le restó importancia a la realidad, es todo. Es por eso que Julieta suele enojarse conmigo por ser tan impulsiva, pero es que esta vida es demasiado corta para morir por heridas que duren quizás mil años. —Su sonrisa se volvió más extensa, pero con un toque de tristeza—. Mi padre era muy hablador, tanto que a veces no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía. —Su mirada se mostraba más triste con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Pero era diferente para otras personas, quienes le escuchaban decían que era todo un pensador. Yo le decía que usáramos sus frases para crear un libro y ganáramos más dinero con eso, pero él se negó diciéndome: "El conocimiento es para todos, ciertamente. Pero eso no significa que todo conocimiento deba ser dicho".

—Isabelle... —nombró Manigoldo.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy hablando. —La chica soltó un bufido, mirando cómo el altísimo techo se alzaba sobre ellos—: Una vez, después de intentar pasar la vista gorda por todo los que nos había ocurrido a mi hermana y a mí, me pregunté por qué nos había tocado esta clase de vida…¿Por qué no podíamos vivir felices solamente? —Sísifo sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras Isabelle los observaba, cada uno de los rostros presentes; y cada uno de los silencios—. Y en mi curiosidad por el cuarto de mi padre, encontré un libro de notas, escrito a mano por él mismo. Tenía una dedicatoria en la parte superior "Para mis hijas, que son mi anhelo". —Una lágrima se desplazó por su mejilla—. El libro que le había dicho que escribiera, lo hizo para nosotras. Ese día lloré cuando leí unas de las primeras líneas de ese pequeño libro, porqué sin saberlo, era lo que necesitaba saber. —Hizo una pausa, recordando con un anhelo poco convencional—: "Todo lo bueno en esta vida es efímero, porque si fuera constante todo el tiempo, dejaría de ser especial". —Juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, jugando con sus dedos—. Es por eso que dejé de preocuparme por mi situación. Mi padre me había consolado, incluso estando muerto; _la felicidad siempre se ocultara bajo los peores momentos_... —Volvió a levantar la mirada, sonriendo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Creo que ahora soy yo la habladora…

El Patriarca la observó atento, incluyendo todos los santos; que ni aún con su silencio eran capaces de poder responder adecuadamente esas palabras.

—En este mundo, incluyendo a mi padre, todos siempre mentirán. —prosiguió la chica, quien aún era capaz de mantener el hilo de su voz sin quebrantarse—. Si me pongo triste por lo que nos ha pasado, creo que me convertiría en una _serial killer_. Creó que me pagarían más. —Colocó sus manos en su cintura, observando ahora las baldosas tan relucientes que podía verse en ellas—. Este mundo siempre devorará al más débil.

—No digas eso, Isabelle—dijo Albafica con sigilo.

—No creo que usted tenga la suficiente moral para hablar, señor Albafica. —respondió Isabelle dirigiendo una mirada enojada a Piscis, y Kardia recordó esa sensación de cuando la vio enojada en Libra—. Manigoldo y usted también nos mintieron con quiénes eran, si en el caso que nuestro padre se los haya pedido.

Albafica guardó silencio.

—No me malinterprete, tampoco es que yo la tenga. —Se excusó ella—. Por eso no voy detrás de Julieta…

«_"Aparte de que siento que me caería con estas ropas"_», pensó. Luego observó a todos los imponentes hombres en la habitación.

—Yo también le mentí, y eso es lo que a ella le molesta. —Suspiró, pero su mirada, según Dégel, era decidida, cargada de determinación. Aún así, dos pares de gemas cristalinas bajaron por sus mejillas—. Somos todos unos mentirosos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo mentimos porque queremos proteger…

Manigoldo se cansó de tanta palabrería y de que nadie hiciera nada. Corrió a donde estaba la chica y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Mocosa idiota… —La apretó contra él—. Siempre has sido una pendeja bastante fuerte. Entiendes y estoy seguro que perdonas a tu padre, ¿pero lloras? ¡¿Qué clase de contradicción es esa?! ¡Llora todo lo quieras! ¡Desahógate, maldita sea!

—Lo amo demasiado como para odiarlo —Sonrió Isabelle con sus mejillas empapadas—. No puedo llorar, no más.

Dégel quería ir y abrazarla también, pero se sentía preso de su porte de caballero de Acuario y tener la obligación de controlar sus emociones.

—¡¿Por qué, carajo?! ¡¿Qué te lo impide?! —espetó Manigoldo zarandeándola con la suficiente brusquedad, pero no tanta para lastimarla.

—Porque si lloro estaré aceptando que perdí. —El Patriarca tuvo un ligero parpadeo al oír esas palabras. Sísifo, Albafica y Kardia mantenían distancia con miradas ocultas—. Aceptaré que perdí ante las circunstancias... no quiero perder. —Isabelle empezó a derramar lágrimas y abrazó a Manigoldo con fuerza—. Pero este maldito nudo se me atasca en la garganta.

—A eso se le llama humanidad. —soltó Dégel sorpresivamente a su lado. Limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura—. Los humanos solemos llorar por cualquier tontería, es por eso que sentir ese dolor es lo que nos caracteriza.

—Señor Dégel…

—Señorita Isabelle, si quiere llorar, llore. —aconsejó—. Eso no la hará más débil. Haber sonreído después de haber pasado por tanto, la hace un ser indestructible.

Isabelle se abrigó en los brazos de Dégel y lloró con más fuerza, dejando salir todo su dolor. Acuario la abrazó con terneza, mientras Manigoldo le palpaba la cabeza sonriendo.

"_Nunca un cielo es tan oscuro cuando está a punto de amanecer"_

Continuará.

.


	6. Distracción

Notas: Un capi extenso (como todos jaja) como compensación^^

Parejas en este cap: Manigoldo x Albafica

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Distracción.

—x—

Después del río de lágrimas que emanó de los ojos de las hermanas y una vez que culmino la reunión, el Patriarca había ordenado _total_ discreción en el asunto. Sobre todo en el hecho de por qué llegaron al Santuario, ya que desde cualquier perspectiva, el asunto era sumamente delicado.

Shion y Dohko se llevaron a Julieta a pasear por los alrededores del Santuario con motivo de distraerla un poco después de esa reunión que sólo sirvió para reanimar su pesada angustia. Y gracias a Dohko y sus típicos comentarios surrealistas. Julieta logró reír libremente más de una vez, olvidándose completamente de las heridas de su pasado por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, dejándose llevar por la situación que tenía enfrente.

Julieta pudo entender por qué el señor Shion _quería_ al señor Dohko de una forma bastante inusual y poco vista en dos hombres, era toda una ternura; hablaba de trivialidades y podía reír ante casi todo. Esa simpleza en su forma de ser, esa forma de vivir en tan descabellado mundo, lo convertía en un ser especial y confiable. Estaba segura que si su hermana estuviese con ella, la habría molestado con "la competencia" por el amor del señor Shion, pero lo cierto era que ella nunca se interpondría en esa relación. No sólo porque, incluso estando ella esas miradas que compartían en segundos instantáneos eran tan intensas que incluso a ella podían sonrojar, sino también porque ella simplemente no era esa clase de mujer oportunista.

De hecho, después de gravitar un poco más en sus pensamientos y viendo la magnitud de estar con dos hombres que pareciera que se comerían con la mirada, se sintió un poco intrusa. Sintió que su presencia estaba de más en ese grupo y lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo para el par. Escabullirse de regreso al Santuario le pareció la mejor opción, buscando una vía de escape sin que los santos se percataran de sus intenciones. Pero vamos, si ella era el motivo de estar fuera del Santuario, era obvio que la "atención" le impedía escaparse sin ser vista. De modo que pidió regresar a la habitación que le habían asignado junto a su hermana, pero Dohko, sospechando las intenciones de la chica que no sabía fingir sonrisas, le impidió su huida invitándola a comer helado cerca de donde se encontraban.

—Vamos, te gustará. —Le sonrió—. Ese helado es tan milagroso, que fue capaz de incluso callar a Kardia.

Demasiadas aglomeraciones de verdades y peleas en un mismo día eran sofocantes para cualquiera, tanto que quizás un refrescante helado le haría sentir mejor. Cerró los ojos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, por los dioses. —Sonrió Julieta retomando el paso en medio de ambos caballeros—. Entonces debe ser una maravilla.

Tras asombrarse al probar el inigualable sabor del helado, quedó maravillada cuando de la nada el santo de Libra la sorprendió con un pequeño ramo de flores de distintas especies que, en lo particular, eran hermosas. Cada una tenía un color diferente, un aroma diferente y una manera distinta de transmitir sentimientos. Si supiera lo que le gustaban las flores a la chica, le recordó los tiempos cuando vivían en la cabaña de su padre y ella era la encargada de aquel bello jardín.

Dos pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, era su primer ramo de flores. Agradeció penosamente, teniendo el impulso de querer abrazar al santo de Libra, pero consideró que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para cometer tal acto. Además, tampoco quería crear, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Una escena incomoda entre Shion y Dohko...? No, lo mejor era limitarse. Aún así y contario a su lógica, se acercó al santo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

«_"Hermana, eso es peor…"_»

Esas sin duda serían las palabras de Isabelle, pero decidió ignorarlas; si por lo general ella era la "racional" de las dos, podía darse el lujo de hacer cosas fuera de su esquema de vez en cuando. Además, estaba bastante complacida con esos gestos por parte de los hombres que la acompañaban, que sin duda hacían mérito a su nombre, eran verdaderamente _caballeros_.

—Gracias, señor Dohko. —fueron sus palabras con una gran sonrisa que decoró sus labios y ahuyentó las lágrimas sacudiendo un poco su cabeza—. Gracias de verdad, a ambos. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

Dohko volvió a sonreír junto a Shion.

—Y aún nos falta. —aseguró Libra con su rostro sonriente—. Este mercado es bastante grande. —Señaló el extenso pasillo aglomerado de tiendas de diferentes tipos—. ¿Quieres ir?

Julieta con el ramo de flores en sus brazos asintió casi de inmediato. Dohko parecía atinar a los gustos de la chica, quien gustaba de recorrer ese tipo de sitios en busca de baratijas que más tarde pudiera convertir en cosas útiles para sus vestimentas, por ejemplo, o simplemente colocarlas como decoraciones en su ahora "recámara" en el Santuario.

—Quizás logremos conseguir unas agujas e hilo. —mencionó con atisbes de emoción.

—¿Para qué deseas hilo y aguja? —preguntó Shion en tono condescendiente.

Julieta se observó a sí misma, extendiendo su vestido para mostrar las grandes aberturas que había entre ella y la tela.

—Le prometí a Issi que arreglaría nuestras ropas.

Shion sonrió con dulzor, observando a Dohko que también sonrió.

—Vamos. —Sonrieron los santos, ambos tomando una mano de Julieta para adentrarse en el mercado.

—x—

En cuanto a Isabelle, Kardia se encargó de entretenerla mientras Dégel revelaba a sus compañeros (Piscis, Cáncer y Sagitario), sobre el doloroso impulso que conllevó a las hermanas a los pies del Santuario: La trágica muerte de su padre, la profanación de sus cuerpos, las peleas de Isabelle en la taberna, el trabajo extorsionador de Julieta y, finalmente, el baile de ambas en el _Pole dance_.

Mientras Acuario ponía al día a sus compañeros, Kardia se llevó casi arrastras a Isabelle para los jardines del Santuario, cosa que no fue _para-nada-sencilla._

Tuvo que luchar con jalarla por los brazos, pero…

« _¡La muy desgraciada se sentó en el suelo donde sólo logró arrastrarla unos pasos!_»

Jalarla por los pies tampoco funcionó:

«_La mocosa del demonio se pegó a uno de los pilares como una sanguijuela._»

Kardia exasperado pensó en tomarla por las greñas, pero estaban cerca de la habitación donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros, no era buena idea hacerla gritar, ya que Dégel sería capaz de congelarlos a ambos.

—¡Mira, mocosa! ¡Coopera! —gritó exasperado—. ¡Esa conversación es sólo para adultos!

Isabelle lo observó con un rostro enojado, mientras se hacía un ovillo a un lado del pilar. Pero luego de recapitular las palabras del santo, sonrió malévolamente.

—Oh. —Alzó una ceja curveando su cabeza con picardía—. ¿Es R18+?

—¡¿Qué mierdas?!

La chica soltó una suave risa y se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido.

—Muy bien, iré contigo.

Kardia después de suspirar con gran fuerza, mantuvo al margen sus instintos de querer amordazarla y meterla en un sótano hasta que todo ese lío terminara. Se la llevó a los jardines, donde después de insultarse, golpearse y jalarse los cabellos por todo el jodido trayecto, la chica aceptó una tregua temporal.

Una vez en el lugar, Isabelle se quedó pasmada por la sublime belleza de ese jardín, era como un pequeño fragmento del cielo impuesto en la tierra. Duró unos segundos memorizando cada detalle en su cabeza; la fragancia aromática que perfumaba el lugar, los rayos de sol y su forma de bañar la pradera, las mariposas y pétalos de flores bailando al son del aire, todo era sencillamente hermoso.

Isabelle con una rapidez sorprendente tomó la capa de Kardia —más que todo porque lo tomó desprevenido— y empezó a correr por todo el paraíso de flores sonriendo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo; con esa pequeña pero radiante sonrisa, que inclusive al santo de Escorpio pudo contagiar, mientras la observaba cruzado de brazos. Una carcajada se arrancó de sus labios, cuando la chica cayó por la pequeña colina enrollándose con la capa.

—¡Maldito vestido! —fueron sus palabras, arrancando carcajadas por parte del santo—. ¡Me ha convertido en un taco!

Kardia que seguía riéndose a carcajadas, molestó a Isabelle haciendo que se levantara y fuera en persecución del santo, quien burlándose de ella con vehemencia, logró huir con facilidad de esas pequeñas manos. Correteándose como si fuesen niños por todo el jardín.

—¡Vamos, mocosa! —le gritaba el santo—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Oh, le estaba retando, claro que sí. La chica inició una vez más la corrida, donde tuvo la idea de arrojarse sobre la espalda del santo, cayendo al pasto finalmente.

Kardia se levantó con la chica en su espalda, ya que parecía no disminuir la fuerza con la que lo estaba ahorcando, empezando a girar para marearla. A simple vista podría juzgarse que las vueltas eras las que daba un padre, a simple vista claro. Al final ambos se marearon cayendo al césped una vez más, respirando agitadamente y riendo con fuerza.

Dégel, quien después de contar la historia, los observó desde la lejanía caer al suave pasto y observar el cielo buscándole forma a las nubes —o más bien discutiendo las formas que le daban a las nubes, porque al parecer los dos no tenían la misma opinión— sonrió meramente enternecido.

Isabelle había creado una corona de flores en un momento de descanso, levantándose hasta donde estaba el santo de Escorpio y se la colocó llamándolo, "El señor rey de la corona de flores y armadura de oro"…vaya nombres colocaba la chica.

Dégel se unió al pequeño dúo de locura, siendo recibido por otra sonrisa extensa por parte de Isabelle quien hizo otra corona para él; coronándolo con un nombre más original, "La esposa gélida del Rey de la corona de flores y armadura de oro", donde Kardia contuvo un derrame nasal al ver, cómo incluso ese accesorio femenino, le quedaba deslumbrante a ese francés.

Después de otros segundos, inició una nueva persecución cuando la chica le quitó a Kardia el casco de Escorpión de las manos, empezando a correr por todo el lugar, obviamente, con éste, por supuesto detrás. Isabelle se ocultó tras la capa de Acuario con otra sonrisa, donde Dégel sólo la observó limitándose a sonreír. Pero Kardia la encontró finalmente dejando salir un "¡Te atrapé!" y, después de reírse entre ellos, empezó a lanzarla al aire como si fuera un objeto.

—¡K-Kardia! —le llamó al ver volar literalmente a la chica—. ¡Ten cuidado!

—Tranquilo, Dégel. —Sonreía el otro santo—. No la dejaré caer, o eso creo…

—¡Más alto! —gritaba la chica, que sinceramente parecía una niña encerrada en un cuerpo de dieciséis años, que al igual que el santo de Escorpio, cuando era la hora de luchar, sus personalidades se transfiguraban por completo.

«_"La felicidad se oculta bajo los peores momentos..." _», Recordó Kardia, y ese era el principal motivo para hacerla reír.

Aunque después de jugar un poco más, las baterías finalmente se agotaron, o al menos en Isabelle. Se tomó la elección de regresar al Santuario, cuando el crepúsculo mostró sus faldas, pintando el cielo de un hermoso naranja con nubes de diferentes tonalidades haciendo una mezcla de pintura en el cielo.

Kardia le había puesto el casco a Isabelle llamándola, "la mocosa con el casco de la armadura de Escorpio, que quiere venderlo para comprarse bragas sumamente sexy", la chica rió a carcajadas y se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente. El santo la estrechó entre sus brazos queriendo volver a lanzarla al aire, pero se abstuvo cuando no hubo movimiento articular por parte de la chica después de unos segundos.

—¿Hm?

Dégel rió por debajo acercándose al par, teniendo en sus manos las dos coronas de flores que había hecho la chica.

—Se quedó dormida.

—No me jodas… —Se levantó Kardia sutilmente, cuidando no despertarla—. Yo creo que ni la bella durmiente se duerme tan rápido.

Aún sonriendo, Acuario se agachó para tomar la olvidada capa de Kardia en el pasto. Y después de caminar hasta el santo, cubrió con la capa el cuerpo de Isabelle.

—Déjame recordarte que tiene vestido.

—Créeme que se cayó más de una vez por culpa de esa tela y, también lo maldijo más de una vez. —Se rió nuevamente, empezando su regreso al Santuario.

Isabelle tenía su rostro durmiente en el hombro de Kardia, brindando la sensación de que fuese la hija del santo.

—Te luce bien esa faceta de padre. —reveló Dégel en el transcurso.

Kardia se detuvo, esperando los pasos cercanos de su compañero, quien segundos más tarde estuvo a su lado.

—No has visto el tuyo de madre. —Se acercó a los labios gélidos y le dejó un beso fugaz—. ¿Le compraremos algo de comer a nuestra _pequeña _hija?

Dégel esbozó una sonrisa y terminó por cubrir la cabeza de la chica con la capa.

—Si vamos en aquella dirección, podremos desviarnos. —Señaló con el dedo la dirección opuesta a donde se dirigían, pero que Kardia no le prestó la suficiente atención por estar besándole. Éste fue más profundo, ladeando un poco más sus cabezas creando un encaje perfecto entre sus bocas.

—¡Esta noche el padre quiere que la madre le consienta! —espetó con picardía.

—Si la despiertas ten por seguro que no.

Kardia ahogó un grito, dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

—¡Éste es el castigo que les espera a quienes tienen hijos! —Entrevió sus cuerdas vocales en un volumen calculador, para que no permitiera ser la alarma que despertara a la chica y reactivara sus energías.

La expresión en el rostro del santo era tan actuada, que no pudo evitar hacer reír a Dégel.

—Sinceramente.

—x—

Después de comprar algo de comer para Isabelle y su hermana, Dégel y Kardia tomaron el curso de regreso al santuario, teniendo un encuentro casual con Shion y Dohko que venían de regreso con Julieta en brazos, también dormida.

—¿Paseo familiar? —preguntó Kardia con una sonrisa, bromeando, como era su costumbre.

—Claro, pero parece que no fuimos los únicos. —Sonrió Dohko juntándose con el santo. Echó su vista a su espalda, donde descansaba Julieta casi en estado inconsciente—. Se nos quedó dormida después de comer.

Shion se sonrojó levemente y Dégel sólo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vamos. —motivó Dégel tocando la espalda de Kardia—. _Tu hija _debe comer también.

—Déjame recordarte que también es _tuya_. —Kardia le guiñó el ojo haciendo que por fin Dégel tuviera un ardor en las mejillas, desviado la vista por instinto.

—Muévete.

Dohko empezó a reír observando cómo Escorpio se adelantaba.

—¿Quién es la madre y el padre entre nosotros, Shion? —Preguntó sin la menor discreción.

—¡Dohko! —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Aries.

Kardia volvió a sonreír y, sinceramente, el comentario le hizo gracia hasta a Dégel.

—Shion, tú sin duda eres la madre. —testiguó Escorpio, cuando llegaron al territorio de las doces casas, donde la mirada de varios reclutas y santos de plata recayeron sobre ellos, como si en sus brazos tuvieran bestias de terribles aspecto, pero que los santos, se atrevieron a ignorar con aires petulantes, aquellos aires que casi inconscientemente rodeaban a cada santo de Oro del Santuario.

—Opino lo mismo. —apoyó Dohko cuidando su tono de voz, pero aún con su tierna sonrisa.

—Maldito seas, Kardia… —murmuró Shion con un visible sonrojo.

Dohko esbozó otra sonrisa, pero su semblante cambio antes de ascender a las dos casas.

—¿Las llevaremos a su habitación en la zona de reclutamiento…? —preguntó inocente de la situación.

—No.

—No.

—No.

Fueron las respuestas de los otros tres santos.

—¿Eh…?

Dégel se acercó a Shion, entregándole con total cortesía digna de él, la comida que habían comprado para Julieta.

—Gracias, Dégel. —Sonrió—. ¿Y esas coronas? —preguntó después de notarlas en las manos del santo de Acuario.

Dégel en vez de responder dirigió su vista a Isabelle, donde imperceptiblemente sonrió. Shion entendió al ver esa afable sonrisa y compartió el gesto.

—Subiremos a mi templo para que la señorita Isabelle duerma un poco más.

—Julieta estará en el mío hasta que despierte. Me dijo que quería ver cómo se reparaban las armaduras. —confesó Shion tomando la comida—. Quiero regalarle unos días donde se olvide... de todo esto.

—Lo sé. —Irrumpió Dégel, no quería que mencionara tan siquiera el tema, aunque las hermanas estuviesen dormidas—. Entonces sólo esperemos que despierten y se recuperen tanto física como mentalmente.

—¿Todo esto…? —preguntó Dohko ladeando la cabeza, robándole una sonrisa al santo de Aries que observó su semblante presa de la duda.

—Mientras Julieta duerma, te pondré al día. Llévala a mi habitación.

Dohko asintió y empezó a ascender junto a Kardia.

—Dégel, yo haré lo mismo. —le informó.

Su compañero asintió, permitiendo el ascenso a su compañero quedándose a solas con Shion, quien al parecer quería hablarle en privado. Ambos vieron a sus compañeros alejarse y una vez que estuvieron solos, Aries inició las preguntas que le carcomieron la cabeza toda la tarde.

—¿Cómo fue su reacción…?

Dégel bajó la cabeza, observando cómo por sus pies unas pequeñas hojas bailaban a la suave brisa que había esa noche. Meditó sus palabras antes de hablar y tomó una bocanada de aire para luego soltarla en un suspiro largo.

—Peor de lo que imaginé. —confesó—. Bastante mal.

Shion hizo una leve mueca, dándole espacio para que Dégel prosiguiera el relato.

—Manigoldo golpeó más de una vez la pared y casi derriba una de mis bibliotecas de una patada. —reveló, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose al pilar que había detrás de él—. Salió de mí templo sumergido en una inmensa frustración, llevándose todo por delante. Ni siquiera Sísifo se molestó en reprenderle.

—¿Y Albafica? —dudó en preguntar Shion.

Dégel se tomó un poco más de tiempo en responder esa pregunta. Observó a la dama de la noche alzarse sobre ellos y aún con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, pareció compartir la frustración de todos.

—Hubo un momento en que parecía ajeno a mis palabras, era como si no las hubiese asimilado por completo. —contestó finalmente, manteniendo en suspenso al santo de Aries—. Después que Manigoldo abandonara la habitación, Albafica estuvo estático otros segundos para luego levantarse y despedirse educadamente. Sísifo sólo se molestó en escuchar.

—Ya veo… —Shion asintió con lentitud. Tras un largo suspiro, empezó a subir el pequeño trayecto de su templo y la entrada—. Tenemos que encontrar al responsable.

Dégel imitó el acto adentrándose al templo.

—Sí.

—x—

A Manigoldo aún le costaba creer lo que le habían relatado. Tanta mierda junta le era increíble. Se apretó los puños al rostro intentando aligerar la gran frustración que sentía. Su mayor dolor recaía en la promesa rota al padre de las niñas; promesa que constaba en que si algún día, algunos de sus viejos enemigos fuera en busca de sus hijas, ellos estarían allí para protegerlas.

Ellos habían prometido ser su ayuda, su escudo y, sobretodo, ser la guía para su formación como santos, es decir, recorrer con ellas seguir el camino que su padre estando en vida nunca les enseñó, pero sí las entrenó para caminar en él.

Niel nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente para involucrarlas en ese mundo de dioses, cosmos y espectros, pero sabía que estaban ligadas a él injusta e inevitablemente. En realidad, él sabía que con el proyecto que había estado llevando a cabo con ayuda de Ilias de Leo, acarrearía problemas para sus hijas. Y más si él no podía estar a su lado para protegerlas.

«—_Un rosario que pueda sellar a los 108 espectros en sus cuencas, pero aún desconocemos el material que pueda soportarlos._»

Manigoldo recordó el motivo de ese hombre. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando esas palabras.

Ilias de Leo era el hombre atado a la tierra y Niel de Sagitario era el hombre atado al cielo, dos santos retirados, buscando una solución para sellar de una vez por todas a todos los espectros y darle fin a sus eternas vidas.

Flash Back:

—Lo más probable es que el ejército de Hades quiera borrar nuestra huella por completo, incluyendo a nuestros descendientes. —mencionó aquel afable hombre, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y les sonrió observando las aves sobrevolar sobre sus cabezas—. Radamanthys sabía que Ilias estaba involucrado y ese fue uno de los motivos de ir en su búsqueda—. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por mí, es por eso que les reveló este secreto.

—Pero, señor Niel… correr ese riesgo… —vaciló Albafica—. Venga con nosotros al Santuario.

Niel les miró con otra sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello cobrizo danzaba al son de la hojas, la brisa era demasiado refrescante, hasta parecía que toda la naturaleza danzaba sobre ellos. Y Niel era el maestro de orquesta.

—Ilias corrió ese riego y yo también lo correré, pequeños santos. —En su mirada podía leerse la fría serenidad de quien va a un encuentro con la muerte con el rostro descubierto—. Ambos sabíamos que la vida sólo es un reloj en reversa y, que no hay nada más maravilloso, como el ciclo de la vida del ser humano.

Manigoldo le observaba casi estupefacto, se podía leer hasta simple vista la sabiduría en de ese hombre.

—Desde el día que nacemos, ese reloj se pone en marcha, descontando los segundos de nuestro cuerpo hasta que un día se detenga, marcando el fin de una vida. —prosiguió Niel—. Hermoso, ¿no creen?

—¿Tener una fecha de vencimiento? —preguntó Manigoldo arqueando las cejas.

—Ser efímeros.

Ambos santos jóvenes le miraron sonreír una vez más. Es hombre poseía un aspecto místico que lo hacía resaltar siempre, ya fuese en el Santuario o en medio de amada naturaleza.

—Los espectros son inmortales. —continuó el retirado santo—. Y ese siempre ha sido el peso sobre nuestras cabezas como santos mortales de Athena. —Una hermosa águila calva descendió su vuelo buscando como aterrizaje la mano de Niel, quien cordialmente la extendió para que se posara en el dorso de su muñeca—. Pero esa gran diferencia está por terminarse. Cielo y tierra se han unido para ese fin, desligar esa inmortalidad y darnos la ventaja sobre ellos.

—¿Y cómo lograrán eso?

—Manigoldo, ten más respeto al dirigirte al señor Niel. —regañó Albafica con una ceja alzada.

Niel rió por debajo al ver la mueca con la que reaccionó Manigoldo.

—Con un rosario que pueda sellar a los 108 espectros en sus cuencas, pero aún desconozco el material que pueda soportarlos. El omnipresente cielo que todo lo ve, que todo lo presencia, aún no me ha dicho nada. Pero, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que cometan un error que nos dé la respuesta. —confesó éste observando como el ave cazadora casi se quitaba el sombrero delante de su presencia—. Sí, puedes comerte esa ardilla. —Se dirigió al águila, que parecía ladear la cabeza en una petición. El ave alzó el vuelo en busca de su presa, que en cuestión de instantes murió en sus garras—. Albafica, Manigoldo, sólo les pido que protejan a mis hijas, ¿pueden hacerlo?

—Sin duda, viejo. —aseguró Manigoldo—. Cuenta con ello.

—No tendrá de qué preocuparse, señor Niel.

—Guarden el secreto del rosario hasta que sea el momento indicado. —Niel los miró con seriedad.

—¿Y cuándo será el momento indicado, señor Niel? —preguntó Albafica con poca convicción.

—Ustedes sabrán dárselo.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire, más acogedora que la anterior les hizo danzar los cabellos. Niel alzó la vista observando el hermoso cielo que se pintaba sobre ellos.

—Una estrella se apagará pronto y, en este caso, dos nuevas tomarán su lugar. —Sonrió una vez más—. Dos estrellas gemelas…

—x—

Manigoldo dejó salir un gran suspiro y arrojó su casco a la pared como liberación de su propio fiasco. Ellos sólo le habían dicho a Dégel y a los demás que Niel les había encargado la protección de las niñas, que eran relativamente hijas de un santo de Oro. Pero Niel también les había dicho que había mantenido neutralizado el cosmos de sus hijas todos esos años, que era demasiado grande e inestable, considerablemente peligroso y más siendo tan pequeñas. Ese cosmos naciente en su interior era un arma de doble filo, que los santos bajo su cargo debían controlar.

Otro largo suspiro abandonó los labios del santo de Cáncer, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Se restregó las lágrimas y decidió subir a la sala Patriarcal para contar todo lo que sabía y, quizás, compartir su dolor con Albafica.

Salió de su templo y subió los peldaños con indolencia, alistando su paciencia para cuando debía repetir de cabo a rabo la historia que había mantenido en secreto. Atravesó los ocho templos sin problema, le pareció extraño en cierto aspecto atravesar Acuario y Escorpio y no tener señales de Kardia.

Le restó importancia y subió al doceavo templo, encontrándolo sin su protector en la entrada, aunque no era algo que no se esperara. Quizás ya había subido a hablar con el viejo. Pero cuando llegó al estrecho caminó hacia la casa Patriarcal, su mirada quedó atónita ante lo que se mostró al frente: El camino de rosas había sido sembrado una vez más, con la excepción de una vía solitaria junto a la colina, a modo que los santos pudieran pasar sin envenenarse. En una esquina, arrodillado y, con las manos arañadas; estaba Albafica. Su rostro puritano y sus pupilas divagando en el iris, dieron un escenario teatral.

—Albafica… —soltó al ver al decaído hombre sin la armadura puesta en sus manos—. ¿Qué haces?

El aludido permaneció en silencio. Concentrado en su labor mientras, una vez más, sus manos recibían las espinas de esas rosas demoniacas.

—¡Albafica! —rugió acercándose al santo, pero una rosa se le atravesó enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

—No te acerques. —advirtió finalmente, en un tono acorde a la firmeza de su mirada—. No estoy para tus visitas clandestinas, regresa por donde viniste.

—¿Clandes…Qué?! —se bufó el santo frunciendo el entrecejo al momento—. Como si fuera un secreto para todos que estamos saliendo.

Albafica apenas y pestañeó. Aquella mirada celeste le taladraba con una furia. Se levantó con lentitud, revelando una vez más el veneno infectado en sus ojos.

—No lo repetiré, vete.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

—El dueño de este templo. —replicó alzando en su mano una rosa negra—. Quiero que te vayas, Manigoldo de Cáncer.

—Oh, ¿amenazas? —Manigoldo empezó a arder sus cosmos—. Yo sé defenderme bien, Albafica de Piscis.

—No quiero iniciar una pelea aquí, retírate por favor.

—Pues, que lástima. —Empezó a caminar en dirección al santo de Piscis—. Yo estoy sediento de una pelea contigo.

—Sólo quiero que te vayas… —balbuceó, ocultando su vista bajo la sombra de su flequillo—. ¿Puedes cumplir, al menos, ese deseo?

Manigoldo no respondió, pero Albafica pudo sentir como su cosmos ardía en espera de ser usado. Subió la vista al momento, actuando con la rapidez digna de todo santo de oro.

—_¡Seki Shiki Meika Ha!_

—_¡Piranhan Rose!_

Ambas técnicas colisionaron al momento. La rosa negra arremetió contra el cuerpo del santo de Cáncer, así como él hacía despegar sus almas de sus cuerpos para enviarlos al inframundo.

Miles de ases de luz consumieron todo el campo de rosas y, para cuando Albafica volvió en sí, el siniestro y moribundo Inframundo estaba frente a él. Se sentía un poco mareado y las típicas náuseas que provocaba ese viaje para quienes no estaban acostumbrados amenazaban con hacerle su acto de presencia ese día.

—Aún no te acostumbras, ¿verdad? —La voz cínica de Manigoldo le llegó al oído como el chirrido de miles instrumentos de ópera desafinados—. Muy mal, Albafica de Piscis.

Albafica salió de su letargo y lo primero que deseó más que cualquier cosa fue voltearle la cara a ese insolente que tenía como pareja. Se abalanzó contra él cerrando el puño, buscando como blanco el rostro contrario. Y así fue; su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de Manigoldo catapultándolo al suelo sin mediar palabras.

Nunca esperó que Manigoldo no esquivara su puño, ni se inmutó a moverse a sabiendas que venía como el fuego que persigue las brasas. Pero a pesar de eso, no sintió un ápice de piedad, ni siquiera cuando su pareja se levantó del suelo limpiándose el rastro de sangre que bajaba por su mandíbula.

Una risa excéntrica le taladró los oídos. En vez de sentirse culpable, sintió el impulso de romperle un hueso. Idea que se desvaneció cuando de los luceros azules, lágrimas habían empezado su desfile.

—Gracias, Albafica. —Su voz salió como si le quebraran los huesos, pero aún así seguía riendo—. Necesitaba que alguien me castigará.

Albafica se sintió desarmado. No por el hecho de que fue utilizado, sino porque también pudo liberar parte de su riña interior; ese dolor que bajaba por su garganta como trozos de cristal. Dejó que sus lágrimas acompañarán el acto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo maldiciéndose por todo, rindiéndose al gran dolor que sentía.

—Yo lo sabía… —titubeó sosteniéndose los hombros como si quisiera desprenderlos—. Ellas habían dejado de responder mis cartas… Creí que si era paciente su respuesta llegaría pronto.

Manigoldo caminó hasta a él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, abrigándole en sus brazos.

—Debí asegurarme… —quiso continuar, mientras dejaba escapar cada lágrima en los brazos del santo.

—Ambos tenemos el peso de la culpa, Alba. —Manigoldo aferró sus manos a la estrecha cintura de su compañero—. Yo también me siento como una mierda.

Albafica ahogó su pesar tanto como pudo. Estuvieron abrazándose con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos iba a ser dividido a la mitad. Pasaron los minutos, quien sabe cuántos, para cuando Piscis alzó la vista escudriñando el rostro húmedo de su compañero. Sus dedos se llevaron varias lágrimas, mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios.

—Perdóname.

—Shh, por favor. —siseó el italiano, tomándole del mentón. Un beso lento fue el reconforte, la fuerza y el consuelo de ambos. Llevó uno de los delicados cabellos celeste hasta la oreja de su dueño, con una suavidad muy ajena a ese hombre—. Debemos contarle al viejo lo que sabemos y despedazar a esos malnacidos que se atrevieron a tocarlas.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza, fue la contestación.

—¿No te parece extraño? —añadió el pisciano, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dégel dijo que ellas fueron atacadas cuando murió su padre… —enfatizó cerrando los ojos y las últimas lágrimas dieron su adiós.

—Sí. —Recordó Manigoldo, pero más que recordar, estaba intentando entender lo que quería decir su compañero. Torció una sonrisa cuando Albafica apretó los puños en su pecho—. Ya entendí…Alba. Tienes razón, Niel no era tan descuidado. —comprendió con una pequeña curva—. Estoy seguro que las protegió.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos.

Manigoldo asintió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Albafica, degustándose en la hilarante fragancia que expedían los cabellos celestes, mientras seguían abrazándose, compartiendo su dolor.

—_Seki Shiki Meika Ha._

El cosmos del santo de Cáncer ardió, relajando cada músculo y cada articulación.

Para cuando Albafica volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró recostado sobre su propio campo de rosas. Se levantó sin problemas, sacudiéndose los pétalos que se le enredaron en el cabello. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero, esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Pero al darse cuenta que ningún movimiento articular brotó del cuerpo de éste, se alertó de sobremanera. Notando que algunas espinas de las rosas venenosas estaban bajo su cuerpo, corrió en su auxilio.

—¡Manigoldo!

Continuará.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Para quienes no lo saben "Ilias de Leo" era el padre Rugulus, hermano mayor de Sísifo. Él era considerado el hombre _atado a la tierra_, porque podía hablar con ella. Cuando Ilias muere, no sólo por padecer una gran enfermedad en los pulmones, sino también por un ataque mortal de Radamanthys, él dice que "el cielo le dijo que cuando una estrella se apaga una tomaría su lugar". Con referencia a que Niel de Sagitario (OC de este fic) era el hombre _atado al cielo_, podemos interpretar que él fue quien le dijo lo anterior a Ilias, ya que en este fic eran amigos. Desde tiempos inmemorables, la conexión de Leo y Sagitario siempre ha sido fraternal. Cosa que no fue despreciada en este fic.

Ahora bien, muchos se preguntarán: ¿El rosario de Asmita? Y sí, es ese mismo. En el anime, se ve que Hakurei ya sabía sobre las frutas que habitan en el infierno, pero ¿quién se lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo hicieron desde un principio?

Es ese tipo de hueco que a los escritores nos gusta llenar con estas historias. Y más cuando hablamos de Saint Seiya; un ejemplo sencillo podría ser **(SPOILERS DEL MANGA): **El barco con el que arribaron Athena y sus caballeros al Lost Canvas, donde primero hubieron sacrificios que proporcionaron la información, luego Dégel y Kardia mueren buscando el oricalcos de Poseidón que activará el barco, Rugulus queda herido protegiendo al barco y los santos de bronce murieron para colocar el oricalcos de Poseidón, que encendería el puto barco. Sísifo se enfrentó a Aiacos de Garuda quien quería destruir el barco, dejando a nuestro Sagitario ciego. Y bueno, no especificaremos todo lo que pasaron por el pinche barco, pero eso es un resumen por los aires sin indagar demasiado.

Observen todos los sacrificios que hubieron y fueron 4 o más tomos en eso, para que el barco pudiera volar ewe. Así que ahí tenemos una idea con el rosario de Asmita.

Notas finales: Prometimos que para este cap iba Dohko x Shion, pero bueno, el cap se nos extendió en este caso. Pero al próximo vendrá sin duda. Además tendremos la participación directa de Asmita :3!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	7. Pesadillas

Notas: Nos excusamos por la demora, y a cambio, subiremos dos cap pronto. Uno hoy y el otro el viernes, como compensación ^^! Esperamos que disfruten de este ca.

Parejas: Dohko x Shion [Lemon], Kardia x Dégel (más maternales jaja)

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

Pesadillas.

—x—

Después de adentrarse al templo de Aries, Dohko recostó con cuidado a Julieta en la cama de su protector. La colocó en una posición cómoda cerciorándose de no irrumpir los sueños de la chica. Después se extrajo su capa y con ella la abrigó con ese cuidado paternal bastante conocido en el santo. La observó dormir unos minutos como si fuera una especie de ángel guardián que velaría para que los sueños de Julieta fueran siempre tranquilos.

Unos instantes más tarde, la puerta se abrió dando entrada al santo de Aries anunciado su llegada.

—¿Por qué la abrigas con tu capa y no con la sábana, Dohko? —preguntó un poco sorprendido.

El santo de Libra observó a Julieta unos segundos antes de responder removiendo con cuidado uno de los mechones de la chica que se le despeñaba en los ojos.

—Será más cálido para ella.

Shion recordó el suceso cuando las chicas se aferraban a las capas de Albafica y Manigoldo, revelando por inercia una sonrisa que, Dohko compartió. Dejó la comida y el ramo de flores sobre una mesa que había junto a la puerta, y se acercó a la cama silenciosamente. Dohko lo observó sentarse a su lado luciendo una singular sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

También se percató de un brillo elusivo que habitaba en la mirada de su compañero, un brillo que, no había visto en mucho tiempo. Tomó su mano con cautela.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con suavidad.

Shion echó un último vistazo a Julieta para luego erguirse e irse fuera de la habitación, con Libra siguiéndole el paso. Caminaron hasta el salón principal del templo para tener mejor comunicación sin despertar a Julieta y, también, un poco de privacidad entre ellos al momento de hablar.

Shion se detuvo de repente girándose sobre sus pies quedando frente a frente con su _amigo_.

—Esas chicas... —empezó dudoso, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior—: Han pasado por mucho dolor, Dohko. —Levantó la vista, y la gran tristeza que se ocultaba bajo su iris tomó sorpresivamente a su compañero—. Su pasado es…

—Shion... —Dohko acortó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y extendió sus brazos atrayéndolo en el proceso—, está bien.

Shion se abrigó en esos brazos con la familiaridad que se tenían, resignándose una vez más a dar paso a la aglomeración de sus emociones. Unas cuantas lágrimas lo traicionaron y la frustración que tanto intentaba contener por fin explotó, dando una fuerte erupción en los brazos de su compañero.

—Está bien, aquí estoy —añadió Libra acariciando aquel hermoso cabello rubio—. Desahógate.

Aries levantó la vista topándose con esos hermosos orbes color chocolate. Se acercaron cuando se acabaron las palabras; no había más que decir, simplemente se besaron con terneza. Dohko llevó una de sus manos a las suaves mejillas del carnero, propiciando una enorme sensación de calidez que se prolongó los posteriores minutos.

—Bienvenido, Dohko. —Logró sonreír aún con las lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas.

—Nuestra _hija _duerme, podemos jugar un poco en el baño. —Sonrió su compañero robándole el aliento nuevamente y dejando escapar una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo.

Shion sintió sus mejillas maquillarse de ese desagradable carmesí que sólo era la reacción instintiva cuando residía cerca de ese santo.

—Idiota...

—Serás una gran madre sin duda. —Rió Dohko suavemente ganando una vez más la conversación cuando las mejillas del carnero volvieron a arder.

—¡C-Cállate!

Dohko dejó salir otra diminuta risa, esas reacciones eran realmente sugestivas para él.

—Ya lo eres —confesó cuando Shion le empezó a guiar por los pasillos del templo.

Llegaron a la bastante amplia estancia con la familiaridad que les había dado el pasar buenos ratos ahí sin que nadie se enterara de sus cercanos encuentros en esa bañera. En realidad había sido a Dohko a quien se le había ocurrido darle un nuevo uso al amplio baño de Aries cuando, en cierta ocasión, el alegre Aldebarán decidió hacerle una visita repentina a Shion sin saber que Dohko había llegado primero y no exactamente con las mismas intenciones.

Dohko sonrió al recordar la preocupación de Shion por ser descubiertos. Luego se percató de que la bañera estaba llena e incluso percibió las esencias que a veces Shion traía de Jamir cuando visitaba su tierra natal.

—¿Anticipación, Shion? —le sonrió, y el aludido torció sus labios en una sonrisa casi invisible.

En realidad sólo había preparado la bañera en caso de que las hermanas la necesitaran. Bien sabía que las condiciones de los aspirantes a santos no eran las mejores; no que ellos por ser dorados tuvieran muchas comodidades, pero por lo menos cada quien poseía una modesta vivienda en su respectivo templo. ¿Quién diría que ese día en particular le daría otro uso? Ese pensamiento le hizo ampliar su sonrisa. Era mejor guardarse el verdadero motivo, ya que él le había prometido a su santo de Libra que le daría una gran bienvenida por su regreso.

Observando a Shion sumido en sus pensamientos mientras, se adentraban con lentitud al baño, Dohko tuvo la brillante idea de aventarse a la bañera sumergiéndose en ella.

—¡Dohko!

El impacto del salto y, el peso de la armadura encausaron parte del agua fuera de la tina. Donde en el reducido espacio de ésta, Dohko apenas cabía con las piernas flexionadas.

—Vamos, Shion. —Le extendió su mano invitándolo con esa provocadora sonrisa gentil.

Shion dudó un instante, pero le había prometido una bienvenida y acababa de decirle las palabras mágicas "bienvenido" en el pasillo, sin duda no podía dejarlo hasta ahí. Comenzó a retirarse la armadura con lentitud en la que Dohko saboreó el poder ver a su Aries desvestirse tras su ausencia prolongada. Pero la paciencia no era _aún _su más grande virtud y, en un impulso, jaló a Shion cuando éste terminó de retirarse la parte superior de la armadura.

El choque de metales resonó una vez más en el templo, sin embargo, esta vez se debió a la colisión de sus botas dentro del agua. Shion abrió los ojos de nuevo para toparse con la mirada juguetona de Libra, cuyas piernas habían quedado atrapadas entre las suyas.

—¿Quieres despertar a Julieta?

—No se despierta con nada —comentó Dohko divertido con la expresión de su compañero—. Desde que la acosté en tu cama no ha dado ni indiciosos de estar viva—agregó delineando los labios de Shion con su mano.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltó el santo haciendo afán de levantarse con urgencia y asegurarse de que los indicios que Dohko juzgaba no fueran verídicos, pero el santo de Libra le tomó por la cintura abrazándolo firmemente.

—Es una expresión, Shion —reveló riéndose un poco y dejando en un estado de vergüenza a Aries—. Pero en serio, dudo que se despierte.

—Sólo para estar seguros... —Shion se agachó para acercar su rostro al de Dohko, donde dejó caer sus labios siendo recibido con una jovial alegría dándole la señal de "adelante" a su lengua al rozar la contraria.

Sin despegar sus labios, Dohko recorrió con sus manos las caderas de Shion en la medida que la armadura se lo permitía abriéndose paso para retirar aunque fuera un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior. Mientras tanto, Aries se encargaba de retirar con su habilidad de manipular las sagradas armaduras las piezas que obstruían el paso a sus manos sobre la espalda de Dohko.

—Shion... —murmuró éste en sus labios al sentir el masajeó a través de su espina dorsal.

Aries reiteró el beso para ahogar su gemido al sentir una mano escabullirse por su entrepierna y estimular más que sus sentidos con los delicados toques. Pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse si quiera, Dohko rompió el beso y lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario.

—Shion... —lo llamó alzando ligeramente su rostro para mirarlo—, te extrañé —confesó estrechando su cintura.

—Y yo a ti —susurró Shion en los cabellos de Dohko acunándolo en sus brazos.

—Déjame sentirte —pidió Libra alejándose lo suficiente para detallar el rostro de Shion—. Déjame mezclar una vez más mis cosmos con el tuyo.

Sin objeciones ni mucho menos vacilaciones, Shion le permitió la entrada a Dohko en su cuerpo con una ligera sacudida en lo que recordaba la sensación de ser ocupado por su compañero, de encender su cosmos con la llama compartida por el cosmos de Dohko.

Las respiraciones inestables pasaron a ser la melodía ambiental mientras sus cuerpos escalaban los peldaños al clímax sin prisas, saboreando la por ambos ansiada bienvenida.

Dohko trazó los rasguños en los brazos de Shion como si con su tacto pretendiera sanarlos por completo ante la falta de atención que Aries les daba por tener como prioridad salvar la vida de las armaduras que llegaban a su templo.

—Encontré... —Recordó Shion en medio de la aglomeración de pensamientos que pasaba por su mente cuando estaba tan cerca de Libra —, mi martillo en tu templo...

Dohko parpadeó un par de veces. No es que no hubiera notado que habían estado bastante tiempo en su templo, la destrucción parcial de su residencia era suficiente evidencia. Pero creyó haber escondido el artículo bastante bien, lo que no sabía, es que su escondite no representaba ningún oponente para la mayúscula curiosidad de Isabelle, que quizás superaba incluso a la de Regulus.

—Eh... Iba a decírtelo... —Quiso justificarse con una sonrisa de inocencia.

—Gracias... —Le sorprendió la sonrisa con la que Shion le retribuyó—, por preocuparte por mí...

Después de quedarse un tanto anonadado, dejó salir una risilla, feliz de que su hazaña hubiese dado tan buenos frutos y que Shion no le hubiera echado en cara la osadía de ocultar el martillo interrumpiendo su trabajo de alimentar a las armaduras. Aunque siendo sinceros, por lo regular su compañero era tranquilo y no tenía esos dotes de violencia. En realidad no dudaba que Shion escuchara los murmullos de las armaduras, pero a menudo le preocupaba que les prestara demasiada atención al grado de descuidarse a sí mismo.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Lo atrajo a su rostro en una caricia—. Ya que tú a menudo lo olvidas. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shion y sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso intenso al sentir que sus cosmos acariciaban el clímax.

—Dohko... —Aries atinó a formar su nombre en la extrema cercanía de sus labios—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti —respondió retomando los labios de Shion para acallar su gemido mientras el agarre de sus manos se reafirmaba cuando las descargas placenteras terminaron de arder sus cosmos en el orgasmo.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que permanecieron en la misma posición intrincada disfrutando de los persistentes temblores que azotaban sus cuerpos, del poco oxígeno compartido que reciclaban sus pulmones, de sus cosmos consumidos por la explosión de sentidos reciente... Simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos inhalaron el aire fresco que los regresó a la realidad de la bañera. Shion se dejó ir hacia atrás haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Dohko para recargarse del lado paralelo a su compañero.

—Si cada vez que me vaya me vas a dar bienvenidas así, me iré más a menudo —comentó Dohko cuando al fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

Shion sonrió a los comentarios simples de su compañero; como siempre, hacía que la situación aligerará el gran peso que conllevaba.

—Salgamos —añadió levantándose—. Debemos cambiarnos y secar las armaduras. —Rió ante el medio puchero en la cara de su compañero que, al parecer, no era del bando de "limpia lo que ensucies"—. Acabas de regresar y tenemos una invitada, no te pongas exigente.

Dohko terminó riendo también mientras imitaba la acción de Shion para salir de la bañera.

Una vez que se retiraron apropiadamente las armaduras, compartieron comentarios triviales sobre la misión del santo de Libra mientras se secaban el exceso de agua antes de salir del baño en busca de ropa seca.

—En resumen, no me fue mal —concluyó cerrando la puerta tras la salida de ambos.

—Esperemos el veredicto del Patriarca —objetó Shion con un semblante bastante sereno para haber tenido una recién eyaculación en el baño—. Quizás él tenga una opinión diferente.

—Si me va bien, le pediré que no me mande lejos tanto tiempo. —Dohko le aprisionó contra la pared—. No me gusta estar lejos de ti.

Competieron un beso más en la _aparente_ soledad del pasillo sin sospechar que Julieta había despertado extrañada de hallarse en una habitación que no conocía y acababa de aventurarse a abrir la puerta sólo para toparse, en primera fila, con el escenario amoroso de los caballeros.

Tratando como jamás en su vida de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, cerró de nuevo la puerta y se recargó en ella como asegurándose de que no se abriera. Con un visible sonrojo, se deslizó hasta quedar en el suelo.

—Padre... —murmuró para sí—, sabía que al aventurarnos aquí nos toparíamos con muchas cosas, pero... jamás pensé ver a dos hombres tan atractivos besarse con tanta naturalidad justo frente a mí —dijo aún abstraída—. Issi sencillamente no lo creerá. Quizás hasta pregunte si nuestro padre también vivió este tipo de "relaciones" aquí... ¡Por todos los dioses! —agregó con una sonrisa ladina evocando en su mente, después de varios segundos, el hecho de que su hermana no estaba en su rango de alcance.

Observó por toda la habitación girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones, pero su vista no logró atinar con la silueta de su hermana. Rebuscó entre la capa y las sábanas, aunque era obvio que no estaba allí; sin embargo, cuando caes presa de la angustia repentina, hasta buscar en una despensa es una opción.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó con fuerza dejando salir la primera emoción a flote: Pánico—. ¡Issi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Shion y Dohko entraron alarmados a la habitación encontrando a la chica en un estado de trance perteneciente a la familia que representa los miedos más terribles y amigo de los temblores del cuerpo.

—Julieta, ¿qué pasa? —Se acercó Shion encontrando a la chica desesperada.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y le posó una mano en el hombro. Julieta alzó la vista topándose con los ojos preocupados de Aries y, más atrás, la mirada de Libra con las mismas características de inquietud.

—¡Señor Shion! —lo llamó tomándolo por los hombros—. ¡Mi hermana…! ¡¿Dónde tienen a mi hermana?! —Alzó la voz deliberadamente casi zarandeando al santo sino fuera por el tenaz equilibrio que poseía Shion en sus talones—. ¡Llévenme con ella! ¡Por favor!

Dohko, después de analizar el rostro angustiante de la chica, la abrigó en sus brazos intentando calmar ese miedo tan absoluto de perder a su hermana, de olvidar que estaban en el Santuario y a salvo, que nada les iba a ocurrir mientras ellos estuvieran cerca.

—Julieta… —Afirmó el abrazo cerrando los ojos—. Cálmate, por favor…

La chica se vio a sí misma en las palabras del santo y, una vez más, recordó su postura y seriedad.

—L-Lo siento…

El santo se alejó después de sentirla más calmada, tocó su cabeza con una palma y le sonrió carismáticamente.

—Tu hermana está bien, pequeña princesa —le informó alborotándole la oscura cabellera que volvió a su estado lacio cuando retiró su mano—. Ella está en Acuario con Kardia y Dégel.

—¡¿Con el señor cara de imbécil?! —Julieta se levantó con fuerza con la intención de pasarle por un lado a Dohko y teniendo como dirección la puerta, pero Shion la detuvo sujetándole una mano.

—Tranquila, Julieta, por favor. —Intentó controlarla—. Dégel está con ella, no dejará que Kardia le haga algún tipo locura.

Julieta negó la cabeza refutando cualquier explicación coherente. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana, esa chica era capaz de muchas travesuras si ella no estaba cerca para recortarle la cuerda.

—Es que usted no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer cuando tiene las cadenas sueltas —corrigió Julieta cerrando los ojos con resignación—. No quiero que sea un dolor de cabeza para el señor Dégel y, bueno..., en realidad el señor Kardia se lo merece… —recapituló sus palabras al mencionar en una misma oración al santo de Escorpio y a su hermana—, o quizás, esos dos juntos… —hizo una pausa pensativa dejando en estado curioso a los santos—, ¡se conviertan en la destrucción del Santuario! —se alarmó de nuevo—. No, no, no. ¡Debo ir con ella!

Corrió a la puerta, pero una vez más fue interceptada por el santo de Libra, quien la levantó en peso, echándosela al hombro.

—¡Tranquila, July! —Empezó a reír suavemente mientras Julieta intentaba mantener las piernas juntas debido al vuelo de su vestido.

—¡S-Señor Dohko!

Shion los observó un momento para luego sonreír. Se levantó del piso apoyándose de su propia rodilla y luego caminó hasta Dohko para posar una mano en su hombro en señal de que colocara en el piso a la chica.

—Julieta, puedo asegurarte que no hay ser más controlador de la locura que Dégel.

Silencio.

Los dos santos mirando con atención a la chica, la chica mirando la puerta y, un silencio arropándolos con elegancia. Julieta no pareció muy convencida, incluso tomando en cuenta el hecho de que, con lo poco que había visto en esos santos, era posible que Shion tuviera razón.

—Pero al menos… déjenme asegurarme de que está bien, ¿sí? —insistió una vez más.

Los santos sonrieron, asintiendo levemente.

—x—

Ciertamente las palabras de Shion estaban confirmadas con la absoluta y cruda realidad de los hechos. Dégel, hasta ahora, era la única persona capaz de poder controlar a maestría absoluta la actitud infantil de Kardia.

Mientras se encaminaba a su templo, el santo de Acuario pensaba con sumo detalle en la situación que los abordaba; considerando cómo podía empeorar y cómo ellos debían ingeniárselas para solucionarla.

Llegó a su templo finalmente, caminando por el gran salón buscando como primer objetivo su habitación. Se desplazó con elegancia por los pasillos del templo, cuidando que sus pasos no resonaran en la baldosa.

Estando cerca de su destino, se escuchó un fuerte gimoteo proveniente de su habitación, dándole pocas ideas sobre el dueño de dichos gemidos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez topándose con una escena que ni siquiera en una dimensión paralela lograba dibujar: Kardia estaba sentando en su cama, con la espalda contra la pared y, con Isabelle llorando desconsoladamente en sus piernas.

El santo de Escorpio, al verle llegar, habló con una mirada llena de incredulidad y total desconcierto. Intentando cavilar en su mente cómo reaccionar de _buena manera,_ ante la situación que lo acorralaba.

—Dégel… —lo llamó escurriendo sus palabras con el mayor nerviosismo que Dégel había atestiguado en su voz durante el tiempo que lo conocía—, es hora de que hagas uso de tus dotes de madre —añadió mientras Dégel apenas y logró separar las armónicas que creaba la combinación del comentario de Kardia y el llanto de Isabelle; uniéndose y desuniéndose como un lazo de corbata.

Se acercó a su lecho, dejando a un lado las cosas que llevaba en la mano. Se sentó en el pequeño espacio que había en el borde de la cama, tocando con cuidado la espalda de Isabelle, pero mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —inquirió acribillándole con la mirada.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, tú. —Alzó una ceja, claramente molesto—. Hasta donde recuerdo, te la entregué dormida.

Isabelle seguía sumergida en el desconocido motivo de tan desgarrador lamento, escurriendo sus lágrimas y su nariz en la capa de Kardia.

—Se despertó de repente —confesó éste último observando con _molestia_ cómo sus piernas asumían el papel de pañuelo—, y empezó a gritar cosas incoherentes…

Dégel buscó el rostro de la chica, el cual escondía entre la capa y las piernas de su compañero, recubriéndose con su alborotado cabello cobrizo.

—Señorita Isabelle —intentó vanamente que la chica dedicara su atención a él—. Señorita…

Pero la chica no prestó la suficiente atención al llamado de su nombre, seguía sumergida en su llanto; un llanto que sólo ella podía entender, un llanto que imitaba ser una rata fugitiva con poco sentido analítico dejándose llevar por el primer impulso.

—Hey, mocosa, tu madre está aquí —anunció Kardia en tono serio, al fin y al cabo su comentario estaba lejos de serlo—. Él sabrá consolarte.

La espalda de la chica aún temblaba por el forzado lagrimeo. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el señor Verde, pero las palabras de Kardia le hicieron dejar por un momento su drama torturador, obteniendo un resultado inesperado, dejó de llorar.

—¿Mi… madre? —preguntó aunque ya sabía que el santo de Acuario había llegado a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos lilas angustiados y esa aura fría que ya le era reconocible y que verificó cuando los dedos del santo tocaron su espalda.

—No le haga caso a mi impertinente amigo. —Intentó cubrirla Acuario acariciándole el cabello. Hubo una pequeña pausa donde se observaron solamente—. ¿Por qué llora, señorita?

Isabelle apretó los labios; a pesar de sentir el calor de una compañía que le resultaba casi invisible, se negó a hablar de su dolor, evadiendo el tema con lo primero que se le vino en mente.

—¿Mamá? ¿El señor Dégel que al principio era el señor verde? —De sus labios increíblemente brotó una sonrisa. Luego dirigió su vista a Escorpio, quien también la observaba—. Entonces…, supongo que tú eres el padre, señor cara de imbécil Kardia.

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese nombrecito —atestiguó, observando a Dégel incrédulo.

Acuario sólo reveló lo que parecía ser una pequeña curva en la línea de sus labios para después volver a la seriedad habitual.

—Como dije, no le preste atención.

Pero Isabelle se incorporó dirigiéndose a Dégel.

—¡Mamá es súper sexy! —Le rodeó el cuello con fuerza. Bajando de nuevo su tono de voz y, una vez más, teniendo un cambio de dirección al juego de sus palabras, añadió—: A veces un simple juego de palabras puede salvar a alguien de la represa en la que solemos ahogarnos, ¿no lo cree?

Dégel no se sorprendió por el cambio de voz, la seriedad ni de la perspectiva que repentinamente revelaba Isabelle; ese cambio le resultaba fascinante. Además, sabía que no iba a confesar su dolor a unos extraños que a penas y había conocido hace un par de días, de modo que optó por tomar la espalda de la chica como si de una delicada pluma se tratase, y proseguir:

—Sí, tiene razón.

—¿Entonces es mamá? —Jugó la chica separándose un poco y esperando una confirmación a sus propias palabras.

—Supongo… —Sonrió levemente, limpiándole la humedad de los lagrimales—. Entonces, ¿me permite saber qué la agobia?

—No me trate con tanta formalidad —reprochó la chica volviendo a las piernas de Escorpio, encogiéndose como un ovillo entre ellas y la capa, con la que cubrió parte de su rostro, pero dejando a relucir su puchero—. Así no me hará creer que es mi madre.

—¡Oh, Dégel! ¡Te han regañado! —exclamó Kardia riéndose, colocando su mano en la espalda de la chica—. Ver para creer.

—Cállate, Kardia —sentenció Dégel—. Tú no eres precisamente el emblema que todo padre desea seguir. —Cerró los ojos cantando una vez más victoria en sus adentros, cuando escuchó el crujir de los dientes de su compañero.

—¡Oooh! —se escuchó la voz cantarina de la chica—. Mami regañó a Papi.

—Guarda silencio, mocosa —habló en tono serio el santo de Escorpio llamando por primera vez el nombre de la chica, donde, en esa instancia se ganó la completa atención de los dos residentes de la habitación. Kardia aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire y prosiguió—: ¡O te castigaré por tu mal comportamiento!

_O-k-e-y…_

Isabelle se quedó perpleja unos segundos para luego reír suavemente, buscando tomar la mano de Dégel, quien también reaccionó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

—Mamá… —Empezó a llorar inflando las mejillas. A consecuencia, Dégel tuvo un dilema en su interior; no supo diferenciar si era actuación o realmente estaba llorando, necesitaba más tiempo para poder encontrar la diferencia entre cada una—, papá me castigará…

Acuario se sentía acorralado en tantos juegos y emociones ligadas en una misma ensalada llamada: "¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante esto?".

Lo único que restaba era seguir el juego, aunque realmente no había muchas vías de escape para él. Y tampoco es que hubiese querido tomarlas realmente. Cerró los ojos, intentando no reírse de sí mismo con lo que iba a decir:

—Kardia, no le hables así a la niña.

—¡¿Ah?! —Escorpio arqueó las cejas en una mueca—. ¡¿Te pones de su lado?!

—No estoy del lado de nadie —objetó entrecerrando los ojos—. Sólo que esa no es forma de hablarle.

—¡Esta noche se le prohíbe a papá el R18+! —espetó Isabelle levantándose una vez más—. ¡Mamá dormirá conmigo!

—No sé qué diablos significa R18+ —Kardia se acercó a Isabelle juntando su frente con la de ella y mostrando un rostro ridículamente serio—, pero, ¡no dejaré que me quites la comodidad de dormir junto a tu madre!

Acuario se interpuso entre ambos, separándoles las cabezas y observándolos severamente.

—Por favor, absténganse de pelear.

—¡Ella empezó! —refutó Escorpio.

—¡Ajá! —bufó la chica—. ¡Qué fácil es echar la culpa!

Dégel suspiró casi palpándose la cara en resignación. Eso… apenas era el inicio de lo que parecía ser una larga y agotadora situación. Hubo un silencio que recayó en la habitación, donde el peso de las palabras había cedido al tan cansado suspiro que se arrastró de los labios de Dégel.

—Mamá… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Isabelle con un rostro triste, gateando hasta el santo—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te busque algo? ¿Quieres que haga algo para que te sientas mejor?

Abrió los ojos topándose con ese preocupado rostro acompañada por esa lluvia de preguntas, recordando algo de gran importancia: "Nuestra madre nos fue arrebatada a causa de una enfermedad cuando aún éramos muy pequeñas", su mente había maquinado con la rapidez habitual. Claro, debían tener traumas psicológicos con respecto a ese tipo de situación, lo mejor era, evadir ese tema. Le sonrió con toda la naturalidad que pudo y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, mi pequeña —dijo en un tono bastante indulgente —. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien.

Isabelle se desplazó hasta su cuello abrazándolo con cuidado.

—Me iré a la habitación que me asignaron para que pueda descansar y tener una noche de sexo con papá. No se esfuerce demasiado, ¿sí?

—¡M-Mocosa!

—¡Ah! ¡¿Entonces juegas a la casita con mamá?! —Observó a Kardia aún asfixiando al santo—. ¡No me jodas!

Dégel la separó de su cuello con cuidado, sin sentirse realmente avergonzado. Había estado demasiado tiempo con Kardia, tanto que le había coadyuvado en cómo estirar su paciencia y mejorar su sentido común. Además, la amistad de Escorpio y Cáncer le había servido para aprender a soportar los grandes juegos, ofensivos como inofensivos, sobre las relaciones sexuales que ambas parejas compartían y, por ende, Albafica se incluía en ese cuarteto. Ya realmente había olvidado cuándo había dejado de sentirse incómodo o avergonzado. Aunque claro, una chica de dieciséis años hablando de sexo entre hombres… era algo que salía del alcance de todo lo anterior.

—Isabelle, por favor —empezó con tono delicado y suave—, no digas esas cosas.

La chica bajó la cabeza asintiendo y una vez más regresando a su lugar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué significa R18+? —Kardia ladeó la cabeza confundido después de un silencio breve.

—Sólo para adultos —respondió Dégel observando fugazmente a su compañero.

Kardia se reclinó hacia adelante, robándole un beso sorpresivo, y el suave choque de sus labios dejó un eco en la habitación que hasta a ellos mismos les sorprendió. Regresaron rápidamente a su lugar, prácticamente olvidándose de la presencia de Isabelle. Dégel volvió a suspirar buscando la mirada burlona que esperaba de la chica, pero se encontró con otra escena que le hizo arquear las cejas: Se había quedado dormida al parecer, una vez más, en las piernas de su compañero.

—Aún me sorprende esa habilidad —secundó Escorpio con una ceja alzada y observando de la misma forma a la chica.

Ambos santos la observaron dormir, y Dégel volvió a abrigarla con la capa, dejando una caricia en sus cabellos que bajaron lentamente a su rostro. En esa cercanía, sin que los santos se dieran cuenta, se sentían realmente como una familia.

—Qué conmovedora escena —habló una voz proveniente de la entrada.

Los santos atinaron sus miradas afiladas a la fuente de la voz, donde se toparon con Julieta acompañada de Dohko y Shion, quienes desfilaron frente a ellos.

—Tenía razón…, señor Shion —dijo la chica sorprendida de ver a su hermana dormida entre los dos santos—. El señor Dégel es sorprendente, ¡domó a mi Isabelle!

Acuario ladeó la cabeza separando su mirada de Isabelle para dedicársela a Julieta.

—Me alegra que se encuentre mejor, señorita Julieta.

La chica inclinó su cabeza cordialmente.

—Um... Espero que disculpe mi comportamiento. —Quiso excusarse, justificarse cuando menos. Pensar en su dramática salida de la casa Patriarcal la avergonzaba un poco ahora que estaban siendo todos tan abiertos—. Sabrá usted que…

—No tiene que disculparse, señorita —interrumpió Dégel aún manteniendo la calidez en su serena mirada—. Usted tiene razón. Nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en cómo se sentían al respecto, y quisiera disculparme por ello.

—N-No, por favor... —Julieta se enrojeció ante la respuesta del santo. Kardia sólo la observó soltando una pequeña risa, cosa que Julieta alcanzó a observar por el rabillo del ojo, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, ya lo haría después. Aclaró su garganta para a dirigirse de nuevo al santo de Acuario—: ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Pero fue el santo de Escorpio quien respondió a la pregunta.

—Hace rato despertó lloriqueando. Dégel logró calmarla, pero aún no sabemos por qué carajos despertó asustada.

Julieta tensó la quijada apretando los puños e incrustándose las uñas en las palmas.

—Lo sabía…

Aries se acercó cauteloso a la espalda de Julieta, posándole la mano en el hombro.

—¿Ocurre algo, Julieta?

La chica asintió acercándose a la cama. Dégel cordialmente se levantó cediendo su lugar a ella.

—¿La vas a despertar? —preguntó Kardia haciendo una mueca—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue sedarla?

—¿S-Sedarla? —Julieta se horrorizó.

—Es mentira, señorita Julieta —desmintió Acuario con una ceja alzada, obviamente, dirigida al santo de Escorpio.

La chica estuvo a punto de atestarle un manotazo, pero sólo hizo una mueca; "más tarde", se dijo. Regresó su atención a su hermana.

«_Si no hablo con ella, lo más probable es que vuelva a despertarse y no dejará dormir al señor Dégel…_»

Lo que no sabía Julieta era que sus pensamientos fueron cubiertos por su cosmos, permitiendo que los caballeros escucharan sus palabras. Sin embargo, ninguno mencionó una palabra, dejando el peso de la conversación entre ella y su propia mente.

—Issi, hey... —Le zarandeó el hombro con cuidado, pero la chica no hizo ni siquiera un afán de movimiento—. Isabelle, no me hagas despertarte como Veltrack me enseñó.

Isabelle no reaccionó ante su amenaza, por el contrario, se acurrucó en las piernas de Kardia, quien rió suavemente al ver fallar a la chica en su intento.

—Te ha ignorado.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Julieta sonrió sin poder ocultar el repentino tic en su ojo.

Quitándose las sandalias, se subió a la cama con cuidado para luego sentarse con diligencia sobre el torso de Isabelle. Los santos la miraron con una gran incógnita pintada en sus rostros al no querer especular sobre las claras intenciones de las acciones sucediendo ante sus ojos. Julieta continuó, pasando su mano debajo del cuello de su hermana para alzar ligeramente su rostro y aprisionarlo con su busto el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Las piernas de Isabelle reaccionaron y sus manos empezaron a moverse con desesperación en busca del aire que le estaban quitando. Antes de que los santos reaccionaran para quitarle de encima a la chica, Julieta se alejó por sí misma mirando con semblante burlón a su hermana.

—Parece que esa es la única forma de despertarte.

Isabelle empezó a toser empujando a Julieta lejos de su cuerpo. Se sostuvo el costado haciendo una mueca de dolor, cosa que al parecer sólo Dégel alcanzó a notar, ya que la chica al momento empezó a reír.

—¿Ya te calmaste? —preguntó después de aplacar su pequeña vehemencia—. ¿El señor Herrero te dio un indicio de amor? —Otra pregunta que no podía reservarse para cuando estuvieran solas—. Muy mal, hermanita, no es ético meterse en relaciones ajenas.

—No me hagas asfixiarte de nuevo —advirtió su hermana, evitando percatarse de los rostros sonrientes de los santos, sobretodo el de Kardia, que tenía precisamente de frente.

—¿Y? —Isabelle se incorporó dejando de las piernas de Escorpio, quien creyó que finalmente había sido liberado—. ¿Para qué me despiertas? Sabes que sufro de insomnio, ahora te quedarás hasta que me duerma.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor —se burló Julieta.

—Después de sufrir un intento de asfixia, ¿quién no? —Isabelle la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.

Julieta odiaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que significaba "vamos, intenta algo mejor". Suspiró.

—No vine a jugar contigo, Issi —aclaró y, tras una pausa, lanzó sin rodeos—: ¿Otra vez tienes pesadillas?

El rostro de Isabelle se afiló, mostrando uno más serio mientras observaba sus manos. Kardia aprovechó ese momento para huir de la cama y reunirse con sus compañeros.

—Sí —respondió con sequedad. Se dio tiempo en responder, esperando que alguien interfiera; intervención que nunca llegó—. Al parecer cada una es peor que la otra.

Cruzado de brazos, Dohko estaba pegado al umbral de la puerta. Prestando atención con sumo esmero, Shion permanecía a su lado, mientras que Dégel estaba en el extremo de la habitación y Kardia junto a él. Ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar "¿de qué hablan?", después de una experiencia de ese calibre, las pesadillas eran algo natural.

—¿Quieres decirme que ves en esas pesadillas? —Julieta miró a su hermana con ojos indulgentes.

Isabelle buscó con la mirada el rostro de Dégel, consiguiéndolo con facilidad, aunque en realidad estaba verificando que tenía toda la atención de los santos; todos esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, incluyendo a Julieta que sostenía su mano con firmeza.

—No tienen mucho sentido.

—Si despiertas haciendo semejante drama, mínimo deben torturar a alguien —mencionó Kardia cruzándose de brazos, siendo casi congelado por _La_ _Ejecución de Aura_ de Dégel, esquivando el invisible _Starsdust_ de Shion, y bajando la cabeza para evitar _los cien dragones_ de Dohko. Se encogió de hombros desviando su sonrisa burlona.

Isabelle se lo pensó un minuto.

—Veo cómo unas personas hacen fila…

—¿Fila? —preguntó Julieta con tacto, bien sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba hablar del tema.

—Sí, en un monte gigante —continuó. Su mirada representaba la angustia en una de sus mejores fases, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior—. Se lanzaban desde un precipicio y caían sobre un gran lago de fuego.

Los santos parpadearon al momento, captando en sus mentes la escena que mencionaba la chica.

—Pero, Issi…

—Julieta —cortó Isabelle mirándole con enojo, como si le molestara que no entendiera sus palabras. Continuó una vez que se cercioró de que Julieta la escuchaba de nuevo—. Habían otros sitios después de atravesar ese pozo. Eran escenarios terroríficos, pero eso no fue lo que me impactó esta vez… —Su hermana afirmó el entrelace de manos en espera de brindarle fortaleza—. Era como un paraíso de nieve… Habían cientos de personas enterradas en el hielo. —Tomó una pausa casi volviendo a llorar. Los santos no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas significaba una cosa terrible—. Y… nuestro padre… —Se dio fuerza a sí misma, volviendo a sentir un gran nudo en la garganta—, ¡y nuestro padre era una de esas personas! —gritó finalmente, sorprendiendo al instante a todos los presentes—. ¡Sufriendo en ese lugar! ¡Sin poder hacer nada!

Dégel se acercó a ella cuando Julieta se quedó inmóvil, estupefacta, al formar en su mente la imagen mencionada por su hermana. Retrocedió unos pasos, dando cavidad de que Isabelle se abrigara en los brazos de Dégel, donde descargó un nuevo llanto, enterrando sus uñas en la armadura dorada de Acuario, mordiéndose los labios, y temblando con severidad.

Julieta sintió las lágrimas derramarse por sus ojos al ser interceptada por Dohko, quien la tomó por la espalda al verla tan afectada.

—Yo vi a mi madre… hace un par de noches... —Empezó con lentitud, sin querer asimilar que la imagen que había soñado era cierta. Quiso creer que sólo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible y ficticia pesadilla que la había hecho derramar lágrimas a mitad de la noche sin que su hermana supiera—. Ella... era atravesada por una enorme piedra… —Negó con la cabeza al pensar en el paralelismo entre su hermana y ella, cuando ambas habían optado por restarle importancia al hecho. Se aferró a los brazos de Dohko cuando evocó de nuevo las siniestras imágenes—. Gritaba de dolor y... pedía ayuda, pero no había nadie…

—Cocytos y las Tumbas Llameantes, conocidas también como "La Gruta" —se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada, a la que todos dirigieron su vista y donde, impresionante, el santo de Virgo había hecho su aparición—. Son lugares que yacen en el inframundo.

—Asmita de Virgo —mencionó Dohko mientras abrazaba a Julieta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El santo entró tranquilamente antes de responder. Puedo observar los semblantes de las hermanas sintiendo sus cosmos y las alteraciones que presentaban.

—Alguien, desde el inframundo, les está imponiendo esas pesadillas —afirmó—. Anoche sentí la interferencia; hoy incluso subió hasta Acuario.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó Shion aún sorprendido.

—Sí, un espectro quizás. —Asmita pareció estudiarlas sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos—. Tráiganlas a mi templo, les crearé unas barreras mentales para que no tengan más pesadillas.

Julieta le observó dudosa, pero asintió con recelo. Shion tomó su mano mientras Dohko aún la mantenía entre sus brazos.

—Vamos. —La escoltó uniéndose al santo de Virgo en dirección a la salida.

—Es el señor rubio, ¿seguro que no nos hará nada extraño? —le susurró—. Los rubios son los más peligrosos —agregó dejando de lado, una vez más, el obvio hecho de que Shion también lo era.

—No todos, Julieta, no te preocupes. —Le sonrió Dohko tomándola de la mano contraria a la que sostenía Shion—. Algunos son unos lindos corderitos —agregó y Julieta no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su hermana.

Por su parte, Isabelle se aferró con fuerza a la espada de Dégel, aún temblando como si la hubiesen metido en las gélidas aguas de Siberia. Kardia esperó que su compañero también saliera, pero Acuario estaba concentrado en la chica que tenía en brazos, acariciándose los risos cobrizos que bajaban por su espalda, hablándole sólo a ella por medio de su cosmos.

_—__Tranquila, ¿sí? Asmita no les hará daño, todo lo contario. Que haya salido de su templo y venido hasta acá significa que tiene buenas intenciones._

_—__¿Va a estar a mi lado?_

_—__¿No se supone que quitaríamos la formalidad?_

Isabelle sonrió con el rostro enterrado en la melena verdosa.

_—__¿Ese alguien del inframundo tiene que ver con nuestro padre y su muerte?_

_—__Puede ser. Pero aquí estoy, pequeño torbellino. Kardia tampoco se irá de tu lado. Y ninguno de los dos permitiría que ese __**alguien**__ les hiciera daño._

La británica asintió.

_—__Mi Padre, eh…, el original, claro, me decía que era la locura hecha humana…_

Dégel sonrió.

_—__Mi Kardia y tú, juntos, puede que lo sean._

Isabelle rió suavemente mientras Asmita ya salía de Acuario y los guiaba al templo de Virgo. Kardia se acercó a la cama y la tomó de la mano sacándola del pecho de Dégel.

—Oye, mocosa. —La miró con semblante neutral—. Carrera hasta la casa de Virgo, si ganas te regalaré el casco de Escorpio.

—¡¿En serio?!

—No, pero puedo darte otra cosa —la risa sarcásticamente irónica hizo que Isabelle inflara las mejillas y se acurrucara en los brazos de Dégel.

—Yo tengo algo mejor —sonrió de forma mecánica, casi benigna—. Si gano, mamá Dégel dormirá conmigo.

—¡Ni hablar! —Kardia alzó las cejas dejando descansar sus manos en la cintura—. ¡No apostaré mi lugar junto a Dégel!

—¿Qué? Eres un santo dorado, ¿no? No deberías sentirte intimidado ante una débil niña como yo, ¿verdad? —Levantó su mirada buscando la aprobación de Acuario—. ¡Y el señor Dégel _mamá-súper-genial_, será el jurado!

Escorpio hizo una mueca y, Acuario sólo le sonrió afirmando sin palabras, que admitía ser parte del juego.

—¡Acepto, mocosa! —Tomó las manos de Isabelle y la levantó de un tirón, haciendo que sobrevolara la cabeza de Acuario, quien trágicamente verificó el color de las bragas de la chica.

—¡Kardia! —espetó al ver tremendo zarandeo; fue como ver volar a un papel, pero, por suerte, Escorpio amortiguó la caída con sus manos, dejándola en el piso mientras aún la sostenía de la cintura.

—¡Apostemos nuestro lugar junto a Dégel! —Pero había sido ignorado presuntuosamente.

Ambos, Isabelle y Kardia tomaron su respectivo lugar tocando el suelo.

—¡Señor verde!

—¡Dégel!

El aludido parpadeó, observando a esos chicos joviales. Ante todo, esos dos ya eran su dúo de locura.

—¿En sus marcas…?

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Notas finales: Nos excusamos por la tardanza, realmente se nos complicaron las cosas con coincidir y enviarnos el cap. ¡Pero aquí está!

MissLouder: ¡Recién salido del horno!

Kamui Vampire: No realmente.


	8. Nuevo conflicto

Notas: Acá está el capítulo prometido. Esperamos que les guste, y disfruten de los hermosos santos de niñeras. En éste cap, tenemos un número de palabras de 8k+ palabras. Así que nuestra tardanza, puede ser saldada con eso jaja. ¡Enjoy!

Advertencias: Lemon entre Kardia y Dégel ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Nuevo conflicto.

—x—

Sus pasos resonaron sobre las escalinatas al paso que descendían siendo cubiertos por un silencio mortal, donde únicamente la brisa susurraba advertencias sin palabras. El cielo sobre ellos volvió a rugir cuando una escalofriante brisa ondeó sus ropas e hizo volar sus cabellos. Quizás esa noche las nubes volverían a llorar, dejando un rocío sobre los jardines.

Pasaron por el templo de Escorpio sin señales de su protector, dando una nueva señal que traspasó la mente de la chica, quién retrocedió su mirada en busca de su hermana. Nadie los seguía. Julieta se preguntó si Isabelle tendría la fuerza para levantarse o tan siquiera la motivación de seguirlos.

—Isabelle… —nombró casi en un susurro, tan suave, que pudo confundirse con el soplar del viento.

Un minuto más tarde, las baldosas bajo sus pies empezaron a temblar y, lo que parecían ser gritos mezclados con insultos y palabrerías sin sentido, se vinieron contra ellos. Todos giraron su cabeza a excepción de Virgo, que sabía de antemano quiénes eran los causantes.

Un rayo de luz mezclado con una fuerte ráfaga gélida azotó sus cuerpos, y sobre sus cabezas un manto de hielo atravesó el templo de Escorpio hasta la siguiente casa, dejando a su paso un extenso puente congelado.

—¿Qué demonios es eso….? —preguntó Julieta sorprendida mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre sus rostros, observando el enorme camino de hielo sobre ellos.

Asmita sonrió, ese era el cosmos de Dégel.

Sobre el puente, una chica tomó ventaja de lo resbaloso que era ese bello objeto y venía deslizándose cuesta abajo tomando ventaja sobre todos.

—¡Yeeeeeeeeey!

—¿I-Isabelle? —Le pareció ver la silueta de su hermana, pero su voz cantarina fue lo que la sacó de dudas—. ¡S-Se te ven las bragas!

—¡Al diabloooooo! —Se escuchó a lo lejos como contestación, perdiéndose en un hilo de voz hasta la siguiente casa.

Julieta infló las mejillas, pero más atrás una nube de polvo se venía hacia ellos. Volteó su cabeza para cuando otra presencia corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Maldito seas, Dégel! —Se pareció escuchar al tiempo que una melena azuleja rebasaba a Asmita, haciendo volar su cabello dorado—. ¡Eso es trampa!

Dohko y Shion no parecían captar completamente la situación, mientras Julieta aún observaba el vestigio que dejó la esencia de su hermana sobre el pilar.

Asmita finalmente giró su cabeza cuando sintió que se acercaba un cosmos sereno, pero más allá de la tranquilidad, era esa gélida presencia la que resultaba relajante en tan rocambolesca situación. Una melena verdosa, caminando con gracia y altivez, llegó hasta ellos con los ojos cerrados y una maliciosa curva en sus labios.

—Dégel… —nombró Dohko.

—¿Preferencia entre los competidores? —habló finalmente el santo de Virgo, dirigiéndose a Acuario que caminaba hasta su lado.

— No sé de qué hablas, Asmita. —Sonrió Dégel, iniciando su tranquila caminata junto a su compañero—. Yo sólo he creado un camino de hielo… —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo casi con malicia—. ¿Quién diría que Isabelle tuvo la ingeniosa idea de tomarlo como ventaja?

Julieta no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, para luego acercarse a Dohko palpándole la espalda.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar atrás? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Dohko rió suavemente y Shion no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido.

—¡Nunca!

Al momento, Dohko y Julieta arrimaron su camino fuera de la casa de Escorpio. Shion, después de vacilar un poco, terminó por rendirse a ese pequeño impulso y terminó yendo detrás de sus compañeros, dejando en la soledad del templo a Virgo y a Acuario.

—Así que, dime, Dégel... —Asmita posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero ganándose su completa atención—: ¿Desde cuándo eres madre?

Acuario no pudo tener como contestación otra cosa que no fuera un pequeño respingo que, sólo hizo sonreír a su compañero. Dégel daba gracias a los dioses que Asmita no pudiera verle el rostro, sentía sus mejillas arder. Pero para su mala suerte, su cosmos y su reacción lo desarmaron vilmente. Reemprendió su tranquila caminata y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Todo comenzó por un comentario de Kardia en la casa de Sagitario.

—Cuando la semilla se siembra en tierra fértil, es inevitable detener el crecimiento del árbol —respondió Asmita mientras salían finalmente de la casa de Escorpio—. Me parece que no tuviste muchas alternativas.

—Es satisfactorio que me entiendas en ese aspecto. —Dégel no pudo desvanecer la sonrisa—. La señorita Isabelle es como una versión femenina de Kardia. Y te mentiría diciendo que no me he degustado de ver sus infantiles discusiones.

—Puedo compartir tu opinión en ese aspecto —concedió casi con una sonrisa, pero luego de un silencio, su rostro pasó a ser severo—. Me pregunto quién en el inframundo está interesado en atormentar a esas niñas.

El cosmos de Dégel empezó a tornarse más gélido y penetrante, dándole una respuesta sin palabras a su compañero, pero aun así dijo:

—Me molesta la osadía con la que se cubren, creyendo que pueden molestarlas aún estando con nosotros. Siento que se ríen en nuestras caras.

Asmita asintió.

—Si puedo crear las barreras, y ocurre un nuevo ataque a sus sueños, podré crear una brecha y sabré quién es el culpable.

—Pareces interesado en este asunto, Asmita —añadió Dégel arqueando las cejas levemente.

—Dégel —le nombró suavemente—, ¿acaso crees que el ataque a Sísifo y toda la conversación que tuvieron en su_ privada_ reunión no fue escuchada por todos? —Acuario no respondió, dejando que el hilo de la conversación lo mantuviera su compañero—. Cuando Isabelle arremetió contra Sísifo, muchos santos detuvieron su andar para ver o escuchar el espectáculo.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Dégel.

—Aldebarán no se contuvo, ¿cierto?

—Tuve que detenerlo a mitad de camino para que no interfiriera —retribuyó encogiéndose de hombros—. Hasta yo no pude evitar reírme cuando llegué a mi templo.

Dégel logró reír suavemente.

—No es para menos.

—Tienes una hija con el carácter de su padre. —Asmita sonrió con ligereza, atravesando la casa de Libra a paso extremadamente lento—. Y si llegas a descuidarte, esos dos juntos serán un peligro.

—Ni que lo digas. Y cuando creí que un dolor de cabeza era suficiente… —Se masajeó el cuero cabelludo, acariciando las hebras que caían por sus hombros—. Ahora lo tengo al cuadrado.

—Quizás los dioses quieran probar tu paciencia, Dégel. —Acuario sabía que ese no era ni un consuelo ni un consejo, lo conocía demasiado bien para reconocer su humor negro. Asmita se estaba riendo de él.

—No te rías. —suspiró—. Déjame recordarte que estarán bajo tu cargo unas cuantas horas.

—Oh, espero que Buda no me aplaque con mis propias palabras.

Un silencio tranquilo, fue la respuesta del Acuario.

—x—

Para cuando los dos calmados santos llegaron a la casa de Virgo, se encontraron con una escena bastante singular, provocando que incluso Asmita, aún sin poder ver, abriera los ojos ante las innumerables quejas.

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá…! —A pesar de la cercanía de su cosmos, se escuchó muy a lo lejos la voz de Isabelle.

—¡Dégeeeeeeeeel! —Otro llamado más lejano, mucho más lejano—. ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Al pisar las baldosas del salón principal, Dégel y Asmita pudieron comprender el porqué de los gritos. En un muro de cristal estaba metida Isabelle junto con Kardia que, a diferencia de ella, estaba metido en otro muro más pequeño, parecido a una caja, obligándolo a mantenerse sentado a regañadientes.

Julieta, Dohko y Shion no podían contener sus risas al ver las caras de los recién llegados, sus cejas alzadas sí que cumplían sus expectativas.

—¡Nosotros ganamos! —gritaba Julieta y Dohko se burlaba de los pucheros de los custodiados tras la barrera de cristal creada por Shion, quien con una sonrisa burlona estaba cruzado de brazos recostado en un pilar.

Isabelle, con ojos sollozantes y un inmenso puchero, pegó su rostro al muro, llamando al santo de Acuario quien la miraba con un rostro de incredulidad.

—¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—¿Isabelle? ¿Kardia?

—¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ! —gritaron en unísono, ganando una risa pequeña como respuesta de Virgo.

_—__¿Ves, Dégel? los dioses te ponen a prueba... —_le habló por cosmos.

_—__Asmita, tu comentario no me está ayudando en lo más mínimo._

Dégel intentó mantener la calma, mientras caminaba con Asmita hasta el muro de Cristal. El rostro sollozante de Isabelle le causó un poco de gracia y, más abajo, estaba Kardia casi tirado en el suelo.

—¡Auxilio, mami! ¡Yo aún soy inocente! —le gritó Isabelle pegando sus mejillas al muro—. ¡Me quejaré con derechos civiles, señor Shion!

—¿Derechos civiles?

—¡Sí! ¡Derechos civiles! —Despegó su rostro del cristal dirigiéndose al complot de Libra, Aries y Julieta.

—Isabelle, tú no estás exonerada totalmente de cargos. —Se jactó Julieta caminando elegantemente a su lado, viendo a su hermana mirarle con enojo—. Déjame recordarte que te le abalanzaste a un santo de oro.

—Oh, gran acotación, Julieta —ironizó su hermana—. Y también tuve una cómplice que lo amordazó, ¿recuerdas también ese hecho?

—¡A la mierda los derechos civiles! —vociferó Kardia al borde del colapso—. ¡Shion, ésta me las pagas! ¡Espera a que salga!

Julieta tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero después de verse a sí misma y a su hermana, sonrió ignorando la amenaza de Escorpio.

—Tal vez, pero no soy yo quien está metida en una caja de cristal.

_Touché…_

—Eh, ¿puedo saber por qué Kardia e Isabelle están metidos en este muro de cristal, Shion? —Dégel se dirigió directamente al santo de Aries, mientras Asmita palpaba el cristal con curiosidad e Isabelle lamía por donde los dedos del santo rozaban.

—¡No lamas el muro, Isabelle! —le gritó su hermana.

Dégel suspiró, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

—Shion, ¿serías tan amable de liberar a Isabelle?

Shion rió suavemente ante la súplica. No recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto en días seguidos.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kardia? —preguntó.

—Puedes mantenerlo allí si deseas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kardia se intentó levantarse al momento, pero la gravedad que contenía el muro lo devolvió al piso como repelón.

—¡No, mami! —Isabelle se agachó para sentarse junto a Kardia—. ¡Sin papá yo no me voy!

Asmita esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; sabía que, a pesar de estar jugando, las palabras de Isabelle eran sinceras, lo sentía en el fondo de su cosmos. Esa sinceridad fue incluso capaz de hacerle sonreír. Con sus dedos tocó el muro de cristal, y una inmensa luz dorada empezó a devorar todo el muro, hasta que en un parpadear el primer muro desapareció con la luz. Isabelle quedó libre, a diferencia de Kardia. Que aún se mantenía en el segundo cubículo de cristal.

—¡Yaaay! —Saltó la chica.

—¡¿Y yo?! —gritó Kardia palpando sus manos en el muro—. ¡Asmita, libérame!

—No voy a permitir asesinatos en mi casa, Kardia.

—¡Sólo será el de Shion! ¡Ni siquiera dejaré rastros de su cuerpo!

—No.

—¡Asmita!

—Si quieres que te libere, deberás comportarte en mi casa —ordenó con voz seria.

Kardia chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista.

Asmita tomó eso como un_ "sí",_ y desvaneció el muro de Kardia, quién, rezongando y diciendo una retahíla de groserías al derecho y al revés, se limpió la tierra de la capa y terminó por levantarse. Isabelle se juntó a su lado, mirando con agujas asesinas a Shion y a Julieta.

_"__Nos veremos en la salida"._

_"__Los estaré esperando"._

Isabelle volvió a sonreír cínicamente y corrió hasta el santo de Virgo arrojándose en sus brazos.

—¡Gracias, señor rubio! —dijo en una sonrisa alegre—. Fue usted muy amable. Y yo que lo creía más asocial que mi hermana.

—Hey, ¡¿a quién le dices asocial?! —Pareció escucharse a sus espaldas—. No me llevo bien con todo el mundo, pero eso no me hace asocial, además...

—De nada. —La conversación entre la otra chica y el santo continuó como si Julieta no hubiera seguido hablando—. Isabelle, ¿no? — respondió teniendo a la chica de collarín, quien asintió con las mejillas rosaditas—. Vamos, hay que hacerles las barreras.

La chica se separó volviendo a tomar su postura junto a Kardia, que empezó a hablar con ella al momento sobre su venganza contra Aries y su grupo.

_—__¿Asocial?_

Dégel casi pudo reír por la voz que hablaba en su cabeza.

_—__Tu sobrenombre no se compara con el de Kardia._

_—__Oh, ¿y cuál es?_

_—__Señor Kardia con cara de imbécil._

Asmita soltó una pequeña risa gutural, mientras se adentraba a su propio templo con los cuatro santos siguiéndole el paso.

_—__Podría ser peor, aunque le queda perfecto._

_—__Claro que puede ser peor —_Dégel rió suavemente, y todos se preguntaron qué les parecía tan gracioso_—. Yo dije lo mismo._

Ya caminando por los pasillos, Isabelle iba en la espalda de Kardia, dejando caer su mentón en la melena azuleja, mientras que Julieta caminaba a su lado y parecía comérsela con la mirada.

Después de ser guiados a una recámara protegida por el inmenso cosmos sagrado del santo de Virgo, éste indicó a las chicas recostarse en unas plataformas preparadas anteriormente para ese fin. Ellas accedieron tomando sus respectivos lugares, y los demás caballeros esperaban atentamente en un rincón.

—Bueno, señor Verde…, fue un placer conocerlo —dijo Isabelle con los ojos dramáticamente cerrados y las manos enlazadas en el pecho—. Señor Kardia con cara de imbécil, le dejo de herencia mis bragas. Por favor, arrójaselas al señor Sísifo para que se acuerde de mí.

Kardia rió sonoramente alzando su uña.

—Créeme que te recordará por la sacudida que le echaste.

En cuanto a Dégel, sólo cerró sus ojos.

_—__Aquí estoy, no tengas miedo._

_—__Usted se va, y créame que tendrá una huelga de hambre en su templo._

Eso hizo sonreír débilmente al santo de Acuario. Shion y Dohko parecieron esperar que Julieta también dijera algo, pero estaba tranquila en su sitio.

—No tienes que fingir que no tienes miedo —habló Dohko acercándose un poco.

—¿Eh? —Julieta abrió los ojos—. ¿Miedo...? —reflexionó. Realmente no lo había pensado—. ¿Va a doler o algo así? —Ahora sí pareció alarmarse—. ¿Habrá sangre involucrada? ¿Puedo morir? ¡Isabelle!

—Pulsó el botón equivocado, señor Dohko. —Sonrió su hermana.

—Bueno, es hora de empezar —dijo Asmita interrumpiendo la pequeña charla para empezar a arder su cosmos—. Julieta, Isabelle, por favor, cierren los ojos.

Las chicas acataron la orden y, a pesar de estar infantilmente peleadas, tomaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Un halo con letras doradas en los bordes y un fuerte brillo incandescente, se acrecentó en el suelo. El santo de Virgo empezó a concentrarse de una forma tenaz, y de manera que fuera una especie de cofre en el fondo del mar, la mente de las hermanas se abrieron ante él. En su mente se dibujaron los pensamientos y recuerdos vividos de cada una de las británicas.

La primera mente en revelar sus fragmentos fue la de Julieta, en la cual, sorprendentemente, Asmita logró ver cómo era su padre y su afable sonrisa, similar a la que se dibujaba constantemente en el rostro de Isabelle. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo se quedó atrás cuando observó el trabajo extorsionador de la chica, hasta pudo ver cómo fue golpeada una vez y cómo se calló su cólera junto con sus lágrimas, sólo por necesitar desesperadamente el dinero. Siendo los recuerdos que se mostraron ante él, no todo lo que vio fue doloroso; también la vio reír, sentada en el regazo de su padre junto con su hermana, mientras él parecía leerles un libro. Luego se mostró un inmenso viñedo y dos niñas con vestidos holgados, corrían agarradas de la mano mientras dos padres sonrientes las observaban con amor.

Borrando el anterior, un nuevo recuerdo apareció, más nítido que los anteriores, en el que las hermanas (aparentemente de edad actual), caminaban hasta una sombría fachada que se erguía tras una fuente con paredes que el tiempo había vestido de musgo. Entre la vegetación se apreciaba la silueta de una vivienda de dos pisos que, parecía ser más parte de la vegetación que un vestigio arquitectónico abandonado por el tiempo.

"¿Y qué hay de cenar hoy hermana?", preguntaba Isabelle con unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro, brazos y piernas, además de repetidos hematomas que su camisa blanca y el pedazo de falda color vino tinto no alcanzaban a cubrir. Ni siquiera sus medias altas, ni el chaleco sin mangas que cubría su pulcra camisa resaltando a luz estelar su nacionalidad; eran suficientes para esconder el dolor que había soportado su delgado pero definido cuerpo.

"Hm, es difícil elegir entre el menú que tenemos", respondió Julieta dubitativa, portando un corto vestido gris con un vistoso cinturón negro ceñido bajo el busto, mientras en sus manos, recubiertas por unos guantes negros para ocultar sus manos lastimadas, cargaba una bolsa con retazos de tela y unos cuantos panes. Sus medias también eran altas y del mismo color oscuro que de las de su hermana, y llevaba un listón en el cabello. "Tenemos mermelada con pan y pan con mermelada, ¿cuál te apetece comer?"

Isabelle sonrió.

"Qué gran menú. ¿Y tenemos también agua con hielo y hielo con agua?", dijo con una voz cansina mientras se adentraban en el esqueleto de la casa, cuyo interior parecía vestirse de luto para recibirlas; era como si llamas hubiesen dado una visita a ese hogar anteriormente, como una plaga rabiosa que absorbió todo lo que encontró a su paso.

"Primero...", Julieta se desató el cabello y se ajustó los guantes dramáticamente, "tomaremos vendas con alcohol y alcohol con vendas", sonrió burlona, señalando los raspones y varios moretones que la corta falda de Isabelle no llegaba a ocultar. "Eso requiere mayor atención _inmediata_".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca!", gritó su hermana levantándose de un salto cuando apenas había tomado asiento, "¡Aleja a esa bestia líquida de mí"

Ese recuerdo se selló con Julieta corriendo detrás de ella con las gasas en las manos y una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Al tener esa lluvia de recuerdos en su mente, Asmita sintió como si él mismo los hubiese vivido. Podía ver, podía ver cómo eran las mellizas y cómo eran sus rostros.

Después de unos segundos, todo pareció desvanecerse en el tiempo, mostrando en un gran aro de luz incandescente; la juventud de la fachada y cómo fue en sus tiempos de gloria. Ahí, en ese pulcro y cálido hogar, una pequeña niña bajó apresurada los escalones, dirigiéndose a un invernadero que se levantaba a un lado de la cabaña. Como la primera mente que se abrió fue la de Julieta, pudo deducir que ella era esa pequeña, quien después de corretear por ese gran viñedo, se encontraba sembrando equipada con un sombrero de paja y un vestido de flores rojas mientras, a su espalda, una hermosa mujer con misma tonalidad de cabello que la pequeña, pareciendo indicarle cómo debía regar las flores. Era muy hermosa y, tenía una sonrisa muy allegada a la de la chica; discreta y sencilla.

"Oh, mi Julieta, así se hace".

Julieta, de al parecer seis años, sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando hasta la falta de uno de sus dientes de leche.

"Gracias, mamá".

La mujer, de vestido excéntricamente largo, se arrodilló junto a ella abrigándola dulcemente en sus brazos.

"Esa es mi flor".

"Madre…".

En ese momento, una maseta cayó al suelo debido a una inesperada brisa, rompiéndose en diferentes fragmentos de muchos tamaños y formas.

"¡S-Se rompió!", se alarmó la niña. "Lo limpiaré y lo botaré".

Pero su madre detuvo su mano con terneza.

"Está bien, July", le dijo suavemente. Su voz parecía ser el cantar de las aves que surcaban el cielo. "Aún tiene arreglo. Se puede salvar".

"¿Lo tiene?", preguntó la niña regresando sus pasos, y su madre asintió sonriente.

"Amor, todo siempre tendrá arreglo", le dijo tomando los fragmentos de la maseta. "No importa qué tan dañado esté, sólo hay que dedicarle un poco de tiempo para repararlo. No es justo que algo se rompa y sea inmediatamente remplazado, ¿no?".

La niña no supo cómo responder.

"Hay que aprender el valor de las cosas: Por muy insignificante que sea, siempre tendrá su valor". El brillo de la ventana dejaba a relucir los hermosos ojos castaños de esa bella mujer. "Es por eso que hay que cuidarlo y, cuando se dañe, repararlo".

Julieta sonrió abalanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

De un momento a otro, esa sonrisa amplia se desvaneció tras una absorbente oscuridad, donde fue suplantada por un fuerte llanto. Entonces se observó una inmensa cama y, para una desgracia ajena, una mujer recostada en ella; se veía débil, con el rostro palidecido e inmensas ojeras. Julieta sostenía su mano, pero Isabelle estaba sobre ella abrazando su cuello con firmeza.

"Mamá, no nos dejes…, por favor", decía Isabelle. "¡Te necesito!".

"Mi Issi", su madre pareció sonreír, y con sus manos delicadas limpió las mejillas de su hija, "no dejes de luchar por tus sueños…", le susurró. "Quiero que brilles como el sol, y que nada te detenga".

"Mamá, no hables", intervino Julieta, afirmando la mano que tenía entre sus dedos. "Tienes que descansar, vas a salir de esto".

"Mi flor…".

Julieta subió la vista, pareció temblar ante la voz de su madre.

"Quiero que sonrías de todo corazón, y que crezcas como las flores que tanto te gustan", la mujer pareció toser y, en ello, un hilo de sangre bajó por su mandíbula, llenando un poco el hombro de Issi que aún se aferraba a su cuello. A pesar de la alerta que hubo en todos, la mujer pareció sonreír solamente. "Lo que tienes adentro… es mucho más fuerte que lo que demuestras afuera. No te restringas".

"Mamá…".

La madre sonrió y, observó las dos siluetas de las que el santo de Virgo no se percató hasta que pareció llamarlos.

"Niel, mi amado Niel", extendió su mano hasta su esposo que cordialmente se acercó tomándola con delicadeza. "Gracias por estos años que viví a tú lado, nunca me arrepentí de dejar todo por ti. Y estoy feliz que tú también lo hayas hecho por mí. Fuiste, eres y serás el único cielo en mi vida".

"Anabelle", habló aquel distinguido hombre. "Nunca me arrepentí de dejar mi título de caballero por ti", le aseguró. "Gracias a ti, por ser la madre más bondadosa, la mejor confidente, la mejor amiga y, por supuesto, la mejor esposa. Lo fuiste simplemente todo".

"Mi amor…", unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas "Te amo y te amaré por siempre. Príncipe de mi vida, y mi único héroe, Sagitario". Niel le acarició la mejilla y la miró con una dulzura que nunca creyó ver otra vez. "Cuida a nuestras hijas, por favor".

"Lo haré", afirmó besando la frente de su esposa. "Mi amada Anabelle".

Pero Anabelle ya no respondió, sus ojos se cerraron en dos lágrimas y su corazón dejó de latir. Las niñas, de al parecer diez años, se bañaron en lágrimas al ver desaparecer la última sonrisa brillante en esa mujer. Niel tomó a las niñas en sus brazos, y se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

"Veltrack, por favor, cubre su rostro".

Asmita, después que el padre desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta, logró ver que ese hombre quien respondía nombre "Veltrack" irradiaba un aura extraña. Estaba llorando como todos, pero su pesar era oscuro, transformando su esencia en una huella espectral cuyo efecto le heló la sangre. Esa presencia pareció ver que el santo le observaba misteriosamente, pero siguió las órdenes que le habían encomendado cubriendo el rostro de Anabelle.

"Madre...".

El recuerdo se desvaneció mientras esa presencia besaba la frente de la inerte Anabelle.

Las barreras en la mente de Julieta se crearon finalmente, abriendo las puertas en la mente de su hermana, donde el abucheó y los gritos ensordecieron al santo. Mostrando un ring encerrado por verjas altísimas, y una gran multitud gritando el nombre de Isabelle. Allí, logró ver cómo el ring se llenaba de agua mugrienta, y dos mujeres se enfrentaban por obtener la victoria. Donde la chica esquivó el primer puñetazo, tomando a la mujer de más edad que ella, con cuerpo más esbelto y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, era tomaba por la cabeza para estrellarla contra la rodilla de Issi.

Otro destello agujero el ring, destruyendo esa pelea y mostrando a una Isabelle en miniatura, con grandes ojos castaños haciendo tonalidad con el cobrizo de su cabello, corriendo detrás de su padre con el mismo color de cabello y una tonalidad de ojos azuleja. La chica se le abalanzó por detrás, abrazando su espalda, y escondiendo su rostro con inocencia. Niel dulcemente giró su rostro y le sonrió.

"Oh, mi princesa".

"¡Súper papá!".

Aquel padre se agazapó para estar a la altura de su pequeña. En su mano derecha tenía un arco, y en su espalda reposaban las flechas en esperan de ser usadas. Posó su mano en la cabeza de su hija, sonriéndole tenuemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó sin reproche, más bien era un tono elegante, una voz refinada, casi como la pulcritud del acento de Dégel. "¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu madre en la cocina?".

La chica hizo un puchero cubriéndose los ojos con sus pequeños puños, negando con la cabeza.

"¿No?", arqueó las cejas casi sorprendido. "Debes ayudar a tu madre, mi niña".

"A Julieta se le da mejor…", gimoteó. "Yo casi incendio la cocina".

Niel después de esa pequeña respuesta, no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

"Oh, ¿mi bebé es un objeto incendiario en la cocina?", volvió a sonreír suavemente acariciándole las mejillas rojizas. "Es por eso que viniste conmigo, ¿no?"

"Quiero aprender a cazar como tú…", asintió con sus ojos achichados por las lágrimas. "Si no puedo cocinar, llevaré el alimento".

Su padre la miró enteramente, limpiándole aún las lágrimas que bajaban al estilo cascada. Donde al santo de Virgo pudo sentir, como el cosmos de Niel destilaba una gran cantidad de sabiduría. Le pareció un hecho inconcebible el no haber entablado una conversación con un hombre de ese calibre; era sencillamente increíble que un hombre así hubiera pisado la tierra, y no lo hubiera conocido.

"¿No soy muy pequeña para cazar?", le preguntó la niña caminando junto a su padre, quien vestía unos vaqueros azul oscuro, con una chaqueta de cuero marrón con diferentes bolsillos a los lados, y unos guantes negros enfundando sus manos. Isabelle, en cambio, sólo poseía un vestido corto de color champán con boleros en los bordes.

"Nunca serás lo suficientemente pequeña, ni lo suficientemente incapaz cuando deseas obtener algo", le guiñó el ojo y con su dedo índice se cubrió los labios. "Tu madre me matará cuando se entere de que te enseñaré a usar el arco y flecha, así que será nuestro secreto".

Y como era de esperarse de un santo retirado, y más, de un santo regido por la constelación de Sagitario, su puntería era exacta, precisa y feroz. Por consecuencia y con la ayuda de su padre, Isabelle aprendió a usar el arco; tras más de cincuenta y tres flechas perdidas, logró concentrar su mirada y establecer el objetivo con una precisión temeraria.

A secretos de su madre y su propio padre, se vio practicando su puntería antes que el sol asomara sus pestañas amarillentas. Disparó la última flecha, dando finalmente en el blanco, dando un gran grito de victoria.

"Esa es mi hija", se escuchó a su espalda.

La niña giró su cabeza encontrando a su padre cruzado de brazos detrás de un árbol, oculto en la cogestión de la penumbra. Isabelle soltó el arco y corrió a sus brazos, siendo recibida con los brazos extendidos de su padre quien la levantó y le dio vueltas.

Esa escena pareció arder en llamas así como la situación que se traspasó en el siguiente recuerdo. La hermosa cabaña parecía ser consumida por el mismo infierno; el fuego devoraba todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso, desde el viñedo hasta los jardines, las pinturas en la pared y todo rastro que restaba de esa familia.

"¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde estás?!", con la boca tapada con un pañuelo, Julieta pateó la puerta de la casa, encontrando a su dulce padre con la armadura de Sagitario y una herida mortal en su costado.

Isabelle entró a su espalda, empezando a remover los escombros y viendo cómo la cabaña ansiaba venirse abajo.

"¡Padre!", vociferó Isabelle, corriendo a su lado y con esfuerzo colocando su cuerpo entre sus brazos. "Padre…, esas…, esas heridas".

Julieta corrió para arrodillarse junto a él. Sin importar las llamas y, el calor abrazador que las consumía, llegaron a lado de su padre. Que con mucho esfuerzo, creó una barrera a su alrededor y las plumas doradas de Sagitario empezaron a caer del techo como lluvia, tragándose con su calidez todo el fuego a su alrededor.

"Mis princesas…".

Ambas chicas sollozaron al verlo tan herido.

"Julieta", Isabelle la llamó deteniendo con su vestido la herida de su padre. "Mamá te enseñó medicina, ¿no?".

"S-sí, pero nunca con heridas de esta magnitud, hermana".

"¡Por los dioses!", gritó Isabelle. "Eres una de las mejores enfermeras que he visto y tú fuiste quien estuvo a cargo de mamá cuando estuvo enferma".

"Sí", replicó Julieta tan desespera como su hermana. "Y murió, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¡Eso no fue tu culpa, carajo!" Isabelle perdió la paciencia. "¡Ten más fe en ti misma, sino…!" Respiró hondo mientras un mar de lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos. "¡Sino perderemos a nuestro padre! ¡¿Quieres perder lo único que nos queda en esta vida?!".

Julieta abrió los ojos en par, miró a su hermana y luego a su padre que, yacía casi inconsciente. Se obligó a sí misma a recuperar su autocontrol, tomando un fuerte valor.

«_Todo siempre tendrá arreglo..._».

Julieta rompió parte de su falda, creando una venda improvisada. Se acercó a su padre quitándole con suavidad la parte superior de la armadura, y allí estaba; esa terrible herida.

«_Aún tiene arreglo… ¡Aún puedo…!_».

Quedando sólo con un pequeño top cubriendo su busto, Isabelle se quitó la parte superior de su vestido, y se lo extendió a su hermana para limpiar la herida y detener el sangrado. Mágicamente, Julieta logró detenerlo para luego envolver la herida con la tela de su vestido.

Niel abrió los ojos.

"Mis estrellas gemelas…", habló esa voz entrecortada, arrastrando con gran ahínco las palabras. Su padre parecía observar el techo, pero mucho más allá, una estrella se apagaba, y dos más nacían con mucho más brillo y esplendor; eso era lo que veía. "…Dos nuevas estrellas ocuparán mi lugar. Mucho más brillantes, mucho más grandes…", respiró un poco, pero un gemido de dolor alteró a las hijas. "Ilias…, nuestro legado vivirá".

"Padre…", sisearon las hijas sosteniéndole la mano.

"Vayan al Santuario de Athena…", su garganta estaba muy lastimada, pero su voz aún podía salir. "Allí encontrarán todas las respuestas…".

"¡¿Por qué…?!", Isabelle no podía contener su rabia, aferrando entre sus manos el cuerpo de su padre. "¡¿Por qué perderte a ti también?!".

Niel sonrió, a pesar de todo, sonrió.

"Issi, prométeme que siempre sonreirás", le dijo dedicando su mirada hacia la chica. "Esa sonrisa nunca debe desvanecerse".

Ésta dudó antes de hablar, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

"Lo prometo…", Niel sonrió débilmente. Luego, observó a Julieta.

"La flor de los Townshend…", siseó tomando la mano de su hija. "No olvides lo que tu madre te enseñó, ni lo que yo les enseñe… No lo olviden. Su entrenamiento tiene un porqué, y pronto lo descubrirán…".

Ambas chicas asintieron.

"Issi, July…", Sonrió con dulzura. "Sé que Julieta no causará muchos problemas, pero tú Isabelle…".

La chica dio un pequeño respingo, mientras sus lágrimas bajaban en cascada.

"Padre, no te prometeré que no me meteré en problemas", tomó su mano con fuerza. "Eso es sencillamente imposible para mí, incluso si lo intentara".

Julieta, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió, tomando la mano ensangrentada de su padre y la delgada mano de su hermana.

"Es cierto padre, es imposible…".

Niel asintió.

"Lo sé más que nadie, es por eso que te pediré...", hizo una pausa intentando compensar su sentido del habla con un breve descanso de todo su sistema respiratorio que ya empezaba a fallar, "no pierdas, Isabelle, ante nadie, no te permitas la derrota como una opción factible", luego, observó a su segunda hija. "Y tú, Julieta, conviértete en el más fuerte pilar que nadie en el mundo haya visto, no importa cuál sea el reto que la vida te imponga, estoy seguro que lo sobrepasarás".

La chica asintió acercándose a su padre y le besó la frente.

"Te amo, papá".

"Ustedes siempre serás mis alas…, siempre. Perdónenme por todo, por lo que vieron y lo que verán… Y por una verdad que espero que puedan sobrellevar. Las amo, mis pequeñas".

Y una vez más, la sonrisa y el cerrar de ojos se mostró frente a las hermanas.

"¡Padre!", gritaron juntas, llorando, maldiciendo su suerte y caer en llanto en el cuerpo inerte de Niel.

Una nubosidad llevó esa imagen al vació, devolviendo al santo de Virgo a la realidad, donde reaccionó del trance con un desconcierto poco agradable.

Los santos observaban atentos toda la situación, unos ya se impacientaban, y los otros permanecían en calma. El círculo empezó a desaparecer y el cosmos del santo de Virgo disminuyó. Entonces fue Dégel el primero en acercarse a su amigo.

—¿Asmita?

El santo bajó las manos y respiró suavemente. Se sintió absorbido por esos recuerdos, casi perdiéndose en ellos. Aún debía mejorar en ese aspecto.

—Todo está hecho, podrán descansar.

—¡Eres increíble, Asmita! —Dohko se acercó a Julieta para despertarla suavemente.

La chica ladeó la cabeza para luego abrir los ojos con suavidad.

—¿Señor Dohko…?

El santo asintió con una sonrisa alegre y la ayudó a incorporarse. Julieta sintió una feroz necesidad de abrazar a alguien, y su primer impulso fue hacia el santo que tenía en frente. Lo abrazó con cuidado, esperando ser rechazada, pero ese rechazó nunca llegó. Dohko la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza.

—Ya todo terminó…

Shion llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a ellos.

—Ya todo mejorará, Julieta.

La chica asintió. Giró su mirada a su hermana que, estrechada en los brazos del santo de Escorpio parecía tener una disputa sobre quién abrazaba más fuerte, y Acuario a su lado, separándolos.

—Issi… —la llamó con voz cansada.

La chica se volvió al oír su llamado, empujando a Kardia de la plataforma, y dedicando la mirada a su hermana.

—Dime, señora Julieta de Aries.

—¿Q-Qué?! ¡Cállate!

Isabelle torció una sonrisa escudándose detrás de Dégel, quien sólo la observaba como usaba su cabello verdoso como barrera. Julieta respiró hondo esquivando las miradas.

—¿Sabes…? —Intentó sonreírle—. Te compré pintura.

—¿Pintura?

—Sí, pintura.

—Ya sé lo que dijiste —respondió Isabelle alejándose del cabello de Dégel—. Pero, ¿por qué pintura?

Julieta se levantó de la plataforma, poniéndose en pies con ayuda de Shion.

—Sí, a ti antes te gustaba pintar cuadros…, como mamá.

Isabelle alzó las cejas mostrándose curiosa.

—Eeh… ¿cuándo tenía ocho años…?

—Aún puedes retomarla. —Julieta dio un paso adelante, sonriendo como muy rara vez hacía—. Siempre tuviste el talento de mamá.

—July, no quisiera romper tu lindo gesto, pero yo nunca tuve el talento de nuestra madre. —Isabelle le sonrió casi en broma y encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Siempre intenté cocinar y terminé incendiando la cocina. Intenté tejer y casi me agujero el cuerpo. Intenté arreglar cosas, pero soy mejor empeorándolas. —Acuario dejó salir una suave risa cubriéndose un poco los labios con su mano ligeramente cerrada—. Y la pintura, bueno, mi arte es bastante abstracto.

—Papá decía que eras la segunda _Picasso _—concedió Julieta en una tierna sonrisa.

—Papá me creía la octava maravilla, Julieta. —Isabelle rió suavemente tomando las manos de su hermana—. Mejor prepárame unos nachos con queso suizo y salsa napolitana.

Julieta se dejó abrazar por los delgados brazos de su hermana y correspondió afablemente el gesto.

—No me culpes si después te quejas porque engordaste.

Isabelle dejó caer su cuerpo en la conformidad de la pequeña fuerza de su hermana, que bien sabía cómo cargarla sin problemas.

—Tengo más de veintiséis horas sin comer, no me preocuparía engordar un poco. — Cerró los ojos hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana.

Dégel y Kardia recordaron que _su_ niña no había comido.

—¡Ah! ¡Issi, resiste!

—¡Señorita Isabelle!

—¡Mi mocosa!

—x—

La mañana llegó nuevamente al Santuario, bastante tranquila comparada con las anteriores y, sin duda con las que vendrían. Tanto que cuando Dégel abrió sus ojos, le sorprendió encontrarse solo en su habitación. Palpó la almohada con la esperanza de encontrar la alborotada maraña de cabello, pero se encontró con la suavidad de la tela sin tener señales de ese Escorpión.

Recordaba claramente que Kardia se había negado a regresar a su propio templo, alegando que no lo dejaría tomar toda la responsabilidad de su "hija", a la cual después de comer, la habían recostado en una de las habitaciones del templo. Pero él conocía bien las verdaderas intenciones del Escorpión: Sólo quería asegurar su lugar a su lado, que obviamente fue una gran disputa que se llevó entre Kardia e Isabelle. Hasta que un juego de piedra papel y tijeras, decidió quien dormiría a su lado.

Tras ahuyentar el sueño de sus párpados restregando un poco sus ojos para terminar de espabilarse, se incorporó para salir en busca de ambos, no quería que las cosas se le salieran de control tan temprano. Aunque no escuchaba ninguna fuente de ruido estruendoso, o la mezcla de insultos… Mala señal.

Se sorprendió aún más al toparse con Kardia en la mesa del discreto comedor que había en su templo; miraba a través de una ventana mientras comía su manzana con una lentitud que Dégel jamás creyó que ese hombre poseyera.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó traspasando el umbral de la cocina. Ciertamente la situación no era normal, Kardia nunca se levantaba primero que él.

—Ah, Dégel. —Kardia le miró después de dar otro mordisco a su fruta—. No te preocupes, ya saludé al señor sol por ti. Hoy relevamos lugares, sólo por hoy, te lo aseguro.

Dégel esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Se acercó a la mesa, sentándose de frente a él. Se sirvió un poco de café para que le ahuyentara cualquier indicio de sueño, para comenzar otro nuevo día.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Isabelle?

—Bien, supongo.

—¿Supones? —Dégel alzó una ceja.

—Pues no sé tú, pero yo no escuché ningún lloriqueo anoche.

—¿Estuviste con ella?

—Un rato —admitió encorvando sus hombros—. Sólo hasta que comprobé que Asmita había hecho bien su trabajo. La vi caer casi muerta, y pues, me aseguré un poco más de que así fuera. Quizás viéndola dormir me sentía un poco más tranquilo; tú no estuviste ahí, pero cuando ella despertó en mis brazos —bajó la vista a sus manos recordando el suceso—, el modo en que lloró me hizo sentir un poco… extraño. —Colocó la manzana en la mesa, dejando descansar su mejilla en el dorso de su mano mientras observaba esos cristales lilas concentrados en él—. No quería que volviera a despertar de la misma forma, y que se encontrara sola en la habitación. Así que me aseguré que estuviese bien dormida antes de ir contigo. Estabas tan cansado que no sentiste cuando me acosté.

Dégel no respondió, estaba demasiado anonadado como para reaccionar, pero su rostro seguía sereno.

« _Quizás Kardia no sería tan mal padre después de todo_», pensó.

—¿Por qué?¿ ¿Celos? —continuó Kardia burlonamente y acercando su rostro al de Acuario, obteniendo como respuesta una fría mirada.

—Sólo estoy sorprendido.

Kardia enarcó una ceja, observándole casi con ofensa, pero Dégel se adelantó antes de que mencionara una palabra.

—Nunca creí que fueses tan… —Hizo una pausa deleitándose en el sabor de la cafeína recién hecha—, no sé, atento.

Kardia sonrió.

—Pues, sorpréndete —bufó haciendo un gesto espontaneó con la mano—. De hecho, ella esperaba que tú estuvieras ahí. Discutimos un buen rato por eso, porque quería tomar tú mano. Así que le dije que iría a buscarte, pero ella no quería estar sola, y tomó mi mano quedándose dormida, diciéndome la muy desgraciada, "si esto es lo que hay…que más".

—Oh, así que quedarte allí no fue precisamente tu idea. —Ensanchó una diminuta sonrisa observando de reojo a su amante—. Tenía mis sospechas.

—No te burles. Me senté en el piso observándola, y sí, me sentí extraño, no sé... —Buscó tomar la mano de Dégel, un hecho que lo tomó desprevenido—. Es similar a como… —Pero se calló al momento.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dégel sonriente, conocía esa interrupción con la facilidad de reconocer a un buen escritor sólo por las comas—. ¿Como si realmente fuera tu hija?

—Nuestra.

Dégel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el dorso de Kardia con el pulgar.

—Iré a verla.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso de buenos días? —rebatió haciendo una mueca al ver cómo Dégel se había levantado de la silla—. Tengo dos días con la paternidad, y ya me siento feliz de que nunca seré padre.

Dégel rodeó la mesa para cercarse a Kardia y dejarle un ligero beso en los labios.

—¿Contento?

—¿Ahora? Sí. —Kardia se levantó de la silla también, siguiendo los pasos de Dégel después que le sonriera.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde Isabelle debía estar descansando, tocando la puerta con ligeramente.

—Señorita Isabelle —la llamó Dégel tocando un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¡Hey, mocosa! ¡Despierta!

—Kardia. —El primer regañó del día, señores —. Baja la voz, por favor.

Aunque desviándose al tema principal, tenía que admitir que era extraño que Isabelle no respondiera a los agresivos llamados del Escorpio con alguna de sus ocurrencias. Dudoso, giró lentamente la perilla para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una cama vacía y más o menos tendida, evidencia de que la chica se había despertado antes que ellos y había salido del templo _sin permiso_.

—Iré a buscarla. —Dégel cerró sus ojos buscando el cosmos de la chica.

—Dégel, seguramente está con la otra mocosa en el templo de Shion. —Lo interceptó Kardia al ver el drástico cambio facial en el semblante de su compañero—. Dale un poco de espacio. A menos que quieras convertirte en una madre sobreprotectora. —Le sonrió, pero a Dégel no le hizo nada de gracia, en absoluto; más aún cuando la chica había solicitado su presencia y él no había acudido. Resignado, giró en redondo regresando sus pasos.

—Iré a tomar un baño —reformuló haciendo uso de su indiferencia para pasar de largo al otro santo.

—¿Te acompaño…? —Kardia ensanchó su sonrisa con lujuria.

—x—

Dohko despertó incluso más temprano de su horario habitual, bajando con rapidez los templos hasta llegar a Aries. Teniendo una larga lista de cosas planeadas para esa jornada, algo que los pusiera a todos de mejor humor para borrar las incomodidades del día anterior, y, por supuesto, el entrenamiento que venía para las chicas.

Llegó a la entrada y apenas se acercó a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe, haciéndolo retroceder, logrando esquivarla por centímetros, pero estrellándose con Shion que iba saliendo a toda velocidad. Las armaduras chocaron estrepitosamente, aturdiéndolos a ambos y, por un minuto, dejándolos estáticos asimilando el gran choque que azotó sus oídos.

—¿Quieres despertar a Julieta tan temprano?

—Dohko. —Shion se concentró para mirarlo—. No está. Julieta no está en mi templo.

Libra parpadeó uno instantes, decodificando el mensaje: Julieta-no-está-en-MI-TEMPLO.

—Justo iba ir a buscarla —continuó Shion con semblante serio—. Quizás no esté muy lejos.

—Shion, cálmate. —Dohko lo detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo de nuevo—. ¿A dónde irás a buscarla? —Esa pregunta lo hizo detenerse, dándose cuenta que no lo había considerado—. Piensa, lo más probable es que esté con Isabelle en Acuario. —Le sonrió tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Y si está con ella, estará con Dégel, podemos confiar en que estará bien.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si pasó algo?

—Estamos en el Santuario, Shion, ¿qué podría pasarles? —insistió—. Además, el Patriarca nos pidió a todos cuidar de ellas, no les pasará nada.

Shion consideró sus palabras. Dohko tenía razón; el Patriarca había sido muy claro, además, bajo el resguardo del Santuario y tras la intervención de Virgo, era difícil pensar en algo que pudiera dañarlas. Y sobre todo, a las hermanas les guastaba estar juntas, no sería raro que una de ellas saliera del templo silenciosamente, sin despertar a al dueño, para ir con la otra.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró con cansancio—. Pero no perdemos nada con ir al templo de Acuario para estar seguros.

—Si eso hará que te tranquilices, está bien.

—Gracias, Dohko.

—x—

_Mientras tanto en Acuario…_

Dégel soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sintió una vez más cómo Kardia tocaba con jactancia ese punto que tanto lo hacía retorcerse.

—No sé tú, pero… —Kardia volvió embestir en el interior de Acuario mientras sus brazos se cernían sobre ese cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello—, tus gemidos me enloquecen.

El agua caía sobre ellos cubriéndolos como si de una manta se tratase, mientras en la pequeña alberca se unían dos caballeros. Dégel estaba sentado en el regazo de Kardia, mientras besos ávidos devoraban su piel, derritiéndole los huesos como mantequilla.

—Kardia... —Jadeó cuando sintió esa lengua rasposa rozar su cuello, y ladeó la cabeza creando mejor encaje—, si… si la señorita Isabelle nos ve en esta situación… —Su voz se atascó en sus cuerdas cuando una nueva embestida envió fuertes corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—Sabrá que le estamos preparando un hermanito —concluyó con sorna el Escorpio.

Dégel intentó replicar, pero el éxtasis que recorrió su cuerpo lo dejó casi desarmado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado _íntimamente_ con Kardia, que ni siquiera la recordaba. Quizás fue por ese motivo que accedió sin problemas a compartir ese espacio juntos, a sentirse nuevamente, a recordar los lazos que los mantenían unidos en un fuerte nudo.

Las manos carnosas de Escorpio se deslizaban por sus muslos, navegando a través de la _aún_ gélida espalda en busca del tesoro contrario, que se encontraba recargado cerca de su clavícula, atrayéndolo hasta él para besarlo con vehemencia crispándole cada nervio posible. La piel de Dégel reaccionaba alertando advertencias de que podrían ser descubiertos, pero su mente estaba enfrascada en seguirle el juego a su compañero, mientras su cuerpo seguía gritándole por más, y más, cuando ya de por sí el miembro de Kardia se perdía en su interior lo más profundo posible. Sus manos se sostuvieron de los hombros contrarios, buscando equilibrio y un sustento cuando su mente amenazaba con despojarlo de la realidad. Kardia seguía frenéticamente el vaivén en su interior y no es que a él le molestará, pero callar tantos gemidos que hubiese querido dejar salir le estaba matando.

Gracias al agua que seguía fluyendo sobre ellos, el largo cabello verdoso se le adhería a la piel y del mismo modo ocurría con su compañero. Sintió los caninos del otro incrustarse en su cuello, succionado, mordiendo, haciéndole gemir con un poco más de fluidez y claridad, mientras arañaba la espalda de Kardia cuando sintió que su mente se preparaba para detonarse. Arqueó su espalda anunciando la llegada de un próximo clímax, siseando a ultimátum el nombre de su posesor. Siendo el final placentero para ambos, cuando el escorpión regó su veneno en el interior del Acuario.

Kardia se dejó caer de espaldas en la bañera ya que el agua no estaba muy profunda, por lo cual sólo parecía un riachuelo, casi una mancha de humedad. Dégel se permitió unos minutos de reposo sobre él, acompasando su respiración, no tan rápido como hubiera querido, pero sí tan lenta como supuso. Con sus piernas enredadas y abrazados, daban la impresión de ser una masa de sólo pieles descubiertas y húmedas.

Dégel fue el primero en dejar un último beso en los labios de Kardia para luego incorporarse y terminar _su baño._

Se encaminó a su habitación en busca de ropas holgadas, manteniendo su armadura al alcance en caso de que fuera necesario emplearla de modo urgente (como esperaba realmente si Isabelle o Julieta aparecían pronto).

El baño se había extendido más de lo que hubiera podido desear, había calculado repartir su tiempo en sus muchas actividades, ya que su recién obtenida hija y su flamante pareja acaparaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Un ejemplo era su reciente sesión amorosa, por la que ahora tendría que posponer algunas cosas, tales como su amada lectura, que ya se preguntaba cuántos días llevaba sin tocar un libro.

«_Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué página me habré quedado_», pensó con desgano. La paternidad de tres días le estaba quitando todo el tiempo disponible, incluso los segundos que quería darse a sí mismo para pensar.

Se miró en el espejo, observando el pequeño maquillaje oscuro impuesto bajo sus parpados, quizás con una noche más de descanso podría borrarlas por completo. Cepillaba su cabello más por deber que por querer, aunque no era que estuviera pensando en su cabello; cepillárselo era una simple acción repetitiva que le permitía conservar una especie de calma forzada.

A su espalda, un reflejo mostró a un intruso de cabello alborotada, quien le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Quita la cara de madre incomprendida, Dégel —le dijo ese santo hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello—. Estoy seguro que la mocosa no quiere vivir con una pareja desfuncional.

—"Disfuncional", Kardia —corrigió entrecerrando los ojos para dejar sobre la mesa el cepillo. — Y si tú estás involucrado, las cosas distan mucho de ser funcionales.

—¡HEY!

Kardia habría querido defenderse, extender su excusa a más de una sílaba, pero sintieron dos presencias que inundaron el templo y los alertaron a ambos. A pesar de no portar aún sus armaduras, salieron de inmediato a recibirlos, encontrándose con Shion y Dohko..._ solos_.

—Dohko, Shion. —Los recibió el dueño del templo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo veníamos a ver a Isabelle y a Julieta —se adelantó Dohko con una sonrisa—. Queremos que nos acompañen a desayunar, y veníamos a buscarlas.

Dégel y Kardia intercambiaron miradas.

—Espera..., ¿no estaban con ustedes? —preguntó Kardia ante la amenazante mirada de Dégel que, cruzado de brazos empezaba a cambiar su calma por una emoción poco frecuente en su cerebro.

—Eh, no... —Sudó frío Dohko.

Los cuatro se miraron compartiendo la misma expresión.

—Oh, no.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas finales: En la muerte de Niel, se cuenta un poco como fue la de Ilias, que mirando el cielo dijo que veía nacer una estrella que venía detrás de la suya que se apagaba. Y como Niel tenía dos niñas, bueno, uno + uno es dos xD.

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!


	9. Entrenamiento

Notas: Se supone que tenía que subirlo ayer, pero ayer fue el día de las madres jaja. Volviendo al cap, tenemos casi 10k+ palabras ^^ que bueno es el trabajo en equipo. ¡Capitulo más largo!

Avisos: Las niñas en sus travesuras y las madres histéricas 8D Aparición finalmente de Mani y Alba.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

_Entrenamiento._

—x—

Antes de cundir al pánico, los santos intentaron cerrar todos los caminos que dictaban sus mentes antes de pensar lo peor. Una de las doncellas del templo de Dégel les había dicho que vieron a la chica salir aún en la madrugada, con rostro incauto de emoción, casi como si fuera sonámbula. Acuario estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo, si es que sus nervios hubieran despertado de la parálisis ante la noticia.

—Antes de sacar todas las hipótesis sobre dónde están las mocosas, vamos a calmarnos —sugirió Kardia, aunque bien sabía que uno de los más alterados era él—. Deben haber salido a pasear a los alrededores, no saquemos la mala hierba del pasto.

—¿A las cinco de la madrugada, Kardia? —contraatacó Dégel sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, con los ojos cerrados ante la angustia—. Ni tú te lo crees.

—El espectro que mencionó Asmita… —dedujo Shion aún sumergido hasta el fondo en las peores hipótesis del paradero de las chicas—, ¿creen que haya venido por ellas sin darnos cuenta?

—Imposible —objetó Dohko con el entrecejo fruncido—. Somos doce caballeros los que estamos protegiendo éstas casas, alguien debió haber sentido algo fuera de lo normal.

Dégel se despegó del umbral de la cocina después de tachar todas las opciones.

—Bueno, está de más decir que Dohko tiene razón —admitió sintiéndose relativamente decepcionado de sí mismo al haber permitido que Isabelle desapareciera sin él darse cuenta—. Sugiero que vayamos a cada casa a preguntar por ellas, al menos para verificar si alguien las ha visto. Atravesar doce templos sin que nadie se dé cuenta es, en teoría, imposible.

Todos asintieron poniéndose en pie. Dégel esperó a que todos empezaran a salir casi en fila hasta las afueras del templo, donde, como por inercia, todos alzaron sus vistas al doceavo templo que pareció casi brillar ante sus ojos. Y todos tuvieron casi la misma idea.

—x—

Aunque si un problema se unía a los guardianes de las hermanas, al santo de Piscis se le unirían dos. Esa noche ni siquiera durmió, cuidando el sueño y el bienestar de su compañero. Había suministrado el antídoto tan rápido como pudo y, gracias a ello, el veneno de las rosas demoníacas había sucumbido en las venas de Manigoldo. Mantuvo controlada la ligera fiebre para luego monitorear sus signos vitales cada cierto período de tiempo.

Estaba sentando a un lado de él, y de ahí no se había movido, salvo cuando tenía que cambiar las compresas de agua. Removió con cuidado uno de los flequillos azulejos que le caían por el rostro al santo de Cáncer, dejando una suave caricia en el transcurso. Era su culpa que Manigoldo se encontrara en ese estado ahora. Quizás, haber accedido a esa proposición de _amantes_ fue una de sus peores elecciones. No quería perder a ese hombre, no quería perderle ni siquiera en sueños.

Un ligero gemido le sacó de su ensimismado pensamiento autodefensivo y autodestructivo, atrayendo su nueva atención al hombre que yacía acostado ahora entre sus sábanas, y esa no contaba como primera vez.

—¿Alba? —Ese suave susurro acompañado de su nombre, imperceptiblemente, le hizo sumergirse en la tranquilidad.

—Hola… —Vaya respuesta, ¿es que no pudo pensar algo mejor que decir? Bueno, si su saludo no fue suficiente, su caricia en la mejilla pudo decir un poco más—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Alba. Exageras, como siempre —Extendió su mano para rozar esa intangible piel. Los ojos suplicantes de Albafica le hacían enamorarse aún más de él—. Déjame adivinar, no has dormido, ¿verdad?

Albafica bajó la vista y una inapreciable sonrisa se rasgó en sus labios; lo suficientemente minúscula para mostrar felicidad, y lo suficientemente extensa para expresar alivio. Regresó su mirada para dedicársela a su compañero, y éste pudo comprobar la afirmación de su pregunta. Se corrió a un lado de la cama, dejando un espacio más extenso para que su compañero se acostara con él.

—Ven, intenta descansar un poco —le ordenó incorporándose un poco—. Yo ya estoy bien.

Su compañero dudó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—Manigoldo, con esto que ocurrió yo creo que…

—Debemos fortalecernos más como pareja, sí, lo sé —interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa, estampando sus labios sobres los Piscianos.

Albafica intentó alejarse, pero los robustos brazos de Manigoldo le impedían liberarse por completo.

—Escucha, es la segunda vez… —Forcejeó, pero en su interior sólo quería dormirse una vez más siendo abrigado en esos brazos.

—No aceptaré ninguna excusa, Albafica. —Le sonrió besándole la frente con dulzura—. Prometimos luchar con tu sangre, juntos.

—Sí, pero… —En sus manos acunó el rostro sonriente de Manigoldo, haciéndole cambiar su semblante a uno más serio—, entiende que me costaría aceptar si algo llegara a sucederte, y más, si es por mi culpa.

Manigoldo sonrió enternecido, volviéndole a besar con dulzura, siendo un hecho inevitable cuando dos personas se apreciaban casi al borde de la locura.

—Debes entender que sólo yo soy digno de ti, Alba-chan. Ya son dos ocasiones, tres con ésta, en que me enveneno directamente con tus rosas y, _mágicamente_, he vivido para contarlo. —Le rozó el pómulo con su pulgar, sonriendo lascivamente—. ¿Acaso necesitas otra prueba para convencerte de que puedo estar a tu lado sin morir? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que pruebe directamente tu sangre? Porque si esa prueba es infalible para sacarte de dudas, entonces…

Su boca fue, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, silenciada por un método que nunca creyó ver en alguien tan arisco como Albafica; a través de un beso, tan intenso que su cabeza regresó de un golpe a la almohada. Albafica se estrelló contra él, besándole con una impresionante acritud y mucha pasión, mientras posicionaba su cuerpo sobre la comodidad que prodigaba el de su compañero, quien al instante le rodeó las caderas y aumentó la intensidad del beso. Al tiempo que giraba sobre la cama, siendo él ahora quien llevara las riendas. Adentrándosele en las piernas mientras aún le devoraba los labios, con una mano le rodeó las caderas para aprisionarlas contra las de él, y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de Piscis. Ese tacto sencillamente descontrolaba los sentidos de ambos.

Se miraron con efusividad, casi haciéndose el amor con sólo la mirada. Albafica le buscó una vez más besarle rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Puedo dormir a tu lado? —Manigoldo lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que su amante se relajara entre esa cálida presencia.

Sonrió tenuemente, acariciándole la mejilla, asintiendo. Manigoldo se recostó a su lado, y él solamente se giró para ser abrazado por el acogedor brazo de su compañero. Cerraron los ojos, siendo ambos vencidos por el cansancio y el sueño robado. Pero lo más relajante era, dormirse en los brazos del otro.

Durmieron quizás una hora antes de escuchar unos toques en la puerta y, un llamado al protector. Albafica abrió los ojos casi con pesadez, giró sobre su torso incorporándose gracias a su antebrazo y, con la otra mano, se restregó un poco los párpados, mientras el brazo de Manigoldo seguía apoderándose de su cintura.

—¿Dégel? —Reconoció la voz detrás de la puerta.

—Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, Albafica. Pero es algo urgente, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante. —Con cuidado se retiró el brazo, y se incorporó por completo, al contrario de su compañero que no hizo ni un afán en despabilarse.

Dégel se adentró a la habitación con cuidado, quedándose cerca de la puerta acompañado por Kardia detrás.

—Lamento la interrupción. —Inclinó la cabeza al ver el cuerpo durmiente junto a Albafica.

Pero el protector del templo le restó importancia poniéndose de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados y una fugaz sonrisa. Se colocó sus zapatillas, y caminó hasta el santo de Acuario.

—No es nada, no has interrumpido —respondió cordialmente—. No es que sea un secreto para nosotros, sobre esto… —Echó un vistazo a su compañero que seguía sumergido en el placer del sueño.

Dégel sonrió, hasta Albafica había aceptado su polifacético destino de presenciar escenas de ese tipo con gran constancia. Al momento, Kardia rebasó a Dégel arrojándose al estilo libre sobre Manigoldo.

—¡Arriba, crustáceo!

Manigoldo soltó un alarido que azotó las paredes, cuando la armadura de Escorpio se estrelló contra su cuerpo maltrecho.

—¡Maldito animal rastrero de mierda!

—¡Kardia! —rugió Dégel.

—¡K-Kardia! —titubeó Albafica—. ¡Manigoldo está enfermo!

—¿Enfermo? —jugueteó Kardia sobre Manigoldo, quien lo empujó de sí y lo arrojó al otro lado de la cama—. ¿Qué tienes, marica? ¿Otro envenenamiento?

—Cuando tengas tus ataques al corazón te haré lo mismo, maldito bicho. Así que espéralo —declaró haciendo una mueca—. Y sí. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? El amor duele, literalmente. —Empezó a reír con algo de esfuerzo incorporándose un poco en la cama, casi dándole más espacio a Kardia. Albafica notó como la risa de su amante, histórica, por dejar sordos a muchos, burlona e irritable, había sido tan… suave.

Kardia rió por debajo dejando caer su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la almohada.

—Ni que lo digas. He sufrido el polvo de diamantes, Koltso, y casi la Ejecución de Aurora de Dégel, sino fuese por la intervención directa del Patriarca.

Dégel se palpó la cara, y Albafica suspiró con las manos en la cintura al escuchar las risas de aquellos hombres.

—Volviendo al tema. Albafica, ya que estás aquí con Manigoldo, ¿han visto a Isabelle y a Julieta?

Manigoldo dejó de reírse y Albafica le miró expectante.

—Pensé que estaban bajo su cargo. —Cáncer miró fijamente a Escorpio.

—Esperábamos que nos dijeran que estaban con ustedes —respondió Kardia levantándose de la cama—. Mierda, ¿a dónde se habrán metido esas mocosas?

—Cuando despertamos, Isabelle no estaba en mi templo. Creímos que estaba en Aries, pero Shion llegó a mi templo teniendo las mismas especulaciones sobre Julieta—prosiguió Dégel—. Ahora, no sabemos dónde se encuentran.

—Alba-chan… —llamó Manigoldo a su compañero, quien le miró de refilón sin inmutarse.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué saben? —preguntó Kardia alzando las cejas.

Albafica alzó la vista a Dégel.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cuando vi el reloj eran las ocho de la mañana —respondió Dégel intrigado por la pregunta.

—Tranquilo, hielera. —Al escuchar la respuesta, Manigoldo volvió a sumergirse en las sábanas, tapándose el rostro con ellas—. Volverán a las diez.

—¿A las diez? —Ahora fue Kardia el intrigado—. ¿Saben dónde están?

Albafica los miró curioso, no era normal esa preocupación, y mucho menos en alguien como Kardia. Ambos intentaron eludir la mirada penetrante de Piscis, desviando las suyas.

—Sí, es una costumbre de ellas; salen a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana a cazar. —Se acercó a su cama para medir la temperatura de su compañero, quien había empezado a respirar con dificultad—. Nosotros tuvimos la misma reacción cuando despertamos en su casa y no estaban.

—Espera…, ¿y qué van a cazar si están en el Santuario? —Dégel se sintió pequeño delante de esos dos, sabían mucho sobre las hermanas, o al menos lo necesario—. No hay animales por los alrededores.

—Revisa tu templo, Dégel. —Albafica le miró unos momentos mientras posaba una mano sobre la frente de su compañero—. Ellas suelen dejar notas de su paradero.

Dégel abrió ligeramente la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido al momento.

—Bueno, esperemos hasta las diez para ver si regresan frustradas. —Sonrió Kardia, saliendo de la habitación—. Por cierto…, ¡crustáceo de mierda, te quité la potestad de Isabelle!

—¡¿Ah?! —Manigoldo se iba a levantar, pero Albafica le puso la mano en el pecho devolviéndolo al colchón—. ¡¿Cómo que potestad?! ¡Son mías!

Dégel le sonrió a Albafica, y le agradeció por la información suministrada.

—Avísanos cualquier cosa, Dégel. Les ayudaríamos, pero Manigoldo aún no está en condiciones para salir de ésta habitación —dijo, aunque su compañero se removiera bajo su mano peleando verbalmente con Kardia desde la puerta. Bajó la mirada lentamente, y sus púas hermosamente severas, atravesaron al pobre santo de Cáncer—. Manigoldo, tienes prohibido levantarte las primeras doce horas del día, ya después discutiremos eso.

Acuario curveó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Albafica. No te preocupes, te mantendré al tanto. —Se dio vuelta, empujando también a su compañero para que también saliera.

—x—

El santo de Tauro había salido apenas el sol había hecho acto de presencia. Su estado de ánimo dependía de a cuántos aprendices inocentes tuviera la fortuna de despertar efusivamente y, obviamente, ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Recorrió el camino que conducía al campamento de reclutas, con su usual sonrisa en el rostro. Caminó de forma lenta y confiadamente, sin sospechar que era observado por dos pares de ojos con miradas afiladas y listas para atacar.

―¿Lo sientes?

―Sí, sus pasos están cerca ―respondió―. Pero, ¿es mi imaginación o las pisadas son más fuertes?

―Quizás trajo compañía ―concedió mientras cargaba su arma con una flecha, un arma que no le costó conseguir en un terreno de entrenamiento como en el que se encontraban―. No te preocupes, eso sólo ampliará el festín.

Aldebarán dobló en la esquina, y se puso de inmediato alerta al sentir unos cosmos terriblemente amenazantes. Sin embargo, obvió la inverosímil flecha que, con una cuerda atada en el extremo, se incrustó cerca de sus rodillas. En el acto, se giró en la dirección que apuntaba el aura amenazante, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató que uno de esos cosmos se abalanzaba hacía él con la fuerza de un ejército en forma de una segunda flecha. Retrocedió un paso para esquivarla con facilidad, ignorando la cuerda detrás de sus rodillas, perdiendo el equilibrio al ser él mismo quien entorpeció sus pies, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

―Pero, ¿qué…? —Fue lo único que sus labios alcanzaron a formar antes de tocar el suelo en un fuerte impacto que casi creó un agujero en la tierra. Sintió como ese cosmos se le vino encima nuevamente, y se le posicionó ágilmente encima.

―¡Eres mío! ―cantó victoria la menuda criatura sobre su costado―. ¡Ahora, Julieta!

―Ni que lo digas, Issi. ―Salió de entre los arbustos su cómplice con rostro triunfante mientras enredaba un par de lianas a modo de cuerda―. Diablos, haces que me sienta orgullosa de ti, hermana, con sólo dos flech… —Su voz fue interrumpida al notar que su víctima no era precisamente un animal comestible―. ¡Por todos los dioses! ―Su rostro se transfiguró en dos segundos―. ¡Issi, es el señor Aldebarán!

―¿El señor Aldebarán? ¿Dónde? ―Isabelle giró la cabeza buscándolo mientras con sus brazos encerraba el cuello de "la criatura"―. Podemos compartir el desayuno con él.

―Eh… Estoy aquí abajo.

Isabelle parpadeó un par de veces antes de llevar su vista al enorme cuerpo bajo el suyo.

―Oh... ―Entendió al fin, guardando silencio unos eternos instantes en los que nadie supo exactamente qué hacer. De repente, una fuerte carcajada salió de sus labios―. ¡Y yo que creía que era el Jabalí hermano mayor del que estábamos buscando!

―Sólo muévete de una vez, Issi. ―Julieta le jaló el brazo para retirarla del santo, que se incorporó segundos después, sacudiéndose la tierra y con el costado adolorido―. Lo sentimos mucho, señor Aldebarán, no era nuestra intención lastimarlo ―se disculpó Julieta inclinando su cabeza y la de su hermana, que seguía riendo.

―No se preocupen. ―Sonrió Tauro aún confundido―. Pero ser derribado por una niñita, eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

―¡No soy una niñita! ―se quejó Isabelle―. Y no sé si es consuelo para usted, pero no lo derribe. Yo sólo provoqué que usted perdiera el equilibrio, muy diferente en ámbitos iguales.

Aldebarán parpadeó.

―Cierto. Además apenas y eres una mocosa ―Julieta rió bajito mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Te recuerdo, querida hermana, que tenemos la misma edad.

―Explíquenme algo, señoritas ―intervino el santo terminando de ponerse en pies―. ¿Qué hacen a estas horas paseando entre los arbustos?

―No paseábamos, cazábamos ―aclaró Isabelle señalando la flecha incrustada en el árbol cerca del santo.

―¿Querían cazarme? ―Tauro alzó sus cejas en total sorpresa, que se amplió cuando notó la flecha incrustada de un modo característico que bien recordaba y reconocería en cualquier sitio; uno que sólo Sísifo hacía cuando eran apenas unos mocosos, y que gracias a eso, fue uno de los primeros aspirantes a la armadura del arco.

―No a usted ―aclaró esta vez Julieta―. Pero de lejos, bueno...

―Parecía un Jabalí. Bueno no un jabalí en realidad, o sea, habíamos visto uno, pero desapareció por éste camino. Y andábamos por los arbustos porque no podíamos mostrarnos completamente, ya que podría vernos o percibirnos con el olfato. Así que sólo seguíamos el peso de sus pisadas, y es por eso que lo confundimos con usted ―completó Isabelle con cierta inocencia en sus palabras. Luego se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de ambos, Aldebarán el denominado "jabalí" y Julieta que había querido evitar decirlo tan abiertamente―. Aunque sospechamos algo cuando las pisadas cambiaron, pero yo dije que era el hermano mayor buscando venganza. ―Sonrió altiva, encorvando los hombros cuando contuvo una risita.

―Es increíble cómo puedes sonreír en las peores situaciones, hermana. ―Julieta se reacomodó parte de su falda, a la vez extrayendo las hojas y ramas que se le adhirieron en su corta cabellera lacia.

―Eh... ―La chica se percató del significado de las palabras de su hermana, y bien sabía el peso que llevaban―. Sí, bueno… ―Empezó a reír suavemente―, es que la situación lo amerita.

Julieta le palpó la espalda a sabiendas de los pensamientos que coadyuvaban la personalidad de su hermana. Una promesa, que aún cumplía al pie de la letra.

―Explíquenme otra cosa, ¿para qué querían cazar? ―Aldebarán seguía en la completa incertidumbre.

―Es una vieja costumbre ―explicó Julieta con simpleza, mientras ayudaba a su hermana con las hojas enredadas en las ondas de su cabello.

―Solíamos salir a cazar todas las mañanas cuando aún estábamos en nuestro país ―agregó Isabelle recordando con nostalgia―. Y aquí no es la excepción.

―Una vieja costumbre... ―repitió Tauro escudriñando las acciones de las chicas―. ¿Pero por qué este lugar no está exento? Estamos en el Santuario, hay suficiente comida aquí. Digo, la de los reclutas no es la mejor, pero ustedes tienen trato especial por su amistad con algunos de nosotros, ¿no?

―¿Trato... _especial_? ―Julieta afiló la mirada―. ¿Qué quiere decir?

―No es un secreto para nadie que tienen una relación especial con algunos dorados ―Aldebarán se reajustó la armadura.

―¿Relación especial? ―Isabelle dio un paso al frente llevándose las manos a la cintura―. Pues hasta ahora, el señor Sísifo no ha dado indicios de responder a mi amor, y el señor Herrero tiene sólo ojillos para el señor Dohko, manteniendo a Julieta en la _friendzone_. ―Su mirada seguía algo burlona, y su sonrisa audaz ligeramente torcida―. Claro, si es que se refiere a eso. Y en el caso contrario, debería informarse mejor, señor Aldebarán. No es que nosotras lo hayamos pedido.

―Issi tiene razón. ―Asintió su hermana―. Y no es que me refiera a que estoy en la _friendzone, _acompañada de mi hermana, por supuesto. ―Esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció segundos después―. Pero lejano a eso, si por nosotras fuera, jamás habríamos venido aquí. Así que, por favor, absténgase de decir que dependemos de ellos.

Aldebarán sonrió, era la primera vez que hablaba con ellas a solas, y ya estaba entendiendo por qué esas chiquillas se habían ganado la confianza de la mitad de sus compañeros en un par de días. Ya fuera en una simple cacería matutina o en defender su postura, esas chicas eran sumamente tenaces. Aunque, claro, si lograron la hazaña de sorprender a Sísifo, obviamente él no iba a ser la excepción. De hecho, aún recordaba el corto encuentro de las niñas con Aspros, y la desafiante actitud que ambas presentaron, esa misma que le conferían ahora que las había provocado deliberadamente. Sus aspecto es fácil de confundir, y sus instintos, dignos de sorprender. Verdaderas herederas doradas.

Mientras él enlazaba sus pensamientos con los hechos ocurrentes, las hermanas susurraban entre ellas.

—¿Cuánto crees que mida? —decía Issi—. Ya me duele el cuello.

—Debe ser de… —Realizó un conteo mental—, creo que dos metros veinte, o más…

—Yo creo que la mujer que quiera desnudarlo tendrá que usar una escalera… o guindársele de la espalda o algo…

—Pfft... —Julieta se forzó a contener su risa, y regresar su semblante a uno serio para reprimir a su hermana—. Isabelle, por favor… —Miró al santo unos segundos más; su altura era sorprendente y en como tapaba los tenues rayos del sol, terminó dándole la razón a su hermana. Optando por agregar algo—: En el amor siempre se buscarán las maneras.

—Las escaleras serán la clave —Sonrió con su hermana, que prensaba los labios para no reírse.

Aldebarán no oyó la conversación, pero al divisar la mirada de advertencia de Julieta hacia su hermana, creía que no era un comentario "para hombres".

―Me disculpo formalmente, no quise decir eso. ―Inclinó la cabeza, y les sonrió ampliamente cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho―. Me agradan. Son feroces, para ser unas…

―¿Qué? ―interrumpió Isabelle enarcando una ceja―. ¿Para ser unas debiluchas mujeres? ¿Niñitas?

―Créame que podemos ser más astutas y ágiles que un hombre, señor Aldebarán ―añadió Julieta molesta también por el comentario no culminado.

―No nos subestime. —Una sonrisa macabra, lúgubre, apareció en los labios de Isabelle—. Por algo, siendo una simple chiquilla, ha logrado derribarlo. _En teoría…_

Aldebarán liberó una estridente carcajada.

―¡Y no lo hago! ―exclamó sonriente―. Son feroces, de eso no hay duda, y así es como un verdadero santo debe serlo. ―Las chicas aligeraron su semblante―. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me acompañarán a tomar el entrenamiento con el resto de los reclutas?

―¿Entrenamiento? ―Isabelle fue la primera en contestar, difuminando la advertencia con la emoción―. ¡Por supuesto!

―Es el requisito para estar aquí después de todo. ―Suspiró Julieta.

―Pero antes, debemos cambiarles esas ropas. ―El santo empezó a caminar―. No pueden entrenar en faldas.

―¿Y por qué no? ―preguntaron en unísono.

―x―

Tras abandonar el templo de Piscis, los santos se dividieron en sus pares usuales. Dégel y Kardia regresaron al templo de Acuario en busca de la nota que Albafica había mencionado. Rebuscaron en los salones principales, donde el éxito no fue su principal patrocinador. Al no tener los resultados esperados, fueron a los salones secundarios, como la cocina y las habitaciones, donde finalmente su búsqueda culminó en la habitación de la chica, sobre la mesa pequeña junto a la cama.

La búsqueda fue tan obvia que Dégel se llegó a preguntar por qué no buscaron desde el principio en la habitación. Los nervios los estaban entorpeciendo de una manera imperdonable.

―Aquí está ―anunció Kardia tomándola y leyéndola en fracción de segundos antes de que Dégel se la arrebatara de las manos con cuidado―. Oh, sí, adelante. Puedes tomarla, señor verde ―ironizó mientras Dégel se colocaba sus lentes para leer la nota.

Empezó descifrando el encabezado, donde había un gran tachón que ocultaba algo como _"Mami súper genial", _pero se vio reemplazado por_ "Señor Dégel"._

_Señor Dégel:_

_Perdóneme por salir tan temprano sin avisarle personalmente. Pero cuando entré a su habitación me pareció verlo muy agotado, así que preferí no despertarlo. Sin mencionar que parecía que papá quería asfixiarlo o montárselo, una de dos jaja._

_ Volveré pronto, no se preocupe, ¿sí?_

_Isabelle Townshend._

Dégel soltó un largo suspiro, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama individual que aún tenía entre sus sábanas el olor de la chica.

―¿Dégel? ―llamó Kardia cuando se percató del semblante cansado de su compañero―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí... ―Asintió Acuario cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo que sostenía la carta. Kardia se sentó junto a él, como diciéndole "hey, aquí estoy"―. Me alegro de que no sea nada grave, pero... pudo avisarnos en persona.

―La carta dice que no quiso despertarnos, Dégel. Ya sea por asfixia o por la montada ―respondió Kardia sonriéndole―. Si te sientes más conforme, la castigaré cuando regrese.

Un silencio, quizás dos, para cuando el francés volvió a hablar:

―Kardia. ―Se descubrió los ojos, descansado el dorso de la muñeca sobre su frente, y ladeando la cabeza en dirección a su compañero―. Creo que no serías tan mal padre. ―Una pequeña curva se reveló en esos glaciales labios—. Siempre creí que serías capaz de usar a tus propios hijos como diana.

Kardia dejó salir una sonora carcajada, sin molestarse a negarlo. Para luego acercarse más, y enredando sus brazos bajo el tórax de Dégel.

―Eso es un verdadero cumplido... —Lo levantó un poco, mientras le abrazaba un poco más—. Isabelle lo será pronto.

—Ni pienses que te lo permitiré.

—No me sorprendería ―Le besó la frente—. Por algo eres una madre "súper genial".

Dégel esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa, deslizando su mano detrás de la nuca de Kardia, atrayéndole más a él.

—¿Nuestra primera pelea de padres?

—Y las que vendrán —Le buscó los labios con esa sonrisa lasciva—. Y más cuando ya la tenga clavada a la diana.

—Y tú serás mi objetivo con el ataúd de hielo.

Kardia empezó reírse nuevamente.

—Esta es la vida de padres, supongo.

―Hemos aprendido lo necesario en estos días ―concedió, llevando la otra mano hasta el pecho de ése santo, sintiendo los fuertes y cálidos latidos―. Cambiando un momento el tema, ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?

―Ya se me había raro que no preguntarás eso. ―Pero a pesar de que su oración sonaba como un típico reproche, el tono que empleó era extrañamente ¿afable?―. Estoy bien y más contigo merodeando mí espacio. ―Al ver la ceja arqueada en el rostro de su compañero, no le dejó responder robándole un flamante beso mientras usaba su peso para acostarse encima de él―. Aunque admito que echaba de menos esa atención. ―Le besó el gélido cuello subiendo por la mandíbula―. ¿Qué dices? ¿Otra ronda?

Acuario sonrió incorporándose un poco, alcanzándole la mejilla para rozarla con las últimas palabras.

―Si me prometes que iremos a buscarla si no regresa a las diez.

Kardia alzó una ceja, para luego soltar otra estridente risa.

―¡Trato hecho!―exclamó—. ¿Y te recuerdo decirles a las doncellas que cambien las sábanas?

Un beso en el puente de la nariz del Escorpio fue el asentimiento de su compañero.

―Ya conoces el protocolo.

―x―

En el templo de Aries, después del aviso de Dégel, Shion había recorrido en estampida los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación temporal de la chica.

―¿Encontraste la nota, Shion? ―Dohko llegó unos minutos después.

―Sí...

―Déjame verla. ―Dohko tomó la nota de las manos de su compañero.

_Sr. Shion:_

_Es muy temprano y no quiero despertarlo. Además soy realmente mala para hablar en las mañanas, así que le dejo esta nota para avisarle que saldré un momento, pero regresaré como a las 11:00 am. Espero que descanse._

_Julieta Townshend._

Dohko rió un poco al terminar de leer la diminuta nota que, seguida del nombre, tenían un garabato en forma de flor.

―Bueno, ahora sabemos a qué hora regresará.

―Dohko... ―Aries seguía estático, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos―. ¿Te das cuenta que la nota no dice a dónde va?

―Shion, no creo que…

―¿Y si se pierden?

―¿En el Santuario? ―Dohko sonrió incrédulo.

―Ellas no conocen los alrededores, Dohko. ―respondió con sequedad.

―Bueno, estoy seguro que reconocen una reja de entrada y una de salida, aunque no puedan leer el letrero en griego.

―Sí, pero…

―Shion, eres una madre sobreprotectora.

Las palabras de Dohko golpearon a Shion en más de un sentido:

Uno: Madre, mujer que ha dado a luz.

Dos: Sobreprotección, implicación emocional intensa y excesiva que conlleva la necesidad de controlar al hijo.

―Para empezar, no soy madre ―aclaró con un ligero sonrojo―. Y además, ¿qué te hace decir que soy sobreprotector? Sólo estoy preocupado.

―Bueno, ya que Julieta es _nuestra_ hija, lógicamente alguien tuvo que ser la madre. ―Dohko explicaba sonriente―. Y, bueno, como están las cosas ―Acorraló a Shion contra la pared―, creo que es obvio que tú ocupas ese papel.

―Lógicamente, Dohko, yo no puedo ser madre ―rebatió cerrando pesadamente los ojos―. Mejor vamos a buscarlas, quizás aún no estén lejos.

―¿Y dices que no eres sobreprotector? ―Dohko lo jaló para sentarlo sobre sus piernas en la cama―. Isabelle y Julieta tienen dieciséis años. Necesitan su espacio, Shion.

―Pero…

―¿Vas a decir peros a todo lo que digo? ―Enarcó una ceja divertido―. Si no la dejas explorar por su cuenta, se sentirá atrapada, y buscará la forma de escapar de nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta. ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

―No, per… ―Los ojos de Dohko le recodaron que no aceptaría más "peros" y sinceramente ya estaba diciendo muchos―. Está bien... ―Suspiró con desgano―. Esperemos hasta que regrese.

―¿Te parece si hacemos algo divertido mientras?

Shion imperceptiblemente sonrió.

―x―

Aldebarán condujo a las hermanas hasta los campos de entrenamiento después de casi rogarles para que entendieran que no podían entrenar con faldas, pero las chicas sólo accedieron a colocarse el pantalón bajo la corta tela. Querían demostrar que una mujer podía ser tan fuerte como un hombre, y tan elegante como su naturaleza femenina. Sin contar que su nacionalidad las obligaba a usar faldas; y es obvio que se aplicara en todo el mundo, pero su país era más estricto con respecto a ese tema, de lo contrario podrían ser categorizadas como "mujeres machitas".

Una vez reunidos todos los reclutas, Aldebarán les indicó a las chicas que se unieran con el resto, donde ellas tomaron su lugar en la formación de hombres y mujeres que aspiraban a portar alguna armadura en el futuro. Casi de inmediato las miradas se posaron sobre ellas, algunas de admiración y otras, como siempre, de envidia. Verlas llegar al lado del santo de Tauro, habiendo oído los rumores que se esparcían a través de los pasillos, era algo que incluso los aspirantes a santos envidiaban.

Julieta tomó el brazo de su hermana al percatarse de la tensión del panorama y las miradas como agujas que iban en dirección a sus cuerpos.

―Espera, Isabelle ―le siseó al oído. Como bien era sabido, su hermana nunca se percataba de su alrededor a menos que tuviera que dejar un cardenal en el ojo de alguien―. Quiero decirte algo.

―¿Qué pasa, July? ―respondió regresándose a su hermana―. El señor Aldebarán va a empezar.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero que me escuches primero.

―A ver… ―Isabelle dedicó esa atención que su hermana le rogaba. Pensó en decirle algo sarcástico, pero el rostro riguroso de Julieta no daba buenas señales—. ¿Qué pasa?

―Mientras estemos aquí, no mencionemos ni al señor Dégel, ni al señor Shion, ¿me entiendes? ―Le apretó el brazo con fuerza, y su tono empleado era preocupante―. Ni hables de la _supuesta _familia ni nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabelle torció una sonrisa con jactancia.

―Lo sé, Julieta. ―Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor—. Yo también me di cuenta de cómo nos miran.

―¿Crees que sea por ellos? ―inquirió su hermana.

―En efecto, hermanita. Al parecer el rango "Oro" es sumamente importante. ―Regresó su vista a su hermana―. Y si "mami" y "papi" son caballeros dorados ―Utilizó un tono de voz infantil pestañeando como niña consentida, para luego cambiar su tono a uno más severo; el que acostumbraba usar cuando se enojaba y mostraba una faceta de madurez―, es normal que digan que somos "preferencia". No me extrañaría que nos excluyeran por eso.

―¿Quién diría que correríamos con esta suerte? ―Suspiró Julieta con desgano―. No bajes la guardia, y no te metas en problemas.

―No me hagas prometerte algo que sabes que no cumpliré. Y más considerando nuestra maldita suerte.

Se hizo un silencio entre todos mientras una media luna de reclutas se formó alrededor del santo de Tauro en el gran anfiteatro.

―Bien, vamos a empezar. ―Aldebarán redirigió las miradas sobre sí―. Como aspirantes, he de suponer que todos ustedes conocen el riesgo que representa este entrenamiento. Ya que en un futuro, deberemos enfrentar, bajo el nombre de Athena, al rey del inframundo en la gran guerra santa ―advirtió, afilando la mirada mientras recorría el campo observando a cada uno―. Algunos se sentirán confiados, varios saldrán heridos, algunos se irán en un par de semanas, muchos pasarán casi todas las pruebas... Pero sólo unos cuantos saldrán victoriosos al final de este recorrido.

―Suena divertido ―siseó Isabelle a su hermana.

―Tranquila, Issi, puede ser más difícil de lo que parece. ―Julieta examinaba a los compañeros que su vista le permitía distinguir―. Aunque con tu concepto de "diversión" podrías tener otra opinión.

La chica sonrió.

―No más que el entrenamiento de papá. ―Isabelle cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza―. Su estilo de enseñanza era espartano, y eso que vivíamos en Inglaterra.

―Bueno, aún recuerdo cuando casi perdemos la vida en ese acantilado. ―Sonrió de lado, y cerrando los ojos añadió—: Vaya que tuvimos un buen padre.

Isabelle rió por debajo.

―Y muchos de ustedes ―continuaba Aldebarán―, no durarán ni el primer día.

El silencio que regía esa calmada mañana se fue perdiendo ante los murmullos de los reclutas que comenzaban a lucir inquietos y preocupados ante las severas declaraciones del santo de Tauro.

―Espero que se vayan muchos ―murmuró Julieta.

―Hermana, ¿tienes que ser tan asocial? ―regañó Isabelle―. Deja que estos críos cumplan sus sueños.

―No soy asocial, y déjame recordarte que esos "críos" tienen nuestra edad. ―Se escudó la chica entrecerrando los ojos―. Y con lo que respecta al tema de asocial, es sólo que... no me gusta estar rodeada de tantas personas, es un poco... Am, asfixiante, ya sabes.

Isabelle sonrió mientras Aldebarán se detenía casualmente frente a ellas.

―Si hay alguien que desee abandonar el entrenamiento ahora, puede hacerlo ―dijo esperando con paciencia por si alguien se decidía a marcharse, pero al ver que nadie se movió de su sitió recuperó su sonrisa―. Bien, entonces es hora de comenzar.

Todos los presentes asintieron mientras la adrenalina les reactivaba los sentidos.

―Qué bien, ya me estaba aburriendo. ―Isabelle estiró sus brazos―. ¡Que se venga el primer reto!

―Esta vez concuerdo contigo, Issi.

Aldebarán sonrió y las observó por el rabillo del ojo.

«_Al parecer una tiene semejanza a la personalidad de Kardia_…», pensó el Taurino. «_Y la otra a la motivación de Dohko_», concluyó.

―Lo primero será probar su resistencia ―Aldebarán recorrió el campo deteniéndose frente a una enorme roca que casi era de su tamaño―. Un santo debe ser capaz de resistir cualquier adversidad... ―Tomó la piedra con una facilidad increíble―, bajo las presiones más graves que puedan imaginar. ―Todos miraban atónitos mientras el santo regresaba frente a ellos con la piedra recargada en su espalda―. Ahora, para empezar, todos ustedes recorrerán este campo lo más rápido que le den las piernas, en los próximos noventa minutos. Se dividirán en parejas, y uno de ustedes correrá llevando a su compañero sobre su espalda durante los primeros cuarenta minutos. Después cambiarán de lugar y su compañero correrá el tiempo restante, ¿entendido? ―Esperó alguna objeción y al no tenerla culminó—: Y tienen diez minutos de descanso, repartido entre ustedes, por supuesto.

―Un pan enorme ―Isabelle sonrió ladina juntando sus puños y traqueando sus dedos―, pero ya está comido.

―Es el calentamiento, hermana, no te confíes ―advirtió Julieta ladeando la cabeza―. No creo que lleguemos a tu entrenamiento favorito todavía.

―Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué esperas entonces? ―Isabelle se volvió enigmáticamente―. Súbete a mi espalda, señora súper precavida Julieta.

―Primero déjame sujetarte el cabello ―Sonrió la chica sacando un listón del bolsillo de su falda―. No quiero que me moleste mientras corres.

―¡Ingrata! ―espetó su hermana―. La señorita perfección no tolera el suave hospedaje que le otorga mi cabello, ¿no entiendes que te dará calor? ―añadió mientras su hermana le hacía una trenza cerrándola con el listón, y sonriendo ante el comentario; el cabello cobrizo le llegaba casi a la cintura, claro que le daría calor.

Cuando todas las parejas estuvieron listas, Aldebarán dio la señal para que avanzaran, donde rápidamente Isabelle corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su semblante era serio, extrañamente serio, pero aún así conservaba su radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Tenían la experiencia colgando del cuello, dejando atrás a la mitad de los aspirantes. En el pasado, para probar resistencia, su padre las había dejado abandonadas en una pradera con un bolso lleno de rocas. De ese modo debían regresar por sí solas, con todas las piedras, que eran cincuenta en total. Todo eso, obviamente, sin agua y contando solamente con los recursos de la naturaleza, de la cual debían hacer uso si querían regresar a su hogar que quedaba a kilómetros. Y como era de esperarse, el lugar donde estaban era terreno de caza para variar. ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¡Qué buen padre, Niel! ¡Si no regresaban cadáveres, regresaban siendo cadáveres! Espera, ¿qué?

―¿Todo bien allá arriba, Julieta? ―le preguntó a la chica en su espalda.

―Es una vista hermosa sin tu cabello bloqueando mi visión, hermana ―Julieta observaba el resto de los reclutas quedarse atrás ante los ágiles pasos de Isabelle―. Los demás empiezan a verse pequeños en la distancia.

―Agárrate bien, iré más rápido. ―La chica ensanchó su sonrisa.

Aldebarán las observaba sorprendido, casi anonadado. Que unas niñas, que ni siquiera tenían como objetivo convertirse en santos, fueran así de ágiles era algo que no había visto antes. Conocía a varios de los reclutas y le constaba que estaban dando lo mejor de sí para pasar las pruebas… Pero la gracilidad de Isabelle estaba haciendo que sus anhelos por conseguir una armadura se vieran pequeños en comparación a los anhelos de esas hermanas por conocer la verdad y vengar a su padre. No cabía duda que habían sido entrenadas anteriormente.

―Vaya, en verdad son unas niñas interesantes. ―Mantenía una extensa sonrisa en el rostro, tal cual le caracterizaba como el santo más entusiasta.

Siguió observando las pruebas, y su vista captó a una de las aspirantes que luchaba por mantener el ritmo, intentando poder seguir a los demás. Pero para su mala suerte, tropezó con una de las piedras que obstaculizaba el camino, cayendo ella y su compañera con un fuerte estrépito al suelo rocoso, donde el terreno era hostil, y la mala hierba lastimaba peor que las piedras. Isabelle y Julieta también se percataron del hecho, observando cómo las chicas fueron avasalladas por los otros reclutas al ser atropelladas sin piedad. Isabelle se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza deteniéndose al momento para regresar sobre sus pasos, dejando a más de un recluta extrañado. Incluso varios se burlaron de ellas diciéndoles que la dirección era al frente, pero no les prestaron atención.

―Pensé que nunca ibas a regresarte ―otorgó Julieta bajándose de su espalda una vez que llegaron junto a las pobres aspirantes.

Isabelle se arrodilló frente a una, que pareció ser la más afectada en cuanto a las pisadas y grandes empujones que recibieron, ya que había protegido a su compañera con su cuerpo.

―¿Están bien? ―le preguntó con preocupación.

La chica de cabello negro y ojos color castaños, al parecer la mayor y de la misma edad que ellas, las observó atónita. Sus rasgos faciales develaron su nacionalidad: japonesa.

―¡S-sí! ¡No se preocupe por mí! ―respondió nerviosa―. ¡No debería haberse devuelto, perderá la carrera!

Julieta fue hacia la compañera de la chica, y la ayudó a levantarse.

―No te lastimaste, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó indulgente, tomando las pequeñas manos de la niña con misma tonalidad de ojos y cabello, pero quizás cuatro años menor que la otra.

La pequeña asintió con ojos achichados y a punto de desbordar un manantial de agua, observando los hematomas que empezaban a florecer en sus brazos.

―No llores, ¿de acuerdo? ―Julieta le sonrió giñándole un ojo, se hincó sobre sus rodillas, y le acarició las heridas―. Las chicas nos vemos más lindas cuando sonreímos.

La niña sonrió ante esa respuesta maternal.

―La carrera da lo mismo ―continuaba Isabelle, ayudando también a la chica frente a ella―. Es preferible perder una simple carrera a que pierdas una parte de tu cuerpo por esta estampida de animales.

La japonesa sonrió y asintió lentamente tomando las manos de Isabelle.

―¿Puedes correr? ―le preguntó ésta.

―Me doblé el pie, pero aún puedo hacerlo. ―Varias lágrimas le bajaron por el rostro, pero se mantuvo en pie ayudándose de la británica―. Me llamo Tsubaki, es un placer.

―Placeres los da la vida. ―Sonrió la chica encorvando su espalda y colocando sus manos en sus rodillas―. Vamos, yo te llevaré. Mi hermana llevará a la tuya.

―¿C-cómo sabe que somos hermanas? ―titubeó Tsubaki tomando sus manos.

―El parecido las delata ―Fue Julieta quien respondió ya con la hermana pequeña en su espalda―. Si no nos ayudamos unos a otros, ¿de qué sirve ir a una supuesta guerra donde el compañerismo es fundamental?

Aldebarán, que las observaba de lejos, arqueó las cejas ante esa respuesta mientras Isabelle y Julieta corrían de nuevo con una nueva carga a sus espaldas.

_"Si no nos ayudamos unos a otros, ¿de qué sirve ir a una supuesta guerra donde el compañerismo es fundamental?", _recapituló esas palabras sonriendo ampliamente manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

―Así mismo, Julieta.

―x―

Dégel durmió un poco más después una sesión más pasional que la anterior que, si recordamos, había tenido lugar en el baño. Kardia seguía durmiendo plácidamente a junto a él, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese rostro infantil; la boca ligeramente abierta y con un hilo de saliva a punto de asomarse. Le removió unos de los rebeldes flequillos del rostro con sumo cuidado, mientras giraba la vista al reloj junto a su cama, donde esperaba que ya fueran las diez para que su protegida regresara. Y para su sorpresa, el reloj apuntaba al medio día, y no veían señales de Isabelle. Quería convencerse de que la chica regresaría sin mayores problemas y, conociéndola, con un puchero por no obtener éxito en su caza. Hasta se imaginó que se refugiaría, una vez más, sosteniéndose de su torso y escondiendo su rostro gracias al cabello verdoso que le caía por la espalda.

La temperatura empezó a bajar al darle razón a su instinto y denigrar el de Kardia. Apretó las sábanas que le cubrían, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron en blanco. El frío empezó a consumir todo el recinto, haciendo que Kardia estornudará y se despertara sobresaltado.

―¡Dégel! ―le gritó aún somnoliento―. ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de hipotermia?!

―Kardia.

El aludido bajó sus humos de cólera al escuchar las seis letras de su nombre en el tono que pronunció su compañero; era el de advertencia, el tono que empleaba cuando iba a meterlo en el ataúd de hielo o atinarle un libro en la cabeza.

―No… no me gusta ese semblante ―dijo nerviosamente sintiendo bajar una gota de sudor por su sien―. ¿Ahora qué?

―Es medio día.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que Kardia se quedó inmerso en ellos para luego entender el mensaje y chasquear la lengua. Se levantó en silencio y llamó a su armadura, que al momento respondió vistiendo su cuerpo del intenso dorado.

―Iré a buscarla. ―Se ajustó el casco en la cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta―. Lamento haberte impedido buscarla en un principio, Dégel. ―Volvió su cabeza en dirección a su compañero y añadió―: Pero debes entender que mientras más convivan en el Santuario, más empezarán a tomar éste como su nuevo hogar. No les pasará nada, yo me encargaré de eso. ―Sonrió abiertamente con una sinceridad casi palpable―. Tienes mi palabra.

Dégel se quedó estático un momento, dejando la respuesta en las manos del silencio. Tras digerir todas esas palabras, su rostro se aligeró, y terminó por levantarse de la cama entrecerrando los ojos.

―Vamos, te acompaño.

―x―

Shion y Dohko ya estaban en su labor de buscar a las mellizas después de que Aries perdiera la paciencia, y arrastrara al santo de Libra fuera de su templo.

―¡Te dije que no regresaría a las once! ―le espetó mientras ascendía los templos para notificar al Patriarca.

―¡Por Athena, Shion! ―contraatacó―. ¡Ser tan puntual es imposible! ¡Incluso para nosotros!

―¡Una hora de retraso es señal para preocuparse! ―gruñó Aries mientras llegaban a Sagitario, topándose, para nada sorpresivo, a su protector.

―¿Shion? ―mencionó Sísifo al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su compañero y su gran urgencia en subir los escalones en números pares―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―Sísifo, sí ―admitió con sinceridad, estaba tan enojado que ni una mentira coherente le pasó por la mente para ocultar su ira bien justificada―. Hemos perdido a las mellizas.

―¿Las niñas Townshend? ―Arqueó las cejas sorprendido―. Pero, ¿qué pasó?

―Seré breve, Sísifo ―habló secamente el carnero, pero antes de hablar fue interrumpido por Dohko.

―Las niñas desaparecieron en la mañana, y cuando digo desaparecer es que salieron de nuestros templos sin decir a dónde iban ―dijo pasándole por un lado a Shion, y poniéndose frente a Sísifo―. Dégel y Kardia fueron a hablar con Piscis, y él les dijo que ellas dejaban notas cuando salían sin avisar y así fue. Escribieron que saldrían y llegarían a las once, mas no dijeron el lugar a donde iban. Son las doce y no han dado señales de haber regresado. ―Dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones después de hacer una reseña lo más rápido que pudo, esperando dejar satisfecho al santo de la novena casa―. Iremos a notificarle al Patriarca.

―Me parece buena idea. ―Reconoció Sagitario―. Les ayudaré a buscarlas. Mientras vayan a avisarle a Patriarca.

―¡Gracias, Sísifo! ―gritó Dohko atravesando el templo con Shion pisándole los talones.

―x―

―¡Muy bien, novatos! ―gritó a voz estelar el santo de Tauro mientras los reclutas casi se arrastraban después de llegar a la meta―. ¡Nada mal!

A diferencia de los demás aspirantes que jadeaban casi como si necesitaran RCP, Julieta e Isabelle lucían fresco limón delante ellos. Obviamente sus cuerpos sudorosos fueron resultado de la agitación, pero sus respiraciones no eran tan agitadas como las del resto.

―Antes de asignar la siguiente tarea ―prosiguió Aldebarán―, quisiera felicitar a las nuevas aspirantes que se nos integran hoy: Julieta e Isabelle. ―Las nombró con entusiasmo, a lo que las chicas se ganaron varios aplausos y varias miradas resentidas―. Quiero mencionar que estoy sorprendido, pequeñas. Regresar por un compañero caído es un acto de valor, digno de un santo. ―Caminó hasta ellas con los brazos cruzados―. El compañerismo es fundamental en la guerra.

Julieta sonrió e Isabelle la imitó entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijeron nada. Luego, Aldebarán salió de entre el río de reclutas al ser llamado por un santo de plata con noticias desconocidas y confidenciales.

En eso se escucharon murmullos, soltando palabras molestas como "afortunadas", "claro que son mejores, están con los santos de oros", "qué fácil les tocó a ellas", "apuesto que los caballeros dorados deben estar cansados de ellas", "perrillas de los santos de oro". Y ese último fue el comentario que colmó la paciencia de Isabelle. Ante la mirada de "yo no me hago responsable" de su hermana, rompió la fila teniendo como objetivo a un hombre de quizás diecisiete años, de cuerpo flácido y cabello color caoba. Le tomó del cuello de la camisa, con una mirada de lince, provocando que el japonés pensara en la retractación de sus palabras, pero no se rebajaría a ser denigrado por una mujer, y más, cuando éstas eran débiles y hostiles.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―Apretó sus manos entorno al cuello de la camisa del chico―. ¿Por quién nos tomas, pequeño engendro?

―¿Acaso eres sorda? ―atacó el joven―. Añadiendo que divierten en las noches a los caballeros dorados, ahora son discapacitadas. Qué fácil la tienen, ya entiendo el trato.

Julieta parpadeó al fin, girando su cabeza en dirección al aspirante. Observó atenta la próxima reacción de su hermana, y a la vez, estudiaba su propia posición respecto a cuántos reclutas pensarían en interferir.

―Oh, tenerla fácil ―repitió Isabelle con un tono irónico.

―¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que no debía? ―El chico sonrió con sorna―. ¿Llamarás a Dégel-sama de Acuario? ¿O quizás a Kardia-sama de Escorpio?

Isabelle afiló su mirada incrustándole las uñas en el cuello.

―No te preocupes, tengo mi propia fuerza para hacerte callar.

Cerró el puño, y su siguiente acto fue estrellarlo contra la mejilla del recluta. La conmoción absorbió el lugar, y varios reclutas intentaron interferir, pero en ese punto fue Julieta quien se puso en medio de todos. Los cosmos inestables de ambas empezaron a arder, rodeando su aura de una intensa luz invisible al ojo inexperto. La tierra alrededor de Julieta empezó a girar en torno suyo, y un halo de luz empezó a crecer. Ese modo de disparar su poder era extraño, bastante de hecho, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera tenían el entrenamiento para eso.

Por otro lado, por estar en el terreno de entrenamiento y ya muchos tenían activados sus cosmos, el santo de Tauro le pareció normal que una pequeña pelea estaba a punto de comenzar a sus espaldas; obviamente sin saber el motivo.

―Por favor, absténganse de meterse en los asuntos de otros ―advirtió seriamente―. Estas perras muerden cuando se les desata el collar.

―¡Kakeru! ―Se escuchó de entre la multitud―. ¡No te dejes de esas perras! ―A lo que Kakeru se levantó con fuerza y se abalanzó contra Isabelle por instinto.

Isabelle contaba con su entrenamiento y habilidad. Y algo fundamental que había aprendido en sus peleas en la taberna era que antes de medir _su_ fuerza, debía saber con cuánta el enemigo planeaba usar, y qué tan en serio podría ir. Se dejó alcanzar por el primer puñetazo de Kakeru, cuyo golpe la arrastró hacia atrás con una fuerte ventisca. No perdió el equilibrio en ningún momento, aplicando fuerza en sus talones para detenerse. Se levantó suavemente y sacudió su falda. Sintió el ardor familiar abrasarle el rostro haciéndola sonreír lasciva.

―Isabelle ―llamó a su hermana, aunque más bien era un aviso, algo como: "Sé buena niña y patéale el trasero como se debe. Yo me encargaré de librarte de cargos", cosa que Isabelle entendió y sonrió dirigiendo su vista al recluta.

―Pegas como marica ―bufó escupiendo sangre a un lado―. Sólo eres una basura con patas.

Eso molestó aún más al japonés, lanzando un segundo golpe que rozó la mejilla de ésta, quien esta vez lo esquivó con facilidad; ahora ya sabía con cuánta seriedad y fuerza bruta contaba el aspirante. Cuando el puño le rozó el rostro, aprovechó para tomarle la mano y doblarla hacia el otro sentido, tan fácil como si quebrara una vara. La respuesta del chico fue un fuerte alarido, pero Isabelle no dudó cuando asestó otro golpe con su rodilla haciendo que el grito del chico se atragantara al instante.

Un recluta, probablemente amigo del japonés, quiso asistir a su compañero al verlo flaquear, pero Julieta le salió al paso sin hacer nada más que amenazarlo con la mirada. Le apuntó con el dedo, negando con la cabeza; No iba a permitir que nadie interrumpiera a su hermana en la rara ocasión que atinaba a usar sus puños como se debía.

Isabelle volvió a tomar el brazo, girando noventa grados y obligando a Kakeru, sin aire, a girar con ella. Una vez que el japonés quedó a su espalda, tiró del brazo del japonés sobre su hombro, propinando un puntapié a su oponente para alzarlo sobre su hombro y arrojarlo con una fuerte ímpetu al suelo, tal y como si fuera un títere con los hilos enredados en las manos de Isabelle.

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, pero a Julieta no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Después de probar en carne propia las habilidades de combate de su hermana, sabía qué tan depredadora podía ser. Sólo se limitó a mantener al resto a una distancia segura, para que su hermana continuara con su hazaña.

Isabelle se puso en cuclillas frente al japonés, tomando su maraña de cabello para despegarle con brusquedad la cabeza del suelo. Le corría un hilo de sangre por la comisura del labio, y un cardenal estaba naciendo en su ojo derecho.

―Quiero aclarar una cosa… ―dijo en un tono mortífero. Su mirada era taladrante y sus manos no flaqueaban―. Y… ¡Que todo el mundo escuche esto! ―Elevó la voz hasta el punto de sonar como un fuerte rugido―. ¡Nosotras llegamos a este maldito país buscando al asesino de nuestro padre! ―Se levantó del piso dejando caer abruptamente el rostro de Kakeru―. No sabíamos quiénes éramos hasta llegar a este lugar. Somos hijas de un santo dorado. ¡Sí! Ustedes lo ven grandioso y de gran honor pertenecer a este linaje. Pero, ¿saben algo, cuerdas de ineptos? ¿Es honorable tener que presenciar la muerte de tu padre? ―El silencio ahogó las palabras de Isabelle, que salían como flechas ardiendo en llamas―. ¡¿Ven honorable saber que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira?! ¡Pues debo decir que es una mierda de gran tamaño! ―Julieta casi sonrió ante ese vocabulario que solía escuchar en boca del santo de Cáncer―. Nos tocó arreglárnosla nosotras solas en nuestro país, donde fuimos humilladas y pisoteadas, pero, ¿saben? ¡Esta vez no será así! ―Sacudió la trenza que le caía por los hombros a su espalda y les señaló con el dedo―: Y si tengo que enfrentarme con cada uno de ustedes para defender el nombre de mi hermana y el mío, pues que así sea. Prefiero morir antes que ser pisoteada una vez más.

Julieta se acercó a su lado y le sostuvo la mano, tomando ella la palabra.

―Nuestro padre fue un hombre que dio su vida para protegernos. Nos enseñó a defendernos de gente como ustedes y de cualquiera que pudiera hacernos daño. ―Alzó la barbilla y su cabello ondeó ante el movimiento―. No tienen idea de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a donde estamos. ―Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y soltó la mano de su hermana―. Todos están aquí por un propósito, y no juzgo sus motivaciones ni sus sueños. Pero sólo déjenme advertirles algo, si alguien vuelve a hacer un comentario de mal gusto sobre nosotras, no serán ni el caballero de Aries ni el caballero de Acuario quienes tomarán cartas en el asunto... ―Se agazapó tomando una piedra, y sonrió con cierta malicia que inclusive a Isabelle sorprendió―. Sino nosotras. Solas, como siempre ha sido. Y no tendremos contemplaciones con nadie.

Isabelle ensanchó una curva maliciosa, observando de refilón a Kakeru.

―Si creen que somos perras, podemos mostrarles los colmillos que la vida nos ha enseñado a afilar. ―Pateó la arena arrojándosela en la cara al japonés―. Ustedes nos ven en la cima, pero nadie ve todo el trabajo que nos llevó llegar allí. ―Se adentró entre la multitud, que abrió paso para que pasara junto a su hermana―. Si siguen envidiando los progresos de los demás sin ver sus sacrificios, de nada les valdrá llamarse "santos".

―Ciertamente, es más fácil envidiar que progresar ―prosiguió Julieta siguiendo las zancadas de su hermana. Antes de alejarse demasiado, se dio vuelta y otorgó una ligera reverencia a los aspirantes boquiabiertos―. Y lamentamos los inconvenientes. Parece que aquí, no somos bien recibidas.

Se alejaron de la multitud, olvidando al santo de Tauro que seguía concentrado en su charla con el santo de plata.

Julieta decidió devolverse para al menos avisar que se iban, ya que Isabelle no parecía tener esas intenciones. Tocó la espalda del santo una vez que llegó a donde se encontraba, quien al momento bajó la vista hacia la chica.

―Señor Aldebarán, debemos irnos ―dijo sutilmente, dejando a un lado su cólera y volviendo a la formalidad de su naturaleza―. Ya deben ser más de las once y sus colegas no saben que estamos con usted.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó el santo―. ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ―Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y miró sobre su cabeza para localizar a Isabelle unos pasos más adelante―. Las espero mañana a la misma hora. Iremos de excursión.

Julieta sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, señor Aldebarán ―atestiguó la chica―. Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos averiguado nada de la muerte de nuestro padre, y seguir este entrenamiento puede que sea una pérdida de tiempo.

―Si quieren enfrentarse solas al asesino de su padre, deberán pulir sus habilidades, pequeña. ―Le sonrió afablemente y su tono era paternal―. Las espero mañana, sin excusas. Hablaré con Shion y Dégel para llevármelas sin que se preocupen.

La chica parpadeó, para luego sonreír con pequeñez.

Más allá, Isabelle observaba con rostro sereno, pero con la mirada sensata que podía dividir en dos a un precioso metal. Esperaba pacientemente a su hermana, con las manos en la estrecha cintura, intentando no mostrar señales de inquietud y dolor. Desde que había despertado su cosmos, el tatuaje que se había hecho en el tobillo derecho parecía quemarle, como si le incrustaran un atizador ardiendo. En las noches el dolor era más intenso e intentaba ocultarlo bajo las sábanas, recordaba que, cuando Kardia se había quedado con ella y le había tomado la mano, sin saber por qué, aligeró el dolor que sentía.

Un llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza en dirección a la voz que la llamaba.

―Isabelle-san… ―La japonesa estaba frente a ella, con su hermana pequeña tomando su mano.

―Ah, Tsubaki. ―Reconoció la chica sin mucha emoción, ni siquiera hubo un cambio facial en su rostro―. ¿Ocurre algo?

La japonesa pensó antes de hablar.

―Le quería agradecer por su gesto de hace rato. ―Agradeció inclinando la cabeza―. Nadie había sido amable con nosotras desde que llegamos.

―Oh ―Arqueó las cejas enigmática―, no es nada. No te dejes pisotear por estas basuras, Tsubaki.

―Muchas gracias, es usted una persona increíble. Admiro su valor ―dijo en su idioma japonés y, esta vez, sí hubo reacción en la chica.

―¿Qué dijiste?

Tsubaki rió suavemente.

―Que muchas gracias ―respondió sonriente―. ¿De qué país es usted?

―Inglaterra ―contestó con simpleza―. Eres una de las pocas extranjeras que me cae bien ―añadió en su idioma nativo, a lo que Tsubaki se quedó perpleja al oír su idioma.

―¿Q-qué dijo?

Isabelle soltó una suave risa.

―No importa. ―Volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa que la japonesa compartió.

―¿Sabe, Isabelle-san? ―Tsubaki la miraba con ansiedad, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no conseguía las palabras para cerrar su oración―. Con lo poco que he visto a los caballeros dorados, puedo decir que, tanto Dégel-sama como Shion-sama, son unos de los pocos santos de buen corazón, que son incapaces de cometer adulterio con usted o su hermana. ―Agarraba sus manos con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de añadir―: Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que consigan al asesino de su padre.

―Sí, yo también ―concedió Isabelle con un tono más afable―. Por cierto, ¿qué significa "sama"?

―Se usa para referirse a personas superiores con mayor respeto ―Julieta regresaba posándose al lado de su hermana―. ¿Verdad? ―Se dirigió a Tsubaki, quien sólo asintió tímidamente.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ―Isabelle se giró a la recién llegada.

―¿No fuiste tú la que le habló al señor Albafica acerca de la amiga japonesa de papá?

―Sí, pero no sabía que también conocías esas terminologías.

—Para que veas que no sólo tú tiene sus secretos ―le guiñó el ojo―. Nos vemos mañana, señorita Tsubaki ―se despidió palmeando la cabeza de la hermanita de la japonesa para luego caminar junto a su hermana―, y hasta mañana para ti también, pequeña.

―¡¿Vendrán mañana?! ―espetó la japonesa con una repentina emoción.

―Puede ser ―afirmó Julieta ya dándose vuelta para seguir los pasos que Isabelle ya había emprendido.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas finales: Es bueno recordar que los descendientes de un santo dorado o amigos personales de ellos, suelen excluirlos o hablar mal de ellos. Tal y como le ocurrió a Sísifo en su gaiden, por ser hermano de Ilias de Leo.


	10. Reprimenda

Notas: ¡Nueva actualización! Ya era hora jiji, en este cap tendremos de todo un poco, peleas, drama, comedia y nuestras mamis regañando a sus niñas *-* Sin más, ¡enjoy¡

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

Reprimenda.

Caminaron en total silencio de regreso con destino al monte de las doce casas, dando la inusual sensación que Isabelle tuviera la boca cosida al no pronunciar ni una palabra. Siendo motivo suficiente para que Julieta rompiera ese atosigante silencio, que las había cubierto después de abandonar los campos de entrenamientos.

―Isabelle, ¿qué hora crees que sea?

―No lo sé, pero creo que más allá del medio día ―respondió francamente. El sol estaba en todo lo alto, con sus imponentes rayos bañando los terrenos, disminuyendo sus pasos por el inmenso calor que hacía―. Le dije al señor Dégel que regresaría a las diez, de seguro me espera un sermón cuando llegue. Lo cual no es tan malo después de todo, porque cuando se enoja hace frío, que bien necesito ahora.

Julieta esbozó una sonrisa, palmeándole la espalda.

―Yo le dije al señor Shion que regresaría a las once, al menos.

―Aquí verificamos quién es más calculadora que la otra ―admitió, pero su rostro seguía sin expresar sus típicas sonrisas.

Y eso era algo que torturaba a Julieta. Ella era feliz sí; Isabelle tenía dibujada su radiante sonrisa, pero ahora que estaba tan seria, ¿qué podía hacer para devolvérsela? Isabelle siempre había tenido esa habilidad de hacer lo que para muchos era un reto: Hacerla reír. Y ahora que ella debía hacer lo mismo, no sabía qué hacer. Soltó un suspiro, y eso hizo que su hermana le dedicara su atención.

—¿July? —Para cuando ésta abrió los ojos, su hermana estaba frente a ella, buscando abrazarla—. No te preocupes —le dijo en cuanto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. No dejaré que alguien vuelva a insultarte.

—Nos insultaron a las dos. —La abrazó también, hundiendo su cara en la clavícula de su hermana. Dioses, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca dejaría de ser agradable la calidez de su hermana.

—Sí, pero yo me descargué con el crío de Kakeru. —Finalmente se alejó y le sonrió—. Tú necesitas golpear a alguien o algo, para descargarte también.

—Yo tengo mejores métodos para descargarme, Issi —dijo, sonriendo con ella.

—¿Qué tal si te consigo tela para que la _señora súper diseñadora de moda_ haga de las suyas? —Y ahí estaba, haciéndola sonreír cuando debía ser al revés—. Yo puedo ser tu modelo, pero por favor, cero pinchaduras.

—No te prometo nada. —La volvió a abrazar—. La señora súper modelo es muy inquieta.

Apresuraron sus pasos después de abrazarse, corriendo todo el trayecto de regreso al Santuario, y una vez que llegaron al monte de los templos ascendieron con quietud.

Sabían que el rango de oro era importante, más después de su experiencia en los campos de entrenamiento, pero nunca se imaginaron el porcentaje tan excesivamente alto que ocupaba tal posición.

Pisando el templo de Aries, Julieta llamó a su protector, pero tras varios llamados, sólo la afonía del silencio les dio la bienvenida.

―¿Crees que hayan salido? ―le preguntó a su hermana, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Iré al templo del señor Dégel ―añadió―. ¿Vienes? ¿O te quedarás a esperar al señor Herrero?

―Me quedaré, y después de que llegue, iré a tratarte el cardenal que tienes en la mejilla ―dijo rozándole el hematoma que recién desplegaba sus pétalos―. ¿No te dije que no te metieras en problemas?

―Perdóneme, señora _"estas perras muerden cuando se les desata el collar"_ ―se burló su hermana―. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguno de los reclutas hubiese intervenido? ―aventuró con arrogancia.

―Oh, sabes muy bien lo que hubiese pasado.

―Entonces no me juzgues por defender la única dignidad que nos queda. ―Alejó la mano que le acariciaba, y empezó a atravesar el templo―. Espero que sepas que esto es sólo el comienzo. ―No devolvió su vista a su hermana, pero concluyó antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la gran salida del templo de Aries―. Y si he de golpear a todos los reclutas, y terminar con todos los huesos rotos, lo haré sin duda, espero que lo sepas. —Respiró hondo y, con ello finalizó—: Un hueso se recupera, un orgullo no.

―Lo sé, hermana, lo sé. ―Julieta perdió su sonrisa, y cuando Isabelle desapareció tras el umbral agregó―: Es por eso que me preocupas y, porque yo también... estoy dispuesta a protegerte aún a costa de mis huesos.

Así, en el silencio, Isabelle desapareció del templo de Aries, ascendiendo los templos cuesta arriba.

El protector de Géminis estaba en la entrada, pero la ignoró con petulancia, cosa que la chica agradeció. Inclinó su cabeza, y le pasó por un lado. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido como "vaya que ya tienes confianza", pero sólo se dignó a ignorarlo. Una cosa era ser impulsiva, otra, más allá…, era ser tan inconsciente como para provocar a un santo con_ ese_ rango escudándole. Chaqueó la lengua y prosiguió sus pasos. Qué insignificante se sentía.

Llegando a Virgo, se escuchó la cacofonía de lo que parecía ser una discusión. Tenía la vista en las baldosas, pensando en el dolor de su tobillo, que aumentaba y empezaba a molestarle. El cardenal en su rostro estaba empezando a hincharse, y sus hombros le dolían por la tenacidad con la que Tsubaki se había sostenido a ellos. Bien sabía que su piel era demasiado sensible, y eso le molestaba hasta los testículos que no tenía. Quizás ya tendría moretones por ese simple agarre.

Volviendo a la realidad de ese momento, se detuvo en la puerta del templo y llamó suavemente. Al instante, todas las voces se callaron, pero no hubo otra reacción. Volvió a llamar al santo de Virgo diciendo algo como "¿Señor Rubio? ¿Sería tan amable en dejarme pasar?", y segundos más tarde unos pasos apresurados aparecieron ante ella.

―¡¿Isabelle?! ―La aludida levantó la vista, y reconoció a Shion, con un semblante que parecía ver a una diosa o algo parecido.

―Buenas, señor herrero ―saludó con cordialidad, y torció una media sonrisa para ocultar su gran ensimismamiento.

Aries corrió hasta ella, y se le plantó en frente abrumado, más, notando que venía sola.

―¡Por Athena! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ―Fue la primera pregunta cargada de ansiedad. A espaldas del santo, le pareció ver una melena azuleja que corría hasta ellos―. ¡¿Dónde está tu hermana?!

―En su templo, señor Herrero ―respondió señalando los templos a su espalda―. Mi hermana le está esperando.

La presencia que había visto detrás de Shion, casi lo envió al suelo cuando le pasó por un lado tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que ésta hiciera una mueca.

―¡Isabelle! ―Otro grito fue el preámbulo―. ¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas?!

―Oh ―exclamó―. Hola, mi estimado señor Kardia.

Kardia la soltó y notó su semblante_ inquietantemente _ tranquilo. Por su parte, Shion bajó los escalones rumbo a su templo, despidiéndose de la chica, quien sólo lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

―Mocosa… ―Volvió a llamarla Kardia, notando su rostro golpeado, y recordando la mueca que había hecho cuando la había tomado por los hombros―. ¿Quién… te ha hecho eso en el rostro?

Más atrás una melena verdosa apareció, con su delatante presencia gélida. Isabelle respiró hondo, sabía que esa persona si era la verdadera amenaza. Venía acompañado del protector del templo, y su semblante también era severo.

―Isabelle.

_«__ Tres, dos, uno, ¿q__-qu__é hago? ¿Un desmayo podrá salvarme? _—Pensó—. _¿No habrá una vía de escape?__ »_

―Buenas tardes, señor Dégel ―respondió mientras veía la presencia acercarse. Tragando una gran porción de saliva, para mostrar la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer—. Está muy reluciente esta mañana y su cabello luce excelente, ¿qué tipo de acondicionador usó?

Dégel no cambió su semblante, y siguió hasta ella.

―¿Me puedes decir, dónde estabas? ―Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, parpadeó sorprendido al detallar su rostro más de cerca―. ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?

―Pues, ya sabe, maquillaje ―tartamudeó, sonriendo nuevamente.

—Maquillaje… —Dégel se hubiera reído si la situación no fuera tan seria. Se acercó a ella y le rozó la mejilla, haciendola temblar por el frío contacto.

—Me vas a tener que decir donde, porque yo quiero hacerme uno también —Enarcó una ceja el Escorpio, mirándola con esa sonrisa socarrona.

—Ah, bueno, se puede hacer…

―Isabelle. —interrumpió el Acuario.

_«Está bien _—Pensó—._ Me callo, p__ue__s»_

—¿Quién te hizo eso? ―reiteró la pregunta con otra dirección en su voz. A sabiendas que, obviamente, ésa decoración en el rostro, no era precisamente maquillaje.

—Parece también que le duelen los hombros, Dégel —añadió Kardia, yaciendo junto a la chica con las manos en la cintura.

_«Gracias, papá, de lujo, termina de cavar mi tumba»_, miró de reojo al santo de Escorpio.

—¿Y bien, Isabelle? —Su rostro impávido, y sin arrugas en él daban la sensación más atemorizante.

_«__ El señor Dégel… sí es una amenaza masiva._ » Tragó saliva. No quería que contarle lo recién ocurrido, ya que en parte, ella fue la que inició el pleito.

―¿Desconfía de mí? ―respondió con otra pregunta.

—No has dicho algo que me haga desconfiar, como tampoco me has dado motivo para no hacerlo. —Después de esperar una respuesta por parte de la británica, que no añadió nada más que una simple sonrisa nerviosa, añadió—: Y más sino me dices qué te pasó, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga?

La chica sonrió con esa curva traviesa. Era obvio que no iba a hablar. Dégel soltó un suspiro entrecerrando los ojos. Isabelle se le acercó y le tomó de la mano.

―¿Puedo ir a su templo? ―preguntó con timidez, ya no sabía ni cómo dirigirse al santo―. Debo recoger mis cosas…

«_ Que no son muchas, por cierto_ —Pensó—. _Mi collar…_»

La intuición del santo de Acuario le habló al oído, obviamente algo no estaba bien. Su reacción, más calculada, fue abrazar a la chica con cuidado.

―Me alegra que estés a salvo… ―le susurró con terneza, intentando ganarse la confianza de la chica—. Mi pequeña...

―Señor Dégel… ―Sintió sus mejillas arder y la coloración le subió al rostro, el señor Verde no era tan dulce con ella.

El santo volvió a alejarse y la miró fijamente.

―Volviendo al tema ―carraspeó antes de hablar, sintiendo la presencia intimidante de Asmita a sus espaldas, que conociéndolo, debía estar sonriendo―. ¿Cómo que recoger tus cosas? ¿Quieres explicarme lo que pasó en tu salida? ¿Por qué estás en esas condiciones?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

―Nada, me caí —mintió. Algo vaga, pero considerando su personalidad, podía ser una espada de doble filo: o le creían por su testarudez o la descubrirían al ser tan impulsiva—. Venía corriendo con Julieta, rodé por una puta piedra, y bueno, me cogió el piso. ¡Qué caballeroso!

Kardia, que estaba en silencio, rió con fuerza y se acercó a ella posteriormente.

―¡A otro perro con ese hueso! —gritó—. Yo soy el rey en inventar excusas, y tú tienes que trabajar en las tuyas si quieres engañarme. —Se agachó para a estar a su altura—. Ni Dégel y yo nos chupamos el dedo. Quiero saber quién te hizo eso, y lo quiero saber ya.

—Señor Kardia… —La pobre tembló, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, intentando simular miedo, y puede que lo tuviera, pero podía reírse más de sí misma que temblar con algo que obviamente deseaba. Y era lógico que su gran papi la apoyara en esconder el cuerpo de Kakeru, pero eso era asunto de ella.

—Kardia —llamó su parabatai, percatándose de otro rasguño que estaba sangrando en el cuello de la chica, y añadiendo el cardenal en la mejilla, su salida no fue precisamente "para la caza". Y su "caída" no fue precisamente malas jugadas de sus propios pies.

―Vamos a mi templo, tendremos una conversación.

―Genial —Isabelle suspiró, miró al santo de Virgo y le dijo—: Señor Rubio, súper sexy y asocial…, fue un placer conocerlo.

Asmita sonrió y, cuando la chica le pasó por un lado, le tocó la cabeza y se acercó para susurrarle unas palabras.

—Eres experta en hacerte la víctima, ¿no? —Sonrió levemente—. Creeme que eso no funcionará con Dégel.

—Créame que lo seré en unos segundos. —Y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a reír—. Con una pareja como papá, ya veo el porqué.

―x―

Por otro lado, en el templo de Aries, Julieta caminaba de un lado a otro, recorriendo los pasillos que conocía. Esperando, y a la vez, cavilando alguna excusa que convenciera al señor Herrero de que no había pasado nada _grave_.

―Como sea, cuando vea a Issi, o alguien le hable de lo que ocurrió en el entrenamiento, sabrá que sí es de preocuparse... ―Suspiró casi golpeando su cabeza con uno de los pilares frente a ella—. Dioses, maldito sea el momento en que aceptamos esa invitación. ¿Entrenar? ¿Así de la nada? —Suspiró de nuevo—. Debí saberlo… ¿y con Isabelle? ¡Obviamente que debí saberlo!

Escuchó el característico sonido de las botas doradas chocar con las baldosas, y ahí supo, que había llegado la hora del juicio.

―Bienvenido, señor Shion ―lo saludó casual, levantando una mano a modo de saludo, y escondiendo la otra tras su espalda.

―¡Por los dioses! ―Esa exclamación envió muy lejos su cortesía―. ¿Dónde han estado? ―La tomó por los hombros zarandeándola un poco―. ¿Sabes que Isabelle tiene una herida cerca del ojo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? En la nota dijiste que regresarías a las once, ¿sabes qué hora es?

Una pregunta tras otra fue lanzada sin piedad. Así que ya había visto a su hermana, ya no tenía caso poner excusas. Listó las preguntas en su cabeza, para ir respondiéndolas una a una.

―En el campo de entrenamiento. Sí, lo sé. Entrenando. Ni idea ―contestó, y notó el tic en el ojo del santo―. Señor Shion, tiene que calmarse primero. ―Julieta colocó una mano sobre la que estaba en su hombro—. Actúa como si me hubiera pedido por días y, sólo fueron un par de horas.

―Desaparecieron sin dejar indicios de a dónde iban, ¿cómo podría calmarme? ―Shion se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento en una de las sillas alrededor de una mesita con varias herramientas dispuestas.

―Pero ya estamos aquí. ―Lo siguió Julieta sentándose también, cruzando cuidadosamente las piernas, en busca de algo de comodidad―. Salimos porque... Sonará extraño, pero salimos porque estamos acostumbradas a ir a cazar por las mañanas. Creímos que podríamos hacerlo aquí también. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―¿A cazar? ¿En el Santuario? ―Shion parpadeó, aunque ya sabía ese relato a voz de Dégel.

―Esa exactamente fue la cara del señor Aldebarán, pero un poco más dramática. ―Sonrió mirando sus dedos―. Verá, cuando seguíamos a un jabalí, terminamos atrapando al señor Aldebarán por error, y él nos invitó a entrenar. ―Iba aclarando sus respuestas mientras Shion la escuchaba atentamente―. Uno de los reclutas dijo una estupidez, perdón, pero lo fue, y obviamente Isabelle no se contuvo, como siempre… ―Carraspeó un poco antes de llegar a la mejor parte―. Y… puede que le haya roto unos cuantos huesos. Claro que ella no salió ilesa, y es por eso que tiene ese horrible cardenal. Así que espero que me permita ir a tratarle esa herida, cuando termine su sermón, claro.

Shion esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció después de ver algo serio en las líneas que dijo la chica.

―Espera, ¿tú no hiciste nada al respecto?

―Desde luego. ―Julieta alzó las cejas―. Mantuve a los demás reclutas alejados de Issi y del pequeño infeliz. ―Recapituló sus palabras un instante―. ¿O esperaba que detuviera a mi hermana?

―Creo que habría sido lo más sensato.

―Bueno, señor Shion, cuando alguien pisotea nuestro orgullo, la sensatez puede saludar a la paciencia a dónde quiera que ésta se vaya en esos momentos, porque, ¿sabe? Issi no fue la única en sentir el impulso de arrancarle la lengua a ese chico... Hay una línea entre envidiar a alguien y agredirlo al respecto. ―Afiló la mirada―. Ni ese chico ni el resto de los reclutas pensaron en la situación que nos trajo hasta aquí, y es por eso que nos envidian. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Isabelle no hizo mal en aclarárselos y, ahora que estamos en eso, aprovecho para recordárselo a usted también: La única razón por la que estamos aquí, es para encontrar al asesino de nuestro padre. —Shion ajustó su semblante ante esas palabras—. Eso y nada más.

―Entiendo que defiendas a Isabelle siendo tu hermana, pero probablemente ese chico no se quedará callado. ―Reflexionó―. También entiendo que estés molesta por lo que sucedió, pero no creo que recurrir a la violencia sea la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

―Yo tampoco ―admitió ante esas palabras―. Pero hay dos formas de provocar un puñetazo; la primera es recibiendo uno, y la segunda recibiendo algo parecido. Ese chico dijo que... que somos su diversión por las noches, que la teníamos fácil por estar en su "confianza". ―Shion se quedó rígido en su asiento―. ¿En serio cree que iba a decirle a Isabelle que no le hiciera daño? Ella misma dijo que golpearía todos y cada uno de ellos si era necesario. Y si llegáramos a esa situación, no dude que le ayudaría. ―Cerró sus ojos un momento―. Si tiene una mejor opción que esa, estoy dispuesta a escucharla, ahora que Issi no está.

―Hablemos con el Patriarca ―dijo con seriedad, pero en su mirada podía verse la ira acumulada al entender la gravedad de la situación.

―¡Shion! ¡Isabelle y Julieta...! ―Dohko iba a anunciar que habían aparecido apenas entró al templo, pero al verlos sentados, soltó un largo suspiro―. Bueno, ya sabes.

―Dohko, debemos ir con el Patriarca. ―Shion le pasó al lado soltando un aire casi tan frío como el de Acuario.

―Está bien, pero... ¿qué sucedió? ―inquirió Libra esperando que Julieta los alcanzara―. Dégel tampoco se veía bien cuando me lo topé.

―Han pasado muchas cosas esta mañana, señor Dohko. ―Julieta siguió los pasos de Aries—. Tres días aquí, y ya es la segunda vez que visitamos al Patriarca. Dioses.

Dohko le rodeó los hombros mientras emprendían su ascenso.

—Veamos el lado bueno —Sonrió ante la chica—, lo conocerán enojado.

―x―

Kardia había sentado a Isabelle sobre la mesa para tomar como prioridad sus heridas, para tener como acto siguiente, el sermón que le tenían preparado. Dégel le puso hielo en el cardenal de su mejilla y, una vez que la hinchazón se redujo, purificó el rasguño que se trazó en su cuello producto de las uñas de Tsubaki. Ambos santos se situaron frente a ella con brazos cruzados, iniciando con música teatral, el interrogatorio.

―A ver, Isabelle ―comenzó Dégel―. ¿Por qué sales de mi templo sin avisarme?

―¿No leyó mi nota? ―preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí. Pero si estás en mis dominios, obviamente, debes _decirme._

La chica balanceaba sus piernas colgantes sobre la mesa, como si estuviera en un columpio, buscando una vía para aligerar su nerviosismo.

—Yo les dije a medio escrito, es casi lo mismo. ¡Y hasta expliqué porqué no les desperté! —se excusó—. Les dije que regresaría a las diez, o sea, no soy tan culpable como me hacen ver. Dos horitas tarde... —carraspeó—, es un tiempo que ustedes podrían haber gastado en las sábanas —Sonrió inocente, haciendo que los santos tuvieron tiques en los ojos.

―Entiendo tu punto, mocosa —empezó Kardia, suspirando con hartazgo—, ¿pero cómo saber que dejaste una nota avisando? ―Enarcó una ceja―. Albafica nos dijo que dejaban notas, pero si no fuera por él, ya estaría en una misión de _búsqueda implacable_. Y lo peor —añadió—, regresas con moretones en el rostro, y tienes la santa inocencia de creer que puedes engañarnos diciéndonos que te maquillaste.

—Es que no han visto cómo maquillo —Sonrió—. Si me vieran, me creerían.

Kardia parecía muy serio, y más, al no acompañar las sonrisas de la chica. Eran contadas las veces que tenía esa faceta, pensó el santo de Acuario. Aunque contando en la situación en la que se encontraban se ahorró su sorpresa y prosiguió:

―Para la próxima vez, no importa si estamos dormidos ―le dijo con estima―. Avísanos, ¿sí?

―¿Están enojados? ―Isabelle bajó la cabeza, como muestra de niña que aceptaba el castigo, pero sólo para ganarse un perdón y hacer la siguiente travesura.

Dégel caminó hasta ella, y le sonrió con una mirada enternecida.

―No, pero nos tenías preocupados. Y no creas que me convencerás con esa faceta de niña regañada ―confesó observándola con sus intensos cristales lilas, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica―. El santuario es seguro para ustedes, pero debes entender que no lo conoces y podrías perderte. O, como puedes ver, llegar en éstas condiciones.

Isabelle buscó tomarle la mano, acunándola entre las suyas, y observándola con atención, esperando descifrar el enigma detrás del dolor de su tobillo.

«_¿Por qué cuando tomo sus manos el dolor en mi tobillo se esfuma?_»_, _pensó.

―¿Isabelle? ―la llamó Dégel al verla profundamente concentrada en estudiar su mano―. ¿Nos dirás qué pasó?

Antes de que la chica hablara, una gruesa voz invadió el recinto con las fuertes zancadas que parecían agrietar la baldosa.

―Yo se los puedo decir, Dégel, Kardia.

―Aldebarán ―mencionó Kardia casi con pereza. Estaba cruzado de brazos cerca de Isabelle, y lo observó con desgano―. A ver, cuéntanos. Isabelle, parece tener la boca cosida.

―¡No es cierto! ¡Ya les iba a decir!

El santo de Tauro liberó una fuerte carcajada que desconcertó, una vez más, a los pobres protectores de la chica.

―Pues yo me enteré cuando ellas se fueron. Pero déjenme adelantarles ―Miró a Isabelle antes de proseguir―, que dejó convaleciente a uno de mis reclutas.

―¡¿Ah?!

Isabelle cerró los ojos ante el potente grito que soltó Kardia, y la sorpresa que hubo en el rostro de Dégel, quien la miró con una ceja arqueada.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso, Isabelle?

—Eso explica tu silencio, mocosa —Rió Kardia.

La chica le sonrió, y bajó una vez más la vista, aferrando sus manos al filo de la mesa. Pero antes de obligarse a hablar, Aldebarán volvió a adelantarse.

―Isabelle ―la llamó con cuidado―. Tsubaki me puso al día con lo que ocurrió. Y me pareció un acto de honra.

―¿Acto de honra? ―repitió Dégel, volviendo su mirada a la británica―. Quiero oír tu versión, Isabelle.

―Verá ―empezó con tono severo, mirando a los ojos a su protector―, no soy de expresar _mis_ problemas con alguien que no sean mis pensamientos, ya que yo sola puedo resolverlos. Pero por ser ustedes, y obviamente, generalizo pero especifico que son sólo ustedes —Miró a Kardia y luego a Dégel—, los que en este momento son mi autoridad. Y, por ese motivo, no me queda de otra. —Cruzó las piernas e irguió su espalda, levantando su rostro y afilando su mirada—. Hubo un recluta impertinente, idiota, insolente, infeliz, y pare de contar insultos decentes donde no pierda mi categoría de "señorita", que nos faltó el respeto a mi hermana y a mí. Lo cual, obviamente, me sacó de mis casillas y le hice pagar con creces sus palabras. Fin. ―No quiso profundar detalles que fueran contraproducentes para ella. Y más, cuando sus problemas los resolvía ella y nadie más―. Y si viene a reclamar, señor Aldebarán ―Dirigió su vista al Taurino―. Él también me atacó. ―Ladeó su cabeza exhibiendo su hematoma en la mejilla, que tomaba parte del pómulo casi rozandole el ojo―. ¿Acaso tenía que dejarme golpear por ese hombre? Que por cierto, pega como una nena, yo creo que Julieta pega más fuerte y vea lo delgada que es.

Kardia empezó a reír y la rodeó con sus brazos.

―¡Esa es mi hija!

Isabelle hizo un rostro de dolor, pero no se negó al abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste. Cosa que por obviedad, no pasó desapercibido por Dégel.

―Bueno, Isabelle ―Suspiró el Taurino―, deberás contar esa versión al Patriarca, porque Kakeru te ha denunciado frente a él y, exige que te castiguen por tu comportamiento.

—¿Tan rápido? —Mostró esa sonrisa audaz, aún estrechada en los brazos del escorpio.

―¿Qué dices, Aldebarán? ―Dégel caminó hasta él, con un nuevo semblante de impresión―. ¿Cómo que castigarla?

―El chico aseguró que Isabelle fue quien lo atacó primero y le fracturó dos costillas. Han corroborado eso, y más de un recluta afirmó que fue ella la que comenzó el pleito, que no fue precisamente "amistoso".

Acuario buscó la explicación en el rostro de Isabelle, quien bajó de la mesa en un pequeño salto.

―Haga lo que tenga que hacer. ―Fue lo único que dijo―. Soy mujer que se hace responsable de sus actos. ―Caminó hasta Dégel y se detuvo frente al santo de Tauro―. Y sí, fui yo quien comenzó. ¿Le dijo el porqué?

Aldebarán negó con la cabeza.

―Él dijo que hizo un comentario en broma, y que tú lo golpeaste sin explicación.

Isabelle dejó salir una risa seca, sin gracia, y miró al santo de Tauro con ferocidad, una mirada que le hizo parpadear.

―Él nos dijo que nosotras los divertíamos a ustedes por las noches. ―Su voz parecía lanzar miles de agujas con veneno en cada palabra―. ¡Vaya! Qué calamidad. Llevar el mismo calvario, aquí con ustedes, "los santos".

Dégel guardó silencio, y Kardia caminó hasta ellos revelando claras señales de su cambio de humor.

―¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Quién se cree ese crío para considerarnos dementes?! ―Se dirigió al Taurino arrugando el entrecejo―. ¡De por si se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija…! —Señaló a Hasgard con su uña—. ¡Dame su nombre y la constelación que busca! ¡Me encargaré de él!

―Kardia, cálmate. ―Dégel le pasó por un lado y se arrodilló frente a la chica―. Isabelle, confío en ti. Y es bueno que hayas empezado por ahí ―añadió con amabilidad―. Iremos donde el Patriarca y aclararemos este asunto.

Pero fue Isabelle quien se agazapó y lo abrazó por el cuello.

―Gracias, Dégel-sama de Acuario. ―Sonrió con tristeza―. Pero déjeme a mí solucionar esto. ―Dégel abrió los ojos ante el honorífico que la chica otorgó a su nombre. De alguna forma, sintió que esa mención colocó una enorme barrera entre ellos―. Si interviene, creerán que vine a lloriquearles a ustedes. Si me tienen que castigar, lo aceptaré ―Se le despegó del cuello y se acercó al Taurino―. Cada quien asume su barranco, y yo estoy dispuesta a asumir el mío. —Le sonrió, con tristeza, ganándose la atención de todos—. No quiero volver a ser pisoteada, y no pido que me entienda. Ya tuve suficiente, realmente.

—Tranquila mocosa, yo me encargaré de ese recluta.

—Isabelle, nosotros te entendemos —concilió Dégel mirándola con atención—. Y es por eso que resolveremos esto con el Patriarca, no te preocupes.

Pero la chica negó con la cabeza. Se miró las manos, y cerró los ojos cuando sus puños se crisparon.

—Si he de golpear a todos los reclutas para defender lo único que me queda, quiero que sepan que lo haré sin duda. —dijo—. Pero lo haré yo, sola, como siempre.

―Mocosa ―mencionó Kardia sosteniendo entre sus manos el casco de su armadura—. Acá no lo estás, maldita sea, y metete en eso en la cabeza.

La chica no pudo evitar reír por debajo y abalanzarse encima.

—Lo siento, papi. —Lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su cara, nuevamente, en el cuello del escorpio—. Pero en este tipo de pelea, no puedo dejar que usted interfiera.

—¿Tipo de pelea? —preguntó Kardia, bajándola nuevamente—. ¿De qué mierdas hablas? No te pondrás como Dégel a ponerle una definición técnica a todo —Y sin poder evitarlo, ambos rieron suavemente.

Isabelle asintió.

—Mi padre Niel me enseñó que existen dos tipos de pelea, Kardia-sama... —Le agarró las manos en un gesto de confianza—: Aquellas donde se pelea por la vida. —Le sonrió levemente, bajando la cabeza—. Y, aquellas donde se pelea por el orgullo… —Dejó bailar una coma como ultimátum—. Imagino que sabe en cuál debe interferir y cuál no.

Kardia abrió los ojos en par y Dégel parpadeó.

―Bueno ―Aldebarán carraspeó sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta ante esa escena―, no creó que el castigo sea gran cosa. ―Giró sobre sus pies llevándose a la chica consigo―. Dégel, Kardia, se las traeré de vuelta. Se los prometo.

Dégel no respondió, y Kardia resignándose, le dio para su mala suerte, la veracidad a Isabelle. Sólo se molestó en acompañar a la salida al santo de Tauro. El acuariano se puso en pie, quizás soltando una maldición en su mente, para cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados regresar.

Pensó que quizás era Kardia, pero cuando se dio vuelta, fue Isabelle quien le saltó encima volviéndolo a abrazar con fuerza. Lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, siendo detenidos contra la mesa. Sonrió al reconocer esa pelambrera cobriza.

―Hagamos una promesa, mami... ―Se puso una vez más frente al santo y reveló su dedo meñique―. Usted confía en mí, y yo en usted. Pero esta vez, debe haber súper doble confianza en mí, ¿_promess_?

Al oír esa última palabra, Dégel hizo una pequeña pausa mental, buscando en el diccionario lingüístico de su cerebro algún registro que hiciera alusión al meñique levantado y a la palabra empleada por la chica. En su rápido análisis, unió las pistas para descubrir la verdadera intención de Isabelle: No sólo había uso de la lengua materna de la británica, que, asumiendo que su sospecha fuera cierta, en una traducción directa se encontraba la palabra "_promise_"; si iba al griego, idioma de la tierra que pisaban, estaba "_υπόσχεση_"; sin embargo, culminando con el francés, _su_ lengua madre, tenía a "_promesse_", lo que terminó resolviendo su incógnita.

No pudo evitar sentirse enternecido. Quizás... Isabelle habría querido decirlo en su idioma nativo, fallando trágicamente en la pronunciación. Pero había conseguido lo importante: Transmitir el mensaje. Ya después le enseñaría a hablar francés. Esbozó una sonrisa ante esa nueva palabra, y la apretó contra su pecho como un ultimátum.

―_Promess_ ―dijo estrechando el meñique de la chica entre el suyo―. Ten cuidado —agregó en inglés.

Isabelle sonrió finalmente.

—x—

El santo de Tauro y la chica ascendieron en silencio el pequeño trayecto a la sala patriarcal, algo que, en cierto aspecto, incomodó a Aldebarán de manera extraña. Dégel y Kardia se habían quedado cruzados de brazos en el templo de Acuario, esperando pacientemente el regreso de la británica.

Hasgard sabía el aprecio que le habían tomado sus compañeros a la chica, hasta él podía decir que les estaba tomando estima, y era por ello que estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que había hecho.

Se detuvieron frente a las gigantescas puertas, donde una vez más, el gran tamaño descolocó a la chica. Era la segunda vez que las veía, y aún así le parecía excéntrico. Sin mencionar que, ahora su hermana no estaba ahí para ella, es decir, que era quizás unas diez veces más intimidantes.

—Bueno —Rompió el silencio el Tauro sonriendo con sencillez—, ¿nerviosa?

—¿Yo? —Lo miró la chica—. Claro que no. Obviamente eso es absurdo. No. Nope. —El santo le dedicó una sonrisa, viendo esa línea que empezaban a contradecirse con su mirada—. Bueno tal vez un poco, un más o menos. Mierda, claro que lo estoy. Sí, y mucho —admitió—. Pero no por el asunto, sino por el señor Patriarca súper genial. Ese hombre intimida incluso mencionándolo.

El santo dejó salir una risa gutural, para luego mirarla atentamente.

—Quizás su apariencia y altitud le den esa aura —admitió cruzado de brazos, esperando que las puertas se abrieran—. Pero es de buen corazón.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron, dejando sin respuesta a la oración recién dicha. La alfombra roja los escoltó hasta el trono, donde estaba pacientemente el Patriarca, con un santo de plata a su derecha que mantenía en pie al desdichado Kakeru.

—Aquí la traje, Patriarca —anuncio Aldebarán—. Podemos iniciar.

Las puertas se cerraron dejándolos en la absoluta privacidad, mientras que Isabelle y Aldebarán se acercaban lentamente.

—Bien —habló finalmente el Patriarca—. Kakeru, puedes recontar el suceso.

El chico respiraba dificultosamente, y a duras lograba mantenerse en pie con ayuda del santo de plata, el mismo que estuvo hablando con Aldebarán durante la pelea; así que había sido él quien sirvió de intermediario por el japonés.

—Su excelencia —llamó el santo—. A Kakeru aún le cuesta hablar, creo que sería mejor que la chica presente sea quien nos cuente.

El Patriarca miró a Isabelle, que cruzada de brazos, se deleitó en observar las contusiones de su anterior oponente.

—Isabelle Townshend —mencionó—, ¿podrías hacernos los honores?

La británica se acercó al trono, posando sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura.

—No vine a dar explicaciones, señor Patriarca —dijo con un matiz agrio, ganándose la atención de todos. Aldebarán tragó saliva, ¿no se supone que estaba nerviosa?—. Asumo que Kakeru le dijo que yo fui la que inició el pleito. Y sí, fui yo.

El Patriarca arqueo las cejas.

—¿No justificarás tu comportamiento? —Se extrajo el casco, dejándolo descansar en su regazo.

—Nope.

—Lo que ella quiere decir… —intentó intervenir Aldebarán—, es que ella…

—Mire, señor Patriarca —Isabelle interrumpió al santo adelantándose a los hechos—. Si insinúa que debo disculparme con el cobarde aquí presente, está muy equivocado.

—¡¿Cobarde?! —espetó el aludido, ganándose un ataque de tos después de vociferar por inconciencia—. ¡Eres tú… la animal!

—Basta de insultos —advirtió el Patriarca—. ¿Por qué no piensas disculparte, Isabelle? ¿Tienes en cuenta la seriedad del asunto?

—Sí, tanto como sé la firmeza con la que mantengo mi orgullo —concedió alzando la vista—. No me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado. Llamarme mujer fácil de los santos dorados es algo que ni a usted se lo permitiría. —Se postró ante el trono del Patriarca, y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Y estoy dispuesta a pagar por el precio de mi acción, que es el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

—¿Eso es cierto, Kakeru? —preguntó el Patriarca al chico, con una mirada que se transfiguró al oír esa versión—. ¿Les dijiste prostitutas?

—Bueno… —empezó a balbucear el japonés—, lo dije en broma.

—Kakeru Tsukishima —nombró imponentemente hombre. Su sentido protector hacia los suyos se había activado, alertando a todos los presentes en la sala—. Aquí obviamente las cosas han cambiado en tu contra. No sólo le faltaste el respeto a las Townshend, sino también a mis honorables caballeros. —Le miró con aires de magnificencia, y añadió—: Y por supuesto, al honor de Athena, al llamarlos de esa forma.

El chico cayó de rodillas.

—¡Nunca quise insultarlos! —se excusó—. ¡Sólo hice una pequeña broma!

—Broma que insultó a mucha gente —habló una voz proveniente de las puertas del recinto, que entraba sola por esa gran apertura—. Y entre todos, las más afectadas somos mi hermana y yo.

—Julieta… —nombró Isabelle que seguía de rodillas frente al Patriarca.

Julieta, al ver a su hermana postrada, en su interior sintió gritar la olla al hervir su sangre.

—Isabelle, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Caminó hasta ella, hizo una breve reverencia ante el Patriarca, y tomó el brazo de su hermana—. Levántate. Para empezar, ambas fuimos impulsivas, así que las dos debemos pedir disculpas... Pero ciertamente no nos arrepentimos de ese hecho, y _definitivamente_ no tienes que hincarte ante nadie —agregó mirándola como su padre lo hacía cuando hablaba en serio.

Isabelle se soltó del agarre de su hermana, y la miró con neutralidad. Julieta no pudo evitar evocar en su mente que esa era la segunda vez que veía esa mirada, siendo la primera cuando su padre murió; serenidad.

—Julieta —mencionó, con tranquilidad, sin señales de impulsividad ni su sarcasmo latente—. Agradezco que vinieras, en verdad, pero quisiera aclararte algo; este asunto lo resuelvo yo.

—Asunto donde yo estoy involucrada —interrumpió—. Así que, obviamente, meteré mis manos también.

—Y debo añadir… —continuó Isabelle como si su hermana no hubiera hablado—, que son dos cosas en esta vida las que he aprendido, y una nos la enseñó papá, y tú vives recordándomela a cada momento. Por lo cual, ha llegado mi turno de aplicarla. —Todos permanecían en silencio, escuchando ese tono raramente ligero—: Recuerda quién eres y qué lugar ocupas en el lugar que te encuentres. —Alzó una ceja con parsimonia—. ¿Qué somos en este lugar, hermana?

Julieta pensó en decir "Aspirantes", pero claramente, ninguna lo era.

—Sólo visitas.

—Dejamos de serlo desde el momento en que nos unimos al entrenamiento del señor Aldebarán —contestó Isabelle—. Nuestra posición ha cambiado, hermana, pasamos de ser turistas en este infierno, a ser parte de él. —La miró con una serena sonrisa—. Si los mismos dorados le tienen respeto, ¿quiénes somos nosotras para ignorar al Rey, cuando ya somos parte de su tablero? Hermana, ya tenemos a otro rey que dirige nuestras jugadas, nos guste o no.

El santo de Tauro abrió los ojos en par y el Patriarca permaneció en silencio. Julieta tuvo un destello de sorpresa, levemente cubierta por una sonrisa que se trazó en su rostro.

—Quizás eso sea verdad —admitió. Agradecía que su hermana le ayudara a ver cosas que, por una u otra razón, pasaba por alto—. Pero no tienes que pagarle nada al "rey", salvo quizás los destrozos que hicimos en los templos del señor Dohko y el señor arquero cuando recién llegamos —dijo recordando el suceso—. Así que, si bien apoyo tu decisión de enfrentar los hechos, no aceptaré verte postrada esperando un castigo que no mereces —le sonrió, e Isabelle no tuvo otra opción más que sonreírle también; al parecer ambas eran igual de obstinadas.

Kakeru quiso añadir algo, pero la mirada del sumo sacerdote dijo mucho más que lo que podría haber dicho en palabras. Sin embargo, _no_, simplemente, no podía quedarse callado. Se mordió el labio y gritó:

—¡Haciéndose la víctimas no ganarán nada!

—¿Ganar? —repitió Isabelle mirando sobre el hombro de su hermana—. No planeo ganar nada. Eres tú el que buscaba mi reprensión, ¿no? Pues la estoy aceptando. No por ti, sino por mí. Porque conozco el peso de las palabras del honor y el deber.

Kakeru iba a responder, pero fue el mismísimo Patriarca quien se puso de pie.

—Aldebarán, trae a Dégel, por favor —dijo en un tono mayestático, dándole un respingo al santo, quien asintió y apresuró sus pasos fuera de la sala—. Y quiero que todos guarden silencio hasta que el santo de Acuario llegue.

—¿Por qué incumbir a Acuario-sama en una pelea de reclutas? —Fue el santo de plata quien preguntó.

—Porque ni Julieta ni Isabelle son reclutas oficiales —respondió—. Y el encargado de velar por el cuidado de Isabelle es Dégel. Por ende, si voy a imponer un castigo a Isabelle, el caballero de Acuario debe estar presente.

El santo inclinó la cabeza, y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y por qué no llamar a Shion-sama también? —aventuró—. Quiero decir, ya que él es el protector de Julieta.

El Patriarca suavizó su entrecejo.

—Porque Julieta es más racional. —La chica le sostuvo la mirada ante esa afirmación—. Y si ella también actuó de esa forma, —Las observó de pie mientras se sostenían las manos, y regresó su vista al santo—, es porque algo obviamente las molestó. No es necesario llamar a Shion —concluyó. Luego miró a Isabelle—. Entiendo la situación en la que están parados cada uno de ustedes. Reconozco la racionabilidad de Julieta, y la impulsividad de Isabelle, y que siendo dos antónimos en toda su extensión, algo las une.

Hubo un silencio tres segundos más, quizás Julieta iba a decir algo, pero fue nuevamente el santo de plata quien preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es, su excelencia?

—Que ambas saben hasta dónde pueden llegar con ello. Dos de mis santos son como Isabelle. —Sonrió un poco, al parecer le gustaba hablar de sus caballeros, y su sonrisa lo delataba—. Otros seis, son como Julieta. Y, todos, saben hasta qué punto serlo.

Isabelle sonrió, pero no añadió nada más, a diferencia de su hermana.

—Me alegra que no sólo tome en consideración la actitud "correcta" que he llevado hasta ahora, sino que también haya tocado ese punto que, ya que lo mencionó..., me gustaría abordar con profundidad. He tocado ese límite del que habló, así que quisiera mencionar algo. —Caminó un poco más y continuó—: Pero quisiera hacerlo en presencia de alguien más. Por lo cual, por favor, pídale también al señor Shion que se presente —solicitó inclinando su cabeza a modo de petición.

El Patriarca consideró la situación un instante antes de retomar la palabra.

—Cerveros —llamó al santo de plata—. Alcanza a Aldebarán, y encárgate de que traiga tanto a Dégel como a Shion.

Una inclinación y la rápida salida del santo, dieron paso al silencio, en el que Isabelle y Julieta se mantuvieron de pie, con sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Qué mierdas pretendes? —susurró Isabelle—. Ya se armó la grande.

Julieta sonrió, en realidad, también algo nerviosa.

—¿Acaso les tienes miedo al señor Dégel?

—No te rías. Tú no has visto a ese compinche enojado. —Tragó saliva recordando la última vez que estuvo tan… serio—. No tienes idea de lo intimidante que puede llegar a ser.

—¿Peor que papá cuando le robabas las flechas doradas para empalar a tu colección de insectos? —Julieta recordó con una sonrisa las riñas de su padre contra su hermana, cuando éste la perseguía por toca la casa, ambos, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno, eso es otro nivel. Pero creo que puedo conseguir esa misma reacción o peor, si hago una fogata con los libros del señor Dégel.

—Desatarías la ira de un dios —murmuró su hermana con una sonrisa.

—No ha sido la primera vez.

Minutos después, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y tres presencias doradas la atravesaron, mostrando el rostro sin expresión de Dégel, la palpable inquietud de Shion, y la ausente sonrisa de Aldebarán. El sonido de sus botas traquearon sobre la baldosa, y la cálida brisa que se adentró por las puertas ondeó las largas y finas capas de sus armaduras, mientras el santo de plata nuevamente sellaba la entrada para retomar la sesión.

—Disculpen por haberlos llamado, Dégel, Shion —habló el Patriarca, que ya había vuelto a sentarse en su trono—. Pero necesitaba de sus presencias.

—No hay ningún problema —dijo Shion, observando el tenso panorama: La mirada filosa de Julieta, la serenidad de Isabelle, y la molestia de Kakeru.

—No se preocupe —respondió también Dégel, deteniéndose detrás de las hermanas, con el santo de Aries a su lado—. ¿En qué se requiere mi intervención?

—Kakeru, Isabelle, Julieta —nombró con cuidado—. Pongan atención, por favor. —Todos atendieron al llamado, y en una escala desordenada levantaron sus cabezas—. Bien, éste es mi veredicto —dijo finalmente, y todos cayeron en incertidumbre—. Obviamente Isabelle y Kakeru serán reprendidos por su pelea. —Kakeru sintió el temblor correrle por todo los nervios, mientras que Isabelle permaneció estática—. Como ambos tuvieron motivos para iniciar la disputa, el castigo será el mismo. A diferencia de Julieta, quien queda exonerada, porque su intervención fue mantener alejados a los otros aspirantes, —Observó a la chica, que alzó la vista para verlo—. Cosa que, en cierto aspecto, no es algo que deba reprenderse.

Nuevamente Julieta sintió algo arder en su interior, apretando por inercia la mano de su hermana, quien la miró en seguida; algo le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, por eso le había sugerido golpear a alguien.

—July —la llamó dándole un ligero apretón en la mano—, no llamaste al señor Herrero para nada, ¿o sí? —Le dedicó una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

Shion la observó de reojo, y al ver esas pupilas encenderse, sonrió. Esa era su hija.

—Issi... —Julieta asintió, agradeciendo que su hermana la sacara de su momentáneo ensimismamiento—. Señor Patriarca —llamó al imponente hombre, sintiéndose automática e inevitablemente intimidada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron—. Um... antes de que dicte su última palabra, déjeme abogar por mi hermana. —Cerró los ojos, y soltó un largo suspiro antes de proceder—. Claro, si me lo permite.

—Adelante —concedió el Patriarca con ligero ademán.

—Pero...

—Bien, primero que nada —continuó Julieta ignorando la intervención de Kakeru—. Como usted mismo reconoció antes, me comporto como una mujer bastante sensata, y esto es por una simple y fundamental razón. —Isabelle no pudo evitar sonreír, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación—. Porque mientras me comporte "adecuadamente", soy libre de cualquier cargo. Es decir, que siendo como soy, nadie puede encontrar algún motivo por el cual insultarme o acusarme de algo.

—Eso es cobardía —opinó Cerveros simulándose ofendido.

—¿Sabe el significado de esa palabra, señor? —Fue Isabelle quien habló. No lo miró directamente, por mantener su concentración al frente, sin mirar nada en su totalidad—. Aprenda a reconocer a un depredador encubierto. —Torció la esquina de su labio, cerrando los ojos—. Grandes líneas dividen ambos conceptos.

Los dorados miraron a las hermanas: Dégel cerró los ojos con una sonrisa pequeña, Shion miraba atentamente a Julieta, y Aldebarán estaba sorprendido de todas esas acciones.

—"Depredador encubierto" —repitió Julieta con una sonrisa resignada; claro, de su hermana no podía esconderse—. Así es, señor santo de plata, como sugiere Issi, es un modo de supervivencia básico —corrigió, e Isabelle soltó una pequeña risa ante la osadía de su hermana al callar a alguien de rango superior, al menos al de ellas—. El mantenerme en el medio me da cierta credibilidad —dijo trazando en el aire una línea horizontal con su mano libre—. Un extremo, el de la pasión y la entrega total, es el que ocupa Isabelle, y el otro... es lo contrario, el extremo de la indiferencia. Creo que queda claro que no ocupo el mismo lugar que mi hermana, pero tampoco tengo la habilidad de ser indiferente —destacó dejando relucir ante todos que no estaba parada en ningún extremo—. Estar en el medio garantiza que no me precipitaré a caer en ninguno de los dos, y cuando, por alguna razón, se inclina la balanza... —Miró a su hermana—, puedo estirar mi mano, a cualquiera de los dos lados, y alcanzar la de quien necesita ayuda. —Reforzó el agarre de Isabelle—. Y eso es lo que haré ahora, así que habiendo aclarado esto, pasemos al siguiente punto.

—¿Y eso es? —cuestionó el mismo Patriarca.

—La inocencia de mi hermana —constató la chica.

—Julieta —intervino Isabelle—. Ya te dije que este es mi asunto, lo resolveré yo misma.

—Joder, por una vez en tu vida, déjame hacer algo por ti, ¿quieres? —le rebatió Julieta—. No tienes por qué aceptar un castigo que no mereces, nuestro padre opinaría lo mismo —objetó, luego miró a Kakeru—. Y tú, si fueras la mitad del hombre que supuestamente eres, aceptarías tu responsabilidad en esto. —Miró nuevamente al Patriarca—. Si bien es verdad que Isabelle soltó el primer golpe _físico_, fue Kakeru quien soltó el primer puñetazo con sus palabras —formuló, y Shion recordó su reciente conversación—. Si hablamos estrictamente de agresiones, el primero en agredir fue Kakeru. Así que en cuanto a disculpas, tiene razón, todos los involucrados las debemos; en el campo de batalla ya nos excusé con el resto de los reclutas; ahora me disculpo con usted, señor Patriarca —Inclinó la cabeza, y se volvió para mirar a los demás—. Señor Shion, señor Dégel, señor Aldebarán, y también usted, señor Cerveros, me disculpo por haberlos involucrado en nuestros asuntos. —Un momentáneo silencio invadió la sala, y aprovechando que nadie se movió de su sitio, Julieta soltó la mano de su hermana, y la miró fijamente—. Ahora hazlo tú, Isabelle.

La chica alzando las cejas.

—Julieta, te equivocas de persona si pretendes que _yo_ me disculpe.

—¿Escuchaste los nombre de las personas que mencioné? —cuestionó—. ¿Crees que no le debes una disculpa formal al "rey" y a los "súbditos" que involucramos en nuestro asunto? Ciertamente _debes_ disculparte, pero definitivamente no con Kakeru.

—¿Entonces tu punto se refiere, Julieta, a que no consideras a esta persona como parte del tablero? —Dirigió su vista al recluta con una sonrisa.

Julieta asintió sin palabras, arrancándole un suspiro a su hermana, quien giró su cabeza al recluta y empezó a caminar hasta él. Fue Cerveros quien intervino.

—Mantén tu distancia, jovencita.

—Y tú mantén la tuya. —Fue Dégel quien habló—. Cuida tus palabras y espera que la chica termine sus acciones antes de intervenir.

Cerveros calló y dejó que la británica se situara frente a él. Kakeru hizo afán de ponerse con la espalda en alto, él también tenía orgullo.

—Kakeru, si bien abunda el odio entre ambos, no debo añadir algo que ya sepas —empezó con el mismo tono de voz, tranquilo, pero inquietante—. Si bien sólo hay tres hombres que he conocido, hasta ahora, a los que se han ganado mi total respeto. —Sin esperar que alguien preguntara, continuó—: Mi padre sobre todas las cosas, el señor Dégel de Acuario y, el gran Patriarca. —"_No creo que con todos los insultos y peleas con el señor Kardia, pueda añadirlo… pero va incluido en cierta forma",_ pensó en una sonrisa—. Sé a quién debo postrarme —Miró a su hermana dando la respuesta del porqué se había inclinado—, y sé a quién obedecer. —Deslizó su vista al santo de Acuario que la miraba con atención—. Conozco mis autoridades, y obedezco sus exigencias. —Se encogió de hombros y soltó una risilla—. Si bien encuentro las aberturas para hacer mi parecer entre sus órdenes, eso ya es otra cosa. Pero respetar quiénes son y qué son ante mí es lo que me caracteriza como persona.

—¿Tratas de decir con eso que tienes más valía que yo? —Kakeru tenía llamas en la mirada—. Llega a tu punto.

Julieta soltó un largo suspiro desde su lugar. Le alegraba que en ese discurso, su hermana dijera entre líneas un "lo siento" para todos los que lo merecían, o sea, todos excepto Kakeru.

—Trato de decir —Cerró sus ojos paulatinamente, para luego abrirlos con ese brillo de ironía impreso en su iris—, que al no tenerte ni una pizca de respeto, no esperes más que sólo indiferencia de mi parte. A pesar de no ser ni una, ni otra, te reconozco como mi oponente. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura y, finalmente, sonrió—. No voy a disculparme con un enemigo, y no espero que tú lo hagas, por lo cual, sólo espero que guardes tu rencor hacia mí, porque yo haré lo mismo. Y ya después resolveremos esto tú y yo.

—Bien —Respiró Kakeru—. Te odio, no debe sorprenderte. No tienes idea de lo que me he esforzado para llegar aquí, mientras tú simplemente, llegas como si nada y en una sola hora te llevas todo el mérito que, muchos, con lágrimas y sangre hemos intentado alcanzar. —Cerveros se acercó al recluta y lo ayudó cuando éste amenazaba con caerse—. Todos deseamos ser reconocidos por un santo de Oro, mientras ustedes juegan en sus templos como si nada —continuó, y los dorados pasaron su vista por la piedra de asentar para afilarlas—. No me importa tu pasado, como a ti tampoco te importa el mío. No hablaré de mis vivencias y no necesito oír las tuyas. Y agradecería que no hablaras conmigo con tanta familiaridad.

—Qué desafortunado es que la perspectiva de tu gratitud no me tiente —confirió la británica.

—¿Ah?

Julieta sonrió desde su lugar, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dégel —mencionó el Patriarca, sorpresivamente, con una sonrisa, que el santo, con los ojos cerrados, compartió después de dedicarle la vista.

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que no le importan tus agradecimientos.

Kakeru chasqueó la lengua y la miró con más ponzoña.

—Sólo te digo una cosa: no me quedaré atrás, y no dejaré que me venzas de nuevo.

—Lucha por ello, entonces —dijo Shion finalmente—. Y deja de perder el tiempo en envidiar lo que otras personas, con esfuerzo, han conseguido. Por ejemplo, el entrenamiento anterior de Julieta e Isabelle.

—Kakeru, tu falta de pasión y esfuerzo es lo que me decepciona —añadió Aldebarán—. Haz estado conmigo desde que entraste, y sólo has visto los progresos de los demás sin esforzarte en hacer el tuyo. —No hubo más respuestas, Isabelle se regresó hasta su hermana, y el Taurino culminó—: ¿Y cuál sería el castigo, Patriarca?

—En este punto es donde entras tú, Dégel —respondió el Patriarca observando directamente al santo—. Isabelle quedará bajo tu total supervisión y jurisdicción —declaró para la sorpresa de muchos, pero con una mirada de complicidad compartida con Acuario. Isabelle le sonrió a Julieta, y ella le regresó la sonrisa; la negociación dio resultado—. Deberás evitar que escenarios como éste se repitan. —Para que el acto quedará bien ejecutado, agregó—: Si crees que es exagerado, puedo designar a otro santo para su custodia.

—No es necesario, yo me haré cargo de ella —respondió el santo, aliviado de sobremanera en su interior. No iba a permitir que otros estuvieran a cargo de Isabelle, simplemente, sería como un juego en el que no sabrían cómo controlarla. Y al parecer, el Patriarca estaba de su lado.

—Muy bien. En el caso de Kakeru —Regresó su vista al aspirante—, será Cerveros. —El santo de plata asintió, mientras que Kakeru apretó los puños—. ¿Conformes con todo esto? —les preguntó a todos.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que sale menos beneficiado en esta situación? —Fue el japonés quien respondió con la cabeza gacha, para luego levantarla y señalar a Isabelle con un dedo acusador—. Ella puede atacar a otro recluta y dejarlo como a mí. No debería ser tan considerado con ella.

—Porque tú también faltaste, Kakeru. Y déjame recordarte que también están listando tu acto de faltarnos el respeto en ese castigo —contraatacó Dégel sin mirarlo directamente—. Y no te preocupes por eso, Isabelle estará bajo mi cargo. No necesitas preocuparte por ella.

Al no sentirse conforme con las palabras que Dégel le había dicho al recluta, Shion sintió el deseo de también hacerlo, ya que su protegida también había sido envuelta en ese lío.

—Tu preocupación está de más en esta sala, teniendo en cuenta que nos has insultado. —Shion lo atravesó con esas palabras, que ya se había guardado por mucho tiempo—. El asunto que te perfora, Kakeru, es que tu falta de respeto nos ha insultado a muchos; entre ellos, a tus superiores. Incluso me parece que sales más "beneficiado" en esta situación.

—Mal inicio para un aspirante —Asintió Aldebarán—. Y no es que desee preocuparte, pero, Kardia de Escorpio no está muy regocijado con ésta situación —Miró a Dégel con una sonrisa de complicidad, quien sólo cerró los ojos con suficiencia—. Espero que seas consciente, y más, cuando otros santos de Oro se enteren de esto.

—¿Por qué no guardar simplemente el secreto? —Intentó proteger Cerveros, a sabiendas de que, si un santo de Oro intentara hacerle algo a su protegido, no podría ser de mucha ayuda.

—Los rumores son como una plaga —respondió Dégel—. Si esto llegó a oídos de más de la mitad de nosotros, ¿no crees que ya muchos deban saberlo? —Su tono era tan penetrante que hasta a las hermanas hizo temblar.

Por su parte, el Patriarca aprobó las palabras del santo, pero el japonés tuvo un respingo. ¿Tanto drama por un simple juego?

—Bien, es todo por hoy —finalizó el Patriarca—. El día de mañana todos tienen permiso de asistir a la excursión de Aldebarán, claro, después de la reunión matutina por el día de la convivencia dorada. —Observó al santo de Tauro—. Y ahí, tú, Aldebarán, evitarás estos escenarios, ya que necesito que Dégel permanezca en el santuario. —Se levantó de su trono—. Dégel, encárgate de hablar con Isabelle al respecto. Y, Shion, te dejo a Julieta.

Todos asintieron, y la reunión fue levantada.

Julieta tomó la mano de Isabelle una vez que Kakeru, junto a su nuevo escolta, salió del recinto. El Patriarca se había despedido y los había dejado en la privacidad que sabía merecían.

—Isabelle…, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti —le dijo, llamándola cuando ésta parecía mirar el rastro que dejó su enemigo—. Cuando el señor Dégel me dijo que saliste sola, vine corriendo dejando al señor Shion en el templo de Acuario.

—Julieta… —mencionó su hermana sonriendo a la vez que encorvaba sus hombros—. No es la primera vez que..., ya sabes, me castigan. —Volvió a sonreír—. Pero, si la primera vez que te veo buscando uno.

Julieta le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que apalearía a todos los que intentaran hacerte daño. —La abrazó rápidos segundos con afecto, para luego alejarse—. Y es tu firmeza lo que me enorgullece. —Sonrió con alivio—. No todos se hacen responsables de sus actos.

Isabelle le sonrió medio de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bastante sorprendente —sumó Shion a la conversación—. Las dos estuvieron increíbles. Claramente, no necesitan de nosotros para defenderse.

—¡Yo también estoy sorprendido! —confirió Aldebarán llegando hasta ellas. Luego regresó su vista a Dégel—. ¡Tuviste que verla, Dégel! ¡Se enfrentó con honor a nuestro Patriarca!

Acuario esbozó una sonrisa, y se acercó a la británica.

—Me consta —dijo en una entonación afable.

—Lamento las molestias, señor Dégel —Se disculpó—. Sólo causo problemas, y no es que intente evitarlo, pero sé que haré más en el futuro.

Éste no respondió, sino que se acercó lo suficientemente al oído de la chica para susurrar palabras que sólo ella pudiera escuchar:

—Te equivocas. Es por eso que eres mi hija.

Isabelle se arrojó a sus brazos, ganándose la sonrisa de todos. Dégel la estrechó acariciándole la cabeza. Obviamente sólo él y Kardia podrían cuidar de ella.

Mientras Isabelle hacía del pecho de Dégel su refugio, Shion se acercó a Julieta.

—¿Así que eres "libre de todo cargo"? —le preguntó causándole un sobresalto a la chica.

—Pues... dejé de serlo desde el instante que planeé ser así por tal motivo, ¿no? —Sonrió algo nostálgica—. Apuesto que el señor Patriarca también lo pensó, pero... no puedo ser tan directa como mi hermana, es por eso que tengo mis propios métodos de supervivencia... Y es también por eso que ella y yo nos equilibramos. —Le dedicó una mirada a Isabelle, mientras ésta jugaba escondiéndose bajo la capa de Dégel y éste la miraba con una sonrisa—. Espero no haberlo decepcionado. —Lo miró al fin, con una sonrisa para nada convincente.

—Al contario —confesó Shion—. Simplemente no podía entender por qué, a pesar de que siempre actuabas tan "correctamente", algo no encajaba. Me alegra saber que no eres sólo una chica inflexible, sino bastante versátil —Sonrió palpándole el hombro.

—¿Así que versátil? —Se sonrojó un poco, por lo que decidió devolver su vista a su hermana que, ahora, convenientemente, se le guindaba al cuello al santo de Acuario con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué puedo decir?... No me gusta la rutina.

—x—

Descendieron las escalinatas, y en la salida del templo, Kardia, Dohko y Sísifo esperaban pacientemente.

—¡Dégel! —llamó Kardia con la ansiedad carcomiéndole las únicas neuronas ilesas de su cabeza—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo el viejo? ¡¿Dónde está ese mocoso?!

—"Patriarca" —corrigió Sísifo con desgano, levantó la vista, y se dirigió a Acuario—. ¿Y bien, Dégel?

—Lo siento, Kardia, pero el chico estará resguardado por un santo de plata —Aldebarán se tomó la molestia de responder la última pegunta del Escorpio—. Y yo debo controlarlos mañana, así que no puedo dejar que le hagas daño. Al menos, no en mi turno.

—¿Tú también lo apoyas, Aldebarán? —Sísifo le preguntó sorprendido al ver la inusual complicidad del Taurino, quien sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Sísifo, no me dirás que no te molestó cómo nos llamó ese niño, ¿verdad?

—No… bueno…, sí fue una falta de respeto, pero…

—¡Ja! ¡¿Quién diría que Cupido se une al grupo de esperemos-al-recluta-en-la-salida?! —le interrumpió Kardia, riendo con exuberantes carcajadas.

—¡¿A quién le dices Cupido, Kardia!?

Mientras entre santos se entendían a base de gritos, Isabelle, que venía detrás, observó a su amor platónico teniendo una disputa verbal con su "papi". Sin poder evitar esa reacción femenina, sus mejillas tomaron color al momento, quedándose detrás del Acuario. Julieta casi rió al ver ese "instinto femenino" en su hermana. Quizás esas eran las consecuencias de pasar por demasiadas emociones en un día; aunque claro, recordando la famosa propuesta del "tiro al blanco", su vergüenza tenía más sentido.

—¿Qué pasó con Isabelle, Dégel? —le preguntó Dohko cuando los divisó entre todos—. ¿Y tú, Julieta, estás bien?

—Estará bajo mi supervisión. —Dégel notó como las manos de Isabelle sostenían su capa, sacándole una sonrisa. Ya era normal que se escondiera bajo su melena verdosa—. El chico faltó también, así que ambos estarán bajo supervisión.

—Sí —afirmó la chica sonriendo—. Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Qué alivio —contestó Sísifo.

Sísifo caminó hasta Dégel, y observó sobre su hombro a la chica que se escudaba con la presencia de su compañero.

—¿Isabelle? —la llamó con una sonrisa—. Escuché que también zarandeaste a mi amigo Aldebarán, ¿es cierto?

La británica enterró su cara en la melena verdosa, y se abrazó al torso de Acuario, quien tuvo que girar la cabeza para poder verla.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Aldebarán intrigado.

Kardia torció una sonrisa.

—Tiene _mamitis __Dégel_ aguda. —Rió alto, y Dohko no pudo evitar acompañarlo—. Y claro, no es que Dégel se moleste en quitársela.

—Tú tampoco pareces muy molesto con eso —dijo Shion.

—Considerando los papeles que ocupa cada quien aquí, es obvio que no. —Le señaló con la uña—. ¿Mami Shion? Al menos "Papi" no me rompe tanto el orgullo.

Dohko estalló en risas y Sísifo sonrió.

—¡Cállate!

Ignorando la nueva disputa, Julieta intentaba buscar la cara de su hermana pérdida en el cabello del santo.

—Si el señor Dégel se llega a cortar el cabello, perderás tu escondite —le dijo con una risilla.

—¡Aún me queda la capa! —respondió Isabelle sin despegarse de Dégel.

—No le tuviste miedo al Patriarca, ¿le vas a tener miedo al señor Sísifo? —Se burló mientras intentaba despegarla de la espalda de Acuario—. Vamos, deja ir al señor Dégel.

—¿Y desde cuando cuidas tanto del señor Dégel? —cuestión su hermana aferrándose al santo, como si su hermana fuera a lanzarla a un abismo.

—Desde que yo exijo que me lo regreses —contestó Kardia acercándose al trío—. Ya has abrazado lo suficiente por un día a tu madre y exijo que me la regreses. Tengo derecho, como tu padre y como _su pareja_ —recalcó con descaro—, de reclamar su atención de vez en cuando.

Julieta rió, como rara vez hacía con él, ante el comentario de Kardia, mientras a Dégel se le escapó un suspiro resignado, que no duró mucho, porque su "su pareja" lo tomó por un brazo jalándolo hacia sí, llevándose a Isabelle pegada a él por el otro extremo.

—Mami, yo quiero estar contigo —lloriqueó la chica, jalando el brazo que estaba de su lado.

—Mocosa, suéltalo —demandó Kardia sin dar tregua al pobre Acuario, que era jaloneado por ambos lados como si fuera un juguete por el que dos niños caprichosos peleaban.

—No quiero —Infló las mejillas, dando un segundo jalón para su lado—. ¡Además, mamá me pertenece hasta que me levanten el castigo!

En los labios de Dégel una inapreciable sonrisa apareció, y habló finalmente:

—Isabelle tiene razón —La balanza se inclinó a un lado.

—¡Pues me vale mierda, mocosa! ¡Dégel es mío desde mucho antes! —espetó aferrándose al brazo de Dégel.

—Sin embargo —Se soltó de los feroces agarres sutilmente—, Kardia también está bajo mi cuidado, Issi.

—Oh, claro —Isabelle se separó del Acuario con una mueca, evidentemente celosa, para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos y sonreír con pequeñez—. No puedo ganar contra quien hace feliz a mamá.

—¡Ja, claro que no! —Kardia envolvió a Dégel en sus brazos, como si fuera el gran trofeo de victoria, donde el Acuario sólo suspiró.

Julieta al apreciar la expresión de su hermana, sonrió e intentó motivarla.

—Vamos, Issi —habló de nuevo, tras reír ante la curiosa escena—. ¿No había una "propuesta" que le querías hacer al señor Arquero? —agregó tomándola por los hombros para acércala al santo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó su hermana, al fin soltando a Dégel—. ¡C-claro que no!

Cuando giró su vista, Sísifo estaba frente a ella, con sus enormes alas desplegadas, en las que los halos de luz del sol hacían que el santo brillara como si fuera una estrella más del cielo.

—Sísifo, Isabelle me dijo que quería decirte algo —Dégel se dirigió al santo del arco, con un brillo fugaz que sorprendió a muchos. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo?

—¿Decirme algo? —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué cosa, Isabelle?

La chica maldijo por debajo a su "madre".

—Julieta, me debes una explicación. —Dohko la rodeó con un brazo, y ambos, él y la chica, se volvieron con sonrisas cómplices antes de alejarse para dejar a Isabelle a solas con Sagitario.

Siguiendo el plan, Dégel, Kardia y hasta Aldebarán se unieron al grupo de Julieta, Shion, y Dohko, para conspirar en ese pequeño encuentro.

"Y me llevan al averno de visita —pensó—. Vaya conspiración".

En vez de sentir satisfacción, Isabelle sentía su propio corazón golpear en su pecho, y la punzada en su tobillo, debido a la alteración de sus emociones, se disparó provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Por un momento, en su mente una gran luz blanca se encendió en su mente, donde empezó a ver fragmentos de un pasado que no vivió; escuchaba voces en su cabeza cuan más se aceleraba su corazón.

"Rosario…".

"Ilias, debemos descifrar ese enigma".

"¿Cómo pretendes dejar ese mensaje, Niel?".

"Nuestro legado".

—¿Padre? —Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, ante esa lluvia de voces que invadieron su mente.

Sísifo la llamaba, pero ella no parecía oírlo.

"Habla con Virgo".

La chica empezó a sacudir la cabeza en ambas direcciones, intentando con ello estabilizarla.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Virgo?

—¿Isabelle? ¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Qué pasa con Asmita? —Sísifo empezó a preocuparse, y la tomó de los hombros mientras ella se debatía entre las voces de su mente—. ¡Isabelle!

Ese grito hizo que el círculo de santos girara la vista en dirección a los dos rezagados. Entonces Dégel vio a la chica encogida entre los brazos de Sísifo, donde inmediatamente se acercó a ellos, con Julieta siguiéndole el paso también alarmada.

—¡Mocosa! —vociferó Kardia uniéndose al grupo—. ¡No creo que de esta forma conquistes a Sísifo!

—Kardia, ¡esto es serio! —regañó Dégel.

—No sé qué le sucede —confesó Sísifo teniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Isabelle—. De repente empezó a balbucear cosas, y se vino a mis brazos. No parece oírme. —Miró a Dégel—. Dijo algo de "otra vez", y mencionó a Asmita.

—¿Asmita? —Enarcó una ceja el Acuario.

—¿Qué pasa con Asmita? ¿Nuevo blanco, Isabelle? —habló Kardia alzando una ceja picarona—. ¡Vaya que te pareces a mí!

Julieta le restó importancia a polémica entre Acuario y Escorpio por estar pendiente de su hermana, se la quitó de los brazos a Sísifo, y empezó a zarandearla por los hombros.

—¡Isabelle! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Rosario de las mil lunas… —siseó en su delirio.

—¿Qué? —Julieta sentía su corazón desbordarse—. ¿Rosario de qué?

Isabelle estiró su mano buscando a alguien que la sostuviera, y siendo el más próximo Sísifo al estar junto a Julieta, se acercó nuevamente y la tomó sin dudas, sin percatarse de que estaba usando su cosmos para aligerar el de ella. Estando al lado de Sagitario, Dégel tomó la otra mano de la chica, y, sin saberlo, la estaban trayendo de vuelta. Tres segundos más, y los dos poderosos cosmos hicieron retroceder el de Isabelle, provocando que la mente de la chica tocara tierra, perdiendo la fuerza en sus tobillos y yéndose de frente a los brazos de su protector.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó Julieta.

"¿Qué fue esa alteración? —pensó Dégel—. ¿Su cosmos creció y decreció tan rápido?"

—Estoy bien… —dijo finalmente la chica—. ¿Qué ha sido eso…?

—¡Soy yo la que debe preguntártelo, Issi!

—Oí la voz de nuestro padre…

—¿Qué...?

De un momento a otro, un gran estallido de luz se desbordó desde el templo de Acuario, alarmando a todos al ver cómo una lengua de luz dorada venía hacia ellos desde la onceava casa. Pero la luz sobrepasó sus cabezas, teniendo como objetivo fijo a Isabelle. Kardia y Dohko corrieron hasta ellos para intentar protegerla, pero la luz fue más rápida, alejando de la chica a Dégel y el resto, en un gran estallido de luz que los hizo retroceder. Después, un anillo de luz dorada empezó a rodear el cuello de la británica, donde segundos más tardes, empezó a mermar su intensidad, revelando el objeto que se convirtió en una pequeña cadena de cuello.

Apenas se disipó la luz, Julieta se acercó rápidamente a su hermana, que permaneció todo el tiempo de rodillas. Cuando estuvo cerca, se percató de que el objeto que colgaba del cuello de Isabelle era el collar que su padre les había obsequiado hacía ya varios años, cuando a penas y tenían trece años.

—Es nuestro dije…

Continuará.

* * *

Notas finales: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este cap, ¡se nos revela otro secreto de las hermana! Gracias por ser pacientes, y agradecemos sus reviews. Para cualquier duda, un PM es bien recibido ^^

_Respuestas:_

**Pacozam:**

_Kamui_: Arigato gozaimasu~, y lo sé Issi es genial, por eso la adoro x3

_MissLouder__:_ De alguna forma, me siento celosa de esa línea que dices, Kamui. Tú eres mía .w.

**Ina-Stardust-R:**

_Kamui_: Arigato! Me alegra que hayas entendido nuestras acciones, alguien tenía que decirle sus verdades al chico ;)

_MissLouder:_ ¡Gracias, nos alegra que te haya gustado! Agradecemos que sigas esta historia y nos apoyes con tus lindos reviews. Yo quiero ver esa pelea por la patria de potestad jajaj

**Cassiopeia-Solo-Weasley :**

_Kamui_: Arigato~, mami Shion es lindísimo, pero se preocupa demasiado a veces xD

_MissLouder_: Yo la verdad pienso que la relación de Kardia e Isabelle es bastante original jaja

**Laura:**

_Kamui__: _Kyaa, arigato! Me alegra que ames mi personalidad (espero no decepcionarte en el futuro xD)

Y dioses, yo opino lo mismo, mami Shion debe bajarle a su histeria! Y claro, obviamente tenía que defender a mi Issi x3

_MissLouder_: Claramente, Kamui acaba de delatar su identidad ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! Jaja Laura, gracias por seguirnos. He leído cada uno de tus reviews, y pienso que no son fastidiosos. De hecho, nos encanta que nos den su opinión con lujo y detalle. Con respecto al personaje Isabelle _(cofcofdel que yo estoy a cargocof)_ la verdad, siendo tan impulsiva es difícil ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero siempre será leal a sí misma y eso es un hecho ^^

**Threylanx-Schwarze **

_Kamui_: jaja Oscar? sip, definitivamente se lo llevan :) Arigato! Y si, Mani y Alba ya debía salir, era mucha la intriga.

_MissLouder:_ Si Kamui dice gracias en japonés, yo diré en otro random… e.é… en finlandés: ¡Kiitos, bonita! Ya crearemos otros escenarios con esos dos hermosos caballeros ¡me encargaré de hacer trabajar a mi Kami con eso!

**Leri**

_Kamui_: Arigato gozaimasu, me alegra que te haya gustado :) Espero que esta cap también sea de tu agrado ;D

_MissLouder:_ Somos dos owo! Es por eso que los cap son más largo y tardan más… porqué una señorita llega tarde (¿?) jaja gracias por tu review, esperamos que disfrutes del este cap.

**Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Conspiración

Notas: Al fin una nueva actualización! Después de un buen tiempo de suspenso, les traemos nuevo cap! Con la advertencia de mucho drama el día de hoy ;w;

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Conspiración.

Después de que Isabelle terminara perdiendo el conocimiento, Dégel la tomó en brazos diciendo que la llevaría a su templo para que descansara. Y, una vez que se retiró, Sísifo pidió la asistencia de Julieta para ir, nuevamente, con el Patriarca. Ella se había negado alegando que quería estar con Isabelle, pero había sido Dohko quien la convenció con una confiada sonrisa y diciéndole que debían averiguar el poder de ese "dije" y por qué tuvo ese efecto en su hermana; además de los efectos secundarios que podría traerle.

Con un suspiro resignado y la palabra bajo el nombre de Athena por parte de Dégel de que cuidaría a su melliza, la chica se adentró al templo del Patriarca. Sísifo pidió la presencia de Kardia en nombre de Dégel y, obviamente, Shion estaba también incluido. Y para finalizar, se les envió un mensaje a Albafica y Manigoldo, para poder desatrancar las respuestas encerradas en la verdad del recuerdo y la sospecha de que ellos sabían más de lo que decían.

Una vez que la mayoría estuvo presente, la chica contempló a los santos tomar sus lugares, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que habría agradecido que pasaran al menos un par de días más, antes de verse otra vez cara a cara con el "_señor Patriarca súper genial"._

—¿Alguna razón especial para regresar tan rápido? —preguntó el hombre, volviendo a sentarse en el trono—. ¿Dónde está Isabelle? —agregó, al notar la falta de rostros sonrientes, cosa extraña en el caso de Kardia.

Las miradas recayeron en Julieta, quien mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su falda, girando su cuerpo ligeramente de un lado a otro a modo rítmico de aligerar su nuevo nerviosismo.

—Hey, no es justo, fue el señor arquero quien solicitó la reunión, no yo —se quejó abiertamente, para arrepentirse al segundo siguiente al recordar que el Patriarca estaba frente a ellos. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar—: Bueno, algo le pasó a Isabelle..., o más bien, a su collar —corrigió.

—Aquí lo único claro es… —soltó Kardia señalándola acusadoramente—. ¡Que tus explicaciones son una mierda! ¡Al menos inténtalo, ¿quieres?!

—¿Cómo explico algo que ni siquiera entiendo? —rebatió Julieta—. Estábamos todos bien, la dejamos dos minutos a solas con el señor arquero, y de la nada se sintió mal, empieza a alucinar cosas relacionadas con papá y el señor rubio, aparece una luz enorme sobre el templo del Señor Dégel, se va contra ella, y resulta ser su dije que, quién sabe por qué, ahora está alrededor de su cuello —resumió frenéticamente.

—¿El dije subió desde el templo de Acuario? —inquirió el Patriarca.

—Eso parece —contestó Sísifo parándose en medio de Kardia y Julieta, que parecían tener un duelo de miradas.

—¿Tiene alguna característica especial ese dije? —indagó el Patriarca tomando interés en el tema.

—No que yo sepa —admitió la británica—. Los hemos tenido desde que éramos niñas. Nuestro padre nos los regaló en nuestro treceavo cumpleaños. Son de oro, y tienen la forma de nuestras respectivas iniciales, se veían normales... —recapituló sus últimas palabras—. En verdad…, se veían normales. Nunca antes había pasado algo así, ¿cómo iba a sospechar que de la nada resultaría ser parte de este rompecabezas?

—Entonces hay dos dijes —conectó Sísifo—. ¿Dónde está el tuyo, Julieta?

—Estaba en el templo del señor Shion, dentro del estuche de mis lentes, pero le pedí al señor Dohko que me lo trajera antes de venir aquí. —Lo sacó de su bolsillo derecho, extendiéndolo para que estuviera a la vista de todos—. Pero no parece tener ninguna reacción extraña.

—No le pude quitar el suyo a la mocosa —dijo Kardia con rostro fruncido—. Una barrera parece rodearlo.

—Isabelle y yo nos los quitamos cuando salimos a cazar… —Cerró los ojos unos dos segundos para aligerar un poco su nerviosismo al recordar los demasiados episodios transcurridos en sólo una mañana; "el tiempo es tan jodidamente relativo", pensó antes de hablar—. Simplemente no entiendo... ¿por qué el dije de mi hermana tiene...? Eh, no sé, ¿vida propia?

Shion tomó el dije de Julieta para llevárselo al Patriarca, pero éste ya se había levantado y bajaba los escalones que los separaban. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos, y al instante su rostro se afiló.

—Esto es... —murmuró, dejando el asunto al suspenso.

—¿Es...? —repitió Julieta, pero la mirada del Patriarca parecía absorberse en la pequeña joya sobre su mano. Aquella inicial tallada en el alfabeto inglés sobre un oro brillante y bien cuidado. Y al no tener respuesta, insistió—: ¿Es...?

—Es un limitador —concluyó al fin—. Al parecer Niel quería prevenir que sucediera algo relacionado..., siendo lo más convincente, con sus cosmos.

—¿_Algo_... como lo que acaba de suceder? —inquirió Julieta, desconcertada—. Pero si tiene que ver con nuestros cosmos y es para restringirlos..., ¿por qué mi dije no ha reaccionado si yo también he usado mi cosmos recientemente? Además de que... —Recordó cuando una especie de campo eléctrico rodeó el cuello de Isabelle cuando el señor Kardia había intentado poner sus dedos sobre él—, el mío no reacciona del modo que reaccionó el de mi hermana cuando el señor Kardia intentó tomarlo.

—Por ahora —intervino Shion, regresando a su lado—. Además de que no has usado tu cosmos en la misma medida que tu hermana. —Intentó ensamblar todas las ideas que tenían—. Quizás... el hecho de que Isabelle ha elevado su cosmos en mayor medida, es lo que activó el dije.

—Pero... ¿por qué justo ahora? —reflexionó Sísifo—. Ella sólo estaba hablando conmigo, ya la pelea había quedado atrás. ¿Qué pudo haber causado que su cosmos se elevara a tal grado de activar el limitador?

—¿No será por ese extraño tatuaje? —preguntó Kardia en un comentario sorpresivamente relevante.

—¡Oh, el tatuaje! —Recordó Julieta tras el shock momentáneo—. ¿Ah? —Miró al Escorpio algo descolocada—, ¿por qué el tatuaje, señor Kardia?

Antes de responder, el escorpio parecía recapitularlo en su mente, el por qué sus palabras salieron tan premeditadamente. Aunque ciertamente, ese tatuaje era un enigma que lo tenía capturado desde hacía mucho, tanto así que incluso a Dégel se lo había ocultado por no tener bases sólidas para demostrárselo; si ya de por sí le creían un lunático, decirle que vio una anomalía en un simple escudo hecho a base de tinta sería un veredicto seguro de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Tú no te has dado cuenta, porque eres una mocosa que a penas y está conociendo el cosmos —empezó con una sonrisa, ganándose un puchero de Julieta—. Pero eso ahora no importa. —Suspiró, obteniendo la atención del Patriarca, que lo estudiaba con lentitud—. El hecho es que, desde el día en que tuvo sus pesadillas y me quedé con ella hasta que se volviera a dormir..., y al estar a solas con ella pude sentir una anomalía en su tobillo, fue un segundo, pero sin duda vino de allí.

—¿Será por la tinta o... realmente tiene relación? —Julieta no podía estar más desconcertada, no sabía qué era más extraño: que al rompecabezas le aparecieran más piezas, o que el señor Kardia tuviera un lado analítico.

Ajeno a la esa incógnita, Kardia arrancó a reír sin poder evitarlo —ni mucho menos—, restringiéndose ante la presencia del sumo sacerdote, quien intervino quitándose el casco con lentitud.

—¿Qué tatuaje?

—Mi hermana se tatuó el escudo de papá en su tobillo..., o al menos, eso me dijo. —Se cruzó de brazos y, meditando, afiló la mirada—. Aunque aún me pregunto… cuándo se lo hizo.

—No sé si es mi imaginación, pero últimamente parecía dolerle —añadió Kardia, recordando los últimos acontecimientos—. Aunque desde que me fijé en ese extraño comportamiento, asumí que era eso, varias veces intenté preguntarle, pero siempre ocurría algo terminaba olvidándolo. —Recordó cuando la vio en la entrada de Virgo con esa mueca, balanceando su tobillo como si con ello pudiera disipar algo. Sin mencionar que su rostro se aligeró de igual forma cuando Dégel le había tomado la mano—. No sé lo que sea… Pero sin duda hay algo raro en esa cosa, ¡de eso estoy seguro!

El silencio sucumbió después de eso. Todos con expresiones angustiadas y recelosas.

—Yo también lo noté —admitió Julieta, después de ese silencio—, pero como está lastimada de todas partes, no le di mucha importancia.

—Ahora que lo mencionan... —No tardó en recordar Sísifo—, cuando estaba hablando con ella, parecía estar experimentando dolor, precisamente, en su tobillo.

—No acotas nada de relevancia. —Sonrió el Escorpio con esa curva maliciosa.

—No pedí opiniones —respondió al instante la chica, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

—Mi pregunta es —la ignoró Kardia—, ¿cómo mierdas puede estar relacionado su dolor con un maldito dije? —Estaba empezando a enredarse, al igual que todos, sólo que él sí lo dio a relucir.

El Patriarca estaba, en parte, sorprendido. Kardia había estudiado a Isabelle para poder protegerla… quién lo diría. Debía encomendarle esas misiones más seguido si con eso lograba que esas marañas de problemas maduraran.

—Tengo que ver ese tatuaje —dijo finalmente—, para verificar si guarda relación con todo esto.

—Si el tatuaje, los dijes, y nuestros cosmos están relacionados..., quizás el tatuaje mismo haya activado el dije de algún modo, señor Patriarca —acotó Julieta—. Tal vez porque estaba cerca del señor arquero, que por cierto es de Sagitario, al igual que lo fue papá...

Otra mención importante.

—Pongamos los puntos sobre la mesa —retomó la palabra el Patriarca—. Estos dijes fueron creados con el propósito de restringir sus cosmos, eso es un hecho —resaltó, y todos asintieron—. Ahora, lo que al parecer sucedió fue que, el estar cerca de Sísifo provocó algo en Isabelle que causó una reacción en el tatuaje, y eso elevó su cosmos a un nivel excesivo, activando en consecuencia, el dije..., sin embargo, no es algo de lo que podamos estar seguros.

—Entonces..., ¿el misterio está en el tatuaje y no en el dije? —Shion cruzó sus brazos.

—Ambos deben guardar relación. El dije tiene su extraño poder, todos lo vimos —destacó Kardia con total convicción—. Ahora, el maldito problema es saber qué carajos provocó que se activara el tatuaje. —Se rascó la cabeza en señal de que ya caminaba en la plancha rumbo a la desesperación.

—Bueno, a ella le atrae el señor arquero... —mencionó Julieta mirando de reojo al aludido—. Pero considerando todo lo que ha pasado, quizás al estar cerca de la armadura que portó papá… pudiese crear esa reacción..., ¿quizás?

En ese momento, las puertas del recinto se abrieron lentamente, mostrando dos siluetas bañadas en oro y, una de ellas, ayudándose a mantenerse estable con la otra.

—Viejo, no es que no me guste verte… —habló una de las presencias—. ¿Pero no puedes ser menos oportuno?

—¡Señor Manigoldo! —exclamó Julieta, de alguna manera, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Julieta, ¿cómo has estado? —Se acercó Albafica, ayudando a caminar a su compañero.

Julieta no dudó en acercarse y buscar apoyo en sus viejos amigos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó cuando Manigoldo, con ayuda de Albafica, se sentó en uno de los escalones que daban vía al trono del Patriarca.

—Dejemos las peleas maritales para después —interrumpió Kardia—. Crustáceo, cuéntame, ¿qué mierdas sabes de los dijes de estas mocosas?

—¿Dijes? —Alzó la vista, aún teniendo entre sus manos la de Albafica, que al parecer le resultaba agobiante la idea que estuviera en ese lugar y no en cama, como era debido.

—Sí, resumiré los acontecimientos recientes. —Se acercó Sísifo al recién llegado par.

Contó la pelea en el entrenamiento, los dolores de Isabelle, la elevación de cosmos de ambas y, finalmente, la aparición por voluntad propia de la cadena de la melliza.

—¡¿Que un recluta hizo qué?! —Se exaltó el santo, ignorando lo más importante, y yéndose por la tangente.

Hizo afán en levantarse pero fue devuelto al piso por su parabatai, quien le miró con una clara advertencia: "No te levantes".

—¡Yo tuve la misma reacción! —apoyó Kardia con una sonrisa—. ¡Manigoldo, esperemos al crío en la salida!

—¡Obviamente! —Le señaló con complicidad—. ¡Espera a que me recupere, mandaré a ese mocoso de mierda a un tour gratis por el Yomotsu!

—Albafica, por favor, necesitamos respuestas. —Ignoró Shion a ese par de locos, acercándose al santo de Piscis.

—Déjennos digerir todo, por favor. —Albafica miró durante fugaces segundos a Julieta, quien en ese momento se acercó más, como dudando si hacerlo o no, pero fue Manigoldo quien estiró su mano y la acercó, tomándole la mano para sentarla a su lado, abrazándola.

La chica sólo sonrió, sintiéndose tranquila en esa cercanía, y se dejó abrazar, a lo que Shion sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, considerando que Julieta no había buscado refugio en él, como lo había hecho Isabelle con Dégel.

—Tu padre nos encomendó su cuidado —dijo Manigoldo finalmente, alejándola con delicadeza—. Porque sabía el riesgo que corría al meter la nariz donde no debía…, sólo para ser de ayuda para el ejército de Athena.

—¿Riesgo? —repitió la chica; bien sabía que su padre había estado en pasos extraños, por algo había sido asesinado, pero una cosa era especular, y otra que realmente fuera cierto.

—Dígannos todo lo que saben, por favor, Manigoldo, Albafica —habló el Patriarca, que se había mantenido circunspecto.

Todos asintieron, esperando la respuesta que ya les estaba desesperando.

—Niel de Sagitario estaba investigando, en conjunto con Ilias de Leo, acerca de un rosario que pudiese sellar a los 108 espectros en sus cuencas —habló Albafica, y Sísifo reaccionó ante la mención de su hermano, que incluso estando muerto… había dejado huellas para seguir siendo de ayuda tal y como le había prometido—. Sin embargo, cuando hablamos con él, aún desconocía el material que soportara todas las almas —reveló con lentitud, ganándose la sorpresa hasta del mismo Patriarca.

—Los dijes… —recalcó Manigoldo tomando la mano de la británica—. Son en realidad un sello.

—Sí, ya llegamos a esa conclusión —aclaró Kardia, a lo que Julieta sólo asintió—. Pero, ¿qué están sellando?

—Su cosmos —confesó finalmente el caballero de los peces—. El señor Niel nos dijo que nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente para involucrarlas en este mundo de dioses, cosmos y espectros, pero que sabía que estaban ligadas a él, y que era imposible restringir algo que simplemente corría por sus venas. —Julieta sintió sus piernas temblar; por muy fuerte que aparentara ser, cuando su padre era mencionado, esa fuerza se podía ir por el caño—. Él nos dijo que la forma en la que estaba estructurado su poder era altamente autodestructivo y peligroso. Y era por eso que los había mantenido sellados con las cadenas.

—Espere —interrumpió Julieta mirando a Albafica—. Isabelle y yo conocimos este poder aquí… en Grecia —aclaró—. Y obviamente teníamos los dijes con nosotras. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que logramos activarlos?

—Me consta —confirmó Kardia—. Cuando Dégel y yo las encontramos, recién y despertaban sus cosmos.

Shion se mantenía en silencio, no podía agregar nada porque no había tenido ese tipo de experiencia con ella.

—Eso es porque están en la tierra de Athena —Sage respondió a la pregunta de Julieta—. Estando en tierra santa, los dijes no podían evitar el despertar, pero sí restringirlas hasta cierto punto. —Miró a su discípulo—. ¿Qué porcentaje retiene el dije?

—¿Y cómo mierdas pretende que yo sepa eso? —le respondió alzando una ceja.

—¡Ten más respeto! —espetó Sísifo.

—¡No te metas en mi relación amorosa con el viejo! —Le señaló con esas cejas fruncidas y ese tierno mohín de puchero, que le hizo sonreír tenuemente a su parabatai.

El tacón del Patriarca sacudió la polémica entre los santos, obligando a todos a guardar silencio.

—Necesito saber una cosa más —dijo, nuevamente tomando el control—. El tatuaje de Isabelle.

—¿Tatuaje? —preguntó Albafica, a lo que fragmentos del pasado viajaron a su cabeza, recordando algunas palabras. Bajó la vista hasta su compañero—. Manigoldo…, ¿no crees que sea…?

—Ese viejo tenía una extraña forma de enviar mensajes... —Se masajeó el cabello mirando la alfombra que vestía la porcelana—, si usó el tobillo de su hija para decirnos algo.

—Entonces —Julieta se puso en pie, entendiendo todo—, el legado de mi padre, ¿está en el tobillo de mi hermana?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud. —Suspiró el caballero de cáncer—. Deberé verlo para decirte, pero, ¿ha tenido alguna reacción?

—Sí, cuando Sísifo estuvo frente a ella —confirmó el Escorpio—. Ha tenido dolor en el tobillo últimamente, y cuando Cupido estuvo frente a ella empezó a decir cosas extrañas, y fue allí donde el dije hizo presencia.

Albafica soltó el aire lentamente.

—Una reacción, contacto o algo que aun desconocemos, debió disparar su cosmos a un nivel que ella no podía controlar —dedujo—. Es por eso que el dije se activó. —Levantó la vista al sumo sacerdote—. Y si escuchó la voz de su padre en post a eso, quizás ahí esté la clave para saber... lo que el señor Niel quiere decirnos junto a la verdad que trajo a sus hijas hasta aquí.

—x—

Casa de Acuario.

Después de rozar las baldosas de su templo, Dégel se dirigió directamente a la habitación que le había cedido a la chica, pidiendo amablemente a las doncellas del templo que prepararan agua caliente para las magulladuras que Isabelle aún presentaba en el cuerpo. Su herida en el costado parecía sanar rápidamente, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco. Sin mencionar su cardenal, que ya sólo parecía un simple rasguño… y sólo habían pasado un par de horas. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta lo estaban carcomiendo. Sumándole a todo ese momento caótico cuando Kardia intentó tomar ese extraño dije… ¿Acaso guardaría relación con todo lo ocurrido? Debía investigar, pero por los dioses, si se descuidaba las cosas podrían salirsele de las manos.

Tuvo la idea de tocarlo también, para ver si en las posibilidades, reaccionaría también con él. Sin embargo, cuando iba acercando su mano, ella despertó. Pensó en cómo reaccionaría tras su último acontecimiento, pero siendo una chica tan espontánea como lo era, hizo casi lo mismo que cuando despertó con Kardia; buscar refugio. Sólo que, esta vez, acurrucó su cabeza en las piernas del caballero quien, estando algo sorprendido, optó por desparramarle el cabello hacia el otro lado. No lloró, limitándose a sólo tomar la mano del caballero, empezando a dormitar.

Recordó la expresión de la chica cuando le había soltado el brazo y permitió que Kardia se llevara la victoria en esa pequeña discusión de dominio por su atención. También recordó su "no puedo ganar contra quien hace feliz a mamá"; no había respondido a esa línea porque Julieta se la había llevado frente a Sísifo. Pero la expresión que Isabelle había reflejado le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Era como si hubiese dicho: "Puede tenerlo, señor Kardia. Yo… yo ya perdí a la madre que me pertenecía…".

—Isabelle… —Se acercó cuidadosamente, y depositó un ligero beso en esa melena cobriza—, tú ya formas parte de mi felicidad…

No hubo respuestas y tampoco quiso romper su silencio. Así que se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, estirando un poco las hebras rebeldes; solía hacer lo mismo con Kardia, cuando éste, prendido en fiebre, buscaba "otros métodos" para estar a su lado y buscar más de sus caricias. Era increíble que debiera pasar por lo mismo con su "adoptada" hija.

—Mami... Dégel... —Suspiró lánguida con los ojos cerrados.

Y Dégel conocía ese tono somnoliento. La miró, y sus orbes cárdenos la escudriñaron; su rostro pasivo y su mente maquinando. Otra vez..., alguien después de Kardia, lo llamaba entre sueños. Le palpó suavemente la parte trasera del cráneo y le siseó para profundizarle el sueño. Pero no fue suficiente, porque la británica terminó abriendo los ojos sutilmente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Isabelle? —le preguntó, al notarla despierta.

—Me duele el tobillo… —Hizo una mueca de dolor que se desvaneció los segundos siguientes, cuando la suplantó en un intento de sonrisa.

—¿El tobillo? —inquirió—. ¿Desde cuándo te duele?

La chica se encorvó de hombros, suspirando.

—Desde que llegué aquí… —respondió—. Pero se calma… cuando ustedes toman mi mano…

El santo abrió los ojos en par, y su mente tejió los hilos que estaban sueltos, uniendo finalmente una cosa con la otra.

—¿Dégel? —Se oyó detrás de la puerta.

Reconoció la voz, subiendo la vista hacia en dirección a la presencia que lo llamaba.

—Aquí estoy, Asmita —dijo con voz suave.

Segundos más tardes, esas hebras doradas traspasaron el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Dégel? —preguntó yendo de una vez al grano—. Hay mucho revoloteo aquí en las doce casas. Los rumores vuelan por todo el Santuario, diciendo que de tu casa una luz esplendorosa apareció.

—Fue Isabelle. Bueno, no ella en realidad, sino su cadena —respondió el acuariano después de una pausa breve—. No sabemos cómo, mucho menos el motivo, pero su collar, por voluntad propia, se enredó en su cuello. —Miró a la chica en sus piernas—. Aún me pregunto cómo un simple dije logró hacer tal cosa. Hay una reunión ahora con el patriarca tratando ese tema. Esperemos las noticias.

Asmita caminó con una atmósfera tranquila, y se sentó junto a Dégel.

—¿Collar?

El santo asintió en voz baja, señalando con la vista la pequeña cadena de oro que le rodeaba el cuello a Isabelle.

—¿Un limitador? —divagó sin mucha convicción, sintiendo el poder dentro del collar—. Interesante.

—Eso parece. —Dégel asintió nuevamente.

La chica se giró sobre su torso y ocultó su rostro en el estómago del Acuario.

—Mamá, tengo hambre…

Dégel le dedicó una mirada algo enternecida, y una pequeña curva apareció en sus labios.

—Le diré a un recluta para que vaya a comprarte algo —respondió, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello—. ¿Qué te provoca?

—Lo que sea. —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Pero que sea algo que comer.

—Oh, la princesa _del hielo_ tiene hambre —dijo Asmita, con un tono bastante divertido.

—Mis reyes no me alimentan… —Rió la chica por debajo, aún con el rostro enterrado en el vientre de Dégel—. Además de que estaré confinada en este templo hasta que me levanten el maldito castigo…

—Isabelle, qué dices. —Sonrió "su madre"—. En realidad, no estás confinada en mi templo. Lo estarás si yo estoy en él.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Pues, déjame decirte que en tu situación actual, realmente la hay —respondió sutilmente el caballero de Virgo—. Dégel podría llevarte a otro lugar para que no te aburras.

—Podríamos ir al jardín que te llevó Kardia —concedió el Acuariano con tono dulce—, cuando te sientas mejor —remarcó.

—Sí… —La chica movió la cabeza en afirmación, y su rostro cobró más vida cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó—. Pero que el tío Asmita también vaya. Quiero hacerle una corona.

—¿Tío…? —Asmita alzó una ceja, arrancándole una sonrisa a Dégel.

—Bienvenido al juego, Asmita. —Sonrió.

—¿Y dices que no la tienes consentida? —preguntó el aludido con una sonrisa.

El acuario se encogió de hombros, dedicándole la atención a su compañero.

—Yo nunca negué mi sobreprotección —repuso suavizando su voz.

—Siempre supe que tenías instintos maternos, Dégel —añadió, teniendo su atención sobre la chica, percatándose de su cosmos y... —. ¿Se ha dormido?

—Una habilidad sorprendente, ¿no crees? —Le sonrió tenuemente, mantenimiento su usual calma—. Creo que intenta buscar en mí el refugio que sentía en su madre —dijo de repente, mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello—. Pero yo nunca podré darle la calidez que ella desea.

—Si te refieres a lo literal, Dégel, puede ser —inició sugestivo—. Si te refieres al modo maternal, temo decirte que estás errado. —Dégel lo observó solamente—. Sólo fíjate cómo está en tus piernas —continuó—. ¿Piensas que si no le transmitieras ese sentimiento, estaría durmiente como lo está?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Quiero protegerla, Asmita —respondió sin verlo, desviando el inminente tema que le prometía una caída en sus emociones—, pero, por Athena, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda detener a un huracán como éste.

Virgo rió suavemente.

—No puedes detener a un huracán —respondió—, pero ya verás que si podrás contenerlo.

—x—

Cayendo el atardecer, Manigoldo logró levantarse por sí mismo de la cama, o mejor dicho, Albafica lo dejó ir de ella, para subir una vez más, a la nueva reunión a la que los llamaban; la cual no sólo sería para tratar el tema de las hermanas, sino para preparar a la próxima generación que se enfrentaría a Hades en una futura guerra santa, que al parecer estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera desearía.

Isabelle se quedó en el templo de Acuario, con una orden por parte del protector de no dejarla salir, a menos que él lo aprobara. Julieta se quedó con ella, contándole todo lo que averiguaron en la junta, pero sobretodo, intentando controlarla; sabía bien que esa mujer estando aburrida, podría ser un peligro incluso para ella misma. Estaban en la habitación de la chica, ambas sentadas en la colcha, cruzadas de piernas, intentando "meditar".

—Así que puede que mi tatuaje esté relacionado con todo esto… —Su voz sonaba tensa.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le preguntó su hermana—. Que te dolía el tobillo —aclaró cuando vio la expresión incrédula de su hermana.

—Hermana, me duele todo, obviamente pensé que mágicamente me había doblado el pie y no le di mucha importancia —dijo, y Julieta no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era lo que había dicho en la reunión—. Es extraño todo esto…

—Quiero que me cuentes todo, Isabelle Townshend. Todo, relacionado a ese tatuaje.

Antes de hablar, la puerta de la recámara se abrió lentamente, y la silueta de una mujer entró por ella.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —les habló una de las sacerdotisas que, más que una joven, era una mujer de edad mediana, con un cabello castaño opaco, ojos tan azules que parecían confundirse con una gota del atlántico, y un rostro flemático con pequeñas grietas cerca de sus ojos y en los bordes de las comisuras.

—Hola, ¿señora…? —saludó Julieta con recelo.

—¡Hola, señora! —Agitó Isabelle su mano en son de saludo—. ¿Desea algo?

La mujer curveó un poco sus labios y las miró benigna.

—Mi nombre es Aileen, soy una de las sacerdotisas de este templo. —Inclinó la cabeza levemente—. Es un placer conocerlas, pequeñas.

Julieta aligeró su rostro.

—Es un placer, señora Aileen —respondió con cortesía.

Isabelle bajó las piernas de la cama, levantándose con su típico entusiasmo y se acercó a la mujer.

—En mi país, en una presentación nos estrechamos las manos. —Extendió su mano hacia Aileen—. Mi nombre es Isabelle Townshend, señora Aile.

La griega estrechó la mano de la chica y sonrió.

—Es un placer, señorita Isabelle. Y por favor, no me llamen señora. No soy casada.

—¡Ja, ja, cierto! —exclamó Isabelle.

Su melliza se levantó también de la cama con una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento, señorita Aileen —se disculpó—. Mi nombre es Julieta, soy la hermana mayor de Isabelle.

—Por tres minutos, hermanita —retribuyó ella con una ceja alzada.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres minutos, Issi —aseguró Julieta, luego la miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Más contigo.

La sacerdotisa soltó una pequeña risa, y levantó la vista con un brillo en sus ojos que las hermanas parecieron caer en su hechizo.

—Vine a entregarles una carta enviada para ustedes.

—¿Carta? —La curiosidad de Isabelle se disparó al momento, mientras que Julieta se cruzaba de brazos afilando la mirada.

—¿Para nosotras? —secundó, a lo que Aileen asintió y les extendió un pequeño papel que Julieta sostuvo.

Lo desdobló y leyó con su hermana pegada a su hombro, sorprendiéndose al notar que la carta estaba escrita en su idioma.

_Reciban mi cordial saludo, señoritas Townshend._

_Vengo a dirigirme a ustedes, ya que los rumores de la muerte de su padre, Niel de Sagitario, han llegado a mis oídos. Es por ello que, como muestra de mi gratitud dirigida a ese gran hombre, les diré todo lo que sé sobre él, incluyendo el porqué de su muerte._

_Por medio de esta carta no puedo decir quién soy, ni mucho menos cómo sé todo lo que sé. Es por eso solicito una pequeña reunión con ustedes._

_Obviamente por ser un simple civil, no puedo entrar al Santuario, por lo cual sugiero reunirnos en el "__Al__e__theia",__ un pequeño restaurante aquí en la isla de Rodorio. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo donde podemos charlar cómodamente el tiempo que sea necesario. Sería de mejor convivencia que vengan solas; los santos dorados no deberían meterse en los asuntos que ustedes pueden resolver solas._

_Las esperaré a cualquier hora del día, señoritas. Díganle al mesonero que buscan al hombre que se apoda "M.M.", y las traerá conmigo. Espero con muchas ansias ver cuánto han crecido._

_Siempre de ustedes, una memoria del pasado._

—No sé qué pensar de esto… —dijo Julieta aún sorprendida—. Podría ser hasta el mismo asesino de papá.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos —repuso su hermana con una tranquilidad extraña—. El problema es cómo iremos vestidas. No tenemos ropa.

—Isabelle, ese es el menor de nuestros problemas…

Aileen rió suavecito y las miró cuando se ganó su atención.

—Supongo que puedo ayudarlas en eso. —Se dio vuelta, y su largo vestido blanquecino giró su dobladillo con ella.

Isabelle pegó un gritito de emoción, y Julieta la miró con algo de recelo, pero terminó siguiéndolas de todos modos. Su instinto le decía que eso era muy raro, pero estaban en el "Santuario", donde se suponía que estaban a salvo (no que se lo creyera del todo). Caminaron por el largo pasillo del templo de Acuario, donde las paredes parecían vestirse del frío que destilaba su protector. Isabelle iba hablando con Aileen, cosas irrelevantes, diciendo su nacionalidad, edad, y cosas así, incluso el color de sus bragas, que aún se preguntaba por qué lo decía tan tranquilamente.

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación, donde la sacerdotisa abrió la puerta de un tirón y entró en ella. El interior estaba iluminado por un tenue fuego, en contraste con unas ventanas que dejaban entrar lo que había del nublado atardecer. Instó a las mellizas a entrar y ellas obedientemente accedieron y se adentraron a la habitación.

"Aquí es donde nos secuestran y nos matan…", pensó Julieta.

Pero Aileen les pasó por un lado, dejándole la vista a las hermanas para detallar ese recinto, donde había una cama sencilla, una amplia chimenea, y unas altas ventanas que, como en todos los templos, daban vista a un paisaje en la lejanía. La porcelana del piso poseía un reflejo que pareciera que estuvieran sobre el agua. Las mellizas no se habían percatado que ese mismo brillo transparente estaba en todo el templo. Pero dejaron ese pensamiento a un lado cuando Aileen se arrodilló frente a un baúl abandonado junto a la chimenea de piedra encerada, en la que el débil sonido del crepitar del fuego ahuyentaba el silencio que las rodeaba. Antes de abrir el seguro del baúl, la sacerdotisa les dijo a las chicas:

—Esta ropa la había confeccionado cuando creí que podía tener hijos…

Isabelle iba a decir algo, pero un codazo por parte de Julieta le hizo pensarlo.

—Señorita Aileen —dijo—. ¿Por qué nos mostrará eso?

—Porque ustedes la necesitan más que yo. —Sonrió la mujer, mostrando una curva cansina, pero cálida como calor que propiciaban las brasas a penas encendidas en la chimenea.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida o agradecida —dijo Isabelle cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Agradecida, Issi, agradecida —se apresuró a decir Julieta.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias, señorita Aile —continuó su hermana—. Nuestras maletas se perdieron cuando nos perseguían.

—Son británicas, ¿no? —preguntó Aileen, y cuando las niñas asintieron, ella sonrió tristemente—. Mi prometido también lo era.

—¿Prometido? —repitió Issi, obviamente, con la indiscreción atropellando a todo el mundo.

Julieta suspiró sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.

—Lo que mi hermana quiso decir —repuso—, es que como es una sacerdotisa, creíamos que debían… Ya sabe.

—Ser vírgenes —concluyó su hermana—. Si se puede ser una doncella sin tener castidad… —Miró a Julieta con una sonrisa torcida—, podría, eh, ¿inscribirme? Y ya sabes, acosar el templo de mi amado y platónico arquerito no estaría mal.

—Creo que el señor Sísifo te pondría una orden de restricción si intentas acercártele —dijo Julieta con voz monótona, pero antes de mantener el control de la situación, su hermana ya se estaba riendo.

Aileen pareció sorprendida en una de las líneas dejadas al aire.

—¿Ustedes… no son vírgenes?

—¿Deberíamos? —ironizó Isabelle cruzada de brazos, y alzando una ceja con petulancia.

—No, bueno…

—Bueno, ciertamente sería lo normal —repuso Julieta, intentando no intimidar a la sacerdotisa con esa actitud imprudente de su hermana—. No le preste atención a mi hermana, señorita Aileen, o terminará huyendo de nosotras.

La mujer rió suavemente, y las miró con ese instinto materno.

—Me parece que son muy jóvenes para…

—¿Dejar entrar a la bestia a la cueva?

—¡Isabelle! —Julieta la agarró por el cuello de la camisa, con las cejas fruncidas, pero con una sonrisa traicionera en los labios—. ¡Ten más decencia, por Athena! ¡Le has hablado sólo por tres minutos, al menos espera un par de días antes de lanzarle esos comentarios!

Su hermana alzó las manos en señal de tregua, pero su sonrisa burlona desacreditaba sus intenciones. Por su parte, la sacerdotisa sintió un ardor en las mejillas, no sabía que la incomodó más: Si los comentarios de Isabelle o la agresividad de Julieta.

—Señorita Aile, hace un tiempo abusaron de nosotras —dijo Isabelle, aún con el cuello peligrosamente rodeado por las uñas de su hermana, las cuales se le incrustaron unos milímetros en respuesta a la petición no acatada.

—¿L-l-las, qué...? —Aileen se horrorizó, pero fue Isabelle quien ignoró su sorpresa y se acercó curiosa al baúl.

—¿Qué hay en el baúl? ¡Quiero ver!

—Señorita Aileen …, discúlpenos, por favor… —Julieta hizo una pequeña reverencia, ya ni sabía qué pensar.

No es que las explicaciones "simples y directas" de Isabelle no le hubieran hecho gracia, por algo eran hermanas, incluso le pareció grandiosa la expresión que mostró la sacerdotisa. Pero dioses…, Isabelle tenía un sentido del humor terrible, y lo peor era que lo hacía público creyendo que era la cosa más normal.

—N-no te preocupes, Julieta. —Intentó sonreír Aileen—. Vengan, les mostraré las ropas —agregó sacando las prendas ferozmente dobladas.

Isabelle pareció reconocer esa perfección de orden; su hermana siempre la obligaba a cumplir con eso, aunque casi siempre terminaba huyendo de sus quejas y gritos.

—Parecen trajes de _maids_ —señaló Julieta—. Aunque el corsé es hermoso. —Sonrió.

—¡Yo quiero probarme ese! —Isabelle señaló uno que estaba al final del baúl—. Esta noche…, el señor Sísifo tendrá un servicio gratis… —dijo con una risita mesurada.

—Ni se te ocurra —cortó al momento su hermana—. Ya nos hemos metido en demasiados problemas como para que vayas a armar uno más con el "arquerito".

—Vamos, pónganselos —animó Aileen—. Quiero verlas desfilar.

Isabelle tomó el primer conjunto, empezando a tomar parte de él en su delgado cuerpo. Se desnudó sin vergüenza, y Julieta pudo apreciar todos los hematomas, y la venda en su costado… esa que cubría la herida que ella le había hecho. No se movió un instante. Sintió náuseas, ¿cómo osó hacerle eso a su melliza? ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido en ese momento? No hacía ni dos minutos que le había tomado por el cuello... Se estaba perdiendo; perdiendo en ese laberinto de verdades a medias y piezas huérfanas que no encajaban donde debían; entre esas marcas místicas en el cuerpo de su hermana, que la encaminaba a una luz que ella misma apagaba cada vez que cerraba su mano entorno a un nuevo riel de la vía con destino a quién sabe dónde. Pero si soltaba la mano de su hermana, ¿cómo llegaría al final del recorrido? Y, si en su tobillo se ocultaba la verdad que buscaban, ¿cómo descifrarlo sin lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

—Julieta —mencionó la sacerdotisa, entregándole una ropa gemela a la que ya tenía su hermana—. Vamos, pruébate esta ropa también.

—S-sí —respondió por inercia, saliendo de las vías del tatuaje y volviendo a la habitación; más tarde pisaría de nuevo esos rieles.

En ese punto, Isabelle ya se había puesto la camisa blanca de manga larga con boleros en las orillas. Julieta le ayudó a ajustarse el cuello, pasando el lazo rojo con su respectivo broche en el centro, a lo que Isabelle respondió haciendo lo mismo por ella.

Aileen se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a esas mellizas… atándose, ambas, los nudos. No le sorprendería encontrar un espejo frente a una de ellas, reflejando a la otra en la totalidad de sus contrariedades, físicas e intelectuales, a la par de sus similitudes; sus ojos pardos e indescifrables, y sus labios con un destello rojizo, reflejando la misma expresión compleja, una en una sonrisa y la otra en una mueca más seria. No podía darle un rango de hermosura a esa escena… Algo que toda madre desearía ver…

Continuaron con las faldas grises, tomando parte de ellas al instante, quedando ajustadas perfectamente a su cintura, y dejando ver parte de sus muslos, al quedar la tela unos cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla. Después pasaron a ajustarse el corsé del mismo tono, con pequeños cordones que se entrelazaban creando repetidos rombos. Por último, Aileen les pasó las pantis blancas y, una con emoción y la otra con discreción, las aceptaron.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la mujer con mucha emoción—. ¡Se ven hermosas!

—Extrañaba estas ropas —dijo Isabelle alisando su propia falda—. Me sentía desnuda con las otras.

—Eran casi de la misma longitud —observó Julieta—. Sólo que estaban demasiado grandes.

—Da igual —refutó dando un pequeño giro—. A mamá le gustaba…

—Que nos vistiéramos así, lo sé. —La abrazó Julieta para luego, ambas, mirar a la sacerdotisa—. Aileen-sama, no sé cómo agradecerle todo esto... —dijo verificando su propio atuendo.

Aileen se levantó e inclinó la cabeza. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, pero las contuvo a la fuerza.

—Se ven hermosísimas —aduló—, Aunque… —Mostró una sonrisa cómplice—, les faltan las botas.

Isabelle soltó un grito de emoción, y Julieta sudó frío.

—Tacón, ¿verdad? —balbuceó cuando vio a la mujer rebuscando en el baúl.

—Sí, tacón —repitió Aileen sonriente y bastante animada con el asunto.

—Me veo extremadamente sexy —dijo Isabelle viéndose a sí misma, para luego ver a Julieta—. ¿Crees que pueda manejar esta belleza mortal?

—No, no puedes. —Sonrió su hermana; y sí, se veía hermosa.

—Es una carga, lo sé. —Hizo un movimiento con la mano para después señalar su pómulo—. Este hermoso rostro, lleno de este maquillaje singular. —Miró el techo con una sonrisa—. ¡Mamá me mataría, sin duda! —Su corazón se encogió… cómo quería que su madre la viera, incluso si era para regañarla.

—Oh, ¿de qué hablas? Amaría ese maquillaje singularmente demacrado con ese horrible cardenal —ironizó Julieta—. Eso sin mencionar tu cuerpo. Te registraría para ver tus lesiones, y sería menos indulgente que yo.

—Ah, me acabas de bajar de la nube, maldita bastarda. —Bajó los hombros desanimada—. No creo que nadie quiera verme desnuda con tantos hematomas juntos. Ya creo que soy un arte natural, con tantos colores en el cuerpo.

Julieta cerró los ojos en una sonrisa.

—Quizás, pero eso demuestra que, con muchos sacrificios, llegaste a la cima.

—Qué filósofa. —La miró su hermana con una torcedura de labios—. No creas que has hecho que me sienta mejor.

—Tampoco era mi meta. —Se rió Julieta.

Isabelle le sonrió y volvió su mirada a Aileen, que rebuscaba en un rincón de la habitación.

—Claro, deberás guardar tus esfuerzos si quieres mantener futuramente el equilibrio.

—Ya decía yo que había ganado muy fácil. —Cerró los ojos resignada.

—¡Aquí están! —cantó Victoria la tercera dama en la habitación. Regresó sujetando unas bolsas con ambas manos—. Tomen, creo que pueden ser de su talla de calzado.

Las mellizas tomaron las bolsas, las cuales ocultaban un calzado con un tacón que a Julieta le heló la sangre. Isabelle se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponérselas. Eran unas botas de color negro, con las trenzas de igual forma que el corsé, haciendo un juego perfecto. Alcanzaban a cubrir las pantorrillas, pero las medias eran un poco más altas, y con eso finalmente habían traído un pedazo de Inglaterra a Grecia.

—No dejaré de decirlo, se ven hermosas, chicas —dijo la sacerdotisa sorprendida—. Sin duda, son todas unas británicas.

—¿Cómo puedes andar como si nada en esos sancos? —preguntó Julieta al ver casi danzar a su hermana por toda la habitación—. Apenas me alejo de las paredes, y veo mi vida pasar frente a mí cuando pierdo el balance.

Su hermana dio otro giro haciendo, una vez más, que su falda se levantara.

—Los tacones me gustan —dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Cuando trabajé de mesera, nos obligaban a usarlos, y una señora del bar me enseñó a manejarlos.

—¿Sí? Pues yo soy malísima con ellos —confesó Julieta, alejándose de la pared, pero sin mover un músculo, y una vez que estuvo segura de estar balanceada, continuó—: Pero nada con unos lindos tacones para verte sexy.

—Tú también te ves sexy, hermana —contestó Isabelle corriendo hasta ella y jalándola por un brazo—. Ven, te enseñaré a caminar con ellos.

—No… es necesario. —Sintió vergüenza de sí misma, pero para cuando alzó la vista, su hermana le estaba poniendo un libro en la cabeza—. Isabelle…

—Es hora que yo te enseñe algo, July. —Esbozó una sonrisa demasiado extensa, demasiado transparente, demasiado hermosa.

"Siempre lo has hecho…", pensó con una sonrisa resignada, mientras Isabelle la hacía dar pasos por toda la habitación.

—x—

La reunión se había extendido más de lo ordinario, drenando las energías de la mayoría de los dorados. Dégel y los demás regresaron exhaustos de esa conferencia; la habían levantado ya que el Patriarca tuvo piedad con algunos que no tenían la suficiente estabilidad para estar parados tanto tiempo.

Piscis se había quedado en su templo junto con su parabatai, quien, como siempre, le martirizaba la paciencia. Aunque en realidad parecía a gusto de que ese italiano hubiera accedido a hacerlo; nada más con pensar que tendría que bajar nueve templos a pie propio, había entrado por voluntad propia al templo. En verdad agradeció eso y que no hubiera tenido que pedírselo... u obligarlo, por precaución de su salud, claro.

—Ven, recuéstate aquí. —Le ayudó Albafica suavemente, a lo que Manigoldo sonrió. Desde que había despertado inmerso en la fiebre a consecuencia del jodido veneno de las rosas demoníacas, había gozado de las atenciones de su parabatai.

Se sentó en la cama sudando peor que un pavo metido al horno, se sentía agotado y desgraciadamente cansado. Quién sabe cuánto veneno le habría entrado por haber aspirado y caído sobre esas rosas de mierda. Pero, já, había sobrevivido y se mofaba ante ellas cuanto más se recuperaba.

—Si puedo disfrutar de tus atenciones… si me enveneno, —Sonrió forzadamente, mientras jadeaba un poco—, no me molestaría hacerlo más seguido.

Albafica, quien abría las ventanas, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de girarse y encontrarse con esa pícara mirada, cerró los ojos oyendo esa agitada respiración. Extendió su mano, y junto a él, yacía la mesa con una jarra lleno de agua y un pañuelo sumergido en él. Tomó el pañuelo y lo exprimió, acercándose finalmente a Manigoldo.

Se arrodilló frente a él, y sus miradas se encontraron.

—No digas esas cosas. —Con el pañuelo humedeció la frente sudorosa y parte del rostro, haciendo que su compañero cerrara los ojos disfrutando de ese tacto.

Una vez de haber culminado, Albafica se levantó lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Manigoldo aprovechó ese segundo de descuido para tomarlo por la muñeca y sentarlo en sus piernas, haciendo que el sonido del metal chocando lastimara sus oídos.

—Ya sabes que estoy hecho de una pasta bastante gruesa. —Rió suavemente, aún no tenía la fuerza para hacerla estridente, cosa que obviamente no pasó invisible ante los ojos de Albafica, quien le dejó una caricia en el pómulo.

—Duerme un poco. —Después del pómulo, su mano viajó por la mejilla hasta hundir sus dedos en aquella mata de cabello añil—. Estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

—Te necesito a ti… —le dijo sosteniendo su mano y tirando de ella ligeramente para estampar los labios de Pisciano con los suyos, siendo correspondido con otras caricias por parte de Albafica, tanto las dejadas por sus labios, como las que dejaban sus manos a través de su pecho y su cabello.

—Te vas a debilitar… —respondió, intentando que entrara en razón aun cuando él no cedía en sus besos.

—Necesito de tu fuerza —Y girando con un inesperado movimiento, Albafica se encontró boca arriba en su propia cama. La mano del italiano se acercó y barriendo su mejilla, se acostó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero—. De tu calor…

Sin poder restringirse más, los brazos del protector de la doceava casa rodearon al cuerpo de su parabatai. Cerrando los ojos, y dejándose llevar por el olor fétido pero hilarante que emanaba de Manigoldo.

—Aquí lo tienes.

—x—

En el descenso, ya varios se habían adelantado, como Aspros y Regulus. El Cid iba al ritmo de Sísifo, al igual que Shion y Dohko. Asmita se había quedado con el patriarca, ya que al parecer tenía que decirle algo en privado. Aldebarán y Kardia conversaban sobre el desempeño de las mellizas en el entrenamiento, mientras Dégel se limitaba sólo a oír.

—Pero lo que logró que realmente viera el potencial de esas niñas fue cuando ayudaron a una recluta que se cayó durante la carrera —decía Aldebarán con entusiasmo—. Hace mucho que no veía en nuestros aspirantes ese sentido de camaradería... Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos —agregó con nostalgia, mientras recordaba sus días de entrenamiento al lado de Aspros y Sísifo.

—No te pongas sentimental, grandote —cortó Kardia cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza—. Ni que fuéramos tan antiguos como el viejo. —Pero ante la severa mirada de su parabatai, con una sonrisa burlona corrigió—: Ni que fuéramos tan antiguos como el "señor Patriarca súper genial".

Atravesaron el onceavo templo, despidiéndose de Sísifo y compañía. Aldebarán anunció a voz estelar que se iba a llevar a las hermanas después de la reunión dorada, pidiendo la aprobación de los cuatro santos protectores.

—Deberás preguntárselo a ellas —aconsejó Dohko—. No sé si Julieta, después del pleito con el aspirante a santo, quiera ir.

—No creo que esté muy de acuerdo, considerando las condiciones en las que está Isabelle —reveló Dégel con voz cansina—. Aún no se recupera de sus heridas, para que vaya a hacerse otras. —Miró a Kardia cuando éste iba a replicar—.Y no te atrevas a apoyarla, porque sabes que es cierto.

—Calma, Dégel —dijo burlón—. Te apoyo, de hecho.

Aldebarán rió entre el cuarteto.

—Veamos qué dicen ellas.

Mientras discutían entre ellos, fueron hasta la habitación de Isabelle, encontrándola… vacía. Dégel respiró hondo.

—No están aquí —dijo el taurino mirando sobre las cabezas de todos.

—Gran acotación, grandote —bufó Kardia—. ¡Por Athena! —gritó jalándose las hebras—. ¡No pueden quedarse quietas por un minuto! ¡Maldita sea! —Empezó a gruñir molesto, claramente ese santo nunca tendría paciencia como niñera.

Shion se palpó la cara maldiciendo en silencio, y Dohko soltó una risita.

—Siento el cosmos de ambas aquí —dijo Dégel—. Vamos a buscarlas.

Todos asintieron, siguiendo los cosmos de las hermanas caminando por el pasillo de Acuario, mientras el templo parecía responder ante la presencia de su dueño. Las presencias cósmicas los llevaron a una habitación al fondo del pasillo, y el acuariano recordó que esa habitación era usada por Aileen.

Se escucharon unas voces detrás de la puerta, y Shion las reconoció al instante, teniendo, al igual que todos, una sensación de alivio; eso fue antes de descifrar lo que decían.

—Isabelle, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —Esa era la voz de Julieta.

—Sí, Julieta. Si tienes miedo puedes quedarte.

—No es que tenga miedo —aclaró—. Pero el señor Shion va a enojarse conmigo si vuelvo a escaparme de su templo. Además, le prometiste al señor Dégel que te quedarías en el suyo.

—Le prometí que me quedaría en su templo hasta que él llegara. O sea que cuando él llegue, la promesa estará saldada. —El santo parpadeó unos segundos, asimilando la información. Para luego cerrar los ojos en una sonrisa al verificar las palabras de Isabelle dichas frente al patriarca. Atendía sus órdenes, eso era cierto, encontrando los espacios en ellas para hacer de las suyas—. Julieta, ésta puede ser la oportunidad de saber todo.

Los santos se miraron... ¿Oportunidad? ¿Saber qué? ¿De qué se habían perdido?

Se escuchó un suspiro detrás de la puerta, que Shion reconoció fácilmente… Julieta había accedido.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Para poder vernos con el hombre que alega saber de nuestro padre, debemos atravesar los templos sin que mami y papi sepan. Como bien dice la carta, "_los santos dorados no deberían meterse en los asuntos que ustedes pueden resolver solas"_ —citó cruzada de brazos, detrás de la puerta—. O sea que, siendo santos dorados, irrumpir sus labores sólo por una tonta reunión me parece algo que ni siquiera yo apruebo.

—_¿Hombre? —_habló Dohko por cosmos, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, al igual que Kardia.

—_¿Ahora qué traman éstas mocosas?_

—_Cállense y escuchemos —_reprochó Shion.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? —preguntó Julieta sin saber que eran escuchadas—. Déjame recordarte que el señor Dégel te tiene el ojo puesto. Créeme que no volverás a engañarlo.

—La verdad nunca le he mentido. —Se escuchó una risita—. Esta es mi idea: puedo quedarme contigo en el templo del señor Shion, con la excusa de estar cerca de ti, y desde allí atravesamos los templos sin ser vistas... —Hizo una pausa como suspenso—, queda resuelto.

Se escuchó un sonido gutural por parte de su hermana, quien se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

—¿Y qué pasaría si el señor Dégel no te deja ir al primer templo? Independientemente de tu astucia, sigues estando bajo su supervisión, hermana.

—Ay, hermanita. Ese es el punto de inicio con todo esto.

Dégel escuchaba atento, también de brazos cruzados, analizando las palabras.

—_Vaya, Dégel, nuestra hija intentará engañarte…, una vez más._ —Sonrió lascivo y enseñándole los incisivos.

—_Cállate, Kardia._ —Alzó una ceja, molesto—._ Debemos averiguar quién es "ese hombre"._

—_¿Celos de madre? —_Rió en la cabeza de todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —continuó Julieta—. Además, no has dicho exactamente cómo saldremos sin que se enteren.

—Habrá una hora, Julieta, en donde todos los templos estarán vacíos. Hora que, por cierto, deberías recordar.

Los santos no contuvieron la sorpresa, creando un silencio ensordecedor entre todos.

—La reunión matutina... —culminó Julieta recordando que dicha reunión había salido a relucir en una plática casual con los Santos, una vez que el patriarca lo había ordenado—. Hermana, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Su voz sonaba entusiasmada—. Si tienes razón, a esa hora el señor Dégel no podrá controlarte por sus otras obligaciones. Así como el señor Shion no podrá hacerlo conmigo, ya que técnicamente estaremos "dormidas", y ellos en su reunión.

—Exactamente —afirmó Isabelle—. Problema uno, resuelto.

—_Mierda, tenemos aquí a la mafia, Dégel _—dijo Kardia anonadado.

—_Parece ser que esta misión… será un reto para ustedes _—añadió el Taurino, también sorprendido.

—_Julieta…, ¿cómo te atreves a seguirle el juego a tu hermana? _—dijo Shion mordiéndose el labio.

—_Son muy inteligentes _—secundó Dohko también sorprendido_—. ¿En qué momento oyeron lo de la reunión_?

—_¿Inteligentes? —_inquirió Kardia con una ceja alzada_—. Tenemos al terrorismo de Inglaterra acá._

Aldebarán seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, pero volvió a sonreír.

—_Sobre la pregunta de Dohko, el patriarca lo dijo en la reunión… cuando tuvieron el enfrentamiento. Y, nosotros, eh… también mencionamos frente a ellas._

—Bien, Issi, hasta aquí suena fantástico —concedió—. Pero aún tenemos otro problema, quizás más grave; no podemos ir desarmadas a esa reunión. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguras de que no es una trampa, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta persona no nos hará daño?

—Eso está bajo las posibilidades, mi estimada Julieta. Se supone que allí sabremos el porqué de todo. —Se escuchó el tono casi aburrido que empleaba cuando algo se le hacía repetitivo—. Y armas podemos conseguirlas en el salón de entrenamientos, donde nos llevó el señor Aldebarán.

—Hmm, para eso habrá que forzar la cerradura...

—No es necesario, ¿puedes creer que el señor Aldebarán me dio las llaves?

—No —respondió con aparente sorpresa, para luego seguir con una sonrisa—: Pero sí puedo creer que las perdió accidentalmente, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra que empieces a estar en la zona. —Se rió al momento—. Supuse que servirían de algo, y al parecer no me equivoqué.

Aldebarán empezó a palparse la armadura, y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, no tenía las llaves.

—_¿Cuándo… me las quitaron? —_balbuceó.

Dégel lució sorprendido, dejando salir un suspiro con suavidad. Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, pensando en cómo una adolescente de dieciséis años era un Kardia más un Manigoldo, al cuadrado.

"_Issi, no puedo creer que contigo Kardia pase a segundo plano… Serás mi segundo dolor de cabeza...", _sin poder evitarlo, no tardó en recordar las palabras de Asmita que su destino era controlar huracanes. Vaya destino.

—Esa es mi hermana —aduló Julieta como si su hermana se hubiera rehabilitado por completo de sus locuras—. Aunque no creo que sea tan fácil burlar a "mami y papi" —añadió—. Recuerda que si son "dorados"…, ya sabes, lo que dijeron en el anfiteatro.

—Bueno, no está de más intentarlo —respondió su hermana—. Sólo será un momento, y volveremos antes de que sepan que pasó. Necesitamos dejar a alguien para que nos cante la zona de mami cuando estén en la reunión.

Se escuchó un murmullo.

—_¿Cantar la zona…? —_Shion quería desmayarse—._ Me estoy perdiendo en esas palabras…_

—_Van muy en serio estas mocosas. —_Sonrió Kardia, emocionado—._ Miren todo lo que han planeado…_

—_Sin duda podrían burlarnos si no estuviéramos escuchando —_confesó Dohko aún con la oreja pegada a la puerta; se había colocado en cuclillas junto con Kardia, para que los otros pudieran escuchar mejor.

—_No realmente _—opinó Dégel—. _Bien sé que Isabelle se despierta a las cinco de la madrugada, lo cual me obliga a despertarme a la misma hora o más temprano; si quiero mantenerla vigilada._

—_Bien pensado, señor verde —_concedió su parabatai_—. Pero estás olvidando el punto en que ellas nos burlan y, aún sabiéndolo, no podemos hacer nada._

—_E-es verdad… —_afirmó Aldebarán—._ El Patriarca no dejará que ustedes se salten la reunión._

—¡Señorita Aile! —gritó Isabelle, dándole un respingo a todos—. ¿Usted podría…?

—¿Y-yo? —Se señaló la mujer—. No… no podría… No puedo mentirle al señor Dégel …

—No le va a mentir, señorita Aileen—dijo en tono indulgente Julieta—. Sólo nos dirá cuando esté en la reunión y cuando salga. Aunque no nos dará tiempo, Issi —recapacitó—, la casa de Acuario está a dos pasos. El señor Dégel te descubrirá, y créeme que ahí ni Zeus podrá salvarte.

—Mi Dégel-mami-sama —deletreó Isabelle quitándole seriedad al asunto.

—Bueno, Dégel-mami-sama-de-mi-hermana—se corrigió Julieta, también sonriendo. Incluso a los santos que habían tras la puerta, una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en sus labios.

Después de reírse un poco, Isabelle tomó la palabra de su hermana.

—Es lo más probable —respondió como si nada—. No cuento con que no se dé cuenta. Mami es muy inteligente. Pero si me descubre, bueno, Poseidón sabrá darme un buen alojamiento en el océano —Se rió nuevamente, y al ver la ceja alzada de su hermana, se corrigió—. Dioses, Julieta, cálmate. Si me descubre le diré que es parte de la adolescencia desobedecer: Algo de rebeldía, algo de aventuras… Cuando esté en ese punto, ya veré que me invento. Soy hija después de todo del "Rey de las excusas".

—_Aquí es donde trágicamente digo: "Esa es mi hija" —_comentó Kardia riendo con suavidad—. _Además, no dejaré que la envíes al fondo del mar._

—_Me pregunto quién está siendo su ejemplo a seguir. _—Suspiró Dégel—. _Bueno, veámosle el lado bueno. Irá acompañada._

—De hecho, yo también estaré en la reunión, señoritas —anticipó Aileen—. Haremos un desayuno/cena para todos los dorados, después de la reunión. Comerán junto al Patriarca en la gran mesa dorada, es un evento muy poco usual, pero se llevará a cabo mañana.

—Oh, dioses… ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —expresó Julieta, al ver la mirada sinuosa de su hermana, al coincidir ambas con la misma palabra en la cabeza—. La convivencia dorada. O sea que tenemos más tiempo. Usted puede decirle a una de nuestras amigas reclutas, y ella podrá avisarnos por cosmos cuando estén terminando de comer.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar por cosmos? —Alzó una ceja Isabelle—. Yo he oído al señor Dégel, pero ni puta idea de hacerlo yo sola —admitió, recordándole a su hermana que tenía toda la razón; ralamente sabían muy poco de sus cosmos—. Yo le respondí como si estuviera pensando. El señor Dégel me escuchó, pero fue él quien creó la vía o lo que sea, para que yo lo escuchara.

—Podríamos pedirles que nos enseñen cuando lleguen, dudo que se nieguen. —Colocó sus manos en la cintura—. No debe ser tan difícil. Al menos eso espero...

—¿Por qué no decirle simplemente a los caballeros dorados, señoritas? —Aileen se acercó a ellas, preocupada con ese loco plan que estaban armando.

—La carta pone esa cláusula —informó Isabelle quien se recostó en la puerta, y se deslizó sobre ella, alarmando por unos minutos a los santos.

—Isabelle, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al momento su hermana, acercándose.

—Señorita, el señor Dégel me dijo que aún…

Dégel sintió una punzada de angustia al momento, ¿habría tenido otro desborde de su cosmos? ¿Se habría quitado el collar? ¿De nuevo el dolor en su tobillo hacía de las suyas? Sintió las ansias de abrir la puerta y verificarlo él mismo, pero desgraciadamente tenía que contenerse.

—No es eso, estoy bien —se excusó—. No es eso…

—¿Hermana?

—Julieta —mencionó dejando caer los brazos sobre sus rodillas—. La verdad, no hago esto por rebeldía o porque quiero.

Julieta sonrió, inclinándose un poco y colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo sé…

—Quiero proteger a mami Dégel… —El tono en que dijo eso hizo que a los santos al otro lado de la puerta se desconcertaran—. Él podrá ser muy fuerte, al igual que "papá" Kardia… Pero… —Suspiró mirándose las manos—, nuestro padre también lo era, y mira cómo terminó. Muerto… en nuestros brazos.

—Señorita…

—No soportaría que algo le pasara al señor Dégel, ni mucho menos a _mi papi súper genial Kardia_. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sé que cuando acabemos esto y regresemos a nuestro país, ellos se olvidarán de nosotras. Pero yo… nunca…

—Yo tampoco podré olvidarlos, Issi —dijo su hermana intentando consolarla—. Quizás seamos sólo una misión para ellos, pero para nosotras significa mucho más que eso... Y es por eso que te apoyo —agregó con una sonrisa triste.

—_¿Cómo mierdas pueden pensar eso? _—Kardia estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero fue detenido por su parabatai—_. Además que ya subí de nivel a ser "súper genial"._

—_Eso no es cierto, nunca podríamos olvidarlas… _—musitó Dohko con tono triste.

—_¿Quién puede olvidar esta clase travesuras?_ —Sonrió Aldebarán, también nostálgico.

—El hecho es que, aunque ellos quieran cuidarme a mí, yo también quiero cuidar de los dos —añadió—. No quiero ver a otro ser querido morir frente a mis ojos… No quiero, por los dioses. —Se escuchó como su voz se quebró—. Si ese tipo quiere matarnos, que lo haga y acabe con esto de una vez. Mientras ellos estén bien, no me importa.

—Isabelle, no vuelvas a decir eso. —Julieta tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, y las sostuvo con firmeza—. Entiendo lo que sientes, ambas nos hemos arrastrado juntas por el lodo, hemos perdido cosas quizás más importantes que nuestra propia vida, y ciertamente no podría soportar perder también al señor Shion o al señor Dohko, pero... aún así… quiero vivir.

Los santos al otro lado sintieron como si esas palabras agrietaran sus pechos blindados en oro.

—Pensar que quieres vivir es otro efecto secundario de estar muriendo por dentro, hermana —justificó Isabelle sin verla—. Julieta, yo me siento como un espejo roto… Y en los pedazos de esos cristales, están las memorias que viví y los recuerdos que perdí. Todos agrietados. Ya estoy cansada de luchar contra lo mismo, sin saber qué somos, cuál es nuestro propósito o el de papá. Viviendo esta farsa que se romperá cuando acabe esto —dijo, refiriéndose a la familia que tenían con los santos.

—Es precisamente porque hemos sobrevivido tanto que no tenemos más opción que seguir adelante —respondió con lentitud, como si ella misma reflexionara sus propias palabras—. Al igual que tú, puedo ver los pedazos de ese espejo: Mamá murió confiando en que superaríamos todo y seríamos felices; papá dio su último aliento protegiéndonos..., Incluso Veltrack... ¿Crees que tenemos derecho a darnos por vencidas? ¿A desperdiciar todo lo que dieron por nosotras? ¿No quieres vivir feliz? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir los suficiente para mirar atrás y ver que todo lo que hicimos realmente valió la pena, volver a armar ese espejo?... Yo sí —declaró—. Y créeme que me aseguraré de que estés a mi lado cuando llegue ese momento. —Le sonrió.

—Oh, clase de motivación, esto me encanta y no tengo mi bloc para tomar notas.

—No te burles, Isabelle Townshend, sabes que no soy tan buena como tú para la retórica—dijo su nombre completo, típico de cuando le regañaba, pero con una sonrisa cansina.

—Julieta Townshend, hermana de mi corazón, debo decirte que yo no planeo vivir tanto. Un poco más de travesuras y con eso me conformaría. —Rió a media voz—. Papá lo sabía... Es por eso que no dejaba de decirme que viviera cada segundo que caminaba frente a mí. —Crispó los puños con fuerza, señal de que le molestaba tocar el tema, pero aún así prosiguió—: Mi personalidad me impedirá llegar a los treinta u ochenta años y ser una vieja con cien gatos que aún se lamenta.

—Disculpa, Issi, pero no planeo tener cien gatos... ni mucho menos vivir lamentándome para siempre —aclaró su hermana—. ¿Acaso no estamos aquí para averiguar la verdad detrás de todo esto? —preguntó, pero Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

—Si conseguimos la verdad de todo, si sabemos todo, ¿volveremos a ser las hijas de Niel y Anabelle que éramos antes de perderlos? —El silencio cayó entre ambas, mientras Isabelle tomaba aire y Julieta aceptaba en su interior que esa era una verdad incuestionable—. Me alegra que quieras vivir hermana, eso es actitud. Seguir luchando, ¡claro! Pero mis sueños están lejanos, tanto como nuestra identidad. Vivo engañando a todos, fingiendo que vivo en las nubes, cuando tengo los pies enterrados en esta absurda realidad. Hermana, la ignorancia es felicidad. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que si no viviera en la nubes…, el viento, que sopla a doscientos cuarenta y un kilómetros por hora y a una temperatura que se mantiene a treinta y cuatro grados centígrados bajo cero, no tardaría en matarme antes de contar los tres segundos? Pero mírame, sigo de pie, recibiendo los vientos y soportando la temperatura. —Sonrió con petulancia, esperando que con eso hubiera respondido las preguntas de su hermana.

—Claro que lo sé, todo eso —contestó Julieta, cerrando los ojos un instante para recordar a los dos hombres que le habían dicho las palabras que necesitaba escuchar en el momento correcto—. "Pasar la vida soñando es tentador, ¿no crees?" —repitió la pregunta que una vez le había hecho a su protector—. Vaya que lo es —se contestó a sí misma—. La realidad en la que estás enterrada es la misma que la mía, es por eso que lo sé. Pero en este punto, ya aprendimos que disfrazar las cosas no va a solucionarlas. —Isabelle le sonrió, y eso dolió.

—Si ambas llegamos a ser viejas cascarrabias —tomó la palabra—, yo nunca podré recuperar a la Isabelle que se quedó en esa habitación, donde nuestro padre murió... Simplemente, se ha ido. Y acá se quedará otra Isabelle, cuando me toque decirles adiós al señor Dégel y al señor Kardia. ¿Vivir? Uff, cuánto lo ansío, para ir dejando cada parte de mi ser a cada persona que pierda, hasta que no quede más de Isabelle Townshend.

—Ciertamente las hijas de Niel y Anabelle dejaron de existir cuando esa casa quedó en cenizas... —admitió Julieta—. Y ciertamente aquí quedará también gran parte de nuestra vida cuando se acabe todo, pero... si te das cuenta, el dejarle parte de ti a alguien no quiere decir que no quede nada más de ti... Si lo piensas, nosotras también nos quedaremos con parte de ellos, y nos hemos quedado con parte de todas las personas que hemos conocido y perdido. No digas que no quedará más de Isabelle Townshend..., no mientras estés viva; eres una tormenta demasiado grande para extinguirse tan fácil.

Isabelle soltó una risita suave.

—Aunque no lo parezca, me das la razón. —Sostuvo su vientre lastimado. Para cuando se aburrió del tema, buscó una mejor forma de cerrar, y la mejor que sabía era—: ¡Tan filosófica que estás hoy, y yo sin mi bloc de notas, hermana!

—Las ayudaré —apoyó la tercera voz, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Cuenten conmigo, señoritas. Por favor, no se rindan. Pero, insisto, hablen con los caballeros, ellos no dudarán en ayudarlas.

Las hermanas se miraron.

—Esperemos a ver cómo se dan las cosas.

—Extraño la capa del señor Dégel —rezongó Isabelle con un puchero.

Aldebarán sintió un punzante hueco en el estómago, y Shion se halló limpiándose con rapidez genuina las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Kardia observó cómo las manos de Dégel temblaban y no tardó en levantarse para buscar cobijo en sus brazos, para así reconfortarse entre los dos.

—_Dégel, me siento de la mierda… Necesito protegerla… No pienso dejarla ir._

—_No tendrás una disconformidad de mi parte con eso, Kardia…_

—_Guardemos el secreto hasta que pensemos qué hacer —aconsejó Dégel y todos asintieron._

Mientras, dentro de la habitación, las hermanas sonrieron después de abrazarse.

—Creo que debería visitar la novena casa, Julieta —dijo Isabelle después de un silencio.

—¿Para qué?

—Si voy a morir, al menos quiero agarrarle un cachete al señor Sísifo.

—¡Isabelle!

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le agarre un cachete, señorita Julieta? —preguntó inocentemente la sacerdotisa.

—Porque mi hermana se refiere a un cachete _trasero._

La atmósfera de tristeza explotó, y Kardia y Shion tuvieron que obrar rápido en callar la boca de Aldebarán antes de que éste estallara en risa.

Empezaron a retroceder todos lentamente, para anunciar finalmente su llegada. Mientras Isabelle había empezado a reír cuando Aileen lo hizo primero que ella. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y, como consecuencia, ambas hermanas se fueron al piso, con los cinco santos mirándolas.

—¡Llegaron! —gritó Isabelle sonriendo desde el suelo, mirando a su hermana y recuperando su semblante; esa sonrisa que volvía a ella cuando Dégel o Kardia estaban frente a ella.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó Dégel haciendo el intento de esbozar una sonrisa, observándolas desde arriba.

—¡De nada! —Julieta le tapó la boca a su hermana al momento, ajena a la realidad que ya los santos dorados estaban al corriente de todo—. De nada, señor Dégel. Ya sabe que mi hermana se ríe por todo.

Julieta se levantó junto con su hermana, o más bien con ayuda de ella, y los santos parpadearon al verlas usando sus nuevos atuendos.

—¡Julieta, te ves hermosa! —espetó Dohko caminando hasta ella.

—No es para tanto, señor Dohko —dijo ella restándole importancia con una sonrisa—. Sería mil veces más atractiva si pudiera caminar sexymente con estos sancos.

—Y es que para eso estoy yo, para ser tu escolta. —Le sonrió de vuelta el santo de Libra, expendiéndole su brazo como apoyo—. ¿Qué dices, mi estimada Julieta Townshend?

—De acuerdo, señor Dohko de Libra —accedió la chica apoyándose en él, estirando un poco la curva de sus labios—. Sólo espero que a mamá Shion no le moleste que me arregle sexy de vez en cuando —dijo casualmente, sin mirar aún al santo mencionado—. Las ropas de aquí son demasiado holgadas, además que siento que enseño más con ellas que con esta falda. —Señaló la altura de la prenda, para luego mirar finalmente a Shion.

Pero éste se quedó inmóvil. Estaba en una encrucijada emocional; por un lado, estaba molesto porque sabía que las hermanas pretendían engañarlos, sumándole el hecho de que Julieta actuaba como si nada cuando él sabía que había accedido a hacerlo. Pero por el otro..., al fin le daba señales de afecto filial mutuo. No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco sabía que su expresión lo estaba delatando.

—¿Señor Shion? —lo llamó la chica cuando llegó hasta él con la ayuda de Dohko.

Tras un suspiro resignado, relajó su expresión, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla.

—Puedes usarlo si esa ropa te hace sentir cómoda —contestó al fin—. Sólo prométeme que no te meterás en problemas —agregó deseando que eso fuera suficiente para que desistiera de la locura que planeaban cometer.

—¿Por esto? —Julieta ni siquiera intentó buscarle otro sentido a su oración—. Créame, mi atuendo sería la última cosa por la que metería en problemas.

Dohko rió suavemente, y Shion también, pero casi por inercia.

Isabelle que había estado observando a su hermana, sintió la mano de Aldebarán tomando la suya como todo un caballero.

—"Tus padres" también deben verte —le dijo, y la escoltó frente a los santos de Acuario y Escorpio, que parpadearon ante la imagen que fulguraba frente a ella.

—Gracias, señor Aldebarán —dijo sonriente, mostrando también cómo lucía esa ropa en ella.

—Mocosa… —balbuceó Kardia—, luces decente…

—Supongo que debo tomar eso como un halago. —Sonrió guiñándole el ojo. Dégel se acercó hasta ella, deseando abrazarla, deseando estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que no perdiera esa fuerza de seguir enfrentándose a lo inevitable. Pero la chica le ahorró el trabajo cuando se abalanzó a sus brazos—. ¡Señor Dégel!

Éste la recibió con afecto, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa, Issi —halagó con su marcado acento francés, también notando como la ropa brillaba en su cuerpo. La chica lo miró con un pequeño destello en sus ojos; era la segunda vez que la llamaba por el diminutivo de su nombre, y eso hizo que se abrazara a su cuello con emoción. Manteniéndose esos segundos juntos, Dégel la abrazó con fuerza; no quería perderla. Y era por ello que debía detenerla y sacarle la información, por lo cual terminó preguntando después de romper el contacto—: ¿Qué haces vestida así, Isabelle? ¿Vas a algún lugar?

Julieta la miró al momento, temiendo que de los labios de su hermana salieran las palabras incorrectas, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su expresión era sonriente.

—Pues, estamos desfilándole a la súper modista/sacerdotisa Aileen—Miró a la mujer con una sonrisa—. Ella nos prestó esta ropa, ¿verdad?

La sacerdotisa asintió con las mejillas rojas, y con sus ojos todavía húmedos, inclinó su cabeza ante todos los santos.

—Su belleza es nata —dijo con timidez.

—¿Crees que un chico se fije en nosotras? —Sonrió Isabelle, colgándose nuevamente del cuello de Dégel.

Shion percibió la sonrisa de Julieta, y le preguntó con algo de inquietud:

—¿Te gustaría tener novio?

—Lástima que no dejaría vivir mucho al de Isabelle —acotó Kardia cruzado de brazos, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del Acuario al mirarlo. Era algo como "tú lo matas y yo lo desaparezco en unos de los tantos mares de Siberia. Nadie sospechará conmigo de tu lado". El Escorpio notó que cuando le dirigió la vista, Isabelle seguía prendida de su cuello, causándole bastante graciosa esa escena—. Lindo collar, señor Verde. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?

—Ya se me hacía extraño que no mencionaras tus _celebres_ comentarios. —Manteniendo su semblante ligero, cerró los ojos intentando no reírse—. Y no creo que sea necesario, teniendo en cuenta que cuando yo pierdo el collar, a ti te aparece una joroba. —Miró a Isabelle, recordando cuando se subía a la espalda al caballero de la octava casa.

—Es que su espalda me gusta —reconoció la chica con voz suave para que sólo sus "papás" escucharan—. Y su cuello es suave —Le sonrió a Dégel.

Mientras ese trío hablaba de sus asuntos, Julieta respondió a la pregunta que Shion le había hecho.

—Pues, no es como si estuviera cerrada a las puertas del amor. Si alguien llega, lo aceptaré, y si no, bueno…, también. Aunque claro..., no quiero terminar sin más opción que casarme con Isabelle. —Rió suavemente—. Siendo que soy la única que aprecia y ama su artístico arreglo de colores en el cuerpo.

—¡Si serás desgraciada! —expresó su hermana cuando escuchó esa última línea, y respondiéndole con un puchero, haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran.

—¿Arreglo de colores? —preguntó Aldebarán ladeando la cabeza.

Isabelle se despegó del cuello de Dégel, y asintió.

—Sí, los de mi piel. —Tomó el dobladillo de su falda—. ¡Mire!

—Isabelle…, no harás lo que creo que harás, ¿cierto? —preguntó Dégel, pero era tarde, la chica ya se había bajado la…

—¡Mocosa! —Algunos se taparon los ojos y otros giraron las cabezas al momento, para no ver esa parte de ella.

Julieta soltó una carcajada, ante las casi ingenuas reacciones de esos hombres.

—¿Te das cuenta, hermana? —habló Isabelle con un tono triste—. A nadie le gustan los arreglos de colores en las piernas.

—Yo creo que, más bien, malinterpretaron tus intenciones, Issi.

—¿Ah? —Dohko se destapó un ojo, y vio que la chica sólo se había bajado un poco las medias.

—Sí, lo sé. —Isabelle se subió de nuevo la tela con lentitud—. ¿A quién le gustaría una mujer con tantos moretones en el cuerpo?

Dégel se acercó a ella, y se inclinó un poco para llegar a su altura.

—A aquel hombre que sepa que eres una mujer que no necesita un tercero para cumplir sus metas —le contestó, llevándole uno de los cabellos cobrizos detrás de la oreja, y le acarició el pequeño hematoma del pómulo—. A nosotros nos encantan esas mujeres.

—¡¿O sea que tengo esperanza con el señor Sísifo?! —Los ojos le brillaron, juntando sus manos en el pecho.

—Ni de mierdas. No dejaré que te acerques al arquero con la excálibur cerca. —Se cruzó de brazos Kardia, haciendo que todos captaran el supuesto chiste menos las hermanas. La chica bajó los hombros desilusionada, pero cuando vio la sonrisa del Escorpio, se le fue de lleno a los brazos y éste sin dudarlo la estrechó en ellos. Cerró los ojos, y esas palabras que había dicho no tardaron en llegar a su cabeza. No podía permitir que ella se perdiera, no, nunca. La protegería con su vida, y Dégel con la de él. Nadie la volvería a tocar, ni a su hermana tampoco. _Vive, mocosa, por lo más sagrado, vive…_—. Vamos a mi templo, tengo una cosa que mostrarte. ¡Tengo manzanas gratis!

—¡Yaaay! —gritó la chica sonriendo—. ¡Si es gratis, lo que sea!

—No te vas a llevar a Isabelle a tu templo, Kardia —interrumpió Dégel mirándolos fijamente—. Ustedes dos solos en un espacio sin límites… —Se lo pensó un instante—. No, ni lo sueñes.

Julieta arrancó a reír junto con todos los santos cuando los dos conspiradores hicieron pucheros.

—Aunque… —Dégel colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, pensativo, y todos lo miraron con atención—, tengo que hablar con Asmita respecto al tema del collar de Isabelle —dijo, y sólo los santos captaron el mensaje oculto—. Bajaré con ustedes… —Miró a Aldebarán sobre su hombro—. ¿Puedes acompañarlos, por favor?

—¡No necesito niñera, Dégel! —replicó Kardia enfadado.

—Tú no, pero Isabelle sí —repuso el aludido alzando una ceja mecánicamente—. Y no creo que ella quiera acompañarme a hablar con Asmita. —Observó a la chica que seguía sonriendo, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Realmente esperaba que no quisiera acompañarlo—. ¿Qué dices, Isabelle? Y así ves lo que quiere enseñarte Kardia.

Isabelle asintió con su atmósfera sonriente.

—¡Trato hecho!

—Yo puedo cuidarla también, señor Dégel —dijo Julieta caminando hasta él—. Es mi hermana después de todo.

—Ahora se pelean por cuidarme, no sé qué pensar de esto…

—Oh, no —atajó Dohko por detrás a Julieta—. Shion te quiere mostrar cómo arregla las armaduras, y casualmente hoy lo hará, ¿verdad, Shion?

El santo asintió.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió Julieta—. ¿No es algo como... secreto, o algo así? —preguntó para luego mirar a su hermana—. Lo siento, Isabelle. Hoy te abandono.

La chica había cambiado su postura, y observó cómo Kardia y Aldebarán salían de la habitación.

—Bueno, está de más decir que algún día ambas volaremos en rumbos diferentes —respondió Isabelle con tranquilidad, saliendo de la habitación "con su perfecto andar con esos sancos", pensó Julieta, mientras seguía a su papá sustituto que la llamaba con su escandalosa voz—, donde nos abandonaremos mutuamente.

—¿Qué se supone, qué quiere decir eso? —Su hermana se cruzó de brazos sin saber si lo que sentía era molestia u otra cosa, pero su Isabelle ya se había ido con Aldebarán y Kardia, no sin antes mirarla sobre su hombro, y torcerle una sonrisa, dejándola sólo en compañía de sus "papás" y Dégel—. ¿Señor Dégel? —le reformuló la pregunta con la mirada.

—Creo… —empezó, mirando el vestigio de su protegida, para luego mirar a la que tenía en frente—, que sólo está jugando contigo.

Julieta suspiró bajando los hombros.

—A veces… ella no sabe con lo que juega —dijo con una nota de preocupación—. Que no cuide el significado de sus palabras me crispa los nervios.

—Al contrario, señorita Julieta —contradijo el acuario—. Isabelle sabe más que nadie lo que dice, y por qué lo dice. —Empezó a salir de la habitación rumbo al sexto templo—. De hecho, creo que usted también lo sabe, y es por eso que afecta sus nervios.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas finales: Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y que no hayan derramado muchas lágrimas. También agradecemos sus hermosas reviews, nos animan a seguir escribiendo. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérnoslo saber OwO

Una notificación importante: El siguiente domingo tendremos actualización lista, para que estén pendientes (los dioses se apiadaron de Kamui y le permitieron editar y ponerse de acuerdo con Issi). Así que nos leemos la siguiente semana!

_Respuestas:_

**Ina-Stardust R:**

_Kamui_: Gracias por tu linda review :3 Sip, todos contra Kakeru! xD Yo también creí que moriría Shion... Pero sobrevivió! Y bueno, en este cap te dimos más info sobre el tatuaje y el mensaje de papi Niel ;3

_MissLouder_: Apoyo que Mani le dará un viajecito al Yomotsu xD Gracias por tu review, linda. Nos motivan a seguir^^ O más bien a obligar a mi Kamui a que se ponga a escribir owo

_Kamui_: Hey! ;3;

**pacozam:**

_Kamui_: Me alegra que el cap te haya ayudado en tus momentos difíciles, ánimo! Concuerdo contigo en cuanto a mi Issi, por eso la adoro! x3 Verdad que Kardia serio es raro?! Yo lo sé! xD

_MissLouder_: jajaj gracias, realmente son hermanas tormentas x'D Pero de allí es la trama. Me alegra que te guste, y por supuesto, disfrutes de cada línea en esta lírica de párrafos y yaoi x'D

**Alessia de Piscis:**

_Kamui_: Arigato por tu review! Yo creo que Sage, siendo el Patriarca-súper-genial, ya planeó algo para mantenerlos a raya ;) A ellos no se les puede dejar con tanta libertad, verdad, Issi?

_MissLouder_: Dégel es la mejor cadena, eso es un hecho x'D Sabrá controlarlos dentro de un ataúd de hielo owo

**Leri:**

_Kamui_: Arigato! Me alegra que te gustara :) Y pues sí, con altas y bajas, nos llevamos todos bien como una linda familia! Gracias por tu apoyo! OwO

_MissLouder_: Nada es perfecto en esta vida –ríe maliciosamente, al recordar que la habían coronado como la reina del angst–

**Laura:**

_Kamui_: Sí, el maquillaje de mi Issi es perfecto, toda una obra de arte! Y sip, somos demasiado distintas en ese sentido, pero creo que, como mencionas, es eso lo que nos mantiene en un buen balance, me alegra que apoyes la idea :) En este cap les dimos más info de los secretitos de papi Niel, espero te haya gustado OwO

_MissLouder_: Es que Niel es la ley, y eso que es imaginario x'D Gracias, Laura por tus buenos deseos. En este cap, sabrás mucho más del secreto del rosario. Un abrazo^^

**Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente cap!**


	12. Medidas radicales

Notas: Lamentamos la súper demora, pero a pesar de tener el capítulo listo desde hace mucho, la universidad nos ha consumido el tiempo de las escritoras. Pero ¡aquí está!

Gracias a los nuevos lectores que se nos unen, somos felices por sus reviews. Sin más, le damos la bienvenida a otro nuevo capítulo.

Advertencias: Angst.

Parejas en este cap: Kardia x Dégel.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

Medidas radicales.

—x—

Durante el descenso por las doce casas, Dégel intercambió algunos diálogos con Julieta y sus protectores, quienes iban a cada lado de la chica, cuidando sus inestables pasos. Iba conversando con discreción, con la tranquilidad que apreciaba en una charla casual, pero llegando a las puertas del octavo templo, se escucharon fuertes gritos que anunciaba que el caos vespertino había comenzado. Julieta miró a Dégel, quien tras soltar el aire de sus pulmones, se había palpado el rostro.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Dohko sorprendido.

Julieta rió por debajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y eso es lo que pasa cuando se le estira la correa a mi hermana —dijo ella—. Aún no descifro cómo la controlaba mi padre.

—Quizás con encadenamiento... —opinó Shion alzando una ceja.

—No suena muy descabellado —meditó la chica.

—Me están haciendo que considere la idea. —suspiró Dégel adentrándose al templo.

Para cuando el grupo le siguió, Aldebarán estaba de brazos cruzados, observando al dúo hacer de las suyas. Advirtió la presencia de todos, pero sólo le sonrió a Dégel.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me pediste vigilarlos.

Dégel buscó con la mirada a su parabatai y a la británica, encontrándolos cada uno en pose de combate frente a frente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —fue Julieta la que preguntó.

—Un pequeño enfrentamiento —respondió Aldebarán viendo a los contrincantes—. Pero Kardia no va muy en serio. Sólo se burla de Isabelle, que por Athena, ¿cómo hace para pelear en tacones de ese calibre?

—Ella es mucho mejor que yo en esas plataformas. —Sonrió Julieta, aún tomada del brazo del santo de Libra, quien no tardó en sonreírle.

—Ya te dije, tú me tendrás a mí.

Palabras que fueron maquillaje para el rostro de Julieta, quien tuvo que desviar la vista para ocultar todo color malparado en sus mejillas.

—Kardia —llamó Dégel, y cuando el aludido oyó el llamado les dirigió la mirada y, aprovechando el momento, _su hija_ usó como impulso la rodilla del santo para subírsele a los hombros, tomándole entre sus piernas el cuello, para dar otro impulso y, con un pequeño giro de su cuerpo bastó para caer juntos al suelo.

—¡Maldita mocosa! —vociferó, mientras Isabelle le reducía el aire con las piernas, riendo despóticamente.

—Cuida que no se hagan daño, Aldebarán. —Dégel le tocó el hombro al taurino—. Si puedes mantenerlos controlados, tanto a Kardia como a mi Isabelle, mañana será pan comido. —Le sonrió con una pequeña malicia.

—Ja, buena suerte, señor Aldebarán —casi se burló Julieta, antes de seguir su camino con Shion y Dohko, quienes ya iban saliendo del templo.

Dégel los siguió después de que Aldebarán tragara grueso.

—x—

Llegando a la sexta casa, Dégel llamó a su protector, quien a los diez segundos cuando mucho, atendió al llamado, apareciendo con su aura tranquila, y recibiendo con una sonrisa al caballero del agua.

—¿Dégel, que se te ofrece? —dijo con naturalidad.

—Asmita, necesito hablar contigo —respondió—. Y es algo serio.

El caballero de Virgo se mantuvo en silencio, después de invitarlo a pasar. Escuchó toda la historia de los planes que se traían entre manos las hermanas, y una pequeña sonrisa se difuminó en su rostro.

—Oh, vaya —expresó manteniendo la sonrisa—. Sí que nos han acorralado. —Se cruzó de brazos sonriente.

Incluso Asmita lo admitió. Dégel tomó un poco de aire, y prosiguió:

—Debemos detenerlas, pero si las enfrento al respecto, eso no me asegura que no vayan a hacerlo.

—Podrían hasta aprovecharse de eso —concedió el caballero de Virgo—. Es sorprendente su determinación.

—Si hablamos con el Patriarca, creerá que no tenemos dominio sobre ellas. Y más, recordando todo lo que han hecho el día de hoy —continuó—. Además, nada nos garantiza que ese hombre realmente tenga información sobre su padre. En primer lugar, ¿cómo supo que estaban con nosotros? ¿Qué quiere de ellas?

El santo de virgo tomó una respiración lenta y respondió:

—Ciertamente, tienes toda la razón. —Tomó un poco de té que tenía servido frente a él—. Primeramente, deben tomar como prioridad; conseguir esa carta. Y mientras tanto, intentar detenerlas.

—Lo único que puede detenerlas, son ellas mismas. —Suspiró—. La convivencia dorada les cayó como anillo al dedo. —Abrió los ojos con una mirada afilada—. Qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

Una risita se escapó de los labios del rubio, al recordar ese día destinado a la convivencia de todos los santos dentro de los límites del Santuario, dictaminado por el mismísimo Sage a llevarse a cabo una vez al mes.

—Son las dos comidas, de entrada y salida, _compartiendo todos_ —dijo con un matiz irónico—. Lo que da cavidad a Isabelle y a Julieta de escaparse a una de esas horas.

—Según ellas, irán en la mañana. —Recordó, para luego transformar la fina línea de sus labios en una sonrisa—. Pensé en sedarla hasta el mediodía.

—No es mala idea. —Asmita empezó a reír suavemente—. Y yo sé cómo. Y si no funciona, podemos enviar a _esa_ persona a espiarlas y cuidarlas.

Dégel respiró aliviado.

—Es por eso que vine. Él mejor que nosotros se maneja sin ser visto. —Seguía reclinado en el mueble, con las piernas y brazos cruzados—. Tomando en cuenta que no estará en la reunión.

Asmita asintió en silencio.

—Primera convivencia del mes que nos causa problemas. —Se levantó del mueble, instando a su compañero a hacerlo también.

—Bueno, no es que las reuniones sean las más oportunas.

Los santos rieron en silencio, en tanto compartían su desacuerdo con ese evento que casi los obligaban a realizar.

—Bueno, déjame hablar con él —prosiguió Asmita—. Pero primero, permíteme verificar algo, Dégel.

—¿Verificar? —Ladeó la cabeza en duda, pero para al segundo siguiente una luz dorada lo envolvió, haciendo que lentamente toda consciencia del caballero de Acuario se desvaneciera, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Asmita le sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no cayera sobre la baldosa, girando la cabeza hacia la pequeña sombra detrás del pilar.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó—. Y espero que me digas lo que realmente piensas.

Se escuchó un carraspeo ligero, para en segundos más tardes, convertir sus susurros en palabras:

—Que... son bastante astutas —dijo aquella sombra, saliendo detrás del pilar—. Buscaré esa carta.

El caballero asintió, empezando a transportar a Dégel a su recámara.

—Tenemos avances si ya tienes iniciativa. Ten cuidado —advirtió.

Defteros se acercó a él antes de irse, hablándole al oído en esa nueva intimidad a la que se estaba acostumbrando

—Vendré más tarde —susurró tomándole un poco las caderas.

—Parece que alguien se está volviendo impertinente. —Sonrió Asmita—. Bueno, me gustas más así.

—La culpa recaería en ti… —Se colocó nuevamente la máscara en el rostro, aquella que sólo se quitaba en presencia del santo de la sexta casa—. Eres tú quien está soltando las cadenas de una estrella de la maldad. —Y no dejó responder al santo de Virgo, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Asmita soltó un sonido gutural y se encaminó a su recámara, enviándole un mensaje por cosmos a Aldebarán.

_—__Trae a la chica contigo a mi templo._

—x—

Después de recibir el mensaje, Aldebarán le dijo a la chica que Asmita la llamaba y que fueran unos segundos al sexto templo. Ella asintió y corrió a la espalda de Kardia para que la llevara, quien justamente dijo a voz estelar que ya le había salido "la joroba". Planeaban bajar en corrida hasta la casa de la virgen, pero apenas llegaron al siguiente templo, una voz que venía pasando por el séptimo templo los detuvo.

—Kardia, ¿podrías, _por favor_ —recalcó más como una orden que súplica—, dejar de correr por los pasillos..., al menos en templos ajenos?

—¿Qué dices, Cupido? —rebatió el aludido—. Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que no me deja escucharte.

—Si Dégel escuchara eso... —Suspiró Sísifo antes de ver que Isabelle, como siempre tímida sólo ante él, iba en la espalda de su impertinente compañero—. Isabelle, ¿ya estás mejor? —Se acercó con cautela, temiendo causarle de nuevo algún sobresalto.

—Ya estoy bien, señor arquero —contestó la chica evadiendo el contacto visual.

—Sísifo —lo saludó un agitado Aldebarán, que venía llegando unos cuantos pasos detrás del dúo caótico—. Gracias por detenerlos.

—No hay nada que agradecer. —Le sonrió el santo, que veía como su compañero recuperaba el aire—. Me alegra que estés mejor, Issi —Se dirigió nuevamente a la chica, acercándose a ella, cuando se percató del nuevo atuendo que portaba—. ¿Y esa ropa?

—Eh… —"Es para usted y su servicio", pensó en su mente—. La sacerdotisa del templo del señor Dégel nos las prestó, porque supo que éramos británicas.

—Te queda bastante bien. Luces muy hermosa. —Mantuvo la sonrisa, haciendo que a Isabelle le subiera el color al rostro.

"Si me desmayo, sabré que es por amor", rió en su mente. Sísifo la observó con cuidado y luego pareció recordar algo.

—Ah, cierto. Mira, mientras subía me topé con Dohko y me dio esto. —Extendió su mano sosteniendo una naranja—. Me gustaría que la aceptaras. Un futuro santo debe alimentarse adecuadamente —se la ofreció con esa dulce sonrisa.

—¡Ah, gracias! —exclamó Isabelle, bajándose de un salto grácil de la espalda del escorpio y caminando hasta Sísifo para tomar la fruta—. Es muy amable de su parte, señor arquero.

Kardia vio con enfado el desenlace del suceso, esperando ansioso que Sísifo desapareciera de su vista. Sin embargo, al ver que éste no dejaría ir fácil a su hija, le hizo una seña a Aldebarán para que la escoltara al sexto templo mientras él se adelantaba.

Aldebarán asintió y se mantuvo en silencio observando a su amigo y a la chica, quien por estar pendiente de su arquerito no se fijó que "su papá" la había dejado. Sísifo le palpó la cabeza y le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

—Espero que te guste —dijo—. Escuché el suceso de la boca de mi amigo Aldebarán…, lo que ocurrió en el anfiteatro.

—Lamento mi imprudencia. —Bajó la cabeza lentamente—. Creo… que no volverá a pasar.

—¿Crees? —Sísifo no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada—. No tienes que disculparte. ¿Sabes? Yo pasé por lo mismo cuando fui un aspirante. Era muy incómodo, y solía bajarme los ánimos con frecuencia cuando me decían que todos mis esfuerzos se debían a mi hermano mayor. Le decían: "El héroe Ilias" —confesó y se arrodilló frente a la británica—. Issi, no dejes que esos comentarios influyan en ti. Debes ser fuerte e impulsarte junto a tu hermana para que juntas salgan de esto. No temas, ya no están solas. Te hago una promesa, y es que la muerte de su padre, no quedará impune. —Su rostro pasó a ser más serio, develando en líneas invisibles su gran determinación, tejida a lo largo de los años—. Así que no debes volver a preocuparte por tu seguridad, nosotros los santos de Athena, nos encargamos de eliminar el mal en este mundo.

A Isabelle se le bañaron las mejillas de ese rubor carmesí y asintió con torpeza, más pensando en el hecho que Sísifo estaba arrodillado frente a ella, dándole la sensación que se le estaba declarando.

"¡Acepto, señor Sísifo!"

—Gracias, señor Sísifo, lo tendré en cuenta —respondió dejando de lado el matrimonio ficticio que había en su mente—. Es usted una persona muy dulce.

Sísifo se incorporó lentamente, y miró sobre su hombro al Toro que le sonreía con aprobación.

—Señor Sísifo... —El mencionado volvió su atención a ella con cuidado.

—Dime, Issi.

—¿Me podría enseñar a hablar por cosmos? —Le pareció el momento perfecto de hacerlo y, ¿qué mejor persona que él?

Aldebarán quien hasta ahora se mantenía a la raya de la situación, intentó intervenir… Eso era un punto a favor de ellas.

—Sísifo, no creo que…

—Ah, eso es muy fácil. —exclamó con una sonrisa y se acercó a la británica—. Cierra tus ojos.

—Sísifo… —intentó interrumpir Aldebarán, pero ya Sísifo había creado un halo de luz entre él y la chica, aislando todo sonido que los desconcentrara.

El Taurino no sabía qué hacer. Si romper la barrera y el voto de silencio en el que había quedado con los otros caballeros para decirle a Sísifo toda la situación, o dejar que le enseñara… siendo lo último el peor de los casos.

—Concéntrate y busca mi cosmos, Issi. —Sísifo lo encendió ligeramente para que la chica lo sintiera.

—¿Cómo puedo buscarlo…? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados—. Me siento extraña al buscar algo que no sé qué es…

El caballero de la novena casa, no pudo sentirse más enternecido. Y volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

—Mi cosmos está en tus manos —le dijo—. ¿Cómo lo sientes?

—Una energía extrañamente cálida… —susurró con timidez.

—Entonces busca esa calidez en todos las energías que sientas pasar por tus manos.

Se fue alejando lentamente, dejando que Isabelle creara la conexión entre sus mentes y lograra alcanzarle. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando…

_—__¡Aquí está! _—Pensó con la emoción empezando a encenderse en su interior—. _¡Es tan… inconfundible!_

_—__¿Ves? No es difícil _—La barrera decreció su poder, y ambos volvieron a formar parte del tétrico panorama que pintaba la soledad del séptimo templo.

Aldebarán tragó saliva. Estaban en serio problemas.

—¿Me llamabas, Aldebarán? —Se dirigió el caballero del arco a su amigo que parecía lamentarse internamente.

—S-sí…, pero —Suspiró—, después te cuento.

Sísifo asintió algo curioso, antes de evocar un hecho que le recorría por la mente desde hace un buen tiempo ya.

—Por cierto, Issi —la volvió a llamar mientras ésta parecía sumergida en un pequeño letargo—, quisiera que me disculparas por el episodio de hace unas horas…

—¡Oh, no! —Agitó las manos levemente—. Es mi culpa, es que últimamente no me he sentido bien…

—¿Es por culpa de ese tatuaje? —lanzó al momento. Necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

La chica no se negó en decirle la verdad.

—Sí, me duele desde que llegué aquí, al santuario —puntualizó—. Aunque ya me duele todo el tiempo, así que no sabría decirle.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Tendría que quitarme la mitad de mi ropa, y no creo que eso le guste a mis papás… —Rió suavemente, y Aldebarán volvió a romper su voto de silencio/nerviosismo riendo con ella.

Sísifo la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo puedo ver después? —le preguntó con su tono paternal.

—¡El señor Kardia me ha dejado! —exclamó la chica, notando al fin que el Escorpio no estaba.

Siendo una mujer competitiva como lo era, no tardó en dejar solo a los caballeros, que se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, alcánzala —le motivó—. Ya después veremos ese tatuaje y hablaremos lo que quieras decirme.

Aldebarán asintió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Sísifo, ya eres todo un ejemplo a seguir —añadió ya saliendo del noveno templo, dejando a su guardián preservando una sonrisa.

Por el lado de Isabelle, ésta bajó el resto de los templos como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró el salón del sexto templo vacío.

—¿Ah?

—Vayamos a su recámara —dijo Aldebarán alcanzándola—. Siento el cosmos de todos aquí.

Isabelle caminó con él, y lo siguió por los pasillos. Entraron a la habitación, encontrando al acuariano despertándose, con Kardia a su lado y a Asmita frente a los dos.

—¡Dégel! —le gritó Kardia, tomándole la mano—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ante la lluvia de preguntas, el caballero del agua a penas y logró entender una. Miró a Asmita con severidad al recordar la última acción, pero éste permanecía en silencio con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó...?

—Tuviste un desmayo —respondió el santo de Virgo—. Me parece que...

Sintieron un cosmos a su espalda dispararse en cuestión de segundos. Dégel corrió la vista hasta la fuente removiéndose un poco el flequillo, y en la puerta estaba Isabelle, petrificada; temblando con una mirada de pánico reflejándose en sus ojos.

"¿Otra vez…? —se preguntó ella—. ¿Otra vez veré morir a alguien en una cama?"

—¿Issi? —Le tocó el hombro Aldebarán—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Y fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Isabelle con su boca sellada, desapareció de la puerta para cuando se arrojó a los brazos de Dégel con urgencia.

—¡Señor Dégel! —gritó, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello del Acuario, dejando a todos con la sorpresa—. ¡Mami Dégel...!

Al tenerla en sus brazos, Dégel sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica temblaba. Le escuchaba el corazón golpeándole su pecho de una manera sobrenatural.

—Isabelle, princesa... —la llamó, intentando alejarla—. Issi... —Pero la chica se aferró a su cuello con más fuerza, llorando.

—No quiero volver a perder... a alguien de esta manera… —gimoteó casi al borde del enloquecimiento. Era como si su personalidad hubiera retrocedido quizás unos cuantos años más atrás, revelando a la niña que había despedido a su madre en una cama—. No así, por favor, levántate… —Se alejó del cuello de Dégel y le tomó la mano para tomarle el pulso.

—Isabelle… —volvió a llamarla cuando ésta, con la otra mano, le palpó la frente en busca de una fiebre—, estoy bien…

—Así dijo mamá… —sollozó y, después de no toparse con signos de fiebre, acercó su oído al pecho del Acuariano, para tratar de escuchar cómo trabajaban sus pulmones; todo buscando irregularidades en él. Era un conocimiento que había aprendido con la experiencia, y más cuando su madre le dijo adiós bañando su hombro de sangre.

—¿De qué hablas, mocosa? —Kardia no entendía esa actitud, intentó tocarla, pero ésta volvió a abrazarse a Dégel quien la miró con preocupación, y entendiendo lo que le pasaba, por lo que la abrazó unos segundos.

—Issi, ya te aseguraste de que estoy bien. —La estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza—. Mis pulsaciones, mi temperatura y mi respiración… todo está en orden. Por favor, cálmate.

Pero la chica negaba con la cabeza, y se abrazaba con más fuerza. En su perspectiva, Dégel se veía mucho más pálido de lo que realmente estaba, con el cuerpo lánguido, y la mirada cansada. Y, para darle peso a su imagen, estaba arropado hasta la cintura por esas frías sábanas…

—Luce muy cansado… —farfulló en su cuello—. Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? ¿Es mi culpa?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Isabelle, ¿qué cosas dices?

La británica inspiró aire, porque sentía que le faltaba.

—Necesita descansar, y necesita hacerlo ya. Me iré si con ello se repone… —Las lágrimas bajaban en cascadas, reviviendo esa escena que tanto la agobiaba—. Por favor, no me deje… no así… No vomite sangre, no tosa… no cierre los ojos… ¡Por favor!

—¡Mocosa, reacciona! —Kardia intentó despegarla de su compañero, pero se había aferrado de una manera tan tenaz que le fue imposible moverla un centímetro.

—Isabelle, por favor, escúchame. —El Acuario le acariciaba el cabello, pero ella insistía en decirle que no mostrara los síntomas de una tuberculosis.

Asmita se levantó de su puesto y le puso la mano en la cabeza cuando pensó que la situación ya era suficiente. Ardió su cosmos, y gracias a sus poderes, la voz de Isabelle empezó a bajar su volumen hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, y quedó dormida en los brazos de su protector.

—Mam… Dé… gel…

—Issi… —Observó con dolor como la chica cayó dormida en su regazo.

—¿Q-qué fue eso…? —preguntó Aldebarán consternado.

—Su madre —respondió finalmente Asmita, con rostro severo—. Así murió. Y en su lecho de muerte, vomitó sangre, empapando el hombro de Isabelle que, de igual forma, se abrazó a Dégel como lo hizo con ella.

Todos miraron sorprendido al santo. Dégel se talló los párpados para borrar cualquier lágrima que quisiese aparecer, y ajustó su mirada.

—Kardia —mencionó, y en esas seis letras, el santo de Escorpio entendió las demás oraciones ocultas.

Después de casi obligar a sus articulaciones a que reaccionaran, se acercó al lecho y tomó a Isabelle en sus brazos.

—Mocosa… —La abrazó con fuerza, reprimiendo también el nudo que se le agolpaba en la garganta.

Dégel se levantó de la cama, y llamó su armadura que tomó parte en su cuerpo al momento.

—De esta forma podemos ganar algo de tiempo… —congregó Asmita—. Sólo faltaría Shion para detener a Julieta…

—Asmita —llamó Dégel, asintiendo a su vez a las palabras de éste—, antes que llames a Shion, necesito que me digas qué viste en sus recuerdos. Todo.

El santo asintió.

—x—

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Aries resonaban aquellos martillazos contra el metal caliente de las armaduras. La temperatura de la amplia habitación subió rápidamente una vez que Shion empezó su trabajo. Se había rodeado de diversas herramientas, entre ellas el martillo que Dohko había confiscado, y tenía de frente, al lado de una fogata, una armadura que había sido severamente dañada y, a juzgar por su apariencia, no había sido atendida en mucho tiempo.

Antes de comenzar, ya se había retirado la parte superior de su armadura, para tener mejor movilidad y no dañarse alguna pieza en el proceso. También Julieta se había preparado, atendiendo al llamado de sus pies al retirarse las botas, dejando que las medias se encargaran de proteger lo que debían los tacones.

—¿Y siempre es necesario que esté así de caliente? —preguntó colocándose cuidadosamente en cuclillas para ver mejor el trabajo del señor herrero.

—El metal sólo puede moldearse a esta temperatura —explicaba Shion—. Una vez que se enfría, recupera su estado sólido.

—¿Y no les duele que las golpeen tanto? —La chica examinaba una herramienta semejante a una espátula—. Ésta podría servir para cocinar, ¿no cree? —Sonrió.

—Esa es para limpiar las superficies. —Sonrió también el santo—. Las armaduras almacenan las experiencias de quienes las portan, es decir que son capaces de sentir y recordar... De modo que, aunque sea doloroso, es precisamente este dolor momentáneo lo que les recuerda aún que están vivas.

—¿En serio? —Julieta alzó sus cejas—. Son muy radicales, ¿no le parece?

—Al contrario, creo que se parecen mucho a las personas.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Cómo explicarlo? —Pensó el santo, haciendo una pausa en su trabajo—. Por ejemplo, alguien puede encontrar su vida simple o incluso tediosa, pero si de repente aparece algo que la amenaza, es entonces que realmente se da cuenta de que está vivo y que desea seguir viviendo.

Julieta parpadeó unos instantes. Ojalá ella tuviera esa facilidad de palabra; si la tuviera, no tendría que haberle dicho a su hermana "no tenemos más opción que seguir adelante", sino esa simple explicación.

—Idénticas, señor Shion —admitió la chica tras un largo suspiro—. ¿Y usted puede hablar con ellas?

Shion asintió, retirándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

—Las armaduras se comunican de manera muy sutil, pero aún así se puede llegar a escucharlas.

—Papá nos enseñó a hablar con la naturaleza y con el viento, así que no le veo nada extraño a hablar con metales —dijo terminando de sentarse en el suelo—. Isabelle me decía al principio que a nuestro padre se le zafó un tornillo, y… bueno, en realidad no estaba en desacuerdo con ella. —Rió bajito.

—Gracias... —murmuró el santo en una sonrisa, mientras su compañero entraba en la habitación—. Sí, suele ser extraño al principio.

—¿Cómo van con las reparaciones?

—Parece que bien —contestó Julieta, pero al ver que Dohko traía consigo un recipiente con agua y varias vendas, preguntó—: ¿Para qué son las vendas?

—Porque Shion no sabe cuidarse.

—Exageras, Dohko, no es para tanto.

—¿De qué hablan?

—A veces, las armaduras requieren de algo más para recuperarse —explicó Dohko sentándose junto a la chica.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Sangre —contestó Shion, dejando de lado las herramientas—. Pero no será mucha —se apresuró a agregar ante la cara de preocupación de _su hija_—, sólo un poco para que recupere su vitalidad.

—¿De casualidad no es anémico, señor Shion? —Julieta se puso seria—. Este calor infernal combinado con el esfuerzo físico y la pérdida de sangre... ¿Se ha puesto a pensar en el daño que le hace a su cuerpo?

Dohko dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras nuevamente Shion era presa de emociones extrañas.

—Pero es necesario para...

—Creo que las excusas son innecesarias —cortó la chica—. Para empezar, esta habitación necesita más ventilación. —Señaló la amplia, pero única ventana—. Eso no es suficiente. Es increíble que alguien más tenga que traerle agua y vendas para las heridas. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Al menos come algo cuando termina? —El silencio de ambos santos fue suficiente respuesta—. ¡Dioses! Señor Dohko, ¿podría conseguir algunas naranjas? Y también, ¿podemos hacer otro agujero en la pared?

—A la orden. Y siempre he pensado eso, pero Shion no me deja. —El santo de Libra salió de nuevo, sin contener su risa haciendo eco por todo el pasillo.

—Como dije, no es para tanto. Y nadie perforará mi pared. —Shion retomó sus herramientas—. Y tampoco soy anémico.

—Sí, también dijo que no era madre, y mire qué casualidad.

Genial, ahora hasta su "hija" se burlaba de él. Regresó su vista al frente, cuando sintió que Julieta se colocaba detrás suyo, pasándole las manos entre el cabello.

—¿Qué haces, Julieta? —le preguntó curioso, al tiempo que la chica se retiraba el lazo alrededor del cuello de su camisa.

—No quiere deshidratarse, ¿o sí? —le contestó, alzándole el cabello en una coleta que sujetó con su lazo—. Listo, mucho mejor.

Shion observó su reflejo en el metal. _Su hija_ le había cambiado el estilo.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Le gusta? —retomó su lugar junto al santo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—Supongo que no está mal.

Julieta continuó observando, y no sabía si se debía al calor abrazador del fuego o al cansancio del intenso día que había transcurrido, pero en ese golpeteo creyó escuchar murmullos.

—x—

Casa de Virgo.

Una vez que Dohko y Julieta se aseguraron de vendar sus heridas mientras él comía un par de naranjas, Shion subió al templo de Asmita después de recibir su mensaje. Se detuvo en la puerta recordando que aún tenía el lazo en el cabello, por lo que se lo soltó para llamar a su protector. En ese instante, salían Dégel y Kardia, con Isabelle en la espalda del escorpio.

—¿Qué le pasó…? —preguntó abriendo los ojos al ver el semblante sollozante de la chica; al parecer se había quedado dormida en lágrimas.

Dégel la miró y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho; sinceramente consideró que los métodos de Asmita fueron algo severos. Con el dorso del dedo le limpió una de las lágrimas que aún colgaba de los párpados de la chica, para luego mirar a Shion.

—Ya lo sabrás…

—Shion —Kardia le pasó por un lado, con un semblante serio—, intenta no decir nada y sólo consuélala. No preguntes.

—¿Ah?

Pero ya los protectores de la onceava y octava casa iban dejando huellas de sus pisadas al irse del templo.

—Shion, gracias por venir. —Apareció Asmita al segundo siguiente, con una mano en su estrecha cadera—. Ven, sígueme.

Se dio vuelta siguiendo al protector del templo sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—x—

Casa de Acuario.

Habían acostado a la chica en su habitación, después de que Asmita la durmiera con sus poderes. Dégel se había sentado junto a ella, empezando a acariciarle el cabello como método de profundizar sus sueños y, otra forma que ella sintiera que estaban a su lado. Ya con el conocimiento de que eso hacía que conciliara más descanso.

—Isabelle… —Kardia estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama, y el mentón descansando en ellos, viéndola con culpabilidad—. Creo que el maldito de Asmita fue algo…

—Kardia. —Dégel lo miró, pero la glacial máscara no estaba en su rostro—. Esto es lo único que podemos hacer. Es mejor esto… o, ¿quieres que se arriesgue al ir a esa reunión, a sabiendas que no le importa morir en ella? ¿Quieres que te llegue la noticia que perdió la vida mientras nosotros estábamos en una reunión?

El escorpiano se calló y bajó la vista. Volvió a mirar a la chica, de cuyos ojos volvieron a salir las últimas lágrimas; no podía soportar verla llorar. Le limpió la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, dejándole una pequeña caricia.

—Dégel, puedes ir a acostarte, yo me quedaré con ella. Estoy acostumbrado a ir muriéndome de sueño a esas reuniones—. Tú también luces cansado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios del acuario, y se inclinó para alcanzar los labios de Kardia, quien respondió subiendo el rostro para corresponder el beso.

Finalmente, Dégel se alejó negando con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mí —le susurró, dejándole una caricia en la mandíbula—. Considéralo como nuestra primera desvelada como _padres._

—x—

Shion no supo en qué momento su mundo se había desdibujado tras haber entrado al recinto del guardián de la sexta casa. Sólo entendió que estaba cayendo mientras todo se nublaba y aterrizaba en brazos de Asmita.

—Vaya, sí que eres sanguinario —dijo una voz proveniente de la ventana de su habitación.

—Oh, ya llegaste. —Dirigió la cabeza en dirección de la voz, sintiendo al segundo siguiente un calor en los labios. Ladeó un poco la cabeza correspondiendo el pequeño beso—. Me gusta cuando te quitas la máscara.

—Después de tus sermones, ¿quién no? —Suspiró al tiempo que en su mano agitaba la carta que había recuperado efectivamente.

—Escóndete, llamaré a Dohko.

Con otro fugaz beso, tal y como la sombra, Defteros desapareció.

_—__Dohko, algo le pasó a Shion. Ven a mi templo._

El mensaje no había terminado de llegar cuando ya Dohko iba corriendo con Julieta a la sexta casa.

Asmita los recibió en la entrada, con su usual serenidad pintada en el rostro, haciendo total contraste con la preocupación impresa en los de su compañero y su protegida, que iba bajándose de su espalda, forma en que se desplazaron más rápido hasta la sexta casa.

—¿Qué... le pasó a Shion, Asmita? —preguntó Dohko tratando de acompasar su respiración.

—Pasen, los llevaré a verlo —indicó el dueño del templo, sin conceder ninguna explicación previa.

Dohko y Julieta siguieron sus pasos, recorriendo los silenciosos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la misma habitación donde Dégel había sido encontrado por Isabelle y Kardia; y de la misma forma que su hermana, Julieta se paralizó en la entrada en cuanto su mirada reconoció a Shion inconsciente sobre la cama.

—¡Shion! —Su compañero corrió de inmediato a su lado, sin percatarse de que Julieta había girado en la entrada para pegarse a la pared exterior, evitando mirar dentro de la habitación—. Asmita, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera formular otra pregunta, se percató de que Julieta no estaba donde la había dejado.

—Está afuera —indicó Asmita.

Dohko se levantó y, con incredulidad, se asomó encontrando a Julieta petrificada, mirando a la nada en el pasillo.

—¿Julieta? —Pero la chica no contestaba—. ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó palpando su hombro y notando que temblaba—. Julieta —insistió ante la negativa de la chica.

—¿Cómo podría estar bien? —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo?

—July, mírame —le dijo su protector acariciándole el rostro para que alzara la vista—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El señor Shion..., ¿se está muriendo? —preguntó tratando con toda su fuerza de voluntad de retener las lágrimas que se asomaban bajo sus ojos.

Dohko la abrazó en un impulso, sin pensarlo.

—Estará bien... —aseguró, aún sin saber del todo si era verdad—. Shion estará bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —agregó reafirmando su abrazo al sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de la chica caer sobre su hombro.

Tras unos instantes, se despegó de ella, la tomó de la mano y trató de regresar junto a su compañero, pero ella se detuvo nuevamente.

—No quiero... —Nuevamente sacudía la cabeza—. No puedo... No necesito ver esto de nuevo... Aún recuerdo bien la primera vez que vi morir a mi madre, no tengo que verlo de nuevo —dijo haciendo alusión a que Shion, su segunda madre, estaba pasando por la misma fase.

Dohko se quedó inmóvil ante esa última oración. Comprendiendo de pronto los hechos, miró nuevamente a Asmita; si hubiera sabido que pedir su ayuda iba a tener esas consecuencias, le habría dicho a Dégel que no lo hiciera.

Iba a avanzar hacia él, con la intención de reclamarle, pero en ese momento Shion comenzó a removerse en la cama. Corrió en su dirección, hincándose a su lado.

—Shion, ¿estás bien?

—¿Dohko...? —respondió aún frotando sus ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Maldición, yo debería preguntarte eso, Shion. —Dohko lo abrazó un instante en el que repentinamente recordó los hechos—. Julieta está aterrorizada.

—¿Julieta? —repitió Shion pasando su vista de Asmita a la chica, que lo miraba ahora bañada en lágrimas, y comprendiendo, desagradablemente, las palabras de Kardia.

—Señor Shion... —apenas logró mencionar antes de lanzarse hacía él.

Dohko le acarició el cabello mientras Shion la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Estoy bien —le susurró al oído, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Le dije que comiera más naranjas... que hiciéramos ese agujero en la pared —balbuceó la chica—. Quiero vivir, pero... —dijo como si supiera que ellos habían sido testigos de su conversión con su hermana—, si ustedes no están... no podré mirar atrás y decir que todo valió la pena.

—Julieta, estoy aquí —La alejó para que lo mirara—, justo aquí. Y no pienso ir a ningún lado.

—También... dijo que no era madre —repitió la chica en medio de un sollozo.

Dohko no pudo hacer más que tomar la mano de su hija entre la suya, mientras Shion sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Entonces recordó que aún tenía consigo el lazo rojo de la chica. Lo sacó de entre su ropa, y con cuidado le ató el cabello. Julieta lo miró extrañada, sin saber qué responder ante su acción.

—No quieres deshidratarse, ¿o sí? —le preguntó el santo copiando sus palabras—. ¿Te gusta?

La chica no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan de nuevo, y asintiendo volvió a abrazarlo. Dohko sonrió un tanto aliviado al ver que esa acción había tenido un buen resultado, pero Shion dirigió su vista a Asmita, sin entender bien lo que había sucedido ni para qué.

—_Esto será suficiente para detenerlas un rato_ —explicó Virgo por cosmos—. _Isabelle ya fue __también asegurada con Dégel y Kardia._

Shion supo entonces que algo en su estado había mortificado profundamente a la chica, y que eso les ganaría tiempo para evitar el escape de las hermanas; un descubrimiento que, para nada, lo alivió. Pero, ya no tenían opciones, terminó por aceptarlo.

_—__Gracias, Asmita._

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leernos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Y que no aseguramos que actualizaremos temprano ja, ja, ja.

**Comentario de las autoras:**

_MissLouder:_ Creo que nos excedimos con el drama… o la espera…, es igual.

_Kamui Rivan_: Sólo mencionaré, que tú empezaste.

_MissLouder:_ Y tú me seguiste.

_Kamui Rivan: _Siempre te seguiré_._

_MissLouder: _Ah, qué linda. Que empiece el Yuri, entonces: ¡Kamui, sí, así!

_Kamui Rivan_: …


End file.
